História de um grande amor
by Acdy-chan
Summary: Quem de nós já não escreveu um diário alguma vez na vida?Quem não se lembra do seu primeiro amor? Agora,imagine que esses sonhos de menina se tornem realidade.....Esse e um dos romances mais lindos que já li na vida!
1. Chapter 1

_**Dia 2 de março de 1810:  
Hoje, eu me apaixonei......**_

_Aos dez anos de idade, Serena tsukino não dava sinais de que fosse se trasforma numa bela mulher. E mesmo com tão pouca idade, ela aprendeu a não alimenta expectativas de encontrar um grande amor........ até aquela tarde em que Endimion Bevelstoke, o carmoso e atraente visconde Dariem, beijou sua mão e disse que um dia ela cresceria e seria uma jovem linda e cativante, tanto quanto era simpática e inteligente. E foi nesse dia que Serena soube que amaria aquele homem para sempre........._


	2. Chapter 2

**Prólogo  
**

Aos dez anos, Serena Tsukino não era considerada nenhuma beldade. Tinha cabelos loiros, o que não agradava a maioria, e olhos azuis, além de pernas longas e desengonçadas. A mãe costumava afirmar que a filha galopava ao redor da casa.

Para infortúnio de Serena, a sociedade valorizava muito a aparência feminina. E mesmo com tão pouca idade, ela era vista como inferior às outras garotas da vizinhança. Crianças sempre descobriam essas coisas, em geral por intermédio de outras.

Assim como foi no desagradável incidente, ocorrido no décimo primeiro aniversário dos gêmeos, lady Hotaru e o honorável Seiya Chiba de Bevelstoke, filhos do conde e da condessa de Rudland. A casa de Serena era bem próxima de Haverbreaks, residência dos ancestrais de Rudland, em Ambleside, no distrito dos Lagos, no condado de Cumberland. Serena estudava com os gêmeos, quando eles se encontravam em casa, e a trinca era inseparável. Os três raramente brincavam com outras crianças, pois quase todos os meninos e meninas moravam longe, a uma hora de viagem.

No entanto, todos os filhos da nobreza local e da pequena nobreza reuniam-se nos aniversários. Por esse motivo, lady Rudland deixou escapar um gemido infeliz naquele dia. Dezoito diabretes espalharam lama em sua sala de estar, depois de a festa dos gêmeos ter sido interrompida pela chuva.

-# Hotaru, seu rosto está manchado de terra. - Serena fez menção de limpar a nódoa.

Hotaru deu um suspiro dramático.

-# Será melhor eu me lavar no banheiro, antes que mamãe me veja. Ela abomina sujeira, e eu odiaria ouvi-la repetir isso.

-# Duvido que a sua mãe irá reparar na manchinha no seu rosto com tanta lama espalhada pelo carpete.... - Serena notou que Seiya dava um grito de guerra se jogando no sofá - .....e pela mobília.

-# De qualquer forma, é melhor eu dar um jeito nisso.

Hotaru saiu da sala e ela ficou perto da porta, seu ponto usual de observação.

-# Serena, o que trouxe de presente para Hotaru?

Ela virou-se e viu Moly Bennet, usando um lindo vestido branco com faixa rosa.

-# Um livro. A leitura é um doa passatempos favoritos de Hotaru. Por que?

Moly mostrou uma bela caixa amarrada com um cordão prateado.

-# Eu trouxe uma coleção de fitas de cetim, seda e veludo. Quer ver?

-# Ah, sim, eu gostaria, mas prefiro não amassar a embalagem.

Moly deu de ombros.

-# É só desatar o cordão. Sempre faço isso no Natal. - Ela soltou o laço e abriu a tampa.

Serena prendeu a respiração. Em contraste com o veludo interno da caixa, havia inúmeras fitas coloridas, todas amaradas em arcos.

-#São lindas, Moly. Posso pegar uma?

Moly estreitou os olhos.

-#Não estou com as mãos sujas. - Serena estendeu-as como confirmação.

-#Ah, então pode.

Serena pegou uma fita de cetim rosa e encostou nos próprios cabelos.

-# Como estou?

-# Rosa não – sentenciou Moly, revirando os olhos. - Essa cor só combina com cabelos castanhos e desaparecem nos loiros. Ficaria horrível.

-#O que acha da verde? Mamãe tem cabelos loiros e já a vi usar fitas dessa tonalidade.

-# É, pode ser, mas essa cor também combina mais com cabelos castanhos. Aliás, tudo fica melhor nos castanhos.

-# Então não imagino o que pretende usar, Moly, seus cabelos também são loiros retorquiu Serena, indignada.

-# Não são! - Moly esbravejou.

-# São! - Serena inclinou a cabeça para a frente e estreitou os olhos, ameaçadora. - Será conveniente consultar o espelho com mais cuidado, Moly, porque os seus cabelos não são castanhos!

Moly guardou a fita e fechou a tampa da caixa com força.

-# Bem, eles eram castanhos, e os seus nunca foram. Além disso, os meus são Loiros escuro, bem melhor que os seus, que são claros.

-# Não há nada de errado em cabelos claros! - Serena protestou, mesmo sabendo que a Inglaterra inteira não concordava com ela.

-#E esses seus lábios enormes? - Moly indagou.

Por instinto, Serena levou a mão a boca. Sabia que não era bonita nem graciosa, mas nunca notara nada de errado com seus lábios.

-# Seu rosto e sardento! - revidou

Moly recuou como se tivesse levado um tapa.

-# Sardas desaparecem. As minhas sumirão antes de eu completar dezoito anos, pois minha mãe passa nela suco de limão todas as noites. - Ela fungou desdenhosa. - Porém para feiúra não existe remédio!

-# Ela não é feia!

As duas meninas se voltaram para Hotaru, que voltava do banheiro.

-# Hotaru, sei que é amiga de Serena por ela ser sua vizinha e por estudarem juntas. Mas admita que ela não é bonita. Minha mãe diz que Serena jamais arranjará um marido.

Os olhos azuis de Hotaru, única filha do conde de Rudland, cintilaram de raiva. Era uma menina leal ao extremo, e Serena, sua melhor amiga.

-#Pois tenho certeza de que ela conseguirá um marido muito melhor do que poderá ser o seu, Moly Bennet! O pai dela é uma baronete, e o seu um simples comerciante.

-# Ser a filha de um baronete faz pouca diferença, a não ser que tenha beleza ou dinheiro – Moly repetiu o que certamente ouvira em casa. - E Serena não tem nada disso.

-# Cale-se, sua gralha imbecil! - Hotaru bateu o pé no chão. - Esta e a minha festa de aniversário, e se as companhias não lhe agradam, pode retirar-se!

Moly engasgou. Estava ciente de que não deveria desentender-se com a aniversariante, cujo os pais ocupavam a mais alta posição social da região.

-# Perdão Hotaru.

-# Não se desculpe comigo, más sim com ela.

-# Perdão, Serena.

A garota ficou em silêncio até Hotaru cutucá-la de maneira deisfarçada.

-# Aceito suas desculpas – Serena resmungou.

Hotaru suspirou ao ver Moly sair correndo da sala.

-# Mamãe sempre diz que não tenho nem um pouco de comedimento ou bom senso.

-# Isso e verdade.

-# Serena!

-# Mas eu te amo assim mesmo.

-# E eu também te amo, querida. Não se preocupe com o que Moly diz. Quando crescer, você poderá se casar com Seiya, e seremos irmãs de verdade.

Serena, desconfiada, fitou Seiya, que puxava os cabelos de uma menina pequena do outro lado da sala.

-# Não sei se eu gostaria de me casar com ele.

-# Bobagem, seria um matrimonio perfeito. Veja, ele acabou de derrubar ponche no vestido de Moly.

Serena sorriu e Hotaru segurou-lhe a mão.

-# Venha comigo quero abrir os presentes. Prometo dar um grito quando chegar ao seu.

Seguidas por Seiya, as duas foram ao quarto de Hotaru, onde os gêmeos abriram os presente. Felizmente, na opinião de Lady Rudland, terminaram precisamente às quatro, horário em que as crianças deveriam retornar as suas casas. Nem uma delas viera acompanhada por criados. O convite para a festa em Haverbreaks era considerado uma honra, e os pais não perdiam a oportunidade de trocar umas palavras com o conde e a condessa. Exceto os de Serena. Às cinco horas, ela ainda se encontrava na sala de estar aproveitando os últimos momentos do aniversario.

-# Não posso imaginar o que houve com os seus pais – Lady Rudland comentou.

-# Ah, eu explico – Serena respondeu, alegre. - Mamãe foi para Escócia visitar minha avó, e na certa papai se esqueceu de mim. Isso acontece com freqüência , quando ele está trabalhando em algum manuscrito. Papai traduz grego.

-# Eu sei. - Lady Rudland sorriu.

-# Grego antigo.

-# Eu sei – lady Rudland repetiu com um suspiro. Não era a primeira vez que sir Kenji Tsukino Cheever não se lembrava da filha. - Bem, teremos de levá-la para a casa de qualquer forma.

-# Irei com ela – Hotaru sugeriu.

-# Minha filha, é preciso guardar os novos brinquedos e, junto com seu irmão, escrever as mensagens de agradecimento. Se não fizerem isso essa noite, esquecerão de quem ganharam os presentes.

-# Serena não pode ir embora com um criado. Ela não terá com quem conversar.

-# Eu sempre converso com os meus em casa.

-# Não com os nossos – Hotaru sussurrou. - Eles são empertigados, mudos e sempre me olham com desaprovação.

-# Na maioria das vezes eles têm motivo para reprová-la – lady Rudland comentou e acariciou a cabeça da filha. - Tenho uma sugestão, Serena. Por que não pedimos a Endimion para levá-la até a sua casa?

-# Endimion? - Hotaru deu um grito. - Serena tem mesmo muita sorte!

Serena ergueu as sobrancelhas. Nunca encontrara o irmão mais velho de Hotaru.

-# Está bem, assim terei o prazer de conhecê-lo.

Lady Rudland pediu a uma criada para cham-alo, voltando-se para a menina:

-# Ainda não conhece meu filho? Que estranho. Talvez seja por sua família estar sempre na Escócia no Natal, ocasião em que ele vem para a casa. Ameacei deserdá-lo se não prestigiasse o aniversário dos gêmeos. Mesmo assim, não compareceu à festa com receio de que uma das mães tentasse casá-lo com uma menina de dez anos.

-# Endimion tem dezenove anos, é solteiro e é visconde – Hotaru afirmou casualmente. - É muito bonito e se parece comigo.

-# Hotaru! - lady Rudland chamou a atenção da filha.

-# E verdade, mamãe. Eu seria muito atraente se foce menino.

-# Hotaru, eu a considero muito bonita. - Serena olhou os cachos castanhos com uma ponta de inveja.

-# Essa é também a sua opinião a meu respeito, Serena. Fique com uma das fitas que Moly trouxe. Não vou precisar de todas mesmo.

Serena sorriu pela mentira de Hotaru, uma boa amiga. Escolheu a fita violeta, sem esquecer a agarvo.

-# Obrigada Hotaru. Prometo que a usarei nas aulas de segunda-feira.

-# A senhora chamou mamãe?

Serena virou-se ai escutar a voz profunda e sufocou um grito. Jamais vira um homem tão esplêndido. Embora com apenas dezenove anos, Tinha ombros largos e o corpo de atleta. Os cabelos eram mais escuros do que os de Hotaru, mas com reflexos avermelhados pela exposição ao sol. O que mais chamava a atenção eram os olhos azuis e brilhantes como os da irmã e que não escondiam um toque de malícia.

Serena sorriu. Sua mãe costumava dizer que se podia conhecer uma pessoa pelos olhos, e os de Endimion eram bondosos.

-# Endimiom, poderia nos fazer o favor de levar Serena para casa? - lady Rudland perguntou. - O pai dela foi retido por um compromisso.

Serena refletiu no motivo do estremecimento daquele corpo esplêndido quando a mãe dissera seu nome.

-# Pois não, mamãe. Hotaru, sua festa foi boa?

-# Ma-ra-vi-lho-sa.

-# Onde está Seiya?

Em vez de responder, a menina deu de ombros.

-# Saiu para brincar com o sabre que ganhou de presente de Taiki Evans.

-# Espero que a arma não seja de verdade.

-# Deus me livre se foce – lady Rudland interveio. - Muito bem, Serena, resolvemos a assunto. Seu casaco está no outro quarto. - A dama saiu e voltou em instantes com um agasalho marrom simples.

-# Vamos? - O rapaz que parecia um deus estendeu a mão.

Serena enfiou o casaco e aceitou a gentileza. Céus!

-# Eu a verei na segunda-feira! - Hotaru falou alto. - E não se preocupe com o que Moly disse. Ela não passa de uma gralha idiota.

-# Olhe os modos, minha filha!

-# Pois é isso mesmo, mamãe. Não a quero mais como amiga.

Serena sorriu quando Endimion a conduzia pelo hall. As vozes de Hotaru e da mãe iam ficando para trás.

-# Muito obrigada pelo trabalho de me levar para casa Endimion.

Ele tornou a estremecer.

-# Desculpe-me – Serena emendou-se. - Eu deveria chamá-lo de milorde, não é? Mas como Hotaru e Seiya se referem ao senhor, chamando-o pelo primeiro nome, eu......

Ela olhou para o chão. Apenas dois minutos naquela companhia esplêndida tinham sido suficientes para deixá-la confusa.

Endimion parou e abaixou-se para que ela pudesse fitá-lo.

-# Serena, não se preocupe com o milorde e eu lhe contarei um segredo.

Ela arregalou os olhos e suspendeu a respiração por um segundo.

-# Detesto meu nome de batismo.

-#Isso não é bem um segredo, End.... quero dizer, milorde ou seja lá como prefere ser chamado. O senhor estremeceu quando sua mãe o chamou pelo nome.

Endimion sorriu. Sentira um aperto no coração ao ver aquela menina tão séria brincando com a indomável Hotaru. Era uma garota engraçada, e seus olhos azuis adoráveis.

-# Como prefere ser chamado?

-# Dariem.

Ele imaginou que não saberia a resposta. Serena permaneceu imóvel por alguns instantes.

-# Um nome bonito. Estranho talvez, mas eu gosto.

-# Bem melhor que Endimion, não acha?

Serena concordou com um gesto de cabeça.

-# O senhor escolheu? Sempre imaginei que as pessoas devessem decidir a respeito de seus próprios nomes. Acredito que muitos haveriam de preferir nomes diferentes dos próprios.

-# E qual seria a sua escolha?

-# Não sei, mas certamente não o meu. Algo mais simples, eu acho. Creio que Serena traz expectativas amplas, e todos se despontam ao me conhecer.

-# Bobagem. O nome combina com seu aspecto.

Ela se encantou.

-# Obrigada, Dariem. Posso chamá-lo assim?

-# Ora, mas é claro que pode. Tambem não escolhi esse nome. Trata-se apenas do meu titulo, visconde de Dariem. Desde que fui para Eton, eu uso em lugar de Endimion.

-# E também me parece muito adequado ao senhor.

-# Obrigado. - Dariem encantava-se com a seriedade da menina. - Agora me de novamente a sua mão e vamos embora. - Ele reparou no arco encapado que ela segurava. - O que é isso?

-# Ah, é uma fita. Hotaru ganhou duas dúzias delas de presente de Moly Bennet e disse para eu ficar com uma.

Dariem estreitou os olhos ao lembrar-se das palavras de despedida de Hotaru e segurou o adorno.

-# Creio que ela devem ser usadas nos cabelos.

-# Ah, mas esta não combina com o meu vestido – sussurrou Serena enquanto Dariem ajeitava o enfeite na sua cabeça. - Como ficou?

-# Adorável.

-# Verdade? - Ela arregalou os olhos, descrente.

-#Sim. Sempre achei que o tom violeta combina com os cabelos loiros.

Serena apaixonou-se por Dariem na mesmo instante. A emoção foi tão intensa que ela esqueceu de agradecer pelo cumprimento.

-# Podemos ir?

Ela apenas anuiu, sem confirmar na própria voz. Estava bem quente para o mês de março.

-# Pode ir no pônei de Hotaru. Tenho certeza de que ela não se incomodará.

-# Hotaru não tem nenhum pônei – Serena encontrou a voz. - Ela tem uma égua, assim como eu. Nós não somos mais criançinhas.

Dariem evitou sorrir.

-# Claro, que tolice a minha. Falei sem pensar.

Alguns minutos mais tarde, os cavalos estavam selados, e os dois saíram para o trajeto de quinze minutos até a casa dos Tsukino.

-# Divertiu-se na festa de aniversário? - Dariem quebrou o silêncio.

-# Muito. Foi uma festa deliciosa, exceto.... - Serena arrependeu-se por haver falado de mais.

-# Sim?

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior.

-# Uma das garotas usou palavras descorteses ao falar comigo.

-# Ah. - Teriam sido melhor não perguntar nada.

Serena ergueu o rosto e fitou-o com franqueza, à maneira de Hotaru.

-# Moly Bennet foi um tanto grosseira, e Hotaru a chamou de gralha imbecil. Devo dizer que sua irmã estava certa.

-# Eu concordo com ela – Dariem falou com seriedade -, se Moly foi mesmo rude.

-# Sei que não sou bonita, mas é uma indelicadeza dizer dizer isso sem a menor cerimônia.

Dariem fitou Serena, sem saber o que dizer. Ela não era uma beldade, mas também não era horrorosa. Talvez fosse um pouco desajeitada. E ele foi salva de contradizê-la pelo comentário de Serena.

-# Acho que deve ser por causa dos cabelos loiros – disse ela. - Cabelos e olhos muito azuis não estão na moda. Também sou muito magra, meu rosto comprido e sou branca de mais.

-# Bem, tudo isso e verdade.

Ela voltou-se e encarou-o com tristeza.

-# Temos de admitir que os seus cabelos são loiros e seus olhos azuis. - Dariem virou a cabeça de lado e fingiu fazer uma inspeção completa. - Também e magra, tem o rosto fino e a pele branca.

Ele resolveu parar de provocá-la, ao ver os lábios trêmulos.

-# Mas acontece – disse, sorrindo – que eu prefiro mulheres de cabelos e olhos claros.

-# Mentira!

-# Verdade. E também dos to das magras de pele clara.

-# E o rosto comprido? - Serena o fitou-o com suspeitas.

-# Bem, admito que nunca me importei com isso.

-# Moly Bennet disse que tenho boca grande – ela desafiou-o.

Dariem esforçou-se para não rir.

-# Eu nunca havia reparado que os meus lábios eram desproporcionais. - Miranda suspirou.

-# Não são tão grandes assim.

Ela o fitou, precavida.

-# Está inventando coisas para que eu me sinta melhor.

-# Eu gostaria de agradá-la, mas não mentiria por isso. Da próxima vez em que Moly lhe disser que tem boca grande, responda que os seus lábios são carnudos.

-# E qual a diferença? - Serena fitou-o com seriedade.

-# Lábios carnudos são atraentes, grandes não são.

Ela pareceu satisfeita com a explicação.

-# Moly tem a boca fina.

-# Lábios cheios são muito mais interessantes do que os finos – Dariem enfatizou. Gostava daquela menina engraçada e desejou que ela não se magoasse.

-# Por que?

Dariem pediu desculpas mentais aos deuses da etiqueta e bons modos antes de responder:

-# Lábios cheios são melhores para beijar.

Serena corou e sorriu.

-# Entendi.

Dariem ficou satisfeito.

-#Sabe o que eu acho, srta. Serena Tsukino?

-# O quê?

-# Que a senhorita precisa apenas de um tempo para se desenvolver. - Arrependeu-se de imediato pela afirmativa. Não saberia o que dizer se a menina lhe pedisse maiores explicações.

Mas ela era precoce e inclinou a cabeça de lado, pensativa.

-# Creio que o senhor está certo. Veja minhas pernas.

Dariem tossiu para não rir.

-# O que está pretendendo dizer?

-# Bem, são muito compridas. Mamãe sempre diz que elas começam nos meus ombros.

-# Para mim, parece que elas começam no lugar certo.

Serena sorriu.

-#Eu estava falando de maneira metafórica.

Dariem espantou-se com o vocabulário daquela menina de dez anos.

-# Eu quis dizer que minhas pernas são muito longas para o meu tamanho e talvez por isso não consiga aprender a dançar. Vivo pisando nos pés de Hotaru.

-# Como é?

-# Praticamos juntas – Serena explicou. - Creio que se o meu corpo fosse mais adequado ao comprimento das pernas, eu não seria tão desajeitada. Mas espero que eu realmente melhore quando crescer.

-# Ótimo. - Dariem ficou satisfeito por não havê-la ofendido. - Bem, chegamos.

Serena olhou a casa de pedras cinzentas, localizadas na margem direta de um dos muitos regados que faziam a interligação dos lagos do distrito. Era preciso cruzar uma pequena poonte de pedra para alcançar a porta da frente.

-# Muito obrigada por me trazer para casa. Juro nunca mais chamá-lo de Endimion.

-# Promete beliscar Hotaru se ela insistir nesse nome horrível?

Serena tapou a boca com a palma da mão para não rir e anuiu com um gesto a cabeça.

Dariem desmontou e ajudou-a a apear.

-# Sabe o que deveria fazer? - ele questionou de repente.

-# O quê?

-# Escrever um diário.

-# Por acaso pretende lê-lo? - ela indagou, surpresa.

-# Não sua tolinha. Terá que guardá-lo para si mesma. Talvez algum dia, seus netos poderão ler o manuscrito e saber como era a avó quando menina.

-# E se eu não tiver filhos?

Dariem acariciou-lhe os cabelos.

-# Alguém já lhe disse que você faz perguntas de mais?

-# E se eu não tiver netos?

Deus Pai, Serena era mesmo persistente.

-# Talvez possa se tornar uma mulher famosa. - Dariem suspirou. - As crianças que estudarem ao seu respeito gostarão de saber como era a Serena Tsukino Cheever antes da fama.

Ela fitou-o com desconfiança.

-# Muito bem, quer mesmo saber por que acho que deveria manter um diário?

-#Hum-hum.........

-# No futuro, quando for adulta, será tão bonita como já é inteligente. E lendo o diário, entenderá que meninas parecidas com Moly bennet podem ser muito tolas. Dará risada ao lembrar-se das palavras de sua mãe ao afirmar que suas pernas começam nos ombros. E talvez dê um pequeno sorriso ao recordar-se da nossa conversa agradável de hoje.

Serena fitou-o e imaginou se não estaria diante de um deus grego dos quais o pai falava tanto.

-# Sabe o que eu acho? - ela perguntou num fio de voz. - Hotaru tem muita sorte em tê-lo como irmão.

-# E eu acho que ela e muito feliz em tê-la como amiga.

-# Eu guardarei um grande sorriso ao lembrar-me de hoje, Dariem.

Ele inclinou-se e beijou as costas da pequena mão como se Serena fosse a mais bela dama de Londres.

-# Comporte-se, mocinha

Dariem sorriu e fez uma mensura com a cabeça antes de voltar ao seu cavalo e afastar-se, levando a égua de Hotaru.

Ela observou-o desaparecer e ficou parada por mais dez minutos.

___________________________________________________________________________

Mais tarde naquela mesma noite, Serena entrou no gabinete de seu pai. Curvado sobre um texto, ele não percebia os pingos de cera que se amontoavam sobre a mesa.

-# Papai, quantas vezes tenho de dizer para não se esquecer das velas? - Serena suspirou a pôs a vela no castiçal.

-# O quê? Ah, querida.

-# E é preciso mais de uma. Aqui está muito escuro para ler.

-# É mesmo? Pois eu nem notei. - Sir Kenji Tsukino Cheever piscou e estreitou os olhos. - Não está na hora de dormir, minha querida?

-# Nanny disse que eu poderia ficar acordada mais meia hora hoje.

-# Verdade? Bem, se ela disse.....- E tornou a curvar-se sobre o manuscrito, esquecido da filha.

-# Papai?

Ele suspirou.

-# O que é, filha?

-# O senhor tem um caderno de notas sobrando? Um daqueles que usa para transcrever o que está traduzindo?

-# creio que sim. - Kenji abriu a gaveta superior da escrivaninha e achou o que procurava. - O que vai fazer com isto? Este e um caderno de qualidade e não é barato.

-# Eu sei, mas pretendo começar um diário.

-# Ótimo. Esse é um esforço que valerá a pena – E entregou o caderno a filha.

Serena encantou-se com o elogio do pai.

-# Obrigada. Eu o avisarei quando as folhas estiverem cheias e necessitar de outro.

-# Muito bem. Boa noite, querida. - Ele se voltou novamente para os textos gregos.

Serena apertou o caderno de encontro ao peito e subiu correndo a escada rumo ao seu quarto. Pegou uma pena, um tinteiro e abriu o caderno na primeira página. Escreveu a data e, depois de pensar muito, uma única sentença. Tudo mais seria supérfluo.

**2 de março de 1810,  
Hoje eu me apaixonei.  
**

**OoOooOooOoOoOoOOoOoOooOoOoOOoOooOooOOooOooOooOOooOooOOooOoooO  
Tai gente este e o prólogo, espero que tenham gostado e apertem o botãozinho ai em baixo e deixem sua opinião, o primeiro capitulo já esta quase pronto só depende de vocês........**


	3. Chapter 3

Endimion Chiba Bevelstoke, mais conhecido como Dariem pelos que não pretendiam desagradá-lo, era esperto e inteligente.

Lia latim e grego e seduzia mulheres em francês e italiano.

Cavalgando, acertava num alvo móvel e, em geral, bebia a quantidade exata sem abalar a própria dignidade.

Podia acertar um soco ou lutar esgrima com maestria, e fazia as duas coisas declamando Shakespeare ou Donne.

Em resumo, sabia tudo o que era imprescindível a um cavaleiro digno do título que possuía e destacava-se em todas as áreas. Era um homem admirado e respeitado.

Mas nada em sua vida privilegiada o havia preparado para aquele momento. Ele nunca sentira o peso de tantos olhares atentos como naquela hora em que jogava uma mão cheia de terra no caixão de sua esposa.

_**Sinto muito. Minhas condolências. Sentimos muitíssimo.**_

As palavras continuavam a ser repetidas em monocórdio.

Durante todo o tempo, Dariem só pensava que Deus poderia castigá-lo por não sentir nada.

Ah, Rei! Na verdade, teria de lhe agradecer, se pudesse.

Era preciso voltar ao princípio, à perda de sua reputação. Só o demônio poderia dizer quantas pessoas estavam cientes de que fora enganado. E por repetidas vezes.

O pior tinha sido o desmoronamento da ingenuidade. Era difícil lembrar, Mas já havia concedido à humanidade o benefício da dúvida. Já acreditara no melhor das pessoas. Se as tratasse com honra e respeito, receberia o mesmo em troca.

Em seguida, fora a ruína de sua alma.

Dariem recuou com as mãos apertadas às costas e escutou o sacerdote encomendar a alma de Rey a Deus. Admitiu que desejara o fato. Quisera se ver livre dela, por isso não prantearia.

-# Que lástima – alguém sussurrou às suas costas.

Dariem cerrou os dentes. Não se tratava de pesar, mas sim de uma farsa. E teria de passar um ano usando luto pela mulher com quem havia se casado, e que estava grávida de outro. Ela o havia enfeitiçado e provocado, até deixá-lo com a idéia fixa de possuí-la. Rei tinha dito que o amava sorria com inocência, quando o havia escutado declarar sua devoção.

Ela fora seu sonho e seu pesadelo. Havia perdido o bebê que os levara ao casamento. O pai tinha sido um conde italiano, ou pelo menos era o que ela dizia. Dariem se preparara para perdoá-la, pois, afinal, todos cometiam erros. Ele mesmo não havia tentado seduzi-la antes da noite de núpcias?

Rei não desejava seu amor, e Dariem nunca descobriu o que ela pretendia: poder ou satisfação de ter outro homem a seus pés.

Ele se perguntou o que ela sentira ao vê-lo sucumbir a seus encantos, quem sabe não foce alívio. Ela estava grávida de três meses quando se casaram. Não havia muito tempo a perder.

E ali estava ela. Ou melhor, ali jazia seu corpo.

Não importava. Dariem só lamentava que o corpo daquela mulher fosse descansar eternamente no sepulcro dos Bevelstoke. A lápide levaria o nome de sua família e, dali a cem anos, alguém olharia a inscrição no granito e pensaria em Rei como uma dama refinada, e na tragédia de uma morte prematura.

Dariem observou o sacerdote. Era um rapaz novo na comunidade, ainda convencido de que podia tornar o mundo um lugar melhor para se viver.

-# Cinzas às cinzas – o religioso falou e fitou quem deveria ser um viúvo consternado.

_**Ah, sim, ele deve estar falando comigo.**_

-# Ao pó voltarás.

Uma pessoa assoprou para Dariem.

-# E para a vida eterna – Continuou o sacerdote com um brilho intenso de simpatia nos olhos azuis - , na esperanças da Ressurreição.

O padre olhou para Dariem e estremeceu. Na certa não gostou do que via.

Depois do coro de améns, o serviço religioso terminou. A platéia fitou o sacerdote, Dariem e depois novamente o sacerdote, que apertava as mãos do viúvo.

-# Ela será lembrada com saudade.

-# Não por mim – Dariem respondeu.

_**Não acredito que ele tenha dito isso.**_

Serena olhou as palavras que acabava de escrever. Estava na página quarenta e dois do décimo terceiro diário. Mas aquela era a primeira vez, depois de nove anos, que não tinha idéia do que anotar. Mesmo nos dias enfadonhos, e a maioria deles era, conseguia uma idéia para começar, ora contando sobre as refeições, ora sobre algum encontro com as amigas.

Contudo, naquela altura, quando havia ocorrido um fato muito grave, nada encontrara para dizer, exceto:

_**Não acredito que ele tenha dito isso.**_

-# Tem de admitir, Serena - ela murmurou, observando a tinta secar na ponta da pena -, que jamais vai alcançar a fama como memorialista.

-# O que foi que disse?

Serena fechou o diário. Não havia percebido a entrada de Hotaru, que pisou suavemente no tapete e jogou-se na cama.

-# Não falei nada.

-# Que dia horrível! - exclamou a amiga com uma das mãos na testa e o olhar preso no teto.

Serena anuiu e virou a cadeira, ficando de frente para Hotaru.

-# Fico contente que esteja aqui – Hotaru confessou. - Obrigada por ter ficado para dormir.

-# Não há de quê. - Ela não pensaria em recusar o pedido da amiga.

-# O que está escrevendo?

Serena fitou o diário que protegia com as mãos espalmadas.

-# Nada.

-# Isso não pode ser verdade. - Intrigada pelo mistério, Hotaru sentou-se na cama e encarou a amiga.

-# Mas é, por mais triste que seja.

-# O que é triste?

Serena piscou. Hotaru sempre fazia perguntas óbvias que pediam respostas nunca evidentes.

-# Bem ......- Hesitou , não exatamente procurando ganhar tempo. Passou a mão na capa do diário como se as palavras pudessem brotar dali num passe de mágica. - Isto é tudo o que eu tenho e tudo o que eu sou.

-# Mas é um livro. - Hotaru fitou-a, desconfiada.

-# É o livro da minha vida.

-# E é a mim que as pessoas chamam de dramática!

-# Não estou dizendo que ele é a minha. - Serena impacientou-se. - Apenas que a contém. Venho escrevendo o que me acontece dia a dia, desde os dez anos de idade.

-# Tudo mesmo?

-# Tudo. - Serena pensou nos muitos dias em que anotava deste o que comera até outros detalhes minuciosos.

-# Eu jamais poderia escrever um diário – Hotaru comentou.

-# Não.

Hotaru rolou para o lado, apoiando a cabeça na mão.

-# Não precisava ter concordado tão depressa.

Serena limitou-se a sorrir e a outra deitou novamente.

-# Suponho que pretende escrever que sou uma pessoa dispersiva.

-# Já escrevi – ela respondeu com sinceridade.

-# Verdade?

-# Creio ter dito que uma das facetas da sua personalidade é entediar-se com facilidade.

-# Bem, isso é verdade – Hotaru concordou sem nenhum instante de reflexão.

Serena fitou a escrivaninha. A vela fazia um jogo de luz e sombra no mata-borrão. Sentiu cansaço, mas, infelizmente, não tinha a menor vontade de dormir, embora estivesse fatigada e inquieta.

-# Estou exausta. - Hotaru levantou-se.

A criada deixara as roupas de dormir aos pés da cama, e Serena, respeitosamente, virou a cabeça enquanto a amiga trocava de roupa.

-# Quanto tempo acha que Dariem permanecerá aqui no campo? - perguntou, tentando não morder a língua.

Odiava o fato de ainda conservar o desespero para vê-lo nem que fosse por alguns instantes. Quando Dariem se casara, ela havia sentado no banco da igreja e observado a maneira apaixonada com que ele fitava a esposa. Com idênticos amor e devoção que ela, Serena, dedicava a ele.

E mesmo depois de tantos anos, ela continuava a observar e a amá-lo. Tinha a impressão que assim seria até o fim da vida. Dariem fizera com que ela desenvolvesse o amor-próprio e certamente nem imaginava o benefício que lhe concedera. E muito menos que fosse apaixonada por ele.

-# Vai demorar muito para dormir? - Hotaru perguntou com a voz sonolenta e voltou a deitar-se, depois de vestir a camisola.

-# Não muito.....

Hotaru não conseguia adormecer com a proximidade da vela acessa. Serena viu a amiga virar-se de um lado para outro sem parar e admitiu que o "não muito" havia sido uma pequena mentira. Ainda com a mente em todo vapor, assoprou a vela.

-# Levarei isto para outro lugar – avisou, com o diário debaixo do braço.

-# Fico eternamente agradecida.

Serena vestiu um roupão e foi para o corredor. Prendeu o caderno com o queixo para soltar as mãos e amarrar a faixa na cintura. Estava acostumada a dormir com freqüência em Haverbreaks. Mesmo assim, não era adequado perambular pelos corredores da casa dos outros, vestindo traje de dormir.

Apenas os raios do luar que penetravam pelas janelas iluminavam a escuridão, mas ela poderia fazer de olhos fechados o trajeto do quarto até a biblioteca. Hotaru, que a criticava pelo excesso de idéias concomitantes, sempre adormecia antes e, por isso, ela saía com o diário para anotar os acontecimentos do dia. Na verdade, poderia ter pedido um quarto só para ela. Mas a mãe de Hotaru não acreditava em extravagâncias inúteis. Se podia aquecer um aposento, por que teria de acender a lareira de dois?

Serena não se importava. De fato, agradecia a companhia. Sua própria casa era muito silenciosa. A mãe, a quem adorava, morrera havia quase um ano e ela tinha ficado sozinha com o pai.

Imerso no sofrimento, ele tinha se refugiado nos preciosos manuscritos. Deixando a filha a valer-se por si mesma. Serena se voltara para os Bevelstoke em busca de amor, amizade e carinho, e foi recebida de braços abertos. Hotaru chegara a usar luto durante três semanas em honra de lady Cheever.

-# Se um dos meus primos tivesse morrido, eu seria forçada a fazer o mesmo – Hotaru tinha afirmado no funeral de lady Cheever. - E por certo, eu gostava de sua mãe muito mais do que aprecio qualquer um dos meus primos.

-# Não fale assim! - disse Serena comovida, embora devesse ficar chocada.

-# Por acaso conhece meus primos? - Hotaru revirou os olhos.

E Serena rira no funeral da própria mãe é, mais tarde, havia refletido que aquele tinha sido o presente mais precioso que a amiga poderia ter-lhe oferecido.

-# Eu te amo, Hotaru.

-# Eu sei disso. E também te amo. - Hotaru segurou a mão da amiga, endireitando os ombros. - Sem a sua amizade, eu teria me tornado um ser humano intolerável. Minha mãe afirma com freqüência que só não cometi ofensas irremediáveis por sua causa.

E com certeza teria sido esse o motivo pelo qual lady Rudland se havia oferecido para apadrinhar sua temporada em londres.

Depois de receber o convite o pai de Serena suspirara aliviado e rapidamente reuniu o capital necessário. Kenji Tsukino Cheever não era um homem rico, mas possuía fundos suficientes para cobrir as despesas de sua única filha em uma temporada em Londres. Na verdade, não tinha a paciência necessária nem interesse em acompanhá-la em eventos que considerava maçantes.

A estréia na vida social havia sido adiada por um ano. Serena não poderia comparecer a festas durante o período de luto por sua mão, e lady Rudland decidira que as duas poderia debutar juntas. Vinte anos ou dezenove seria a mesma coisa, ela anunciara. E era verdade.

Ninguém estava preocupado em arranjar um casamento maravilhoso para Hotaru. Era uma beldade, tinha personalidade vivaz, e como ela mesma costumava dizer, possuía um dote substancioso.

A morte de Rei, além de trágica, viera numa hora muito imprópria. Um novo período de luto teria de ser observado. Todavia Hotaru poderia abandonar o protocolo em seis semanas, pois Rei não era sua irmã verdadeira.

O atraso não seria grande e não poderia ser evitado.

Serena alegrou-se. A perspectiva da temporada londrina a apavorava. Não que se considerasse um pessoa tímida, mas não gostava de aglomerações e era terrível pensar em um grande numero de pessoas a observaria para criticá-la depois.

Infelizmente teria de enfrentar aquela situação que não a agradava, refletiu enquanto descia a escada. De qualquer forma, seria bem pior ficar enclausurada em Ambleside sem a companhia de Hotaro. Parou ao pé da escada, decidindo para onde ir. A sala de estar à esquerda tinha uma mesa melhor, mas a biblioteca era mais quente e a noite estava fria, Por outro lado......

O que era aquilo?

Serena inclinou-se e espiou o hall. Havia fogo aceso no gabinete de lorde Rudland, e era difícil imaginar quem estaria acordado àquela hora. Os Bevelstoke sempre se recolhiam cedo.

Serena caminhou pela passadeira sem fazer ruído e chegou até a porta aberta.

-# Oh!

Dariem virou-se na poltrona do pai.

-# Srta. Serena – ele falou sem mexer um músculo do corpo. - _Quelle surprise._

Dariem não saberia dizer por que não estava surpreso de ver Serena Tsukino Cheever em pé na entrada do estúdio. Ao escutar passos no corredor, suspeitara que devia ser ela. Sua família dormia cedo e profundamente, e era quase inconcebível que um deles pudesse estar acordado, passeando pelos corredores em busca de uma refeição leve ou de algo para ler.

No entanto chegar à conclusão de que se trava de Serena não se devia a um simples processo de eliminação. Ela era uma observadora nata, que analisava os cenários com agudeza e atenção, e estava presente em todas as ocasiões. Dariem não se lembrava de quando a conhecera. Provavelmente havia sido no tempo em que ela ainda era levada pelas andadeiras. Serena era um acessório da casa sempre visível, mesmo em ocasiões nas quais a família deveria ter mais privacidade.

-# Vou embora - ela disse, à guisa de desculpas.

-# Não, não vá – Dariem falou, sem saber por quê.

Estaria cometendo uma maldade ao julgá-la? Havia quase esgotado a bebida de seu pai? Não desejava ficar sozinho?

-# Fique – ele pediu com um gesto largo, indicando que entrasse na sala. - Tome um drinque.

Serena arregalou os olhos.

-# Eu não posso beber.

-# Não pode?

-# Ao menos, não deveria – ela corrigiu-se e franziu o cenho.

Dariem gostou de vê-la irritada. Era bom saber que ainda podia provocar uma mulher, mesmo uma moça inexperiente como aquela.

-# Já que esta aqui, a senhorita poderia tomar um conhaque.

Serena permaneceu imóvel por um momento, hesitando. Depois deixou o pequeno livro sobre a mesa próxima da porta e adiantou-se.

-# Apenas uma dose.

-# Então conhece o seu limite?

-# Para ser mais exata, não sei qual é ele.

-# Muita sabedoria para alguém tão jovem – Dariem comentou em voz baixa.

-# Tenho dezenove anos – Serena explicou sem nenhum tom de desafio.

Ele arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-# Como eu disse......

-# Quando o senhor estava com dezenove anos......

O sorriso de Dariem foi ferino ao notar que Serena se calou.

-# Naquela época – ele entregou-lhe uma dose generosa de conhaque - , eu era um idiota.

Serviu-se de igual porção e tomou tudo num grande gole. Colocou o copo sobre a mesa com um ruído exagerado e recostou-se na poltrona, apoiando a cabeça nas mãos.

-# O mais certo seria dizer: como todos os jovens dessa idade – Declarou Serena.

Ele a fitou. Ela não tinha tocado na bebida, nem mesmo se sentado.

-# A presente companhia possivelmente deve ser excluída – Dariem a corrigiu.

-# Achei que conhaque fosse tomado naqueles cálices bojudos de boca mais estreita.

Ele notou que Serena se sentava afastada, mas não longe demais e sem desviar a vista. Estaria temendo uma agressão por parte dele?

-# Conhaque pode ser servido no que se tiver mais a mão. Como neste caso. - Ele levantou o copo, mas não achou necessário terminar a sentença e ocupou-se em servir outra dose para si mesmo.

Tornou a fitar Serena. Ela estava imóvel, de olhar fixo nele, Com expressão difícil de ser decifrada. Era impossível afirmar se o desaprovava, mas gostaria de ouvi-la dizer alguma coisa, mesmo que foce mais um comentário sobre formatos de cálices. Qual quer coisa que o fizesse esquecer que eram onze e meia da noite e que ainda faltavam trinta minutos para aquele maldito dia terminar.

-# Srta. Serena, o que achou do culto? - Desafiou-a com o olhar a dizer algo além das costumeiras trivialidades.

A surpresa foi a primeira emoção visível no rosto de Serena.

-# Está se referindo ao funeral?

-# Apenas ao serviço religioso – Dariem explicou com vivacidade.

-# Eu diria que foi interessante.

-# Ora, vamos, srta. Tsukino, sei que poderá falar mais do que isso.

Serena mordeu o lábio inferior. Dariem lembrou-se de que esse também era um costume de Rei, sempre que pretendia se fingir de inocente. E que havia parado com essa mania quando conseguira a tão sonhada aliança de casamento.

Serviu-se de mais um drinque.

-# O senhor não acha....

-# Não! - Não avia conhaque o suficiente no mundo para uma noite como aquela.

Serena inclinou-se para a frente, pegou o copo e tomou um pequeno gole.

-# Achei que o senhor se comportou de maneira esplêndida.

Dariem engasgou e tossiu, como se tomasse conhaque pela primeira vez.

-# Como é?

Ela sorriu.

-# É melhor beber goles menores.

Ele a fitou com o olhar faiscante.

-# É raro alguém falar honestamente a respeito da morte - Serena comentou. - Não tenho certeza de tomar o rumo adequado, mas... bem.... Rei não era uma pessoa maravilhosa, era?

Na aparência calma de Serena destacava-se o olhar atilado.

-# Srta. Tsukino, não sei por quê, mas me parece que está se expressando com um leve toque vingativo.

Ela deu de ombros e tomou outro pequeno gole de conhaque.

-# De maneira nenhuma – declarou, sabendo que não seria levada a sério. - Más sou boa observadora.

-# Não me diga! - Dariem ironizou.

Ele não imaginava por que o agradava tanto irritá-la. Inclinou-se para a frente só para ver se conseguia deixá-la constrangida.

-# Eu tenho reparado na senhorita há anos.

Mesmo na semi-obscuridade, Dariem notou que ela empalidecia.

-# E sabe o que percebi? - ele murmurou.

Serena entreabriu os lábios e meneou a cabeça.

-# A senhorita acompanha os meus movimentos o tempo inteiro.

Ela levantou-se com brusquidão e quase derrubou a poltrona.

-# Preciso ir. Não é certo eu ficar aqui e, além disso, já é tarde. Eu...

-# Ora, srta. Tsukino. - Dariem ficou em pé. - Não se preocupe. Eu a tenho visto observar todo mundo.

Ele segurou-a pelo braço. Serena estacou e não tentou desvencilhar-lhe.

Dariem não queria que ela foce embora. Não desejava ficar sozinho. Faltavam vinte minutos para meia noite e a intenção era deixá-la com uma raiva idêntica à que ele carregava havia anos.

-# Diga-me, srta. Tsukino. - Ergueu-lhe ligeiramente o queixo com a ponta dos dedos. - Já foi beijada?

Não seria nenhum exagero afirmar que Serena sonhara com aquele momento desde menina. E em suas fantasias, ela sempre sabia o que dizer. Mas a realidade era muito mais complexa, e deixou-a estática, encarando-o sem ar.

O engraçado era sempre ter imaginado que ficar sem respirar fosse uma metáfora.

-# Acho que não – ela respondeu, sentindo-se atordoada.

Deveria sair correndo, mas estava paralisada. Além do mais, o que mais desejava no mundo era ser beijada por Dariem. Ou, pelo menos, era o que imaginava desde os dez anos de idade, quando nem sabia o significado de um beijo.

Dariem beijou-a levemente nos lábios.

-# Adorável – ele murmurou e traçou uma linha de beijos sedutores pela face delicada até alcançar a linha do queixo.

Era como estar no paraíso, uma sensação totalmente diversa das que conhecia. De repente Serena foi invadida por uma estranha tensão que se enovelava, se expandia e era de compreensão ignorada. Ela permaneceu no mesmo lugar, deliciando-se com os beijos no rosto e nos lábios.

-# Abra a boca.

Ela obedeceu porque se tratava de Dariem e por ser o que sempre desejara. Sentiu a língua ávida, aventurando-se pelo interior de sua boca inocente. E no minuto seguinte foi puxada de encontro àquele corpo viril. As mãos grandes e os dedos exigentes ficaram muito mais ousados. Foi quando entendeu que havia algo errado. Aquela não era a carícia que sonhara durante anos. Estava claro que não era desejada, muito menos amada. Aliás, obscura também era a razão pela qual estava sendo beijada.

-# Beije-me – Dariem resmungou e pressionou os lábios de encontro aos dela com renovada insistência, ao senti-la recuar.

Ele estava sendo ríspido e agia com raiva. Pela primeira vez naquela noite, o medo abateu sobre Serena.

-# Não. - A negativa perdeu-se dentro da boca que a devorava.

Sem aviso, ou carinho preliminar, as mãos fortes desceram, apertando as curvas do corpo feminino, até alcançarem as nádegas firmes. Foi então quando ele atingiu o auge a ousadia ao pressioná-las, apertando-as contra seu membro enrijecido. Serena percebeu que estava no liminar do desejo e do medo, pois ao mesmo tempo que o desejava, temia estar sendo forçada a um ato sem amor.

-# Não – ela tornou a dizer e colocou as mãos entre ambos, empurrando-o com as palmas no peito. - Não!

Dariem se afastou abruptamente e sem a menor demonstração de pesar.

-# Serena Tsukino – ele murmurou -, quem é que vai saber o que houve?

Movida pela raiva e sentindo-se humilhada, ela deu-lhe um tapa no rosto.

Ele estreitou os olhos, mas nada disse.

-# Por que fez isso? - ela quis saber com voz firme, embora continuasse a tremer.

-# Eu quis beijá-la, ora. - Ele deu de ombros. - E por que não deveria fazê-lo?

-# Porque não. - Serena não conseguia demonstrar a indignação que sentia. - Nunca consedi esse privilégio ao senhor.

Uma gargalhada sonora ecoou na sala.

-# A senhorita desempenha muito bem o papel de dominadora.

-# Pare com isso! - Ela o detestava por falar de coisas que não entendia. - Por que me beijou? O senhor não me ama!

Serena enterrou as unhas na palma das mãos. Nem mesmo ela sabia de onde tirara coragem para enfrentá-lo daquela forma.

Dariem apenas sorriu.

-# Esqueci que a senhorita tem apenas dezenove anos e or isso é incapaz de entender que o amor nem sempre é um pré-requisito para um beijo.

-# O senhor nem ao menos gosta de mim.

-# Bobagem, claro que gosto. - Ele piscou, como se tentasse lembrá-la de quanto a conhecia. - Bem, certamente não desgosto.

-# Eu não sou a Rei – ela sussurrou.

Em uma fração de segundo, Dariem agarrou-a pelo braço com força.

-# Nunca mais mencione esse nome, entendeu?

Espantada, Serena percebeu a fúria cruel nos olhos dele.

-# Perdão. Agora, por favor, solte-me.

Ele não obedeceu. Continuou a segurá-la como se estivesse encarando a fantasma de Rei.

-# Por favor, está me machucando!

De repente Dariem percebeu o que estava fazendo e recuou.

-# Desculpe-me. - Olhou para o lado. Para a janela ou para o relógio? - Peço perdão por ter feito o que fiz.

Engolindo em seco, ela desejou dar-lhe outro tapa e ir embora. Mas era uma tola e não pôde conter as palavras:

-# Sinto muito por Rei ter feito a sua infelicidade.

-# Os boatos correm depressa, até mesmo nas salas de aula, não é? - ele perguntou, encarando-a.

-# Não ! Eu apenas fiquei com vontade de dizer isso.

-# Ah, é?

Serena mordeu o lábio, imaginando o que deveria dizer. Além dos boatos, ela mesma testemunhara várias ocorrências. A começar pelo brilho de paixão naqueles olhos no dia do casamento. Era como se o casal estivesse numa redoma que os isolava dos outros, e a ela só restava contentar-se em observar e sofrer calada.

Da outra vez em que o vira.... tudo havia mudado.

-# Srta. Tsukino... - Dariem insistiu.

Ela olhou para cima.

-# Qualquer pessoa que o conheceu antes do casamento poderia desconfiar da sua desdita.

-# Explique melhor. - O olhar ansioso a impedia de mentir.

-# Eu sempre o via rir e, quando isso acontecia, seus olhos cintilavam.

-# E agora?

-# Seu olhar é duro e frio.

Dariem fechou as pálpebras, deixando a impressão de estar sofrendo. Mas ao descerrá-las, fitou-a com olhar penetrante e um sorriso irônico. Em seguida, cruzou os braços e encostou-se numa estante.

-# Diga-me, srta. Tsukino, quando foi que se tornou tão perspicaz?

Serena engoliu o desapontamento, fora vencida de novo. Quando Dariem fechou os olhos, teve a impressão de que ele a escutara. Não exatamente as palavras, mas o seu significado.

-# Sempre fui assim. O senhor até comentou sobre isso quando eu era pequena.

-# Esse olhos azuis – Dariem riu sem vontade - , seguiam-me por toda parte. Sei muito bem que eu a agradava.

Como um homem podia ser tão cruel?

-# O senhor sempre foi muito bondoso para mim quando eu era criança.

-# Talvez fosse mesmo, mas isso já faz muito tempo.

-# Ninguém entende o fato mais do que eu.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por algum tempo.

-# Vá embora. - A voz de Dariem ríspida e sofrida e ela obedeceu de imediato.

E naquela noite a página do diário ficou em branco.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Bom gente tai mais um capítulo espero que gostem mandem sugestões....  
Bom andei pensando em matar a Serena no final irias ser um belo final!!!!  
Bom tem muito chão pela frente ainda más tudo depende da opinião de vocês...**


	4. Chapter 4

Na manhã seguinte, Serena acordou com um objetivo em mente. Queria voltar para casa. Não importava perder o café da manhã, nem sair debaixo de um temporal. Só não podia continuar sob o mesmo teto que Darien.

Tudo era muito triste. O homem que ela conhecera e adorara não existia mais. Fazia tempos que já tinha essa consciência. A primeira demonstração foi no olhar e, em seguida, nas linhas duras de expressão nos cantos da boca. As mudanças eram claras, mas ela relutava em aceitá-las.

-# Está acordada, Serena? - Hotaru chamou-a, vestida e encantadora como de costume, apesar do traje de luto.

-# Infelizmente – ela respondeu em voz baixa.

-# O que houve?

Serena abriu a boca para responder, mas lembrou que a amiga não a entenderia, então não valeria a pena gastar energia.

-# Vamos depressa – Hotaru chamou. - Vista-se e pedirei à minha criada para dar os retoques finais. Ela é fantástica com os cabelos.

Serena imaginou quando Horaru notaria que ela não movera nenhum músculo.

-# Levante-se, vamos!

Ela jogou um pé para cima.

-# Por Deus, Hotaru. Ninguém lhe disse que é grosseria gritar no ouvido de outro ser humano?

Hotaru curvou-se e manteve o rosto bem próximo ao da amiga.

-# Pois esta manhã o seu aspecto não tem nada de humano.

-# Não estou com disposição para brincadeiras.

-# Ficará melhor depois do café da manhã.

-# Não estou com fome.

-# Mas é preciso comer.

Serena cobriu a cabeça com um travesseiro.

-# Serena!

-# Se disser meu nome mais um vez, eu a matarei.

-# Temos um trabalho para fazer!

-# Trabalho?

-# Isso mesmo. - Hotaru agarrou o travesseiro e jogou-o no chão. - Tive uma idéia maravilhosa durante um sonho.

-# Está brincando!

-# Na verdade, estou. Eu imaginei tudo esta manhã enquanto ainda estava deitada. - O sorriso felino de Hotaru foi desafiador, como se estivesse disposta a destruir quem não acreditasse no lampejo de tamanho brilhantismo. Depois ficou à espera da pergunta óbvia que teria de vir.

-# Muito bem, do que se trata?

-# A idéia diz respeito a você.

-# A mim?

-# isso mesmo, e também a Seiya.

Serena levou alguns segundos para se recuperar.

-# Esta ficando maluca, Hotaru!

Hotaru deu de ombros e sentou-se.

-# Trata-se de um plano magnífico. Pense um pouco e concordará que é perfeito.

A última coisa em que Serena gostaria de pensar naquela manhã era em um cavalheiro, muito menos um que tivesse Bevelstoke como sobrenome.

-# Vocês dois se conhecem há anos e a sua idade é a ideal – Hotaru enumerou os dois itens nos dedos.

Serena menou a cabeça e saiu da cama pelo lado oposto porém Hotaru era ágil e aproximou-se em segundos.

-# Sei que uma temporada não lhe agradaria em absoluto e que detesta conversar com pessoas que não conhece. Já afirmou isso em inúmeras ocasiões.

Serena tentou evitar a amiga e foi até o guarda-roupa.

-# Como conhece Seiya, isso elimina a necessidade de conversar com estranhos. - O sorriso de Hotaru iluminou o rosto animado. - E significa que nos tornaríamos irmãs!

Serena ficou imóvel, agarrada no vestido simples que tirara do amário.

-# Isso seria maravilhoso, Hotaru. - O que mais poderia dizer?

-# Estou tão emocionada por você concordar comigo! - Hotaru abraçou-a com efusão. - Será maravilhoso . Esplêndido. Ideal.

Serena continuou parada, refletindo. Como pudera meter-se em tal enrascada?

A amiga afastou-se, sempre sorridente.

-# Seiya não tem idéia do que o aguarda.

-# Seu propósito é promover o casamento ou simplesmente te levar vantagem sobre seu irmão?

-# Bem, as duas coisa, é claro – Hotaru admitiu, e sentou-se numa poltrona próxima. - Isso importa?

Quando Serena ia responder, a outra foi mais rápida.

-# Claro que não. O fundamental é a existência de objetivos comuns. Fico até surpresa por não termos pensado seriamente nisso antes.

Ela estremeceu, de costas para Hotaru. Era evidente que não refletira a respeito. Seus pensamentos só se ocupavam com Darien.

-# Também notei como Seiya a observava a noite passada.

-# Hotaru, havia apenas cinco pessoas na sala. Seria impossível alguém não olhar para mim.

-# Estou falando do jeito como ele a fitou – Hotaru persistiu. - Era como se nunca a tivesse visto.

-# Tenho certeza de que está enganada – contradisse, começando a se vestir.

-# Não estou. Vire-se, deixe-me abotoar o corpete. Nunca me engano com essas coisas.

Serena esperou com paciência até Hotaru terminar a tarefa e então lhe ocorreu....

-# Como pode saber que está certa? Estamos enfiadas no campo e nunca vimos ninguém se apaixonar.

-# Ora, claro que vimos. Por exemplo, Billy Evans e.....

-# Hotaru, sabe muito bem que eles tiveram de se casar.

Hotaru encaixou o último botão na casa, segurou os ombros de Serena e virou-a de frente para ela, encarando-a com astúcia.

-# E por que tiveram de se casar? Porque estavam apaixonados.

-# Não me lembro de tê-la ouvido predizer essa união.

-# Nem poderia. Você estava na Escócia com a sua família, não é? Eu não poderia escrever uma coisa dessas numa carta. Seria sórdido demais.

Não havia motivos para tamanha indignação. Uma gravidez não planejada seria sempre um acontecimento não intencional. Escrever sobre o fato não mudaria nada. No entanto, não se podia tirar a razão de Hotaru. Estivera seis meses na Escócia na casa dos avós maternos, e Billy Evans tinha se casado naquele período.

-# Vamos tomar café? - Serena perguntou sem vontade.

Não havia como se esconder. Além do mais, Darien se mostrara alterado na noite passada e, se houvesse justiça no mundo, ficaria preso na cama a manhã inteira com dor de cabeça.

-# Antes quero que Maria faça um penteado em seus cabelos – Horaru decidiu. - Não podemos deixar mais nada ao acaso. A partir de agora, será sua obrigação manter-se linda. Não me olhe desse jeito. Mire-se no espelho com atenção e verá que é muito mais bonita do que pensa.

-# Hotaru......

-# Reconheço que foi uma má escolha de palavras. Você não é bonita. Eu sou bonita e lerda. Você tem algo mais.

-# Um rosto comprido.

-# Um pouco só, mas não é mais tão pronunciado quanto na infância. - Hotaru virou a cabeça de lado e fitou-a em silêncio, analisando.

-# O que foi? - Serena estranhou o olhar da amiga.

-# Acho que você se desenvolveu bastante.

Era o que Darien dissera havia anos._ No futuro, quando for adulta, será tão bonita como já é inteligente. _ Odiou lembrar-se daquela frase e teve vontade de chorar.

Hotaru emocionou-se ao ver os olhos marejados da amiga.

-# Ah, querida! - As duas se abraçaram com ternura. - Eu a amo muito. Mal posso esperar para sermos irmãs.

_XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXXxxXXxXxxxXxXxxXXxxXxxXXxXXxxxXXxxXxxx  
_

Maria demorou mais de trinta minutos para arrumar os cabelos de Serena, e quando as amigas chegaram à sala de almoço, o estômago de Serena estava roncando.

-# Bom dia – Hotaru cumprimentou a todos com alegria e pegou um prato do aparador. - Onde está Darien?

Serena fez uma prece silenciosa por aquela ausência.

-# Imaginou que deva estar na cama – lady Rudland respondeu. - Pobrezinho, levou um grande choque. A semana terrível.

Não houve comentários. Ninguém gostava de Letícia.

-# Certo – Hotaru rompeu o silêncio. - Espero que Darien não morra de fome, pois não jantou ontem.

-# Ora, a esposa dele acabou de morrer – Seiya recriminou a irmã. - Tenha um pouco de clemência.

-# Estou preocupada com ele por que o amo – Hotaru retrucou com a impaciência habitual que usava para falar com Seiya. - Darien não está comendo!

-# Mandei uma bandeja para o quarto. - A mãe pôs fim à discussão. - Bom dia, Serena.

Serena, entretida com o diálogo entre os gêmeos, assustou-se.

-# Bom dia, lady Rudland – ela se apressou em responder -, espero que tenha dormido bem.

-# Tanto quanto se poderia esperar em tais circunstâncias. - Lady Rudland suspirou e tomou um gole de chá. - Foi muito difícil e eu só tenho a lhe agradecer por ter passado a noite com minha filha.

-# Não há de quê – Serena murmurou. - Fico satisfeita em poder ajudar. - Foi até o aparador e pegou um prato. Ao retornar à mesa, notou que Hotaru deixara um lugar vago ao lado de Seiya.

Serena sentou-se e fitou os Bevelstoke. Todos sorriam para ela. Lorde e lady Rudland com bondade, Hotaru com malícia, e Seiya....

-# Bom dia, Serena – o rapaz a saudou com simpatia e ..... interesse? - Tudo bem?

Santo Deus, Hotaru estaria certa? Havia algo diferente na maneira como ele a fitava.

-# Muito bem, obrigada. - Ela perturbou-se.

Seiya era praticamente seu irmão e não poderia pensar em..... E ela também não. Seria possível? E.....

-# Serena, pretende ficar em Haverbreaks pela manhã?- Seiya indagou. - Nesse caso, o que acha de cavalgar um pouco depois do desjejum?

Misericórdia! Hotaru estava certa. A surpresa impe diu-a de responder de imediato.

-# Eu.... bem, ainda não decidi.

Hotaru deu-lhe um pontapé por baixo da mesa.

-# Oh!

-# O que foi? - lady Rudland preocupou-se.

-# Desculpem. - Serena tossiu. - Creio que foi um espinho.

-# Por isso não gosto de comer peixe no desjejum – Hotaru declarou.

-# Então, o que me diz, Serena? - O sorriso de Seiya certamente ainda derretia muitos corações. - Vamos dar um passeio?

Prevendo outro cutucão, ela afastou as pernas antes de responder:

-# Não trouce traje de montaria.

A verdade causou-lhe pesar. Sair com Seiya poderia ajudá-la a afastar Darien de seus pensamentos.

-# Posso emprestar um dos meus. - Hotaru sorriu com candura, segurando uma torrada. - Ficará apenas um pouco largo.

-# Então está combinado – Seiya afirmou. - Faz tempo que não cavalgamos juntos.

Serena sorriu. Afinal ele era uma pessoa muito afável e de ótimo temperamento, bem diferente do irmão mais velho.

-# Tem razão. - Seria ótimo ter a companhia de Seiya, mesmo que as intenções dele a tivesse deixado confusa. - Creio que lá se vão anos. Nas suas férias escolares, eu sempre estava na Escócia.

-# Más não hoje – o rapaz alegou, feliz.

Serena observou-o sorrir por cima da chávena e admirou-se como ele se parecia com Darien na idade desde último. Seiya estava com vinte anos, um ano a mais que Darien quando Serena se apaixonara. Na verdade, quando o tinha conhecido, ela corrigiu-se, e pensara estar apaixonada.

_XxxxXXXxXxxXxXXxxXxXXXxxXXxXxXXxXxXxXxxxxxXxxxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxx  
_

Darien não dormira bem, o que não o surpreendeu. A insônia havia se tornado quase um hábito. E, pela manhã, ainda estava irritado e com raiva...... de si mesmo.

O que passara por sua cabeça? Beijar Serena Tsukino! A garota era praticamente sua irmã mais nova. Embora estivesse irritado e um tanto ébrio, não havia desculpa para um comportamento tão desprezível. Admitiu que Rei se encarregara de matar muitas qualidades suas, mas não o cavalheirismo. Aliás, era o pouco que ainda lhe restava.

Nem mesmo tinha desejado Serena, no exato sentido da palavra. Conhecia muito bem o desejo, aquela necessidade angustiante de possuir uma mulher e dela se apoderar, literalmente. O que sentia por Serena....

Não saberia dizer o que havia sido, mas certamente não se tratava de poderosa sensação física.

Ele sempre se irritava com aqueles grandes olhos azuis que tudo percebiam. Mesmo quando menina, ela era excepcionalmente sensata. E Darien tinha se sentido transparente e vulnerável no gabinete de seu pai. Embora mal houvesse deixado os bancos escolares, Serena enxergava através dele. A invasão o deixava possesso, e se vingara de maneira que lhe havia parecido mais fácil.

E nada poderia ter sido mais inconveniente.

O pior era ter de se desculpar. Era intolerável até pensar nisso! Seria mais simples fingir que nada acontecera e ignorá-la para o resto da vida. O que certamente não apagaria sua culpa, ainda mais que não pretendia desentender-se com a irmã.

Além disso, imaginava que lhe houvesse sobrado um pouco de decência cavalheiresca.

Rei anulara muitos de seus sentimentos bondosos e inocentes, mas certamente não todos. E quando um cavalheiro se comportava mal com uma dama, tinha de se desculpar.

Darien entrou na sala de almoço e constatou que a família já fizera a refeição matinal e saíra, o que o agradou deveras. Comeu rapidamente e tomou café em grandes goles sem ao menos piscar quando a bebida amarga, escura e quente desceu pela garganta. Na certa se penitenciava.

-# Milorde deseja mais alguma coisa? - Um criado se aproximou, obsequioso.

-# Não agora não.

O serviçal recuou, mas não saiu da sala. Darien decidiu que estava na hora de deixar Haverbreaks. Havia pessoas em excesso na propriedade. Na certa sua mãe ordenara a todos os criados para ficarem atentos ao pobre filho viúvo.

Com o semblante carregado, Darien empurrou a cadeira e foi para o hall. Havia prevenido seu criado de quarto de que partiriam sem demora, em no máximo uma hora. Só precisaria encontrar Serena, cumprir a tarefa odiosa e escapar para casa.

Foi então que escutou risos.

Seiya e Serena acabavam de entrar, corados pelo sol e animados com o ar refrescante.

Darien arqueou a sobrancelha e se deteve, curioso para ver quanto tempo os dois levariam para notar sua presença.

-# E isso foi quando – Serena terminava um relato – compreendi que não poderia confiar em Hotaru em relação ao chocolate.

Seiya riu com simpatia.

-# Serena, tenho notado muitas mudanças a seu respeito.

Ela enrubesceu.

-# Não devem ser tantas. Eu apenas cresci.

-# Isso é indiscutível.

Darien achou que Seiya deveria calar-se.

-# Acha mesmo que depois de tanto tempo eu ainda estaria do mesmo jeito?

-# Talvez eu tivesse imaginado isso. - Seiya deu um sorriso largo. - Mas sou obrigado a admitir que as mudanças me agradaram. - Tocou-lhe nos cabelos presos num coque. - Prometo que não os puxarei mais.

-# Ela tornou a corar, pensando na impropriedade da brincadeira.

-# Bom dia – Darien falou em voz alta do outro lado do saguão.

-# Creio que deve ser boa tarde – Seiya respondeu.

-# Talvez para os iniciandos – Darien comentou com um sorriso irônico.

-# Em Londres, a manhã se estende até as duas? - perguntou Serena com frieza.

-# Se a noite anterior não foi compensadora....

-# Darien! - Seiya repreendeu-o.

Darien deu de ombros.

-# Preciso falar com a srta. Tsukino - ele anunciou sem olhar para o irmão, e notou que Serena entreabria os lábios, talvez pela surpresa ou ainda com raiva.

-# A mim parece que a decisão compete a ela, não? - Seiya atalhou.

-# Avise-me quando estiver pronta para retornar à sua casa - Darien encarou-a. - Eu a levarei.

-# Escute aqui – Seiya interveio, aborrecido. - Serena é uma dama, e seria de bom tom ao menos lhe pedir permissão.

Darien cravou no irmão um olhar ameaçador e voltou-se outra vez para ela.

-# Eu a levarei para casa.

-# Eu tenho....

A expressão sombria de Darien interrompeu-a, e ela aquiesceu com um gesto de cabeça.

-# Está bem. - Não escondendo a tensão, virou-se para Seiya:- Eu havia esquecido que lorde Darien deseja conversar com meu pai a respeito de algumas iluminuras.

Darien conteve um sorriso diante da esperteza de Serena.

-# Meu irmão? - Seiya duvidou. - Interessado num manuscrito com iluminuras?

-# É a minha mais nova paixão – ele comentou com inoscência.

Seiya olhou de um para o outro e fez um gesto seco de concordância com a cabeça.

-# Está bem. Foi um prazer.

-# Da mesma forma para mim – Serena murmurou.

Pelo tom de voz dela, Darien concluiu que não se tratava de uma mentira; por isso tratou de não abandonar seu posto entre os dois.

-# Eu a verei antes de voltar para Oxford? - perguntou Seiya, indiferente à presença ostensiva do irmão.

-# Creio que sim. Não tenho planos para os próximos dias e.....

Darien bocejou e Serena tossiu.

-# Podemos marcar alguma coisa – ela afirmou. - Que tal tomarmos um chá lá em casa com Hotaru?

-# Eu adoraria a oportunidade.

Enquanto isso, Darien examinava as unhas com total indiferença.

-# Se Hotaru estiver ocupada, vá assim mesmo.

Seiya arregalou os olhos com interesse.

-# Nada poderia ser mais agradável. - O rapaz curvou-se sobre a mão de Serena.

-# A senhorita está pronta? - Darien falou alto demais.

-# Não - ela respondeu, impassível.

-# Bem, então trate de apressar-se. Não posso ficar o dia todo à sua disposição.

-# Darien, o que está acontecendo? - Seiya espantou-se.

Era uma boa pergunta. Quinze minutos antes, seu objetivo era fugir da mansão dos pais com a maior urgência, e agora não se importava em perder tempo levando Serena para casa.

Bem, certo que insistira, mas ele tinha seus motivos.

-# Estou muito bem – respondeu, fingindo surpresa. - Melhor do que tenho estado há anos. Desde 1816, para ser mais preciso.

Seiya mudou os pés de posição, pouco à vontade, e Serena virou-se. Como todos sabiam, Darien se casara em 1816.

-# E em junho – ele completou, com maldade.

-# O que disse? - Seiya indagou o óbvio. Naquela data. Darien havia se casado com Rei.

Darien sorriu para os dois. Um sorriso falso, de quem se congratulava consigo mesmo.

-# Eu a esperarei no saguão de entrada - murmurou para Serena. - Não se **demore.  
**

**)0oOoOOoOoOOooOoOoOoOoOoOOoOOoOoOooOoOOoOOoOOooOoOOoOooOoOOoo  
**

**Gente desculpe pela demora...  
O próximo capitulo sai amanhã não percam......  
**


	5. Chapter 5

_N__ã__o se demore._

Isso era coisa que se dissesse? Furiosa, Serena não podia esquecer o desaforo enquanto arrancava suas roupas do armário. Não haviam combinado nada, e Darien nem mesmo pedira permissão para acompanhá-la. Dera as ordens brus­camente e não se preocupara em esperar por uma resposta. Por que ele estaria tão ansioso para se livrar dela? Oh, Deus. Não sabia se chorava ou se ria.

-# Já está de partida? - Hotaru entrou no quarto.

-# Preciso voltar para casa. — Serena escolheu aquele momento para enfiar um vestido pela cabeça, não queria que a amiga visse seu rosto. - Seu traje de montaria está em cima da cama - acrescentou, e as palavras foram abafadas pelo farfalhar da musselina.

-# E por que a pressa? Seu pai está trabalhando e não sentirá a sua ausência.

_Que falta de sensibilidade!, Serena_ refletiu. Virou-se para Hotaru abotoar as costas do vestido.

-# Não quero me tornar inconveniente.

-# O quê? Não seja tola. Eu garanto que minha mãe adoraria se você pudesse morar conosco para sempre. O que acontecerá de fato quando formos para Londres.

-# Não estamos em Londres, Hotaru.

-# E daí? Não é tudo a mesma coisa? Não era. Serena cerrou os dentes.

-# Por acaso discutiu com Seiya?

Quem poderia discutir com Seiya, exceto Hotaru?

-# Claro que não.

-# Então explique o que houve.

-# Não aconteceu nada, Hotaru. - Serena pegou as luvas e esforçou-se para demonstrar calma. - Seu irmão quer falar com meu pai a respeito de um manuscrito com iluminuras.

-# Seiya? - Hotaru não se preocupou em disfarçar a descrença.

-# Darien.

-# Não acredito. - O espanto foi ainda maior. _Por que tantas perguntas?_

-# Sim. Como ele planeja ir embora logo, precisa me levar agora.

Serena considerou que a frase fora bem imaginada, da­das as circunstâncias. Talvez Darien resolvesse voltar para a sua casa na Nortúmbria, e o mundo voltaria a ser o que era antes, pendendo feliz em torno de seu eixo e girando em volta do Sol.

Hotaru encostou-se no batente da porta e disse:

-# Então, por que está tão mal-humorada? Afinal, sei que sempre gostou de Darien, não é mesmo?

Serena por pouco não riu. E por muito menos não chorou.

Como Darien ousava dar-lhe ordens como se ela fosse uma qualquer?

E ainda se atrevia a fazê-la tão infeliz em Haverbreaks, que havia sido um lar para ela nesses últimos anos, muito mais do que para ele.

Virou-se para que Hotaru não visse seu rosto.

-# Serena? — a amiga chamou-a com suavidade. - Está se sentindo bem?

-# Melhor impossível - ela respondeu, passando pela amiga, rumo ao corredor.

-# Pois não é o que está parecendo.

-# Estou triste por causa de Rey - Não era exatamente uma mentira. Qualquer pessoa que tivesse feito Darien in­feliz merecia ser lamentada.

Porém Hotaru não se deixava enganar facilmente e foi no encalço de Serena, que descia correndo a escadaria.

-# Como? - perguntou. - Na certa está brincando comigo. Serena chegou ao piso inferior e segurou-se no corrimão para não cair.

-# Aquela mulher foi uma miserável feiticeira - Hotaru continuou. - Ela destruiu a vida do meu irmão.

_Exatamente._

-# Bom dia - Darien cumprimentou a irmã com um gesto cortês de cabeça.

-# Serena disse que está lamentando a morte de sua esposa. Isso não é insuportável?

-# Hotaru! — Serena engasgou.

Darien podia ter detestado a falecida esposa, o suficiente para afirmar isso no funeral, mas havia coisas que ultrapas­savam os limites da decência.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha e fitou Serena com olhar zombeteiro.

-# E daí? Todos nós sabemos que ele a odiava! — Hotaru continuou.

-# Sutil como sempre, irmãzinha querida.

-# Quem sempre diz não gostar de hipocrisia? — ela re­trucou.

-# Tem razão. — E Darien fitou Serena. — Vamos?

-# Vai levá-la para casa? — Hotaru perguntou apesar da explicação anterior da amiga.

-# Preciso falar com sir Kenji.

-# Seiya não poderia levá-la?

-# Você está sendo indiscreta demais! - Serena não saberia dizer o que a envergonhava mais. Se eram os arran­jos para um namoro entre Seiya e ela ou se era o fato de tudo aquilo estar sendo dito na frente de Darien.

-# Seiya não precisa falar com ninguém - ele declarou em voz baixa.

-# E por isso ele não pode ir junto?

-# Não no meu cabriolé. Hotaru não disfarçou a inveja.

-# Vai levá-la na sua carruagem nova? - Ela morria de vontade de dirigir aquele veículo alto, ligeiro e leve.

Darien sorriu.

-# Talvez eu a deixe dirigir - falou, com o propósito ex­plícito de torturar a irmã.

E o ardil funcionou. Hotaru engasgou de maneira estranha, como se o desgosto houvesse entalado em sua garganta.

-# Até logo, irmã querida - ele disse com um sorriso pre­tensioso. Passou o braço no de Serena e levou-a até a porta. - Eu a verei mais tarde... ou talvez você me verá... quando eu chegar.

Serena esforçou-se para não rir.

-# Não se faz isso com uma irmã. Ele deu de ombros.

-# Hotaru merece uma provocação.

-# Não concordo. - Ela sentiu-se no dever de defender a amiga, mesmo considerando o episódio muito engraçado.

-# Não?

-# Bem... sim, mas admito que foi uma crueldade.

-# A intenção era essa - Darien concordou. Serena permitiu que ele a ajudasse a subir no veículo e imaginou como tudo aquilo acontecera.

Rodaram sem falar nos primeiros minutos. O veículo era veloz e ela não pôde evitar a sensação de elegância e de estar na moda enquanto apreciavam a paisagem do alto.

-# A senhorita fez uma conquista esta tarde - Darien interrompeu o silêncio. — Seiya me pareceu muito inte­ressado.

Serena ficou tensa e não respondeu. Nada havia para dizer que deixasse sua dignidade intacta. Poderia negar a afirmativa e parecer coquete, ou concordar e dar a impressão de orgulhosa. Ou provocativa. Ah, que Deus a perdoasse, como se pretendesse deixá-lo enciumado.

-# Suponho que terei de dar-lhes minhas bênçãos - ele declarou.

Chocada, ela virou-se para fitá-lo, mas Darien continuou a olhar para a frente.

-# Certamente será um enlace vantajoso para a senhorita, e meu irmão não poderia desejar nada melhor. É verdade que lhe falta um bom dote, sempre necessário ao filho caçula de uma casa, mas a senhorita certamente preencherá a la­cuna com bom senso e sensibilidade.

-# Ah... Eu...

Ela piscou, sem a menor idéia do que dizer. Tratava-se de um cumprimento, e dessa vez não irônico, mas assim mes­mo sentia-se desenxabida. Não gostava que ninguém se desmanchasse em elogios sobre suas qualidades intrínsecas, co­mo se isso fosse a única razão que a comparasse a Seiya.

Também não queria ser sensata. Naquele momento, pre­feria ser linda, exótica ou cativante.

Deus do céu! Sensata era uma designação infeliz. Pelo breve silêncio, percebeu que o final da frase era aguardado.

-# Obrigada - ela murmurou.

-# Não desejo que meu irmão cometa os mesmos erros que eu.

Serena fitou-o de revés e percebeu-o tenso e com os olhos grudados na estrada.

-# Erros? - repetiu ela em voz baixa.

-# Na verdade um erro – Darien disse com voz cortante. - No singular.

-# Rey. — Arrependeu-se de imediato pela ousadia da intromissão na intimidade alheia.

O veículo diminuiu a marcha, parou, e ele finalmente a encarou.

-# Isso mesmo.

-# O que foi que ela lhe fez? - Por mais uma vez, não pôde evitar a pergunta pessoal, inadequada, dita num fio de voz. Percebeu o erro de ter perguntado pela reação dele, que se virou de novo para a frente.

-# Nada que possa ser dito aos ouvidos de uma dama.

-# Oh...

Darien se voltou com brusquidão e fitou-a com o olhar faiscante.

-# Por acaso sabe como ela morreu? Serena fez um sinal afirmativo com a cabeça.

-# Caiu e quebrou o pescoço.

-# Rey foi atirada ao solo por um cavalo em desabalada carreira...

-# Eu sei.

-# Aposto que não sabia que ela ia ao encontro do amante. E ela estava grávida. _Deus Misericordioso!_

-# Ah, Darien, eu sin...

-# Não diga isso - ele a interrompeu. - Eu não sinto nada. O filho não era meu.

Em vez de responder, Serena cobriu a boca com a mão. O que poderia dizer? Certamente nada.

-# O primeiro também não era meu. - Darien estreitou os olhos, e as narinas se alargaram. Torceu os lábios como se estivesse à espera da inevitável pergunta. - Ela estava grávida quando nós nos casamos. Aliás, foi por isso que o enlace aconteceu, como deve saber. - Ele riu com amargura. - O que é uma fábula, considerando-se que eu não sabia de nada.

O sofrimento naquela voz grave cortava o coração, mas não tanto como a aversão a si mesmo. Depois de descobrir por que ele se modificara tanto, Serena entendeu que ja­mais poderia odiá-lo.

-# Sinto muito. - Foi a única coisa que encontrou para dizer. Qualquer outra palavra seria excessiva.

-# Não foi sua... — Houve uma pausa forçada e a frase ficou sem término. - Obrigado.

-# Pretende ir para a Nortúmbria? Ou para Londres? Será que ele tinha intenções de se casar novamente?

-# O que farei... - Darien cismou. - Qualquer coisa que me agrade, imagino.

Serena deu uma tossidela.

-# Sua mãe acalenta esperanças de contar com a sua pre­sença em Londres durante a temporada de Hotaru.

-# Minha irmã não precisa da minha ajuda.

-# É verdade. - Ela engoliu em seco, antes de completar: - Mas eu sim.

Darien virou-se e fitou-a com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

-# A senhorita? Pensei que estivesse interessada em meu irmão.

-# Não estou. Quero dizer, não sei. Ele é muito jovem, não acha?

-# Mais velho do que a senhorita.

-# Apenas três meses, e ainda está na universidade. Não vai querer casar-se tão cedo.

-# O que não a agrada, não é mesmo? - Darien fitou-a com olhar penetrante.

Se pudesse, ela teria saltado da carruagem. Aquela, cer­tamente, não era uma conversa apropriada para uma dama.

-# Bem, pretendo me casar algum dia - afirmou com altivez, evitando uma resposta direta.

Eles se entreolharam durante algum tempo que pareceu prolongar-se em demasia, e foi Darien quem quebrou o silêncio:

-# Está certo, levarei o assunto em consideração. Bem, eu lhe devo...

-# Deve o quê?

-# Uma desculpa, para começar. O que aconteceu ontem à noite foi... imperdoável. Por isso insisti em levá-la para casa. - Darien desviou o olhar por alguns segundos. - Eu devo um pedido de perdão e achei que seria melhor fazer isso em particular.

Serena fixou-se na estrada em frente.

-# Uma declaração pública faria minha família inteirar-se do fato, e tenho certeza de que a senhorita não gostaria disso.

-# E o senhor também preferiria que eles ignorassem o assunto.

-# Não posso afirmar que me orgulho do meu comporta­mento e, sem dúvida, prefiro que a minha família não saiba. Mas eu também pensei na senhorita - ele ponderou, pas­sando a mão pelos cabelos fartos.

-# Aceito o pedido de desculpas - Serena falou com delicadeza.

-# Não sei por que fiz aquilo. Nem ao menos se tratou de desejo. Não posso imaginar o que aconteceu, mas certamente não foi sua culpa.

Não foi preciso resposta alguma, estava visível no rosto delicado que a observação fora totalmente inapropriada.

-# Droga... - Ele suspirou com irritação e desviou o olhar. _Atitude brilhante, a sua. Beijar uma mo__ç__a e depois afirmar que n__ã__o o fez por desej__á__-la. __-_ Sinto muito. Preciso aprender a pensar antes de falar, assim poupo os ouvidos dos outros de minhas bobagens. Não sei o que anda acontecendo comigo.

-# Talvez fosse aconselhável escrever um livro - ela disse com amargura. - _Cem Maneiras de Insultar uma Jovem. _Pelos meus cálculos, o senhor deve estar por volta da quinquagésima.

Darien tornou a inspirar. Não estava acostumado a des­culpar-se.

-# Não quis dizer com isso que a senhorita não seja atraente.

Ela fitou-o com descrença. Sentada e sem poder fazer na­da, era obrigada a escutá-lo pronunciar palavras que deixa­vam os dois constrangidos.

Pelo silêncio, Darien entendeu que não deveria continuar a dar explicações inúteis, mas notou pesar nos olhos expres­sivos, despertando uma nesga de compaixão em seu coração empedernido. E sobreveio uma estranha compulsão de agir com correção.

Com dezenove anos, a experiência de Serena com ho­mens resumia-se a Seiya e a ele mesmo, que, até então, representavam imagens fraternas. A garota devia estar con­fusa ao extremo. Seiya decidira de repente encará-la como uma mescla de Vênus, rainha Elizabeth e Virgem Maria. Turner, por sua vez, usara de violência para beijá-la. Não tinha sido exatamente um dia típico na vida de uma moça do interior.

Mesmo assim, continuava empertigada e de queixo ergui­do. Embora devesse odiá-lo, não demonstrava nenhum sen­timento parecido com aversão.

-# Preste atenção, a senhorita é muito atraente. - Fitou-a atentamente, pela primeira vez em muitos anos, cobrindo a mão miúda com a sua. O que viu não foi um rosto de beleza clássica, mas aqueles olhos azuis e grandes o cativaram desde que a vira pela primeira vez. A pele clara era impe­cável, criando um contraste luminescente com os cabelos claros, ligeiramente ondulados.

Se os tocara na noite anterior, por que não se lembrava como eram? Deveria ter notado a textura.

-# Darien...

Por que ele a encarava com aquela expressão desconhe­cida?

O olhar curioso estudou sua boca detalhadamente ao ouvir seu nome. Lábios carnudos, sensuais, que pediam beijos.

-# Darien? - chamou-o novamente, procurando tirá-lo do devaneio.

-# Muito... - ele falou como se acabasse de entender o inacreditável.

-# Muito o quê?

-# A senhorita... você é muito sedutora. - Darien sacudiu a cabeça, procurando afastar-se do encanto que, de alguma forma o atingira.

Serena suspirou.

-# Por favor, não minta para poupar meus sentimentos. Isso é um insulto à minha inteligência, além de representar uma ofensa muito maior do que qualquer coisa que possa ser dita sobre a minha aparência.

-# Não estou mentindo. - enfatizou ele, parecendo sur­preso.

-# Bem, então... obrigada - ela observou, sem graça, mor­dendo o lábio inferior.

-# Em geral meus elogios são aceitos como sinceros.

-# Tenho certeza disso.

-# Então, por que de repente tive a impressão de ser acu­sado de falsidade?

Serena abriu muito os olhos e duvidou que houvesse falado com tanta frieza.

-# Não sei do que está falando. - Por um momento, teve a impressão de que Darien continuaria a questioná-la, mas, em seguida, ele se arrependeu, segurou as rédeas e sorriu.

-# Vamos?

Continuaram o trajeto por alguns minutos e, sempre que possível, Serena o fitava de relance, e encontrava uma ex­pressão tranqüila e indecifrável. O que não deixava de ser irritante, uma vez que suas idéias se encontravam num ver­dadeiro redemoinho. Se Darien não a desejava, por que a tinha beijado? Qual fora o objetivo? Então...

-# Por que me beijou, Darien?

Ele engasgou, surpreso com o tom intempestuoso da per­gunta. Os cavalos diminuíram a marcha, sentindo a falta de atenção do condutor. Pela aflição demonstrada, Serenaconcluiu que ele não encontraria nenhuma maneira benévola de responder.

-# Esqueça o que eu perguntei. Não importa - ela disse, embora não tivesse se arrependido da pergunta.

Afinal, não tinha nada a perder. Por certo, ele não zom­baria nem espalharia boatos a seu respeito. Ficou apenas constrangida pelo momento que não poderia ser comparado com o da noite anterior, portanto...

-# A culpa foi toda minha - Darien afirmou. - E você teve a infelicidade de estar a meu lado.

Serena notou a desolação nos olhos azuis e apoiou a mão no braço musculoso.

-# Ter raiva de sua esposa não é nenhum absurdo. Darien não se deu o trabalho de fingir que ignorava do que Serena estava falando.

-# Rey está morta.

-# Isso não apaga a verdade de ela ter sido uma pessoa terrível enquanto viva.

Ele a fitou com curiosidade e desatou a rir.

-# Ah, admiro-me com a sua capacidade de dizer coisas abomináveis como se fossem normais.

-# Agora eu realmente tomarei a afirmativa como um cumprimento. - Serena sorriu.

-# Terei de me lembrar de jamais permitir que ocupe o posto de professora na escola dominical.

-# Pois não terá de se preocupar com isso. As virtudes cristãs não estão muito arraigadas no meu coração.

-# E mesmo? - Darien divertiu-se.

-# Ainda guardo ressentimento contra Moly Bennet.

-# Quem é ela?

-# A menina desagradável que me chamou de feia no dé­cimo primeiro aniversário de Hotaru e Seiya.

-# Deus do céu! Há quantos anos foi isso? Também não posso esquecer de nunca a contrariar.

Miranda arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-# É bom mesmo que não o faça.

-# Devo confessar, minha querida, que notei uma grande lacuna em relação à sua natureza caritativa.

Ela deu de ombros, admirada pela facilidade com que Darien conseguia deixá-la despreocupada e feliz em tão pouco tempo.

-# Não diga nada à sua mãe. Ela me acha uma santa.

-# Comparada com Hotaru, tenho certeza de que é.

-# Por favor, nada diga contra minha amiga querida. Sou inteiramente devotada a ela.

-# Fiel como um cão, se me permite uma comparação nada agradável.

-# Não faz mal, adoro cães.

E o assunto não pôde ser concluído, uma vez que a viagem havia terminado. E o pior foi que a última frase dita poderia direcioná-lo a lembrar dela toda vez em que pensasse em cachorros. Darien ajudou-a a descer e espiou o céu, que co­meçava a escurecer.

-# Se não se incomodar, não a acompanharei até a entrada - ele murmurou.

Uma das grandes qualidades de Serena era ser muito prática. Seria uma tolice exigir companhia sob a garoa, uma vez que podia perfeitamente caminhar até a porta de sua própria casa.

-# Claro que não.

-# Boa sorte - ele desejou, subindo no cabriolé.

-# Com quê?

-# Com Londres, com a vida... — Darien deu de ombros. - Com qualquer coisa que deseje.

Serena sorriu com tristeza. Se ele ao menos soubesse...

Darien havia planejado passar a primavera e o verão na Nortúmbria, onde desfrutaria de certa privacidade para não ter de guardar luto pela esposa. Mas sua mãe usara a mais letal de todas as táticas para convencê-lo: a culpa. Afinal, Hotaru precisava do irmão mais velho para acompanhá-la em seu _d__é__but _nos eventos londrinos.

O primeiro argumento usado não o convenceu. Não tinha cedido quando a mãe afirmara que um líder da sociedade como ele no baile de Hotaru asseguraria o afluxo dos jovens cavalheiros mais bem situados.

Resistira também quando ouviu que não deveria cultivar a dor sozinho no campo e que seria ótimo sair e distrair-se com os amigos.

E finalmente, rendeu-se quando ela surgiu na porta de seu quarto, dizendo sem ao menos cumprimentá-lo:

-# Ela é sua irmã.

Por isso Darien estava na Rudland House de Londres, rodeado por quinhentos dos mais pomposos membros da nobreza.

O objetivo principal era encontrar dois noivos. Um para Hotaru e outro para Serena. E com certeza ele haveria de impedir que as duas fizessem um casamento tão desastroso como fora o dele.

Londres estava coalhada de homens da mesma espécie de Rey e que não faziam jus a seus títulos. E com certeza lady Rudland não tinha conhecimento dos boatos que circu­lavam a respeito desses sujeitos na sociedade.

Darien não teria de comparecer a muitos eventos. Viera ao baile das debutantes para escoltá-las. Depois, talvez fosse ao teatro, se houvesse uma peça que o interessasse, e acom­panharia o progresso das jovens sem alarde e sem ser visto. No fim do verão, terminaria com todas aquelas bobagens e voltaria para...

Bem, para qualquer coisa que planejasse fazer. Na Nortúmbria, estudaria a rotação das culturas ou retomaria a prática do arco-e-flecha. Visitaria a taberna local. Gostava da cerveja. E ninguém lhe faria perguntas sobre a falecida Rey.

-# Querido, que surpresa em vê-lo! — Lady Rudland che­gou, linda num vestido púrpura.

-# Eu disse que viria a tempo - Darien retrucou e ter­minou de beber o champanhe. - Ninguém a avisou da minha chegada?

-# Não. Tenho corrido como uma louca, ocupada com os detalhes de última hora. Creio que os criados não desejavam me importunar, e as coisas acabaram se acumulando.

-# Ou então não conseguiram encontrá-la - Darien co­mentou, perscrutando a multidão.

O sucesso do baile poderia ser medido pelo tamanho da aglomeração. Como tinha permanecido nas sombras desde que chegara, havia vinte minutos, ainda não tinha visto os convidados de honra.

-# Dei permissão para as duas dançarem a valsa - lady Rudland afirmou. - Agora, por favor, cumpra seu dever para com elas.

-# Como negar uma ordem direta? - Darien murmurou.

-# Principalmente com Serena.

-# O que quer dizer com isso, mamãe?

-# Ela é uma menina notável e eu a amo muito, mas nós dois sabemos que seu tipo físico não é o que mais agrada à sociedade.

-# Pode ser, mas não podemos ignorar que a sociedade em geral não sabe julgar o caráter das pessoas corretamente. Se está lembrada, Rey era um grande sucesso.

-# E é o que está acontecendo com Hotaru, se esta noite servir como indicação — lady Rudland comentou, séria. - A sociedade é caprichosa e recompensa tanto os bons como os maus. Mas nunca os calados e serenos.

Darien olhou para a outra extremidade e viu a irmã e a amiga perto da porta.

A duas pareciam pertencer a dois mundos à parte.

Serena sorria, cortês, para os jovens que a convidavam para dançar. Mas não fazia parte da multidão que rodeava Hotaru, uma jóia brilhante em seu elemento. Os olhos da irmã cintilavam e, quando ria, a música dançava no ar. Não havia como negar seu esplendor.

Já Serena era diferente. Embora sorrisse, tinha-se a im­pressão de que estava empenhada em fazer anotações men­tais sobre as pessoas que conhecia.

-# Vá dançar com ela - lady Rudland pediu.

-# Serena? - perguntou, surpreso. Imaginou que a mãe pediria para que dançasse primeiro com Hotaru.

-# Para ela, será um belo impulso. Há quanto tempo não dança, meu filho? Creio que deve ser bem antes da morte de Rey - incentivou lady Rudland.

Darien não chegou a responder, porque de repente a mãe assumiu uma expressão de espanto pela blasfêmia, que não chegou a ser enunciada.

-# O que houve, mamãe?

-# Onde está a sua faixa preta de braço? - ela sussurrou.

-# E para que eu a usaria? - Ele não conteve a ironia.

-# Por causa de Rey - lady Rudland explicou, como se o filho não soubesse.

-# Eu disse que decidi não usar luto por ela.

-# Mas estamos em Londres, e na estréia social de sua irmã.

-# Meu casaco é preto.

-# Seus paletós são sempre pretos.

-# Talvez eu use este como luto perpétuo pela morte da minha confiança.

-# Esse ato tolo de rebeldia vai virar escândalo - lady Rudland sibilou.

-#Não. Rey era quem criava escândalos. Estou sim­plesmente me recusando a reverenciar uma esposa que pra­ticava atos vergonhosos.

-# Está pretendendo arruinar sua irmã?

-# Meus atos nem de longe terão reflexo na felicidade de Hotaru, como teria sido se Rey ainda estivesse viva.

-# Não importa. O fato é que sua esposa morreu e...

-# Eu vi o corpo - ele retrucou, acabando com a argu­mentação.

-# Não precisa ser tão vulgar - reclamou ela, recuando.

-# Desculpe-me. - A cabeça de Darien começava a latejar.

-# Espero que reconsidere seus atos.

-# Eu não gostaria de aborrecê-la. - Ele suspirou. - Mas não mudarei de opinião. Ou ficarei em Londres sem a faixa preta no braço, ou irei para a Nortúmbria... também sem a faixa. - Fez uma pausa. - A decisão é sua.

Lady Rudland não respondeu e ele deu de ombros.

-# Então vou falar com Serena. E foi o que fez.

A permanência de Serena em Londres havia duas se­manas não poderia ser considerada um sucesso, mas tam­bém não um fracasso. Era como ela imaginava que seria, exatamente um meio termo. As linhas do cartão de danças não chegavam a ser preenchidas totalmente e seu diário es­tava lotado de incontáveis observações insanas e vazias. E as ocasionalmente dolorosas como a de lorde Chiselworth, que havia tropeçado na escada no baile de Mottram e torcido o tornozelo.

No conjunto, considerou-se satisfeita para quem fora abençoada com seus atributos particulares. Assim estava escrito no diário:

_Eu gostaria de aperfei__ç__oar meu traquejo social, mas como Hotaru sempre diz, conversas tolas nunca foram meu ponto forte. Contudo, procurei caprichar nos sor­risos gentis e vagos, que parecem surtir efeito. Recebi tr__ê__s convites para jantar!_

O fato de ser a melhor amiga de Hotaru ajudou bastante. A amiga tomara a sociedade de assalto, como todos haviam previsto, e Serena beneficiou-se com a associação. Muitos cavalheiros se atrasaram para assegurar uma dança, e ou­tros ficavam aterrorizados diante da perspectiva de apenas conversar com uma moça tão bela. Nessas ocasiões, Serena sempre surgia como a escolha mais viável e próxima.

Mesmo com o inesperado acúmulo de atenções, estava so­zinha quando escutou a voz familiar.

-# Não acredito que fui capaz de encontrá-la desacom­panhada.

_Darien._

Serena sorriu. Nenhum homem poderia ser mais atraente do que ele com a roupa social preta, que evidenciava ainda mais o efeito das velas, refletindo as mechas douradas nos cabelos espessos.

-# Ora, mas que surpresa. Então você veio.

-# Achou que eu não viria?

Apesar de lady Rudland ter dito que Darien pretendia vir a Londres, ela não acreditara ser verdade. Tinha quase certeza de tê-lo ouvido dizer que não pretendia participar da vida social da cidade naquele ano, e talvez nem nos próximos.

-# Aposto que Lady Rudland deve tê-lo chantageado para que viesse ao baile - ela declarou.

-# Chantagem? - Darien fingiu-se ofendido. - Uma pa­lavra horrorosa e incorreta neste caso.

-# Ah, é?

Ele inclinou ligeiramente a cabeça, estreitando a distân­cia que os separava.

-# Foi minha culpa.

-# O que foi que você fez?

-# O mais correto seria perguntar o que não fiz. Ou me­lhor, o que não estava fazendo - contou, fazendo um gesto de pouco caso com a mão. - Disseram-me que você e Hotaru teriam sucesso se eu lhes oferecesse apoio.

-# Creio que sua irmã seria bem-sucedida, mesmo se não tivesse um centavo e fosse filha ilegítima.

-# Também com você não tenho preocupações a respeito. - Sorriu de maneira benevolente e irritante, franzindo o cenho. - E por que minha mãe pensaria em fazer chan­tagem?

Um sorriso triunfante iluminou o rosto de Serena, que gostava de deixá-lo sem graça. Na maioria das vezes ele pa­recia controlado, enquanto seu coração parecia saltar do pei­to só em olhar para aquela presença tão devastadora. Feliz­mente o passar do tempo fora responsável por certa autode­fesa. Se não o conhecesse há tantos anos, nem mesmo seria capaz de manter uma conversa se ele estivesse presente no mesmo ambiente. Além disso, Darien poderia desconfiar de algo se ela perdesse a voz toda vez que se encontrassem.

-# Não sei. - Serena fingiu refletir. - Histórias da in­fância, talvez.

-# Veja como fala - Darien brincou. -Eu era um perfeito anjo.

-# Você deve me considerar muito ingênua - declarou ela, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas.

-# Não. Apenas polida demais para me contradizer. Serena revirou os olhos e voltou-se para as pessoas que se apinhavam no recinto. Hotaru era cortejada no meio do salão, rodeada pelo costumeiro grupo de jovens.

-# Hotaru parece ter nascido para isso, não é mesmo?

-# Onde estão os seus admiradores, srta. Tsukino? Acho difícil acreditar que não tenha nenhum.

-# Um ou dois, talvez. Quando Hotaru está por perto, pareço fazer parte dos móveis e utensílios. - Ela enrubesceu com o elogio.

-# Não acredito no que está me dizendo. Deixe-me ver seu cartão de dança.

Relutante, Serena estendeu o cartão. Darien examinou-o e logo o devolveu.

-# Eu tinha razão. Está quase cheio.

-# É ilusório. A maioria dos cavalheiros se aproximou de mim por eu estar perto de sua irmã.

-# Não diga tolices. Nem se preocupe com isso. Serena surpreendeu-se com a suposição.

-# Não estou preocupada. Eu dei a impressão de estar? Ele recuou e avaliou-a.

-# Não, não está. Que estranho...

-# Por que diz isso?

-# Jamais conheci uma dama que não desejasse uma tur­ba de candidatos à sua volta num baile.

-# Pois agora está conhecendo. -# Ela irritou-se com os ares superiores e empinou o nariz, assumindo uma postura ainda mais arrogante.

-# Minha querida menina. -# Darien riu. - E com essa atitude acha que encontrará um marido? Não me olhe como se eu dissesse absurdos. Foi você quem afirmou sua preten­são de encontrar um marido nesta temporada.

Serena cerrou ainda mais os dentes. O pior era que ele estava certo, o que a deixou sem resposta.

-# Por favor, não me chame de "querida menina".

-# Serena, será engano meu ou está com raiva?

-# Sempre me irrito com facilidade.

-# É o que estou percebendo.

Aquele sorriso encantador perturbou-a ainda mais.

-# Pensei que fosse encontrá-lo macambúzio e meditativo.

-# Você consegue extrair o melhor de mim.

Serena fitou-o com olhar contundente. Ele esquecera da noite do funeral de Rey?

-# O melhor? - Ela arrastou as palavras. - Será mesmo? Pelo menos Darien teve a delicadeza de parecer enver­gonhado.

-# Ocasionalmente o pior, mas _n__ã__o _esta noite. - Ele er­gueu as sobrancelhas. - Estou aqui para cumprir meu dever para com você.

_Dever. _Palavra dura e ferina.

-#Por favor, deixe-me ver novamente seu cartão de dança.

Serena entregou o gracioso cartão enfeitado com arabescos e com um pequeno lápis-borracha amarrado na ponta. Darien examinou-o e estreitou os olhos.

-# Por que deixou todas as valsas livres? Minha mãe as­segurou ter permitido a vocês dançarem a valsa.

-# Não foi por isso. - Ela cerrou os dentes ao sentir que começava a enrubescer. - É que, bem, se quer saber...

-# Fale logo, srta. Tsukino.

-# Por que me chama de srta. Tsukino quando está ca­çoando de mim?

-# Bobagem. Eu também a chamo da mesma forma quan­do a repreendo.

Ora, mas isso era um progresso.

-# Enfim, Serena, por quê?

-# Não é nada - ela murmurou. Darien não desistia facilmente.

-# Isso não é verdade. Diga logo do que se trata.

-# Está bem. Eu esperava que você dançasse uma valsa comigo.

Ele recuou, surpreso.

-# Ou então Seiya — Serena tratou de acrescentar por ser mais seguro ou, pelo menos, assim haveria menos chances de se envergonhar.

-# Ah, então ele e eu somos intercambiáveis?

-# Claro que não. Como não sei muito bem dançar a valsa, ficarei mais à vontade se estiver acompanhada por uma pes­soa que conheço.

-# Alguém que não se ofendesse mortalmente se fosse pi­sado nos dedos?

Como é que fora se meter em mais uma enrascada? Ou Darien pensava que estava apaixonada por ele, ou que era uma tola com receio de dançar uma simples valsa.

-# Admito que seja mais ou menos isso.

-# Eu ficaria muito honrado se dançarmos. - Ele escreveu o próprio nome no cartão. - Pronto. A senhorita acabou de me prometer a primeira.

Que Deus que o abençoasse.

-# Obrigada. Aguardarei ansiosa.

-# Ótimo. Eu também. Posso acrescentar meu nome para mais uma valsa? Não sei de ninguém mais com quem gos­taria de conversar durante o tempo em que durar a música.

-# Eu não imaginava que a tarefa pudesse ser tão árdua.

-# Com qualquer outra, sim, mas não com você. Pronto. Já me inscrevi para a última valsa também. Terá de encon­trar outras pessoas para as restantes. Não poderei dançar com você mais de duas vezes.

Qualquer um pensaria que Darien não se envergonhava em dançar com ela, mas Serena sabia muito bem que ele esperava uma boa parceira.

-# Não, claro que não.

-# Então, muito bem — ele concluiu, da maneira como os homens costumavam finalizar uma conversa, sem se inco­modar com o resto. — Hardy vem vindo para a próxima dan­ça. Vou beber alguma coisa. Eu a verei logo mais.

Assim dizendo, afastou-se e deixou-a a um canto, murmu­rando os agradecimentos ao sr. Hardy, que acabava de se aproximar. Serena fez uma mesura para o parceiro, segu­rou-lhe a mão enluvada e seguiu-o até a pista, onde os pares se preparavam para a quadrilha. E nem se surpreendeu quando o sr. Hardy perguntou sobre Hotaru após um comen­tário casual a respeito do tempo e do seu vestido.

Ela respondeu com cortesia, procurando não encorajá-lo demais. A julgar pela corte que rodeava Hotaru, as chances do sr. Hardy eram mínimas.

A música terminou e Serena voltou para perto da amiga.

-# Aí está você! - Hotaru exclamou. - Onde esteve, minha querida? Eu estava comentando a seu respeito com os nossos amigos.

-# Mentira. - Serena ergueu as sobrancelhas, sem acre­ditar.

-# Estava, sim. Não é verdade? - Hotaru cutucou um cavalheiro a seu lado e ele imediatamente concordou. - Acha que eu a enganaria? Serena segurou o riso.

-# Se isso servisse aos seus propósitos.

-# Ah, que maldade! Pare com isso. Onde é que esteve até agora?

-#Eu precisava de um pouco de ar fresco, por isso me afastei para tomar um copo de limonada. Darien me fez com­panhia.

-# Ah, então meu irmão chegou? Eu deixei uma vaga pa­ra ele.

-# Não acredito que tenha sobrado uma música para seu irmão.

-# Será que não? - Serena consultou o cartão. - Oh, céus! Terei de cortar um dos candidatos.

-# Não faça isso.

-# E por que não? Escute, preciso lhe dizer... — Hotaru parou de falar, lembrando-se da presença dos inúmeros ad­miradores. Virou-se e sorriu, radiante, para eles. E não se surpreenderia se todos sucumbissem à emoção de vê-la sor­rir. — Algum dos cavalheiros se incomodaria de trazer um pouco de limonada? - perguntou com doçura. - Estou mor­rendo de sede.

A agitação foi geral. Todos se movimentaram e afasta­ram-se ao mesmo tempo.

-# Parecem um bando de ovelhas obedientes - Serena comentou.

-# Exceto os que se assemelham a bodes - Hotaru caçoou. - Tive uma idéia brilhante, não é mesmo? Livrei-me de todos de uma só vez. Estou me saindo muito bem.

Serena concordou, sem se preocupar em responder. De nada adiantaria.

-# O que eu quis dizer - Hotaru continuou -, é que a maioria deles é muito enfadonha.

Serena não resistiu e deu um empurrão na amiga.

-# Não é essa a impressão que se tem ao observá-la de longe.

-# Bem, não quero dizer com isso que não estou me diver­tindo. - Hotaru fitou-a com olhar irônico. - Mas também não vou me prejudicar só para agradar a minha mãe.

-# Essa frase não me é estranha.

-# Olhe quem vem ali...

-# Quem?

-# Meu irmão.

-# Onde? - Serena espantou-se.

Hotaru esticou o pescoço e espiou por sobre o ombro da amiga.

-# Ele vem para cá a passos largos. Serena consultou o próprio cartão.

-# Deve estar na hora da nossa valsa. Hotaru inclinou a cabeça de lado e sorriu.

-# Ele é mesmo muito atraente.

Serena procurou não suspirar. Darien era um homem deveras sedutor. E, com a viuvez, todas as moças solteiras e suas mães caíam sobre ele como um enxame de abelhas.

-# Acha que meu irmão se casará de novo? - Hotaru per­guntou.

-# Não sei. - Serena sentiu um nó na garganta. - Mas creio que acabará escolhendo outra esposa.

-# Bem, ainda poderemos contar com Seiya para brin­dar a família com um herdeiro.

Darien aproximou-se e fez uma mesura.

-# Fico feliz em vê-lo, meu irmão - Hotaru saudou-o com um largo sorriso. - Eu já havia desistido de esperá-lo.

-# Imagine se eu não viria. Mamãe teria me emparedado. - Ele estreitou os olhos de maneira imperceptível. - Por que Serena lhe deu uma cotovelada agora há pouco?

-# Não fiz isso! - ela protestou, mas mudou de tom ao ver a dúvida na expressão de Darien. — Foi apenas uma brincadeira entre amigas.

-# Não importa. Pelo gesto brusco em demasia, qualquer um, até o mais idiota de todos, de longe poderia perceber que a senhorita não estava de acordo com minha irmã.

-# Ora, pare com isso! - Hotaru protestou. Ele fez um gesto de pouco caso.

-# Srta. Tsukino, acha que ela protestou contra a minha linguagem ou porque julgo todos os rapazes presentes uns idiotas?

-# Creio que foi pela sua linguagem. Hotaru acabou de dizer que a maioria era idiota.

-# Não foi bem isso. Eu falei que eles eram enfadonhos.

-# Ovelhas — Serena completou.

-# Bodes. - Hotaru deu de ombros. Darien espantou-se.

-# Sobre o que as duas estavam falando?

-# Nada de importante — Serena apressou-se a res­ponder.

-# Não é verdade — Hotaru a contradisse.

-# Então, por que a cotovelada? — Darien olhou de uma para a outra, divertido.

-# Era sobre Seiya — Hotaru respondeu, impaciente.

-# Ah, Seiya. — Ele olhou ao redor e tirou o cartão das mãos de Serena. — Ele está aqui, não está? Por que não escreveu o nome na lista para solicitar uma ou duas danças? Os dois não estão planejando casamento?

Serena cerrou os lábios, sem responder. O que foi uma decisão sensata, pois a amiga não perderia a oportunidade de falar por ela.

-# Ainda não é nada oficial — Hotaru declarou —, mas todos concordam que seria um enlace esplêndido.

-# Todos? - Turner fitou Serena.

-#E quem não aprovaria?—Hotaru mostrou-se ainda mais impaciente.

Os músicos da orquestra afinaram os instrumentos, e os primeiros acordes de uma valsa não tardaram a flutuar no ambiente.

-# Creio que esta é a minha vez. - Darien fixou o olhar em Serena, fazendo-a tremer. - Vamos? - murmurou, estendendo o braço.

Serena anuiu, sem conseguir falar. A proximidade com ele causava-lhe reações estranhas, eram tremores que a dei­xavam arfante. Se a olhava, não da maneira habitual, mas com intensidade que escurecia os olhos azuis, ela se sentia despida e com a alma exposta.

E, certamente, Darien nada via, a não ser aqueles olhos castanhos tão expressivos! A garota continuava sendo a me­lhor amiga de sua irmã. E, ao que tudo indicava, assim seria para sempre.

-# Vai me deixar aqui? - Hotaru, sem petulância, deu um suspiro discreto.

-# Não se preocupe - Serena declarou —, não ficará sozinha por muito tempo. Vejo que o rebanho está voltando com a limonada.

-# Já percebeu, Darien, que Serena tem, indiscutivel­mente, um grande senso de humor? — Hotaru perguntou, fazendo uma careta.

-# Não sei por quê, mas o comentário não me parece exa­tamente um elogio - Serena retrucou.

-# Vão logo. Andem, podem ir embora, Aproveite a valsa, querida.

Darien segurou-a pelo braço, conduzindo-a até a pista.

-# A senhorita é bastante espirituosa - ele murmurou.

-# Não diga.

-# E o que mais aprecio a seu respeito. Por favor, não mude esse seu senso de humor.

De repente, ela sentiu o corpo inteiro vibrar com o simples elogio.

-# Procurarei não fazer isso, milorde. Darien estremeceu ao abraçá-la para dançar.

-# Milorde? Por que isso agora? Desde quando se tornou tão formal?

-# Foi durante esse período em Londres. Sua mãe tem insistido nas regras de etiqueta. - Serena sorriu com can­dura, sem deixar de provocá-lo: - Endimion, então.

Ele franziu a testa.

-# Creio que prefiro milorde.

-# E eu, Darien.

Ele apertou a cintura fina.

-# Ótimo. Continuemos assim.

Serena suspirou e ambos ficaram em silêncio enquanto rodopiavam pelo salão. Não houve giros excessivos que a deixassem tonta ou sem ar. E assim, ela teve oportunidade de saborear o momento, além de sentir o toque daquelas mãos grandes em sua cintura. Acima de tudo, estava em­briagada pelo perfume almiscarado, que misturado ao calor do corpo másculo faziam-na sentir como se estivesse levitando. E mesmo dentro de sua pouca experiência, tinha certeza de que nada poderia ser mais agradável do que ser conduzida por braços fortes.

Tudo era perfeito, ou melhor, perfeitamente correto. Ousava inclusive imaginar que seria praticamente impossível aceitar que Darien não experimentasse o mesmo.

Entretanto, não lhe proporcionaria o gosto de ouvir co­mentário semelhante, pois sabia que poderia refletir uma insegurança sua, que ele não deixaria passar sem alguma ironia. Por outro lado, se não houvesse resposta, poderia sair magoada pela indiferença.

Então, só restava observar como ele apenas perscrutava a aglomeração com o semblante sério, como se procurasse um conhecido. Não era o olhar de um homem interessado na parceira de dança, mas o de um com problemas. E foi com expressão bondosa e fraterna que ele se dirigiu a ela após algumas voltas pelo salão.

-# Está dançando muito bem a valsa. Não sei por que estava tão preocupada a respeito.

Ela sentiu um aperto no coração ao comprovar a casuali­dade do comentário, enquanto se remoía ao analisar as sen­sações devastadoras ao sentir-se conduzir graciosamente pela pista.

-# É que recentemente não tenho praticado muito - in­ventou.

-# Nem mesmo com meu irmão?

-# Seiya?

Darien divertiu-se com a pretensa falsa de memória.

-# Meu irmão mais novo, se está lembrada.

-# Eu sei. Não, eu quis dizer que não danço com Seiya há anos.

-# Verdade?

Havia um tom diferente naquela voz tão conhecida. Seria um traço de satisfação? Talvez até fosse mesmo, mas infe­lizmente não era de ciúme. Era evidente que Darien não se incomodaria se ela dançasse com Seiya. Porém teve a estranha sensação de que ele se congratulava pela astúcia de ter acertado uma predição.

Por Deus, estava pensando demais. Aliás, Hotaru sempre a acusava de ser imaginativa em excesso, e por essa vez deu razão à amiga.

-# Não encontro Seiya com freqüência — declarou, es­perançosa de que a conversa a impedisse de pensar em ques­tões sem resposta, como, por exemplo a palavra "verdade".

-# E? - Darien segurou-a com mais força e deu uma volta para a direita.

-#Seiyapassa grande parte do tempo na universidade. Mesmo agora, ele ainda não terminou o período letivo.

-# Espero que se encontrem mais durante o verão.

-# Eu também. - Serena deu uma tossidela. - Bem... por quanto tempo planeja ficar em Londres?

Darien completou uma deliciosa volta para a esquerda antes de responder:

-# Não sei, mas não muito, com certeza.

-# Entendo.

-# Eu deveria estar de luto. Mamãe está aborrecida por­que abdiquei da faixa negra no braço.

-# Eu não estou.

Ele sorriu, mas não como irmão. Não foi com paixão, po­rém foi algo novo: um olhar matreiro, conspirador, que a fez sentir-se como cúmplice.

-# Por que, srta. Tsukino, esse tom de rebeldia?

-# Nunca entendi a necessidade de prantear quem não se conhece, e certamente não vejo lógica em lastimar uma pes­soa falecida, se quando ainda viva a detestávamos.

Darien pensou e sorriu.

-# Já foi forçada a usar luto?

-# Sim, pela morte de um primo. - Serena respondeu, sorridente.

-# Já lhe disseram que é impróprio sorrir quando se está falando sobre a morte de um parente?

-# Mas eu nem o conhecia...

-# Ainda assim...

Serena sabia que estava sendo provocada, mas divertia-se com a situação.

-# Ele morou a vida inteira no Caribe - acrescentou, embora não fosse inteiramente verdade.

-# Que moça mais sem coração - Darien murmurou em tom de brincadeira, mas que vindo dali, mais parecia um cumprimento. - A senhorita será bem-vinda à família. Pre­pare-se para tolerar meu irmão mais novo por longos perío­dos de tempo.

Casar-se com Seiya não seria a maneira mais fácil de tornar-se membro da família Bevelstoke. E apesar das ma­quinações de Hotaru, ela não pretendia que o matrimônio viesse a realizar-se.

Havia muitas razões favoráveis ao enlace, mas também um grande motivo para que não acontecesse. E estava bem diante dela.

Se um dia Serena viesse a se casar com alguém que não amava, certamente não seria o irmão daquele por quem estava apaixonada. Ou, pelo menos, era o que esperava. Ten­tara convencer-se de que não amava Darien, que havia sido uma paixão de adolescente que seria facilmente superada. Mas não fora.

Podia tratar-se simplesmente de um hábito pensar que estivesse apaixonada por ele. Só podia ser...

Mas quando ele abria um simples sorriso, todo o trabalho de convencimento voava pela janela e o trabalho de persua­são tinha de ser reiniciado.

Entretanto, haveria de atingir o objetivo, por mais impos­sível que pudesse parecer. Ainda chegaria a manhã em que acordaria e daria conta de que haviam se passado dias sem sequer lembrar do nome daquele homem.

-# Serena?

Ela levantou o olhar. Darien a fitava com divertimento. Benevolente? Poderia ser, se não fossem as rugas no canto dos olhos sorridentes. Por um breve instante, ele pareceu despreocupado, mais jovem e mais feliz.

E ela continuava apaixonada e, pelo resto da noite, não haveria como se convencer do contrário. Retomaria o traba­lho exaustivo de negar tudo na manhã seguinte, mas ao me­nos durante o baile, não se preocuparia mais em tentar.

A música terminou. Darien soltou-a e recuou para fazer uma elegante reverência, a que foi correspondido. Em segui­da voltaram de braços dados até a lateral do salão.

-# Onde poderemos encontrar Hotaru? - Ele esticou o pes­coço. - Para dançar com minha irmã terei de afastar um dos admiradores.

-# Não deveria falar como se isso fosse o fim do mundo. Não somos tão terríveis.

Darien surpreendeu-se.

-# Não me referi a seu respeito. Não me importo nem um pouco em dançar com a senhorita.

Serena guardou no coração aquele cumprimento tão pouco entusiasmado. O que foi a prova que estava mais en­cantada do que imaginava.

Estava descobrindo que o amor não correspondido piorava muito quando se estava na presença do ser amado. Passara quase dez anos, sonhando dia e noite, com o momento em que dançaria pelo salão, conduzida por Darien. Quantas ho­ras havia perdido, esperando pacientemente, por notícias trazidas pelos Bevelstoke na hora do chá! Ou mesmo ten­tando esconder o júbilo quando ele visitava a família uma ou duas vezes ao ano... Isso sem contar com o terror de ter suas emoções descobertas.

Serena fitou-o de relance, mas ele sequer olhava em sua direção. Não havia nada pior do que a indiferença do amado. O mais doloroso porém, era a consciência de que não chegava nem a perturbá-lo.

-# Ali está minha irmã.

Como de hábito, Hotaru estava rodeada por um número excessivo e ridículo de cavalheiros.

-# Não me parece que algum deles esteja se comportando de maneira inconveniente, não é? - ele comentou, estrei­tando os olhos. - Foi um longo dia, e eu preferia não ter de bancar o irmão feroz esta noite.

A pista estava muito cheia, por isso Serena precisou le­vantar-se na ponta dos pés para uma inspeção adequada.

-# Creio que não há nenhum problema.

-# Ótimo. - Com a cabeça virada de lado, Darien fitou a irmã sem interesse para só então notar que Serena continuava a observá-lo com os olhos grandes azuis e curiosos.

-# Darien?

-# Sim?

-# O senhor está estranho.

Ao vê-la preocupada, ele sorriu e pensou em quanto gos­tava daquela moça e no tamanho do erro que cometera na noite do funeral de Rey, quando forçara um beijo entre eles. O que o fez ficar com vontade de ser gentil, recompensando-a. Observou Hotaru pela última vez e virou-se.

-# Se eu fosse mais novo, o que infelizmente não sou...

-# Mas ainda não fez trinta anos.

Serena demonstrou certa impaciência, o que não deixou de agradá-lo.

-# Bem, eu me sinto mais velho. - Ele deu de ombros. - Para dizer a verdade, atualmente parece que sou um ancião. - Notou a expectativa naqueles olhos azuis. - Quis dizer apenas que se eu fosse um rapaz atrás das novas de-butantes, Hotaru não atrairia a minha atenção.

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-# Bem, mas trata-se de sua irmã. Fora a ilegalidade da questão...

-# Eu estava tentando fazer um elogio - Darien inter­rompeu-a.

-# Ah. - Ela engasgou, tossiu e corou ligeiramente. - Bem, nesse caso pode prosseguir.

-# Hotaru é muito bonita - ele continuou. - Mesmo eu, que sou da família, enxergo isso. Mas há uma lacuna por trás daquele olhar.

-# Isso é uma coisa terrível de se dizer. Sabe tão bem como eu o quanto ela é inteligente, muito mais do que a maioria dos homens que a cercam.

Ele fitou-a com admiração pela lealdade àquela amizade. Não havia dúvida de que, se necessário fosse, ela pegaria em armas para defender a amiga.

Sem contar que Serena era uma ótima influência para Hotaru, e do enorme débito de gratidão que os Bevelstoke tinham para com ela, era ótimo tê-la a seu lado. Ela era, com certeza, a única pessoa que tornaria suportável sua estada em Londres. Nem queria pensar em mulheres à procura de posição social, tentando preencher o lugar de Rey. Com Serena, pelo menos poderia ter uma conversa decente, sem receio de cobranças.

-# Não discordo, Hotaru é inteligente. Permita-me explicar melhor. Pessoalmente, eu não a acharia intrigante.

Serena torceu os lábios, e sua fisionomia de preceptora estava de volta.

-# Bem, essa é uma opinião sua.

-# Pois eu lhe digo, Serena, que me inclinaria mais para o seu lado.

-# Não diga tolices.

-# É verdade - Darien assegurou. - Sou mais velho que a maioria daqueles idiotas que rodeiam Hotaru. Talvez meu gosto tenha amadurecido. Porém esse ponto é discutível, pois não sou nenhum rapazinho e não estou à procura de debutantes.

-# Nem de uma esposa. - Era uma afirmativa, não uma indagação.

-# Oh, não! Para que eu haveria de desejar uma esposa?

**OoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOOoOoOOoOOooOOooO  
**

**Obrigada pelos comentários de vcs, gente eu demorei porque fiquei sem internet, más esse capitulo fico enorme espero que tenham gostado bjs....**


	6. Chapter 6

Uma semana depois, o sol brilhava, radiante. Serena e Hotaru, sentindo falta dos freqüentes passeios no cam­po, decidiram passar a manhã explorando a cidade, a come­çar pelo distrito das lojas.

-# Eu não preciso de outro vestido — Serena protestou, enquanto andavam pela rua com as criadas a uma distância respeitável logo atrás.

-# Nem eu, mas é divertido ver vitrines. Além disso, po­deremos comprar algumas quinquilharias com os trocados que juntamos. Ah, seu aniversário não vai demorar e não seria má idéia comprarmos um presente...

-# Pode ser.

Percorreram lojas de roupas, chapelarias, joalherias e doceiras, antes de Serena encontrar um estabelecimento que lhe atraísse a atenção.

-# Veja só este lugar. Não é magnífico?

-# O que há de tão extraordinário? — Hotaru espiou dentro da elegante livraria.

Serena apontou um requintado exemplar de _Le Morte d'Arthur, _de sir Thomas Malory. Era um volume ricamente encadernado e ela não desejava mais nada a não ser sentir o aroma que emanava do livro.

Pela primeira vez na vida, via algo que realmente desper­tava seu desejo de possuir alguma coisa, de esquecer a eco­nomia e o lado prático. Deu um suspiro profundo.

-# Acho que agora entendo quando a ouço falar sobre sa­patos.

-# Sapatos? — Hotaru repetiu e olhou para os pés. Serena não se preocupou em dar explicações, embeveci­da pelos filetes de ouro que enfeitavam as páginas.

-# Nós já lemos esse livro — Hotaru alegou. — Creio que foi há dois anos, quando a srta. Lacey, que foi nossa preceptora, indicou. Não se lembra? Ela ficou horrorizada quando soube que ainda não o tínhamos lido.

-# Não se trata apenas de ler — Serena falou com o nariz colado no vidro. — O livro, veja, não é a coisa mais linda do mundo?

Hotaru fitou-a com expressão de dúvida.

-# Bem, não exatamente.

Serena sacudiu a cabeça e olhou para a amiga.

-# Suponho que isso deve ser como a arte. O que faz uma pessoa ficar enlevada não desperta interesse em outra.

-# Mas é apenas um livro.

-# Não, é uma obra de arte.

-# Parece velho.

-# Eu sei. — Serena suspirou, feliz.

-# Pretende comprá-lo?

-# Se eu tivesse dinheiro suficiente...

-# Pois acho que deveria fazê-lo. Vem economizando há anos, guardando o dinheiro dentro do vaso de porcelana que Darien lhe deu como presente de aniversário há cinco anos.

-# Seis.

-# Cinco ou seis, tanto faz. — Hotaru exasperou-se com a exatidão da amiga. — O ponto primordial é um só. Se o dinheiro que tem guardado é suficiente para comprar o livro que tanto deseja, deve adquiri-lo para celebrar seu vigésimo aniversário, Nunca a vi pensar em nada para si mesma.

Serena afastou-se da tentação da vitrine. O livro fora colocado num pedestal, aberto na página central. Uma ilus­tração ricamente colorida retratava o rei Arthur e Guinevere.

-# Deve ser muito caro — alegou com tristeza. Hotaru deu-lhe um empurrão discreto.

-# Se não entrar e perguntar, nunca saberá!

-# Tem razão.

Serena fitou a amiga com um sorriso que traduzia a excitação e o nervosismo que a acometiam e entrou na loja. A aconchegante livraria era decorada em tons sóbrios, com poltronas de couro em lugares estratégicos para aqueles que preferiam sentar-se e folhear os volumes.

-# Não vejo o proprietário — Hotaru sussurrou.

-# Ali. — Serena apontou com a cabeça para um homem idoso e calvo. — Ele está ajudando um cliente a encontrar um livro. Vamos esperar que ele desocupe. Não quero inco­modar.

As duas esperaram, pacientes, por alguns minutos en­quanto o vendedor estava ocupado. De vez em quando ele olhava as duas com cenho carregado, o que deixou Serena perplexa. Bem-vestidas, elas não deixavam dúvida de que poderiam comprar a maioria dos livros ali existentes. Fi­nalmente o livreiro terminou de atender o cliente e dirigiu-se a elas.

-# Eu estava pensando, senhor... — Serena começou.

-# Esta é uma livraria para cavalheiros - anunciou o homem, hostil.

-# Ah. — Ela recuou, desconcertada pela atitude.

Mas desejava desesperadamente o livro de Malory. Por isso engoliu o orgulho, sorriu com doçura e continuou: — Peço des­culpas, eu não sabia. Esperava que...

-# Eu já disse que esta é uma livraria para cavalheiros! — Ele estreitou os olhos miúdos. — Tenham a bondade de retirar-se.

Serena irritou-se com a insensibilidade do homenzinho.

-# Vamos embora. — Hotaru puxou-a pela manga. — Serena não se mexeu.

-# Eu queria comprar um livro.

-# Não duvido — o sujeito declarou com voz desagradável.

-# A livraria das damas fica a duas quadras daqui.

-# Naquela loja não tem o que eu quero. O homem deu um sorriso pretensioso.

-# Então posso afirmar que a senhorita não deveria ler o livro.

-# Não creio que a sua função seja fazer tal julgamento — ela enfrentou-o com frieza.

-# Serena! — Hotaru sussurrou, com olhos arregalados.

-# Espere um pouco, Hotaru — pediu sem desviar o olhar do sujeito repulsivo. — Eu lhe asseguro, senhor, que tenho dinheiro. Se o senhor me permitir examinar _Le Morte d'Arthur, _talvez eu possa comprá-lo.

O sujeito cruzou os braços.

-# Não vendo livros para senhoras.

_Mas que afronta!_

-# Como é que disse?

-# Saiam ou mandarei tirá-las à força.

-# Eu garanto que cometeria um grande erro, senhor — Serena contestou com rudeza. — Por acaso sabe quem somos? — Ela não tinha por hábito exibir a posição social, exceto quando a ocasião exigia.

-# Não me importo com isso. — Ele não pareceu impres­sionar-se.

-# Serena! — Hotaru implorou, constrangida.

-# Sou a srta. Serena Tsukino, filha de sir Kenji Tsukino, e ela — Fez um gesto floreado com a mão —, é lady Hotaru Chiba Bevelstoke, filha do conde de Rudland. Por­tanto sugiro que reconsidere seus pontos de vista.

O livreiro enfrentou a pose altiva com outra em igual me­dida.

-#Eu não me importaria nem que fosse a maldita princesa Charlotte em pessoa. Agora saiam da minha loja.

Serena estreitou os olhos antes de se mexer. Já fora péssimo ter sido insultada. Mas denegrir a memória da prin­cesa era insuportável.

-# Ainda vai se arrepender disso!

-# Fora!

Serena segurou o braço de Hotaru, puxando-a. Depois de saírem, bateu a porta com força.

-# Pode acreditar numa coisa dessas? — falou, sem conter a raiva. — E espantoso! Isso é um crime. Isso é...

-# Uma livraria para homens. — Hotaru completou.

-# E daí?

Hotaru empertigou-se com o tom beligerante.

-# Existem lojas para cavalheiros e outras para damas. É como são as coisas.

Serena fechou as mãos.

-# Pois eu lhe digo que isso é uma estupidez absurda!

-# Não fale assim!

Serena corou pelo linguajar de baixo nível que usara. —Ele me deixou realmente alterada. Já me viu usar essas palavras antes?

-# Não, e também não quero saber quantas imprecações estão passando pela sua mente.

-# É asinino! — Serena não se conformava. — Um ab­surdo sem tamanho! Ele tem algo que eu desejo comprar e tenho o dinheiro. É tão simples.

-# Por que não vamos até a livraria das damas? — Hotaru sugeriu.

-# Era o que eu faria em circunstâncias normais. Preferia não gastar nem um níquel na loja daquele homem horroroso. Mas duvido que eu possa encontrar outro exemplar do livro. Tenho certeza de que é único. — Ergueu a voz diante da injustiça. — O pior...

-# O que é?

Serena fitou a amiga com raiva, como se a outra tivesse culpa.

-# Mesmo que houvesse duas cópias, embora eu tenha certeza de que uma segunda não existe, a livraria das se­nhoras provavelmente não teria, pois ninguém imaginaria que uma mulher quisesse ler tal livro!

-# Acha que não?

-# Sem dúvida. A livrara para mulheres deve estar cheia de livros de Byron e de romances da sra. Radcliffe.

-# Pois eu gosto dos dois autores. — Hotaru pareceu ofen­dida.

-# Eu também, mas nem por isso deixo de apreciar outro gênero de literatura. E eu não acho que aquele homem — ela apontou a vitrine da loja—tenha capacidade para decidir o que devo ou não ler.

Hotaru fitou-a por alguns segundos.

-# Terminou?

Serena alisou as saias e suspirou.

-# Terminei.

De costas para a livraria, Hotaru segurou o braço da amiga e olhou por sobre o ombro.

-# Pediremos a papai ou a Darien para comprar o livro.

-# O problema não é esse. Não posso acreditar que não esteja tão aborrecida como eu.

-# Quando foi que se tornou uma paladina? Sempre me considerei a mais intransigente das duas.

O queixo de Serena já estava dolorido de tanto apertá-lo.

-# Nunca aconteceu algo que me deixasse tão alterada.

-# Terei de me lembrar para não provocar você no futuro.

-# Vou conseguir aquele livro.

-# Ótimo, então vamos...

-# E ele saberá que a obra está comigo. — Serena olhou para trás com expressão combativa, seguindo para Rudland House.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxXxxXxXxXXxXxXXXXxxXXxXxxXxxXxXXxxXxxXxxXXxx

-# Não se preocupe, Serena — Darien disse com boa vontade. — Eu comprarei o livro para você.

Ele havia lido o jornal e pensava na vida como homem sem compromisso, quando Hotaru irrompeu na sala e explicou que a amiga precisava desesperadamente de um favor.

Havia sido tudo muito engraçado, principalmente o olhar mortífero que Serena lançara para a amiga pela ênfase no uso do advérbio.

-# Não quero que compre o livro para mim — ela resmun­gou. — Quero que vá comigo para eu comprá-lo.

Darien recostou-se na poltrona.

-# E isso fará diferença?

-# Uma diferença enorme.

-# Enorme — Hotaru repetiu, rindo.

Darien desconfiou que a irmã também não entendera. Serena fitou-a com olhar faiscante e Hotaru recuou.

-# Por que está com raiva de mim? Eu a estou ajudando!

-# Mas não me deu razão no ponto principal dessa história toda. — Serena fitou Darien com ferocidade. — Não poder comprar um livro em determinada loja só porque sou mulher? Darien sorriu sem se alterar.

-# Querida, há certos lugares onde damas não podem entrar.

-# Não estou pedindo para freqüentar um dos seus pre­ciosos clubes. Quero apenas comprar um livro. Não vejo ne­nhuma inconveniência nisso. Além do mais, trata-se de uma antigüidade.

-# O dono da loja pode decidir para quem quer ou não vender.

Ela cruzou os braços.

-# Pois ele não precisava ser tão arrogante. Deveria haver uma lei que impedisse aos livreiros barrarem a entrada de mulheres nas suas lojas.

Darien encarou-a irônico.

-# Por acaso andou lendo Mary Wollstonecraft?

-# Mary quem? — perguntou, distraída.

-# Ainda bem.

-# Por favor, não mude de assunto, Darien. Concorda ou não que eu deveria poder comprar aquele livro?

Ele suspirou, exausto pela inesperada teimosia, ainda mais a respeito de um livro.

-# Por que as mulheres deveriam entrar numa livraria destinada aos homens? Vocês nem mesmo votam.

-# Isso é outra coisa! — Ofendida, sentiu o rosto corar de tamanha irritação.

Darien entendeu que havia usado a tática errada.

-# Por favor, esqueça o sufrágio. Iremos juntos comprar o livro.

-# Irá mesmo? — Os olhos de Serena brilharam de en­tusiasmo. — Obrigada!

-# Vamos na sexta-feira? Não tenho compromisso à tarde.

-# Eu também quero ir — Hotaru interveio.

-# De maneira nenhuma — Darien disse com firmeza. — Não tenho paciência para lidar com as duas ao mesmo tempo. Meus nervos não suportariam.

-# Seus nervos?

Ele olhou para Hotaru com a autoridade de irmão mais velho.

-# Estão abalados por sua causa.

-# Turner! — Hotaru exclamou. — Serena!

-# Não podemos ir agora? — Serena ignorou a discussão. — Não quero que o livreiro se esqueça de mim.

-# A julgar pelo relato de Hotaru sobre o incidente, duvido que isso aconteça.

-# Por favor, não podemos ir hoje? Por favor.

-# Já percebeu que está implorando?

-# Não faz mal.

-# Talvez eu possa usar essa situação em benefício próprio.

-# O que está querendo dizer com isso?—Serena fitou-o, inexpressiva.

-# Nunca se sabe o que poderá ser pedido em troca.

-# Como eu não tenho nada que possa lhe interessar, avi­so-o para esquecer seus planos funestos e levar-me até a livraria.

-# Está bem, vamos embora.

Darien percebeu que ela se conteve para não pular de alegria.

-# Não é longe daqui — disse. — Podemos ir a pé.

-# Tem certeza de que não vai me levar? — Hotaru seguiu-os pelo hall.

-# Fique em casa. — Darien não se demoveu da idéia e fitou Serena, que abria a porta. — Alguém terá de chamar o vigia, se não voltarmos inteiros.

Dez minutos mais tarde, Serena parou na frente da li­vraria da qual fora expulsa pouco antes.

-# Está com uma expressão de assustar qualquer um — Darien murmurou a seu lado.

-# Ótimo. — Ela se adiantou, mas foi segura pelo braço.

-# Deixe que eu entre primeiro — ele sugeriu, divertindo-se. — A sua aparência vai matar o homem do coração.

Serena franziu o cenho, mas deixou-o passar. Dessa vez o sujeito aprenderia uma lição. Ela viera armada com um visconde e boa dose de fúria. O livro seria seu.

Uma sineta tocou quando Darien entrou na loja, seguido por Serena.

-# Em que posso ajudá-lo, senhor?—o livreiro derreteu-se em atenção.

-# Bem, estou interessado em... — Darien olhou ao redor.

-# Naquele livro — Serena disse com determinação, apontando o volume exposto na vitrine.

-# A senhorita de novo! — O livreiro espumou, vermelho de ódio. — Saia da minha loja! — Agarrou-a pelo braço e tentou arrastá-la até a porta.

-# Pare! Pare, eu já disse! — Serena não permitiria abu­so de ninguém, muito menos de um homem a quem consi­derava um idiota. Sem perda de tempo, bateu com a bolsa na cabeça do sujeito.

Darien gemeu.

-# Simmons! — o livreiro chamou o ajudante aos berros. — Vá buscar um policial. Esta jovem está louca.

-# Não estou louca, seu bode velho!

Darien considerou que o final da disputa não seria satis­fatório.

-# Sou uma cliente e tenho dinheiro! — Serena conti­nuou, acalorada. — E quero comprar _Le Morte d'Arthur!_

-# Prefiro morrer a passar o livro para as mãos de uma vadia mal-educada!

_Vadia? _Aquilo foi demais para qualquer mulher de res­peito.

-# O senhor é um homem desprezível! — Ela levantou novamente a bolsa para atacá-lo.

Darien suspirou. O sujeito realmente se excedera. Mas, apesar do insulto demasiado, não poderia permitir que ela atacasse o dono da loja. Tirou-lhe a bolsa das mãos, enfren­tando um olhar dardejante e acusador pela interferência. Estreitou os olhos, advertindo-a em silêncio para se compor­tar. Tossiu e voltou-se para o dono da loja.

-# Por favor, peça desculpas à dama.

O homem cruzou os braços com expressão de desafio.

Darien fitou Serena de revés e comprovou que ela se encontrava em pose idêntica à do livreiro. Voltou-se para este e deixou evidentes suas intenções.

-# O senhor vai se desculpar com ela.

-# A moça é uma ameaça — ele afirmou, rancoroso.

-# Ora, o senhor...

Serena teria se lançado contra o infeliz se Darien não a houvesse agarrado pelo vestido e puxado para trás. O homem fechou as mãos em punho e assumiu uma posição de ataque que não combinava com sua aparência de literato.

-# Fique quieta — Darien sibilou, começando a se enfu­recer.

O homenzinho fitou Serena com olhar triunfante. Será que o sujeito não tinha nem um pouco de bom senso?

-# Ora, isso tudo não passou de um lamentável engano — Darien contemporizou e segurou-a pelo vestido com mais firmeza, pois ela não cessava de tentar agredir o livreiro.

O adversário assumiu uma pose afetada, o que deixou Serena ainda mais irritada. Prevendo um desfecho seme­lhante a um furacão, Darien resolveu intervir com maior determinação.

Fitou o dono da loja com seu olhar mais aristocrático e gélido.

-# Desculpe-se com milady, ou eu garanto que se arrepen­derá.

O inimigo, um idiota de primeira linha, não aceitou a ofer­ta generosa de Darien. Em vez disso, ergueu o queixo para falar.

-# Não tenho nada por que me desculpar. Ela entrou na minha loja...

-# Droga! — Darien murmurou, prevendo que teria de ser drástico.

-# ...perturbou meus clientes, insultou-me...

Darien acertou um soco bem dado no nariz do homem.

-# Oh, Deus, acho que você quebrou o nariz dele! — ex­clamou Serena.

Darien fitou-a com sarcasmo antes de olhar para o homem no chão.

-# Não acho. Ele não está sangrando tanto.

-# Uma pena — ela murmurou.

Darien agarrou-lhe o braço e puxou-a para mais perto, com receio das conseqüências.

-# Nem mais uma palavra até sairmos daqui.

Ela arregalou os olhos, mas fechou a boca e permitiu que Darien a levasse para fora da loja. Quando passaram pela vitrine, Serena viu o livro que tanto queria.

-# Meu livro!

Ele se deteve de imediato.

-# Não quero mais ouvir falar sobre essa porcaria de livro, entendeu bem? Eu acabei de agredir um homem!

-# Mas admita que ele merecia ser castigado!

-# Nem pela metade do que lhe caberia, srta. Tsukino! — Serena recuou, ofendida ao extremo. E ele continuou: — Independentemente do que possa pensar a meu respeito, não passo meus dias imaginando qual será meu próximo objetivo violento!

-# Mas...

-# Nada de _mas. _A senhorita ofendeu o dono da loja e...

-# Ele me insultou primeiro!

-# Eu teria resolvido o problema. Não foi para isso que me trouxe aqui? Para solucionar tudo?

Ela cerrou as sobrancelhas e anuiu com um gesto seco do queixo.

-# O quê estava pensando? E se o sujeito fosse menos controlado? E se...

-# Acha mesmo que ele se conteve? — Serena fitou-o com desdém.

-# Bem mais do que a senhorita! — Darien agarrou-a pelos ombros. — Pelo amor de Deus, será que não pode en­tender um fato tão simples? Muitos homens não hesitam um segundo antes de bater numa mulher. Ou coisa pior—acres­centou, ameaçador.

Serena o olhava sem piscar, deixando a impressão de ter visto algo que ele próprio desconhecia.

-# Desculpe-me, Darien.

-# Por quê? — ele perguntou com rispidez. — Por dar um espetáculo dentro de uma livraria? Por não manter a boca fechada quando deveria fazê-lo? Por...

-# Por aborrecê-lo. Sinto muito. Foi uma atitude muito errada da minha parte.

As palavras ditas em tom suave arrefeceram a raiva de Darien, que suspirou.

-# Não faça isso novamente, está bem?

-# Eu prometo...

-# Ótimo. — Ele soltou-lhe os ombros e surpreendeu-se por ter achado agradável segurá-los.

Serena inclinou a cabeça de lado, com expressão preo­cupada.

-# Ou acho que posso prometer. Com certeza tentarei não fazer nada que o deixe aborrecido de novo.

A idéia de não aborrecê-lo deixou-o preocupado.

-# O que foi que houve? Sempre confiamos no seu equilí­brio, e Deus é testemunha de quantas vezes Hotaru se livrou de situações difíceis por sua causa.

Serena apertou os lábios antes de responder:

-# Por favor, não confunda sensatez com submissão. São coisas bem diversas e eu não sou uma pessoa submissa.

Darien compreendeu que ela não o desafiava, mas apenas atestava um fato que sua família deixara de observar.

-# Não tenha receio. Se eu achasse que era submissa, teria me, desiludido esta tarde.

Ela não se rendia.

-# Quando vejo alguma coisa errada, não posso simples­mente ficar sentada, sem fazer nada.

-# Então procure manter-se afastada de maldades óbvias. Poderia fazer isso por mim? — disse, imaginando que ela acabaria por matá-lo de desgosto.

# Não achei que isso fosse uma maldade propriamente dita. E eu...

-# Chega. — Darien ergueu a mão para silenciá-la. — Nem mais uma palavra sobre o assunto. Ficaríamos discu­tindo dez anos a respeito do caso. — Segurou-a pelo braço e tomou o caminho de casa.

O que estava acontecendo com ele? Sua pulsação conti­nuava acelerada e Serena nem mesmo estivera em perigo. Duvidava que o livreiro chegasse a agredi-la. Além do mais, por que essa excessiva preocupação com a garota? Era evi­dente que tinha carinho por ela e a via como irmã. O que o levou a pensar em Hotaru no lugar dela e imaginou que seria muito engraçado.

-# Logo mais Seiya estará aqui — Hotaru entrou no salão rosa e destinou para a amiga o mais brilhante de seus sorrisos.

Serena ergueu os olhos do livro, uma edição de _Le Morte d'Arthur _com folhas amassadas que em nada lembrava-a que vira na livraria. Ela o emprestara da biblioteca de lorde Rudland.

-# E mesmo? — indagou em voz baixa, sabendo muito bem que Seiya era esperado naquela tarde.

-# E mesmo? — Hotaru imitou-a. — E só isso que tem para dizer? Perdão, mas eu tive a impressão de que estava apaixonada por ele... Ah, perdoe-me, ele agora é um homem, não é?

Serena retornou à leitura e seus olhos se moviam com excessiva rapidez.

-# Eu lhe disse que não estou apaixonada.

-# Bem, mas deveria estar — Hotaru retrucou com serie­dade. — Acabará ficando, se conceder permanecer algum tempo com ele.

Serena parou de ler e ergueu os olhos.

-# Não entendi. Seiya está em Oxford, não é?

-# Sim, claro — Hotaru comentou com casualidade, como se cem quilômetros de distância nada representassem. — Mas meu irmão esteve aqui a semana passada e não a vi ficar nem um pouco com ele.

-# Isso não é verdade. Cavalgamos no Hyde Park, fomos tomar sorvete no Gunter e andamos de barco no Serpentine naquele dia quente.

Hotaru largou-se numa poltrona próxima e cruzou os braços.

-# Isso não é suficiente.

-# Ficou maluca? — Serena sacudiu a cabeça e voltou a ler.

-# Sei que acabará se apaixonando por ele. E preciso ape­nas passarem mais tempo juntos... a sós.

Serena apertou os lábios e fixou a vista na leitura. Aque­la conversa não resultaria em nenhum benefício.

-# Seiya ficará aqui apenas por dois dias — Serena co­mentou. — Teremos de trabalhar depressa.

-# Faça o que quiser, mas eu não participarei dos seus planos. — Ergueu o olhar. — Espere, mudei de idéia. Não a deixarei agir à vontade. Se eu fizer isso, acabarei arrastada para o altar sem nem ao menos perceber.

-# Um pensamento intrigante.

-# Hotaru, pare de ser casamenteira! Quero que me pro­meta isso.

Hotaru ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-# Não quero fazer uma promessa que posso não cumprir.

-# Hotaru!

-# Ah, está bem. Mas não poderá impedir Seiya de agir, se ele tiver o matrimônio em mente. E meu irmão será bem capaz de fazer isso, a julgar pela maneira como vem se com­portando ultimamente.

-# Contanto que me prometa não interferir. Hotaru deu um suspiro e procurou parecer ofendida.

-# O fato de você imaginar que eu faria uma coisa dessas causou-me grande sofrimento.

-# Ah, por favor! — Serena voltou-se para o livro, mas foi impossível prestar atenção à trama com a mente em con­tagem regressiva.

_Vinte, dezenove, dezoito..._

Com certeza a amiga não seria capaz de permanecer em silêncio por mais de vinte segundos. _Dezessete, dezesseis..._

-# Não acha que Seiya será um marido adorável? Quatro segundos. Um feito memorável, até mesmo para Hotaru.

-# Ele é jovem, é evidente, mas nós também somos. Serena ignorou-a de propósito.

-# Darien também seria um ótimo marido se Rey não tivesse acabado com ele.

Serena levantou a cabeça.

-# Não acha que esse é um comentário maldoso? Hotaru deu um sorriso matreiro.

-# Eu sabia que estava me escutando.

-# É quase impossível não o fazer — Serena murmurou.

-# Eu estava apenas dizendo que... — Hotaru ergueu o queixo e olhou por sobre o ombro da amiga. — Mas que coin­cidência! Veja quem chegou.

-# Seiya — Serena virou-se com alegria no sofá. Mas estava enganada...

-# Sinto desapontá-la — Darien afirmou com um sorriso leve.

-# Perdão. — Sentiu-se uma tola. — É que falávamos so­bre Seiya.

-# E sobre você também — Hotaru comentou. — Aliás, foi nosso último assunto, por isso o meu comentário à sua entrada.

-# Creio que deviam estar tratando de assuntos diabó­licos.

-# Com certeza — Hotaru comentou com graça. Darien sentou-se em frente a Serena, que sorriu sem descerrar os lábios. Hotaru inclinou-se para a frente e apoiou o queixo na mão, com pose de coquete.

-# Eu acabava de dizer a Serena que você seria um ma­rido terrível.

Darien recostou-se no espaldar da cadeira com o sem­blante descontraído.

-# Essa é a mais pura verdade.

-# Mas eu ia comentar que se houvesse um treinamento apropriado, você poderia ser reabilitado.

-# Estou saindo —anunciou ele, levantando-se.

-# Não vá! — Hotaru chamou, rindo. — Estou brincando. Você está além de qualquer redenção. Mas Seiya... é um pedaço de argila que poderá ser moldado.

-# Não contarei a ele esse seu comentário — Serena resmungou.

-# Não me diga que não concorda — Hotaru provocou-a. — Seiya ainda não teve tempo de se tornar pavoroso, como acontece com a maioria dos homens com o decorrer dos anos.

Darien fitou a irmã com indisfarçável admiração.

-# Como é possível que eu esteja aqui escutando seu ser­mão sobre o comportamento masculino?

Hotaru preparou-se para uma resposta arguta e mordaz, mas o mordomo apareceu à porta e salvou a todos.

-# Lady Hotaru, sua mãe deseja falar com a senhorita.

-# Voltarei em seguida — Hotaru avisou-os antes de sair.

-# Estou ansiosa para terminar a conversa. — Com um sor­riso malicioso e um aceno de dedos, ela desapareceu.

Darien sufocou um gemido; mais cedo ou mais tarde, sua irmã acabaria causando um ataque cardíaco em alguém. Fe­lizmente não nele. Fitou Serena, que estava sentada sobre os pés e com um livro grande no colo.

-# Boa leitura? — Darien perguntou. Ela ergueu o livro.

-# Ah. — Ele não evitou a contração dos lábios.

-# Não ria — Serena advertiu-o.

-# Eu jamais sonharia em fazer isso.

-# Também não minta, por favor — ela falou com ares de educadora.

-# Ah, isso eu não posso prometer. — Ele riu.

Por um momento Serena ficou em silêncio, compenetra­da e séria. De repente, sua fisionomia mudou. Nada dramá­tico, que causasse alarme, mas que deixou claro o debate interior.

-# O que pensa a respeito de Seiya? — indagou, de­cidida.

-# Ora, ele é meu irmão.

Ela ergueu a mão e balançou-a, pedindo a continuação da frase, fitando-o com sarcasmo.

-# Uma revelação surpreendente.

-# O que exatamente quer saber, srta. Serena Tsukino?

-# Eu queria saber o que pensa a respeito de Seiya. Darien sentiu o coração disparado sem que pudesse iden­tificar o motivo.

-# Está me perguntando — ele falou devagar — se eu acredito que Seiya será um bom marido?

Serena abriu muito os olhos, piscou e deu a impressão de coordenar as idéias antes de responder.

-# Tenho a impressão de que todos desejam nos ver ca­sados.

-# Todos?

-# Bem, principalmente Hotaru.

-# Pois ela seria uma pessoa em quem eu não confiaria como conselheira matrimonial.

-# Então, na sua opinião, eu não deveria tentar conquistar Seiya. — Serena inclinou-se para a frente.

Darien piscou atônito. Entendeu que ela não ficava na­quela posição para exibir o busto, aliás, adorável. Não im­portava. O resultado o agradou sobremaneira.

-# Darien? — Serena chamou-o em voz baixa.

-# Seiya é muito jovem — ele resmungou.

-# Para mim?

-# Para qualquer uma. Por Deus, ele mal completou vinte e um anos.

-# Na verdade, ainda tem vinte.

-# Pois é isso mesmo. — Darien gostaria que houvesse uma maneira de arrumar a gravata sem parecer um tolo. O ambiente esquentava subitamente e ficou muito difícil foca­lizar outra coisa que não fosse a maravilhosa visão daqueles seios perfeitos.

Felizmente ela se recostou, pondo um fim naquele mar­tírio.

-# Pretende mesmo conquistá-lo? — ele não resistiu à per­gunta.

-# Está se referindo a Seiya? — Serena indagou o óbvio para ganhar tempo. — Não sei.

-# Se não sabe, é evidente que nem deveria pensar no assunto.

-# Então acha que o amor deve ser claro e óbvio? — per­guntou ela, fitando-o espantada.

-# Quem foi que falou em amor?

Darien lamentou ter falado com impaciência, mas a con­versa estava se tornando cada vez mais insustentável.

-# Ah.

Ele teve a desagradável impressão de que Serena achara sua argumentação muito falha. Prova disso era ela ter vol­tado a atenção para o livro que estava lendo. Sentou-se e, como um tolo, observou-a ler o que tanto a interessava, en­quanto procurava encontrar um comentário inteligente para fazer.

Serena olhou para cima com uma irritante serenidade.

-# Darien, tem algum plano para a tarde?

-# Nenhum — respondeu vagamente, escondendo que pre­tendia cavalgar um pouco.

-# Ah, Seiya não deve demorar.

-# Já soube...

-# Por isso é que estávamos falando sobre ele — Serena explicou, como se isso importasse. — Seu irmão está vindo para o meu aniversário.

-# Sim, é claro.

Ela tornou a inclinar-se para a frente; que Deus o ajudasse a se controlar.

-# Está lembrado de que temos um jantar em família amanhã?

-# É evidente que sim — Darien assegurou.

-# Bem, obrigada pelas considerações.

-# Considerações? — Ele não entendeu. — Sobre o quê?

-# Sobre Seiya. Esse é um assunto muito sério, e a sua opinião é importante para mim.

-# Bem, agora já a tem.

-# E estou satisfeita, pois o respeito sobremaneira.

De algum forma, Serena conseguia fazê-lo sentir-se co­mo uma relíquia centenária, o que o desanimou bastante.

-# Ah, é?

-# Com certeza. Por acaso não deveria respeitá-lo, ou isso o incomoda?

-# Francamente, srta. Tsukino, na maior parte do tempo não tenho idéia do que está pensando.

-# Penso na sua pessoa... Darien fitou-a, espantado.

-# E em Seiya, naturalmente — Serena concluiu. — E em Hotaru. Ah, como se alguém pudesse viver na mesma casa que ela e esquecê-la! — Fechou o livro e levantou-se. — Creio que vou procurá-la. Hotaru e lady Rudland estão indecisas sobre algumas roupas que desejam mandar fazer, e eu prometi ajudá-las na decisão.

Turner ficou em pé, acompanhando-a até a porta.

_10 de junho de 1819,_

_Esta tarde tive uma conversa estranha com Darien. N__ã__o pretendi deix__á__-lo com ci__ú__me, mas admito que po­deria ser interpretada dessa maneira por algu__é__m que soubesse dos meus sentimentos por ele, o que __é__ altamen­te improv__á__vel._

_Admito, no entanto, que tive a inten__çã__o de inspirar certa dose de culpa em rela__çã__o ao livro _Le Morte d'Arthur. _Nesse pormenor, n__ã__o creio que tenha sido bem-sucedida._

XxXxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxxxXxXxXxXXxXxXxxXxXXxXxXxxXxxXxXXxxXx

No fim da tarde, Darien retornou do Hyde Park, onde fora cavalgar com lorde Westholme, seu amigo. Encontrou Hotaru no saguão principal, perto da escada que levava à cozinha.

-# Shh... — ela o advertiu.

Darien interessou-se de imediato e aproximou-se.

-# Por que temos de ficar quietos? Hotaru fitou-o com raiva.

-# Estou tentando escutar.

Ele não imaginou o motivo até ouvir uma sucessão de risos melodiosos.

-# É Serena? Hotaru anuiu.

-# Seiya acabou de chegar e eles desceram.

-# Por quê?

Hotaru espiou os cantos e voltou-se para Darien.

-# Seiya estava com fome.

-# E ele precisa de Serena para servi-lo? — indagou, tirando as luvas.

-# Não, ela foi procurar os amanteigados da cozinheira. Eu ia acompanhá-los, pois detesto ficar sozinha. Mas agora que você chegou, permitirei que me faça companhia.

Darien passou por Hotaru e espiou a escada, mesmo sa­bendo que não poderia ver Serena nem Seiya.

-# Acho que também estou com fome — ele murmurou, pensativo,

-# Pois trate de abster-se por enquanto. Os dois precisam de um tempo.

-# Para comer?

-# Para se apaixonar — informou Hotaru, revirando os olhos, impaciente.

De certa forma era exasperador receber um olhar tão desdenhoso da irmã mais nova, por isso Darien a fitou com desnecessária seriedade.

-# E será possível que isso aconteça em apenas uma tarde tomando chá com biscoitos?

-# Oras, é apenas um começo. — Hotaru fitou-o como se ele tivesse uma inteligência bem inferior à média. — Tam­bém não o vi incentivando nem um pouco o namoro.

Darien disse a si mesmo que até um idiota seria capaz de enxergar que aquele seria um casamento desaconselhável. Amava Seiya profundamente e o tinha na mais alta con­sideração para um jovem de vinte anos. Mas era evidente que não era homem para Serena.

Na verdade, ele mesmo tivera maior contato com ela ape­nas nas últimas semanas, porém não havia sido difícil com­provar que era uma jovem amadurecida para a idade. Ela precisava de alguém mais velho, que soubesse dar valor às suas melhores qualidades. Um homem que soubesse domi­ná-la com firmeza, quando ela se deixasse levar pelo tempe­ramento belicoso que, na verdade, raramente aflorava.

Talvez Seiya pudesse ser a pessoa indicada... dali a dez anos.

Darien fitou a irmã e franziu o cenho.

-# Preciso comer!

-# Darien, não faça isso!

Hotaru não pôde impedi-lo. Quando tentou, ele já estava no meio da escada.

A formalidade dos Bevelstoke não era levada a extremos, exceto quando dizia respeito a convidados. Por isso nenhum dos criados se surpreendeu ao ver Seiya entrar na cozi­nha, fitar a sra. Tsukino com o mais doce dos olhares, sen­tar-se à mesa com Serena e esperar que a boa mulher os servisse com os famosos amanteigados. Assim que a travessa com os biscoitos ainda quentes foi deixada sobre a toalha, Serena ouviu um barulho às suas costas. Virou-se, piscou e viu Daarien no último degrau da escada.

Folgazão e ao mesmo tempo tímido, e pior, mais atraente do que nunca. Serena não pôde evitar um suspiro.

-# Desci os degraus de dois em dois — Darien explicou, sem nem mesmo saber o motivo.

-# Darien — Seiya resmungou uma saudação pouco eloqüente, ocupado em mastigar o terceiro biscoito.

-# Hotaru me disse que eu os encontraria aqui. Ainda bem, estou com fome.

-# Por que não come amanteigados? — Serena pergun­tou, apontando a travessa sobre a mesa.

Darien sentou-se ao lado dela.

-# Foram feitos pela sra. Graves?

Seiya anuiu. Darien pegou três e virou-se para a sra. Graves com o mesmo olhar que Seiya adotara antes. Ela adorou ser adulada e inspirou fundo.

-# Está bem, farei mais uma fornada.

Nesse instante, Hotaru apareceu à porta e fitou Darien com os lábios estreitados.

-# Darien — murmurou, sem esconder a irritação —, eu queria lhe mostrar o... livro que comprei.

Serena disfarçou um gemido; já tinha avisado que não gostaria que ninguém impusesse um compromisso em sua vida.

-# Darien — Hotaru repetiu.

Serena ergueu a cabeça com expressão de meiguice.

-# Qual livro, Hotaru? — ela perguntou, como se nem pen­sasse em provocar a outra.

A amiga dardejou chispas com o olhar.

-# Sabe muito bem qual é.

-# Seria aquele sobre o Império Otomano, sobre os caça­dores de peles do Canadá ou sobre a filosofia de Adam Smith?

-# O último — Hotaru resmungou.

-# Verdade? — Seiya olhou para a irmã com renovado interesse. _—_ Não imaginei que apreciasse esse gênero de leitura. Neste ano estivemos lendo _A Riqueza das Na__çõ__es, _uma interessante mescla de economia e filosofia.

Hotaru sorriu com constrangimento.

-# Tenho certeza disso. Poderei dar minha opinião quando terminar de ler.

-# E a leitura está adiantada? — Darien perguntou.

-# Comecei agora e li apenas algumas páginas.

Pelo menos foi o que Serena pensou ter ouvido. Hotaru falara com a boca quase fechada e as palavras não soaram muito nítidas.

-# Quer um amanteigado, Hotaru? — Darien perguntou e sorriu para Serena como se a avisasse que estavam juntos na brincadeira.

Ele parecia mais jovem e feliz. E o coração de Serena amoleceu.

Olivia atravessou o recinto e sentou-se perto de Seiya, não sem antes sussurrar no ouvido de Serena:

-# Eu estava tentando ajudá-la.

No entanto Serena ainda procurava recuperar-se do sorriso de Darien. Sentia tontura, as pernas fracas e o co­ração tocando uma sinfonia. Ou estava apaixonada ou con­traíra gripe. Olhou de relance o perfil esculpido de Darien e suspirou.

Todos os indícios apontavam para o amor.

-# Serena!

Ela fitou Hotaru, que a chamava com impaciência.

-# Seiya quer saber a minha opinião a respeito de _A Riqueza das Na__çõ__es _quando eu terminar de ler o livro. Disse a ele que leríamos juntas a obra. Com certeza poderemos comprar outro exemplar.

-# O quê? Ah, sim, adoro ler. — Serena entendeu com o que acabara de concordar ao ver o sorriso irônico da amiga.

-# Agora — Seiya inclinou-se sobre a mesa, tocando a mão de Serena —, eu gostaria que me contasse como tem aproveitado a temporada.

-# Estes biscoitos são deliciosos — Darien falou em alto e bom som e fez menção de pegar um, em evidente tentativa de atrapalhar o irmão. — Seiya, poderia fazer o favor de tirar o braço?

Seiya recolheu a mão. Darien pegou um amanteigado e levou-o à boca, sorrindo em seguida.

-# Maravilhosos como sempre, sra. Graves!

-# Logo mais tirarei mais uma assadeira do forno, milorde. — A sra. Graves inflou de satisfação pelo elogio.

Serena esperou o fim do diálogo para responder a Seiya:

-# Os dias têm sido muito agradáveis. É uma pena que não possa ficar aqui para desfrutar os eventos conosco.

Seiya voltou-se para ela com um sorriso indolente des­tinado a tocar seu coração, mas que não surtiu efeito.

-# Eu também acho. Porém ficarei aqui por algum tempo no verão.

-# Sei que não terá muito tempo para as damas — Darien interveio. — Minhas férias de verão eram passadas em brin­cadeiras com os amigos. Nós nos divertíamos demais. Tenho certeza de que não a agradará perder isso.

Serena fitou-o com estranheza; desconhecia aquele com­portamento tão jovial.

-# Tenho certeza de que se divertia muito — Seiya respondeu. — Mas eu gostaria de também comparecer a al­guns eventos sociais.

-# Uma ótima idéia — Hotaru concordou. — Assim também poderia adquirir um pouco mais de refinamento citadino.

-# Tenho requinte em dose considerável, minha querida.

-# Não duvido, mas nunca é demais uma experiência ver­dadeira para aprimorar o que já existe.

-# Pois saiba que tenho experiência — Seiya argumen­tou com o rosto corado.

Serena arregalou os olhos.

Darien levantou-se devagar.

-# Estou desconfiado de que essa conversa vai se deteriorar e chegará a um nível não adequado para ouvidos sensíveis.

Seiya preparou-se para dizer mais alguma coisa, mas a paz familiar foi salva pela interferência de Hotaru, que ba­teu palmas com euforia.

-# Muito bem dito! Serena adorava a amiga, porém sabia que não podia confiar quando o assunto era arranjar casamentos. E o sor­riso malicioso da outra foi mais uma prova disso.

-# Serena? — Hotaru a chamou com graça.

-# Sim?

-# Lembra-se de ter me dito que gostaria de levar Seiya àquela loja de luvas que vimos na semana passada? — E dirigindo-se para Seiya, continuou: — Eles têm peças ma­ravilhosas tanto para mulheres como para homens, e nós chegamos à conclusão de que precisará de um par novo. Não sabemos se as compradas em Oxford são muito boas.

O discurso óbvio de Hotaru não enganou ninguém. Sereana fitou Darien de soslaio e ele parecia divertir-se com o im­passe. Ou estaria aborrecido? Às vezes era difícil distinguir o que se passava com ele.

-# O que me diz, meu querido irmão? — Hotaru esmerou-se na expressão encantadora. — Vamos?

-# Nada me agradaria mais — Seiya concordou, ani­mado.

Serena abriu a boca para falar, mas desistiu diante da inutilidade prevista. Torceria o pescoço de Hotaru na primei­ra oportunidade. No momento, a única alternativa seria acei­tar. Não desejava fazer nada que pudesse levar Seiya a crer que ela alimentava sentimentos românticos a seu res­peito. Contudo seria uma grande falta de sensibilidade pro­curar livrar-se do passeio na frente do rapaz.

Quando percebeu três pares de olhos que a fitavam com expectativa, nada mais lhe ocorreu dizer:

-# Podemos ir agora. Para mim, será um prazer.

-# Eu os acompanharei — Darien anunciou, erguendo-se, decidido.

Diante do anúncio inesperado, os outros três ficaram sur­presos. Darien nunca mostrara interesse em escoltá-los em nenhum passeio quando se encontravam em Ambleside.

-# Estou precisando de um par de luvas também — Darien afirmou com fisionomia tranqüila de quem dizia a verdade. Por que outra razão ofereceria sua companhia?

-# Entendi, claro. — Seiya piscou sem atinar com os motivos do irmão mais velho.

-# Sua sugestão foi ótima, Hotaru — Darien animou-se. — Obrigado, minha querida.

Hotaru não se mostrou nem um pouco satisfeita.

-# Será ótimo contar com a sua presença — Serena de­clarou, aparentando um entusiasmo maior do que pretendia demonstrar. — Seiya não se incomodará, não é mesmo?

-# De maneira nenhuma. — O rapaz pretendia ser since­ro, porém sua expressão o contradizia.

-# Já terminou de comer os amanteigados, Seiya? — Darien indagou. — Será melhor sairmos logo, pois poderá chover mais tarde.

-# Poderíamos ir numa carruagem fechada. — Seiya pegou o maior biscoito da travessa.

-# Vou buscar o meu casaco — Serena avisou e ficou em pé. — Decidam em qual veículo iremos. Vamos nos encontrar no salão rosa em vinte minutos?

-# Subiremos juntos — Seiya se ofereceu. — Preciso pegar alguma coisa na minha mala.

Serena e Seiya saíram da cozinha.

-# O que está acontecendo, Darien? — Hotaru perguntou.

-# Do que está falando?

-# Estou empenhando todos os meus esforços para unir aqueles dois e meu querido irmão mais velho arruinou tudo!

-# Não seja tão dramática. Estou apenas pensando em comprar luvas. Jamais me ocorreria impedir um casamento, ainda mais um tão festejado.

-# Se eu não o conhecesse, diria que está com ciúme. — Hotaru franziu a testa, estreitando o olhar,

-# Então, como me conhece, eu agradeceria se não fizesse acusações infundadas — respondeu ele, depois de alguns mi­nutos de silêncio.

-# Convenhamos que vem agindo com estranheza. _Ci__ú__me de Serena! Deus misericordioso, s__ó__ me faltava essa._

Darien costumava tratar a irmã de várias formas. De maneira geral, empregava um certo descaso benevolente. Ocasionalmente, adotava o papel de tio, surpreendendo-a com presentes e lisonjas sempre que lhe fosse conveniente. A di­ferença de idade garantia essa postura. Contudo, na maioria das vezes a via como se fosse uma criança. Entretanto, depois das incriminações que recebera, teria de argumentar sem medir palavras nem levar em conta sen­timentos.

-# Se a minha querida irmã — disse em um tom de voz duro e mordaz —, pudesse enxergar alguma coisa além do próprio desejo de ter Serena constantemente à sua dispo­sição, teria uma clara idéia de que ela e Seiya não com­binam de maneira nenhuma.

Hotaru engasgou com o ataque inesperado, mas logo se recuperou.

-# A minha disposição? — repetiu, furiosa. — Agora quero saber quem está fazendo acusações infundadas. Você sabe muito bem que adoro minha amiga e só quero sua felicidade! Além disso, como lhe falta beleza e dote...

-# Ah! — Darien fechou a boca antes de proferir uma imprecação. — Está vendendo a própria amiga a descoberto!

Não conseguia entender por que as pessoas persistiam em enxergar Serena como a menina desajeitada de outrora. Ela poderia não possuir os atuais padrões de beleza como Hotaru, mas certamente era provida de algo muito mais pro­fundo e interessante. Era possível observá-la e entender que havia muita beleza atrás daquele olhar. Aquele sorriso aber­to nunca foi falso ou... bem, às vezes era caçoísta. Possuíam o mesmo senso de humor, e obrigados a ficar em Londres durante a temporada, certamente não faltavam situações que merecessem doses de zombaria, para o deleite de ambos.

-# Seiya seria um ótimo marido para Serena — Hotaru continuou, exaltada. — E ela para... — Deteve-se e levou a mão à boca.

-# O que foi agora? — ele indagou, irritado.

-# O problema não é ela, não é? A questão é Seiya! Você deve achar que minha amiga não é boa o suficiente para seu irmão, não é isso?

-# Está totalmente errada — negou com indignação, dessa vez medindo as palavras com cuidado. — Nada poderia afas­tar-se mais da verdade. Eles são muito novos para se casar, principalmente Seiya.

-# Isso não é verdade, nós somos... — Hotaru se ressentiu.

-# Seiya é muito jovem — Darien repetiu com frieza. — E não é preciso ir muito longe para saber por que um homem não deve se casar cedo.

A compreensão não foi imediata, mas quando percebeu que o irmão se referia à própria história, teve pena. Darien notou aquele sentimento odioso pelo olhar de Hotaru.

-# Sinto muito mesmo, não pretendi magoá-lo. — Desculpando-se, ela saiu correndo, deixando-o ainda mais nervoso.

Serena aguardou no salão rosa por alguns minutos até uma criada aparecer na entrada.

-# Perdão, senhorita, mas lady Hotaru pediu-me para avi­sar que ela não poderá descer.

Serena largou a estatueta que estava examinando e en­carou a moça com espanto.

-# Ela não está passando bem?

A criada hesitou e Serena não queria deixá-la em situa­ção difícil. Poderia falar pessoalmente com a amiga.

-# Não se preocupe. Eu mesma descobrirei...

Depois de deixar no lugar a peça decorativa, pois lady Rudland gostava de ter suas antiguidades na posição corre­ta, Serena seguiu até a porta, ao mesmo tempo que olhava para trás, checando se a estatueta estava exatamente no mesmo lugar, e acabou por bater num corpo grande, mas­culino. Soube quem era antes de encará-lo. Poderia ter sido Seiya, um criado ou até... os céus que evitassem tal ver­gonha, lorde Rudland, mas não era nenhum desses.

Pelo perfume e pela respiração quente, que sentiu por uma fração de segundo, soube que era Darien. Já tinha cons­ciência de que a atmosfera se modificava quando ele estava por perto. Foi então que teve certeza de que estar com a percepção tão aguçada da simples presença de uma pessoa só podia tratar-se de amor, um amor eterno.

Amor de uma mulher por um homem. A menina que o imaginava como um cavaleiro de armadura brilhante não existia mais. Havia se tornado mulher, conhecia as imper­feições daquele homem e, ainda assim, o amava. Era um sentimento verdadeiro e profundo, tinha vontade de livrá-lo de todo o sofrimento, desejava... Ah, nem ela sabia o que desejava. Aliás, sabia que queria tudo. Ela...

-# Serena? — chamou Darien, segurando-a pelo braço. Ela ergueu o olhar, mesmo sabendo que seria insuportável enxergar naqueles olhos azuis o que não queria ver. E, de fato, não viu amor e nenhuma revelação. Ele apertou-a de maneira desnecessária e parecia estranho, muito diferente do usual. Assim, sentiu um calor enorme tomar seu corpo inteiro.

-# De... desculpe-me — ela gaguejou e afastou-se. — Te­nho de prestar mais atenção...

Darien não se moveu de imediato. Apenas a olhou e fixou-se na boca bem desenhada. Por um segundo abençoado, ela pensou que fosse beijá-la. Arfando, entreabriu os lábios e...

O momento se eclipsou e a realidade voltou, gélida.

-# Sou eu quem lhe pede perdão — ele falou em tom monocórdio. — Eu também deveria ser mais cuidadoso.

-# Eu pretendia ir à procura de Hotaru — explicou, sem ter idéia do que deveria dizer. — Soube que ela não vai descer.

A expressão daquele rosto másculo modificou-se e com a dose exata de cinismo de quem sabia o que estava ocorrendo.

-# Não se preocupe, ela está bem.

-# Mas...

-# Pelo menos uma vez deixe minha irmã resolver os pró­prios problemas.

Serena abriu a boca, surpreendida pelo tom ríspido. Mas não chegou a responder porque Seiya acabava de entrar.

-# Está pronta? — ele perguntou, jovial e sem perceber a tensão no ambiente. — Onde está Hotaru?

-# Ela não virá — Serena e Darien disseram em unís­sono.

-# Por quê? — perguntou aos dois, estranhando o fato de eles terem falado juntos.

-# Hotaru não está se sentindo bem — Serena mentiu.

-#Que pena — Seiya afirmou, sem demonstrar contrariedade, e estendeu o braço para Serena. — Vamos?

-# Virá conosco, Darien? — Ela fitou-o, incerta.

-# Não. — A negativa foi imediata.

_11 de junho de 1819,_

_Hoje comemoramos o meu anivers__á__rio. Um dia ado­r__á__vel e estranho ao mesmo tempo._

_Os Bevelstoke fizeram um jantar em minha homena­gem. Foi uma lembran__ç__a meiga. Ainda mais que meu pai provavelmente deve ter esquecido que hoje n__ã__o __é __apenas o dia em que um certo erudito grego chegou a uma determinada conclus__ã__o matem__á__tica, ou qualquer outra coisa importante._

_De lorde e lady Rudland ganhei um lindo par de brincos de __á__guas-marinhas. De Seiya, recebi uma caixa com len__ç__os de renda, cada um mais bonito que o outro._

_De Hotaru, uma caixa com pap__é__is de carta estampa­dos com o meu nome._

_De Darien, ganhei um frasco de perfume. Fragr__â__ncia de violetas. Imediatamente lembrei-me da fita cor de violeta que ele prendeu nos meus cabelos quando eu tinha dez anos. Mas tamb__é__m __é__ evidente que ele n__ã__o ha­via se recordado desse incidente. Eu tamb__é__m n__ã__o co­mentei nada. Seria muito embara__ç__oso revelar-me t__ã__o sentimental. Contudo considerei o presente ador__á__vel._

_N__ã__o sei se conseguirei dormir. Escrevi a __ú__ltima frase h__á__ dez minutos e, embora esteja bocejando bastante, minhas p__á__lpebras n__ã__o est__ã__o pesadas. Talvez seja pela responsabilidade de completar vinte anos. Isto posto, poderei muito bem tomar um c__á__lice de xerez para em­balar no sono._

_Pois __é__ isso mesmo o que pretendo fazer._

_**OoOoOOoOoOOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOOOOoOoOoO  
2 Capitulos enormes de uma vez só pra compensa meu atraso, bjs**_


	7. Chapter 7

Darien encontrava-se no gabinete de seu pai, no escuro, depois de ter consumido uma vela e três cálices de conhaque. Olhava através da janela e escutava as folhas de uma árvore próxima farfalharem ao vento, batendo na vidraça.

Aquela languidez era o que lhe convinha depois de um dia como aquele.

Primeiro Hotaru o acusara de estar com interesses escusos em sua amiga. Em seguida, fora o encontrão com Serena e...

Deus misericordioso, ele a desejara e...

Sabia exatamente o momento em que o interesse havia brotado. Não fora quando da colisão, nem quando a segurara pelos braços para evitar que caísse. Abraçá-la fora praze­roso, mas também não havia sido então que a verdade lhe ocorrera.

O instante em que entendera estar em perigo sucedeu alguns segundos depois, quando ela erguera o rosto e o fitara.

Aqueles olhos azuis e brilhantes sempre o atraíram. E fora um idiota em não ter percebido antes.

Naquele instante, os ponteiros do relógio pararam por um breve momento, que mais pareceu uma eternidade, e sentiu a mudança. Um turbilhão atingiu-o e até o respirar exigia um grande esforço. De maneira inconsciente, tinha apertado com mais força aquele braço macio, assustando-a. Foi então que admitira que a desejava como jamais poderia ter ima­ginado, apesar de não ser correto nem respeitável. A partir de então, ansiava por tê-la nos braços. Nunca ficara tão desgostoso consigo mesmo. Aquele sentimento avassalador não podia ser amor.

Não seria capaz de amar ninguém, depois da destruição que Rey operara em seu coração. Tratava-se então de um desejo puro e simples por uma mulher que, provavelmente, era uma das poucas puras e dignas da Inglaterra.

Pensativo, serviu-se de mais um drinque. O que não ma­tava um homem na certa o fortalecia, era a melhor desculpa que encontrava para beber mais. Mas aquilo...

Certamente acabaria por liquidá-lo.

Enquanto estava ali sentado, sentindo-se o último dos ho­mens, ponderando sobre a própria fraqueza, ele a viu.

Não podia ser verdade, com certeza era uma visão. Al­guém pretendia testar seu brio de cavalheiro, e obviamente estava destinado a falhar. Tentaria controlar-se com o maior empenho de que fosse capaz, mas no recôndito da alma, onde se recusava a examinar, havia uma certeza: seria impossível recuar.

Serena se movia como um anjo. A camisola branca e larga de algodão ondulava com as passadas lentas, chegando a brilhar na escuridão, o que o deixou ainda mais desespe­rado, fazendo-o agarrar-se nos braços da cadeira como se daquilo dependesse sua vida.

Serena não havia encontrado o que procurava no salão rosa e dirigiu-se ao gabinete de lorde Rudland, onde entrou com grande apreensão. Lembrava-se de ter visto uma gar­rafa de cristal na prateleira ao lado da porta. Poderia pegar o que desejava e sair em segundos. A atitude não chegaria a ser considerada uma invasão de privacidade.

-# Onde estarão os cálices? — murmurou, deixando a vela sobre a mesa. — Ah, estão aqui. — Abriu a garrafa de xerez e serviu-se de uma pequena dose.

-# Espero que não faça disso um hábito — uma voz ar­rastada ecoou na sala.

Assustada, deixou cair o cálice, que se espatifou no chão.

-# Ora, que desperdício.

Ela se virou e o viu sentado numa cadeira de balanço. Apesar da pouca luz, a expressão irônica era inconfundível.

-#Darien?—sussurrou o óbvio, como se pudesse ser outra pessoa.

-# O próprio.

-# Mas o que... Por que está aqui? — Ela adiantou-se e, sem enxergar direito, acabou por pisar em um caco de vidro. — Ai!

-# Mas que grande tolice andar por aí com os pés descalços.

-# Eu não estava planejando quebrar um cálice! — Serena abaixou-se e removeu a lasca afiada da sola do pé.

Isso não importa. Ainda vai apanhar uma gripe pelo hábito de andar pela casa sem agasalho e sem chinelos. — Sem dizer mais nada, ergueu-a nos braços fortes e levou-a para longe dos estilhaços.

Ela refletiu que nunca estivera tão perto do paraíso em seus poucos anos de vida. Podia sentir, através da camisola, o calor daquele corpo viril de encontro ao seu. Aquela proxi­midade fazia sua pele formigar, levantando-se em arrepios.

Aquele perfume másculo era único: uma fragrância amadeirada e quente, mesclada ao cheiro do conhaque. Havia mais alguma coisa que a embriagava, que ainda não conse­guia identificar.

Agarrada ao pescoço largo, abaixou a cabeça para inalar ainda mais daquele aroma característico.

No momento em que se convenceu de que a vida não po­deria ser mais perfeita, Darien largou-a, sem a menor ceri­mônia, no sofá.

-# O que pretendia fazer neste gabinete?

-# E você, o que estava fazendo aqui?

-# Perguntei primeiro — retrucou, sentando-se numa mesinha baixa, em frente a ela.

-# Estamos parecendo duas crianças — confrontou-o, sen­tando-se sobre as pernas, mas acho que devia se explicar. — Eu não conseguia dormir e imaginei que um cálice de xerez resolveria o problema.

-# Ah, entendi. O pensamento lhe ocorreu por haver atin­gido a provecta idade dos vinte anos.

Exatamente. Serena não estava disposta a entrar em nenhum jogo de poder, limitando-se a inclinar a cabeça em concordância.

-# Então, pelo menos, permita que eu a ajude no empreen­dimento. — Ele riu e, levantando-se, foi até a cristaleira. — Mas, por favor, se resolveu beber, faça-o de maneira adequa­da. O conhaque é mais apropriado nas atuais circunstâncias, ainda mais se for o contrabandeado da França.

Tirando dois cálices de uma prateleira, ele serviu duas doses generosas.

-# Quando eu era menino, minha mãe costumava permi­tir, ocasionalmente, que eu bebesse um gole de conhaque. Por exemplo, para esquentar quando eu ficava encharcado de brincar na chuva.

-# Está com frio? — perguntou com uma voz sensual, encarando-a com olhar intenso, perceptível até mesmo à pouca luminosidade.

-# Não, por quê?

-# Percebo que está tremendo.

Serena fitou as próprias mãos traiçoeiras. O tremor não era causado por conta da temperatura. Abraçou-se então, com intenção de disfarçar o embaraço.

Darien aproximou-se e, com a graça felina de um preda­dor, entregou-lhe o cálice e recebeu em resposta um olhar exasperado.

-# Por que está aqui? — Ela não pretendia deixar o as­sunto esquecido.

-# Eu precisava discutir com meu pai alguns assuntos relativos às nossas propriedades rurais. Convidei-o para to­mar um drinque depois do jantar. Mais tarde, ele foi dormir e eu fiquei — contou, voltando a se sentar na mesinha.

-# E permaneceu no escuro esse tempo todo?

-# Gosto de refletir em ambientes com pouca luminosi­dade.

-# Bobagem, ninguém gosta de escuro.

A risada de Darien a fez sentir-se como uma criança ima­tura.

-# Ah, minha querida, obrigado por me alegrar.

-# Quanto foi que já bebeu? — quis saber, estreitando os olhos.

-# Essa é uma pergunta impertinente.

-# Ah! Então passou da conta, não é?

-# Estou parecendo bêbado? — ele inquiriu, inclinando-se para a frente.

Serena recuou, despreparada para a intensidade daque­le olhar.

-# Não. Mas a sua experiência é muito maior do que a minha e imagino que deva saber administrar os efeitos da bebida. Provavelmente não mostrará os sintomas, mesmo se beber dez vezes mais que eu.

-# Essa é a mais pura verdade. — Dessa vez o riso foi amargo. — E se quer o meu conselho, minha querida, deveria aprender a ficar afastada de homens muito experientes.

Com toda a calma, Serena tomou mais um pequeno gole, embora sua vontade fosse beber tudo de uma só vez. Estava diante de um homem que se tinha comportado de maneira abominável durante toda a noite. Mordaz ou sarcástico quando estavam sozinhos, silencioso e sombrio na frente de todos. Amaldiçoou o próprio coração por amá-lo tanto. Seria muito mais fácil gostar de Seiya, que tinha gênio fácil, um sorriso franco e luminoso e que a idolatrava.

Mas não, só pensava em Darien, que era dono de um tem­peramento instável. Em um momento ria e brincava, em outro a tratava como se não se conhecessem.

O amor era para os tolos, e ela sentia-se como a rainha de todos.

-# No que está pensando? — ele perguntou, trazendo-a de volta à realidade.

-# Em seu irmão. — Era uma perversidade, mas verda­deira de certa forma.

-# Ah... — Suspirou, servindo-se de mais conhaque. — Seiya é um bom rapaz.

-# Tem razão. — Ela usou um tom de desafio velado.

-# Alegre.

-# Adorável.

-# Embora muito novo...

-# Eu também sou. Talvez por isso combinaremos bem. A resposta foi acompanhada por um dar de ombros. Como não houve comentário algum em protesto, ela virou o resto da bebida e cutucou-o.

-# Não concorda comigo?

O silêncio ainda predominava.

-# Estamos falando sobre Seiya — ela provocou-o. — É seu irmão. Imagino que queira vê-lo feliz, não? Acredita que eu não serei a noiva ideal e que não o farei feliz, não é verdade?

-# Por que a dúvida agora?

Erguendo a mão, Serena passou a ponta do indicador na beira do cálice, para depois lambê-lo sensualmente e er­guer os olhos provocantes.

Darien serviu-a com mais conhaque e ela prosseguiu:

-# Eu precisava de uma opinião e não sabia a quem per­guntar. Hotaru está ansiosa demais para me ver casada com Seiya e, por ela, subiríamos no altar o mais depressa possível.

A resposta foi aguardada ansiosamente, até que ele deu um suspiro profundo que soou quase como uma rendição.

-# Não sei o que dizer. Não imagino por que não faria meu irmão feliz, se a vejo agradar a todos.

_Eu o faria feliz tamb__é__m, Darien?_

-# E ele, faria a minha felicidade?

-# Não tenho certeza — respondeu com cautela.

-# Por que não? O que há de errado com Seiya?

-# Nada que o desabone. Apenas não sei se ele a faria feliz.

-# Mas por quê? — Ela reconhecia a própria impertinência, mas sua lógica era irrefutável.

Se o ouvisse justificar por que Seiya não era o homem ideal, talvez entendesse que ele mesmo poderia fazê-la feliz.

-# Não sei. — Darien passou a mão pelos cabelos até desarrumá-los por completo. — É mesmo necessário termos esta conversa?

-# Sim, é.

-# Se insiste, está bem. — E inclinou-se para a frente, estreitando o olhos como quem se preparava para dar notí­cias desagradáveis. — Para falar com sinceridade, falta-lhe a beleza considerada como padrão nos meios sociais. Além disso, posso garantir que é um tanto sarcástica e que não lhe agrada manter conversas corteses e sem muito funda­mento. Francamente, não posso entender por que deseja um matrimônio típico da nossa sociedade.

-# E? — Ela engoliu em seco.

-# Seu temperamento não agrada à maioria dos homens. Tenho certeza de que a felicidade ficará bem longe do seu alcance, se seu marido tentar moldá-la de acordo com crité­rios pré-estabelecidos.

A tensão aumentava, e Serena continuava a prendê-lo com um olhar intenso.

-# Na sua opinião, haverá alguém que possa gostar de mim como eu sou? — perguntou em voz baixa.

A questão ficou no ar e os dois ficaram hipnotizados até vir finalmente a constatação:

-# Sim. — Ele suspirou e tomou o conhaque restante. Aquela resposta mais parecia ter sido dada à bebida e não a qualquer dúvida pessoal que ela pudesse ter.

Serena olhou para outro lado. O momento de magia, se é que havia mesmo existido e não passara de um produto da sua imaginação, havia se perdido; o silêncio que se seguiu foi constrangedor. E ela sentiu-se compelida a preencher aquele desconfortável vazio com a primeira coisa que lhe veio à mente.

-# Pretende ir ao baile de Worthington na próxima se­mana?

Darien virou-se e arqueou as sobrancelhas diante da ines­perada pergunta.

-# Talvez.

-# Eu gostaria que fosse. Assim poderia repetir a bondade de dançar comigo duas vezes. Caso contrário, ficarei sem parceiros, o que seria uma tristeza. — Já nem se importava com as bobagens que falava. — Eu não necessitaria do seu apoio se Seiya pudesse ir, mas ele deve voltar para Oxford amanhã.

Sentiu que era observada de modo estranho, que não era irônico, nem zombeteiro. Odiou-se por não conseguir inter­pretar a expressão inusitada, que a deixava sem saber como proceder. De qualquer modo, prosseguiu chapinhando a esmo. Naquela altura, o que teria a perder?

-# Por que não pensa melhor no caso? Eu adoraria que fosse.

-# Está bem — ele respondeu depois de fitá-la por algum tempo. — Eu irei.

-# Obrigada. Fico muito agradecida.

-# E eu, satisfeito em poder servi-la. — Mais uma cons­tatação irônica, sem qualquer entusiasmo.

-# Se for mais conveniente, dance comigo apenas uma vez. E se puder fazer isso no início do baile, ficarei satisfeita. Ha­verá a possibilidade de outros cavalheiros quererem imitá-lo.

-# Por que diz isso?

-# E muito simples. — A bebida começava a fazer efeito, deixando-a acalorada e mais ousada. — Você é um homem muito atraente. É parecido com Seiya.

-# Como é?

O tom ríspido de Darien deveria ter servido de advertên­cia para Serena, mas ela não conseguia parar.

-# Bem, os dois têm olhos azuis e cabelos loiros, embora os dele tenham tonalidade mais clara. Também são pare­cidos fisicamente, ainda que...

-# Chega, por favor.

-# Mas...

-# Eu disse _chega!_

Serena emudeceu diante do tom cáustico, mas logo se recuperou.

-# Não precisava ser tão grosseiro.

-# Você bebeu em excesso.

-# Não seja tolo. Não estou embriagada. Você tomou muito mais conhaque do que eu.

-# Isso não é bem verdade, mas como a senhorita afirmou anteriormente, minha experiência é muito maior que a sua.

-# Lembro-me de ter dito isso e talvez tenha acertado. Não acho que esteja bêbado.

-# Claro que não. Só me sinto um pouco imprudente.

-# Uma definição curiosa.

-# Creio que a imprudência também me atingiu.

-# Não duvido. Caso contrário teria voltado para o quarto assim que me viu aqui.

-# E não o teria comparado a Seiya. — Os olhos azuis cintilaram como aço.

-# Acredito que não.

-# Mas não se importa com isso, não é mesmo?

O longo e pesado silêncio deu a noção exata de que havia se excedido. Como pudera ser tão tola e imaginar que era desejada? Mas por que ele haveria de se incomodar ao ser comparado ao irmão mais novo? Para Darien, ela não pas­sava de uma criança, a menina para quem demonstrava indulgência por piedade. Jamais deveria ter sonhado com um envolvimento amoroso.

-# Perdoe-me. Entendo que passei dos limites. — Ela to­mou o restante do conhaque e deu dois passos em direção à porta.

-# Ai!

-# O que foi? — Turner levantou-se.

-# Esqueci dos cacos de vidro — choramingou.

-# Por Deus, não chore. — Ele alcançou-a e, pela segunda vez naquela noite, tomou-a nos braços.

-# Sou uma desastrada. — As lágrimas, mais pelo amor-próprio ferido, inundavam o rosto contraído pela dor.

-# Não blasfeme. Nunca a ouvi falar com essa linguagem. Se disser mais alguma, terei de lavar sua boca com sabão — provocou-a, carregando-a de volta ao sofá.

O tom gentil afetou-a mais do que palavras duras teriam feito, e os soluços continuaram.

-# Deixe-me ver esse pé.

-# Pode deixar que eu mesma cuido disso.

-# Não seja boba. E também não precisa tremer tanto. — Darien foi até o aparador, buscar a vela que ela havia dei­xado. — Bem, agora temos um pouco de luz. Deixe-me exa­minar o corte.

Relutante, ela apoiou o pé nas coxas musculosas.

-# Sou mesmo uma tola — repetiu.

-# Quer parar de dizer uma coisa dessas? Serena Tsukino é a mulher menos idiota que conheço.

-# Obrigada. Ai!

-# Fique quieta e pare de se mexer.

-# Quero ver o que está fazendo.

-# Isso será impossível, a menos que seja uma contorcionista. Portanto terá de confiar em mim.

-# Está terminando?

-# Quase. — E puxou mais uma lasca de vidro, enquanto sentia o corpo frágil retesar-se de dor.

-# Restam mais um ou dois pedacinhos.

-# E se não conseguir tirar todos?

-# Não se preocupe.

-# E se não conseguir?

-# Por Deus, Serena, alguém já lhe disse o quanto é teimosa?

-# Já.

Os dois evitaram sorrir.

-# Se ficar algum caco menor, sairá sozinho em poucos dias. É o que acontece normalmente — sentenciou Darien.

-# Não seria bom se a vida fosse simples como um caco de vidro? — perguntou com certa melancolia.

-# Com situações que pudessem ser resolvidas em pouco tempo?

-# Sim...

Ele fitou-a por alguns instantes e voltou ao trabalho, ti­rando mais um fragmento de vidro.

-# Pronto. Está nova em folha. — Mesmo tendo terminado a tarefa, ela não puxou o pé de onde estava.

-# Sinto muito por ser tão desajeitada.

-# Não diga isso. Foi um acidente.

Seria imaginação ou ele falava com uma dose de ternura? O movimento, ao virar-se, a fez aproximar-se ainda mais.

-# Darien?

-# Não diga nada. — A voz rouca mais parecia um acon­chego inebriante.

-# Mas eu...

-# Por favor!

Serena sentiu a urgência daquelas palavras, porém não foi capaz de compreender o que estava subentendido. Esta­vam muito perto, os calores e perfumes se misturando, po­rém ambos ansiavam por mais.

Com a força do desejo, Darien puxou-a, pressionando o corpo delicado ao peito musculoso. Serena notou que havia um brilho inexplicável naquele olhar, uma luminosidade di­ferente no sorriso e compreendeu que ambos tinham urgên­cia em se beijar, se tocar...

E naquele momento, viu realizar o sonho que a acompa­nhara durante anos. Sentir aquela boca tão bem desenhada, devorando-lhe os lábios sequiosos, era como acordar no pa­raíso. Não poderia imaginar que era desejada com a mesma voracidade, que a consumia há tanto tempo.

Trocaram um beijo quente, permitindo-se explorar as lín­guas afoitas.

Em pouco tempo Darien a empurrou docemente para o sofá, cobrindo o corpo pequeno com seu peso. Não havia mais dúvidas, nem incertezas. Não era preciso explicar a paixão que brotava em meio aos abraços e carícias.

Sentiu-se transtornado e imaginou que talvez estivesse ficando maluco, pois não conseguia afastar-se dela. Queria sentir tudo, experimentar, tocar e apertar. Seu único pen­samento, quando conseguia raciocinar, era que a queria to­mar de todas as maneiras possíveis e imagináveis.

Sussurrou seu nome e ouviu-a murmurar o dele. Depois, encontrou os botões de madrepérola na parte de trás da gola do vestido e desabotoou todos. Só restava deslizar o tecido suavemente por aquele corpo tão gracioso. Sentia o contorno do busto sob a camisola, mas ansiava por mais. Queria ex­perimentar o calor, o cheiro e o sabor daquela mulher tão adorável.

Beijou-a no pescoço e na curva elegante do ombro. Insinuou a boca mais para baixo e estremeceu de prazer ao chegar à protuberância suave dos seios.

Deus do céu, como a desejava! Puxou-a para cima, apro­ximando as bocas sedentas em um beijo longo. Sem deixar de sugar-lhe os mamilos, levou a mão por baixo da barra da camisola e sentiu a pele sedosa da perna bem torneada.

Quando a mão forte alcançou a coxa, ouviu-se um grito.

-# Shh... — Ele a silenciou com um beijo. — Assim acor­dará os vizinhos e meus...

_Meus pais._

A lembrança foi como um balde de água gelada sobre a cabeça.

-# Oh, Deus!

-# O que houve? — perguntou ela ainda ofegante.

-# Oh, Senhor! Serena! — Ele teve a impressão de haver acordado de um sonho e surpreender-se ao encontrá-la ali, tão vulnerável.

-# Serena, eu...

-# Fique quieta — ordenou em voz baixa e ríspida. Saiu do sofá com tamanha pressa que acabou caindo sobre o ta­pete. Levantou-se, blasfemando, e começou a andar de um lado para outro.

-# Darien?

-# Levante-se!

-# Mas...

Quando virou-se para repreendê-la, deparou com a visão estonteante daquelas pernas longas, totalmente desnudas até a linha curva dos quadris.

-# Não! — repreendeu-se, estremecendo com a força da própria negativa. — Obedeça, por favor! — ordenou.

-# Mas eu não...

Com um gesto brusco, puxou-a pela mão e a deixou em pé. Não queria se aproximar muito e novamente inebriar-se por aquela aura mágica que a envolvia.

-# Vá embora, pelo amor de Deus. Tenha juízo e volte correndo para o seu quarto.

Serena continuou parada, encarando-o com. os cabelos em desalinho e os lábios entreabertos em uma súplica silen­ciosa para serem sugados.

Embora convicto de que não deveriam continuar com aquela loucura, o desejo ainda pairava no ar.

-# Isso não se repetirá — ele declarou, tenso.

Como ela não respondeu, Darien fitou-a cautelosamente, com receio de que mais um pranto se iniciasse. Contudo, continuaram imóveis, a uma distância segura.

-# Agora é melhor subir... — Dessa vez o pedido veio em um sussurro e não como ordem.

Ela concordou com um movimento abrupto e correu para fora do escritório.

Turner continuou imóvel, inspirando o perfume doce da paixão, deixado no ar.

_12 de junho de 1819,_

_Estou completamente sem palavras._

Darien acordou na manhã seguinte com uma forte dor de cabeça que nada tinha a ver com a bebida. O achaque seria mais fácil de ser curado se tivesse sido causado pelo conhaque.

_Miranda._

Não conseguia atinar com nenhum pensamento coerente em relação ao que ocorrera na noite anterior. Só havia uma certeza: nenhum dos dois raciocinara em absoluto.

Não apenas a tinha beijado, mas por pouco não a submeterá às próprias ânsias. E ainda por cima, seria difícil ima­ginar que existisse na Inglaterra uma mulher que merecesse mais sua consideração do que Serena Tsukino.

Ele ainda haveria de pagar por esse pecado. Se fosse um homem honrado de verdade, deveria pedi-la em casamento. Qualquer outra perderia a reputação por muito menos que isso.

No entanto não houvera testemunhas, o inconsciente lhe soprava. Apenas os dois sabiam do ocorrido, è Serena não diria nada a ninguém, não era do tipo de espalhar notícias.

Porém estava convencido de ser um aproveitador. Rey se encarregara de matar qualquer sentimento bom, que por­ventura pudesse ter sobrevivido após um casamento tão desgastante. E como ainda lhe restava um pouco de juízo, dali por diante, evitaria qualquer aproximação maior com Serena.

Um erro era compreensível; dois seria a ruína; e três...

O fundamental dali para a frente seria não ficar mais sozinho com ela. Quanto mais longe, mais distante estaria da tentação de tocá-la, e o tempo os ajudaria a esquecer o encontro ilícito.

Quem sabe ela logo encontrasse alguém disposto a amá-la de verdade. No entanto, imaginá-la nos braços de outro ho­mem causou-lhe um desconforto inesperado. Imaginou que a repulsa devia-se ao fato de estar cansado e por tê-la beijado havia pouco mais de seis horas e...

Poderia existir uma centena de razões diferentes, nenhu­ma delas importante o suficiente para ser examinada. O es­sencial era se afastar, retomar a idéia inicial de não passar muito tempo em Londres e ir para o campo.

Abriu os olhos e gemeu. Começava a desconfiar que per­dera o autocontrole. Serena era uma moça inexperiente, com vinte anos recém-completados; bem diferente de Rey, que era versada na arte da conquista e a usava sempre em benefício próprio.

No entanto, por mais que Serena fosse tentadora, ele tinha de ser homem suficiente para afastá-la de seus pen­samentos. Enquanto operava mudanças em sua vida, talvez fosse melhor olhar com mais atenção para as mulheres da sociedade. Havia muitas viúvas jovens e discretas que o re­ceberiam de boa vontade. Era do que precisava. Estava mui­to tempo sem companhia feminina. Nada melhor que uma mulher para esquecer outra.

-# Darien está de mudança. — Hotaru veio com a novidade.

-# O quê? — Serena assustou-se. Por pura sorte não derrubou o precioso vaso antigo de porcelana, onde arruma­va um buquê de flores.

-# Aliás, ele já foi embora. Seu criado pessoal está arru­mando os pertences que ficaram para trás.

Serena inspirou fundo várias vezes, tentando acalmar-se, e somente falou quando teve certeza de que a voz não tremeria.

-# Sei irmão vai sair de Londres?

-# Creio que não. — A amiga largou-se numa poltrona e bocejou. — Se bem que não pretende ficar por muito tempo em Londres mesmo, por isso alugou um quarto de hotel.

Ela lutou contra a horrível idéia que lhe apertava o cora­ção. Então, ele alugara um espaço para morar com a intenção óbvia de se afastar. Seria humilhante se não fosse tão triste. Ou talvez fossem as duas coisas.

-# Acho que será melhor assim — Hotaru continuou, sem perceber o desgosto da amiga. — Para que continuar por aqui se afirmou que jamais tornaria a casar-se...

-# Você ouviu essa afirmação? — perguntou Serena, sen­tindo um frio na espinha.

Como não havia entendido o óbvio quando o ouvira dizer que não estava procurando uma esposa?

-# Ah, sim. Foi o que declarou no outro dia e com muita firmeza. Pensei que mamãe fosse ter um ataque por causa disso. Na verdade, por pouco não desmaiou.,

-# Verdade?

-# Bem, não. Mas se não fosse uma pessoa tão controlada, era isso o que teria acontecido.

Em geral Serena divertia-se com os exageros da amiga, mas naquela altura gostaria de poder fazê-la calar a boca.

-# De qualquer forma, apesar de ele ter dito que não se casaria novamente, acredito que vai reconsiderar a decisão. É preciso dar tempo ao tempo.

Serena esforçou-se para sorrir, embora soubesse que o resultado não seria convincente. Estava chocada com a no­tícia e rezava para não deixar transparecer.

-# Afinal, ele precisa casar de novo — Hotaru continuou tagarelando, indiferente ao sofrimento da amiga. — E com certeza, não encontrará uma esposa enquanto estiver mo­rando aqui. Deus Pai, como ele poderia cortejar uma mulher na companhia dos pais e de duas irmãs mais novas?

-# Duas?

-# Claro. Todos consideram você a segunda irmã. Darien, portanto, não poderia comportar-se como gostaria, estando na nossa presença.

Agora já não sabia mais se deveria rir ou chorar. Por sorte a amiga estava de olhos fechados, caso contrário teria per­cebido sua indecisão.

-# Mesmo que ele não decida casar-se tão cedo, haverá de procurar uma amante. Isso o fará esquecer Rey. E morando aqui, como poderia ter uma amante? — Hotaru abriu os olhos e apoiou-se nos cotovelos. — Portanto acho que foi melhor assim. Concorda comigo?

Serena anuiu com um gesto de cabeça. Se tentasse falar, com certeza não conteria as lágrimas.

_19 de junho de 1819,_

_Darien partiu h__á__ uma semana e eu continuo amar­gurada._

_Eu poderia perdo__á__-lo se apenas tivesse se mudado. Mas ele n__ã__o voltou a me procurar!_

_N__ã__o veio me visitar, nem ao menos mandou uma carta. Embora eu tenha escutado boatos sobre sua pre­sen__ç__a em eventos sociais, Darien parece me evitar. N__ã__o comparece __à__s mesmas festas ou aos mesmos lugares aonde tenho ido. Uma vez pensei t__ê__-lo visto, mas n__ã__o tive certeza._

-# Que traje pensa vestir esta noite para o baile dos Worthington? — Hotaru indagou ao adoçar o chá.

-# Esta noite? — Serena sentiu um aperto no coração. Darien prometera uma dança naquele baile e certamente não faltaria com a palavra. Precisava dar um jeito de fazê-lo comparecer.

-# Usarei o vestido de seda verde — informou Hotaru. — A menos que pretenda usar o seu da mesma cor que, aliás, lhe fica muito bem.

-# Acha mesmo? — perguntou. De repente pareceu impe­rativo que se apresentasse da melhor maneira possível.

-# Mas decida logo, pois nós duas não podemos usar ves­tidos parecidos.

-# O que me aconselha? — Apesar de seu bom gosto, a amiga era especialista no assunto.

Hotaru inclinou a cabeça de lado, avaliando-a.

-# Acredito que uma cor viva ficaria muito bem com o seu tom de pele e cabelos, mas mamãe acha que ainda somos muito novas para isso. Talvez... — Ela deu um pulo, pegou uma almofada verde-musgo de uma poltrona e a pôs sob o queixo de Serena. — Hum...

-# Está planejando mudar o meu estilo?

-# Segure isto — ordenou, afastando-se alguns passos pa­ra avaliar melhor a idéia que acabara de ter. _—_Isso mesmo, perfeito.

-# Terei de usar uma almofada? — indagou, divertida.

-# Nada disso. Usará o meu vestido de seda verde, que é exatamente dessa mesma cor. Pediremos para Annie estrei­tá-lo hoje mesmo.

-# Mas o que pretende vestir?

-# Ah, qualquer coisa. — Hotaru fez um gesto vago com a mão. — Talvez um rosa. Os homens parecem ficar malucos com essa cor. Já me disseram que fico parecendo um doce.

-# E não se importa de ser comparada a um confeito?

-# Não me incomodo nem um pouco. Isso me deixa em posição vantajosa. Em geral é um benefício ser subestimada. Mas você... precisa de algo mais sutil e sofisticado.

Serena terminou de tomar o chá e levantou-se, alisando a musselina da túnica simples que usava em casa.

-# Vou experimentar o vestido agora. Assim Annie terá tempo de fazer as alterações necessárias.

Além disso, teria de cuidar de uma correspondência especial.

Enquanto apertava a gravata, Darien descobriu que a quantidade de impropérios que tinha em seu vocabulário era muito maior do que imaginava. Já havia usado ao menos uma centena de expressões de baixo calão desde que recebera a famigerada mensagem de Serena durante a tarde. Mais do que tudo, tinha amaldiçoado a si próprio e qualquer resto de honra que lhe sobrara.

Ir ao baile dos Worthington era uma rematada tolice, a maior de todas que poderia cometer. Mas não poderia faltar à promessa que fizera.

E com certeza era o que menos lhe convinha no momento.

Releu a mensagem uma vez mais. Havia prometido dan­çar com ela se houvesse falta de parceiros. Bem, esse não seria o problema. Daria um jeito para que não faltassem pares para dançar, e ela ainda seria coroada como a bela da noite.

Darien supôs que, na obrigação de comparecer ao malfa­dado baile, poderia aproveitar para conhecer as viúvas descomprometidas. Se tivesse sorte, Serena entenderia a quem ele planejava devotar-se, e trataria de procurar outro cavalheiro.

Estremeceu, não queria aborrecê-la. Afinal, nutria por ela uma ternura única, que tampouco saberia explicar se lhe questionassem.

Sacudiu a cabeça. Estava decidido a não fazê-la sofrer, ao menos, não muito. Além disso, fazia tudo isso por ela, a bel­dade do baile, lembrou a si mesmo enquanto entrava na car­ruagem e se preparava para uma noite das mais difíceis.

Hotaru viu Darien no momento em que ele entrou.

-# Veja! — exclamou, cutucando Serena com o cotovelo. — Meu irmão está ali.

-# Está? — perguntou, rezando para não demonstrar a ansiedade.

-# Sim, olhe. Não o vejo há séculos. Por acaso o tem visto em algum lugar?

Serena meneou a cabeça em negativa e esticou o pescoço para ver melhor.

-# Ele está ali, falando com Dunas Abeto — Hotaru infor­mou-a. — Não é difícil imaginar sobre o que estão conver­sando. O sr. Abeto é político.

-# Verdade?

-# E, sim. Eu adoraria dar uma palavra com meu irmão, mas não tenho o menor interesse em discutir política.

Serena não chegou a concordar e Hotaru franziu o cenho de novo.

-# Agora ele está conversando com lorde Westholme! — exclamou, irritada.

-# Querida, os homens têm liberdade de trocar idéias com quem lhes aprouver. — Tentou aplacar a intensidade da ami­ga e escondendo a própria exasperação por ele ainda não ter se aproximado de onde estavam.

-# Sei disso, mas é ultrajante não ter vindo nos cumpri­mentar primeiro. Somos a sua família.

-# Pelo menos... você é.

-# Não seja tola. Você também faz parte da família — retorquiu Hotaru. — Onde já se viu uma coisa dessas? Ele está indo para o lado oposto ao nosso.

-# Não conheço o cavalheiro com quem está conversando agora — Serena comentou.

-# É o duque de Ashbourne. Muito bonito, não acha? Pen­sei que estivesse no exterior em férias com a esposa. Pelo que sei, são muito devotados um ao outro.

Serena achou um sinal positivo que pelo menos um casal da nobreza fosse feliz.

-# Perdão, lady Hotaru, creio que esta é a minha vez de dançar com a senhorita.

Hotaru e Serena olharam para cima e depararam com um rapaz atraente cujo nome não se lembraram.

-# Ah, sim — Hotaru sorriu. — Tolice a minha ter-me es­quecido.

-# Vou buscar uma limonada. — Serena sabia que a amiga não gostava de deixá-la sozinha quando saía para dançar.

Aproximando-se de um criado que servia refrescos, notou que, como de costume, seu cartão fora preenchido apenas até a metade. E onde estava Darien, que prometera dançar se lhe faltassem parceiros? Que homem detestável! De certa forma, seria bom se pudesse encará-lo de maneira menos principesca, assim sofreria bem menos. Serena tomou um gole de limonada e sentiu que a seguravam pelo cotovelo. Virou-se e ficou desapontada. Não era Darien, mas sim um cavalheiro cuja fisionomia não lhe era estranha.

-# Srta. Tsukino?

Ela anuiu com um sinal de cabeça.

-# Poderia conceder-me o prazer desta dança?

-# Sim, claro, mas nós não fomos apresentados.

-# Perdoe-me. Sou lorde Westholme.

Não seria o mesmo que conversava com Darien pouco an­tes? Ela sorriu, apesar de intrigada. Não acreditava muito em coincidências.

Lorde Westholme era um excelente dançarino e os dois rodopiaram com graça pela pista. A música terminou, ele fez uma elegante mesura e levou-a até a lateral do salão.

-# Obrigada pela companhia lorde Westholme — falou Serena com cortesia.

-# Sou eu quem deve agradecer, srta. Tsukino. Espero poder repetir o prazer em breve.

Lorde Westholme deixou-a longe da mesa de refrescos. E naquele momento estava com muita sede, ao contrário de antes, quando só pretendera deixar Serena à vontade.

Serena suspirou e pensou na multidão que teria de en­frentar para chegar ao outro lado do salão. No entanto, não chegou a dar dois passos, quando um cavalheiro de muito boa aparência parou à sua frente. Era o sr. Abeto, o que se dedicava à política.

Em segundos, Serena estava de volta à pista e, dessa vez, irritada.

Não poderia culpar os parceiros. Se Darien havia decidido subornar homens para dançar com ela, pelo menos tivera bom gosto na escolha. Eram bonitos e bem-educados. Mas quando o sr. Abeto conduziu-a para fora da pista, viu o duque de Ashbourne se aproximando e fez uma retirada estratégica.

Por acaso Darien imaginava que ela não tinha orgulho para agradecer aos parceiros que se viam obrigados a tirá-la para dançar? Que situação humilhante! Pior ainda era saber que ele estava empregando aquele expediente para não pre­cisar dançar. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, e, apavo­rada de que a vissem chorando, apressou-se até um corredor deserto.

Encostou-se na parede e respirou fundo. Sentir-se rejei­tada pelo homem amado talvez doesse mais do que uma punhalada ou talvez um tiro, e direto no coração.

Bem diferente de quando ainda a considerava uma meni­na. Pelo menos, na época, ela se consolava refletindo que Darien não sabia o que estava perdendo. Mas agora ele des­cobrira e não se importava.

Embora sua vontade fosse ficar ali a noite inteira, sabia que precisava voltar e enfrentar a festa. Para ganhar um pouco mais de tempo, foi para o jardim e sentou-se num banco de pedra, de onde podia ver a parte de trás da resi­dência.

Portas largas de vidro permitiam a visão do salão de baile, e ela distraiu-se por alguns minutos observando o rodopio dos casais. A dor no coração ainda não tinha aplacado, e precisou tirar as luvas para secar uma lágrima furtiva que correu-lhe o rosto.

-# Meu reino por um lenço — murmurou sozinha.

Imaginou que poderia fingir um mal-estar súbito, a pre­texto de ir para casa.

Experimentou tossir. Talvez estivesse mesmo doente. Na verdade, não havia o menor sentido em ficar até o fim do baile. Não conseguiria atingir nenhum dos objetivos princi­pais que a levaram ali, ou seja, sentir-se atraente, mostrar-se sociável e simpática. Sem mencionar o desejo de ser condu­zida por Darien pelo salão.

Sentindo-se patética e solitária, reparou em um cavalhei­ro que atravessava as portas francesas rumo ao jardim. Quando reconheceu Darien, achou que fosse desmaiar. Mas infelizmente não conseguiu o feito, o que a possibilitou de vê-lo de braço dado com uma mulher.

Era só o que faltava para completar uma noite de humi­lhações! Susteve a respiração e deslizou para a ponta do banco, onde a sombra era mais densa e protetora.

Lembrou-se de ter visto a mulher que o acompanhava, era lady Alguma-Coisa, uma viúva riquíssima, embora não parecesse muito mais velha.

Serena desculpou-se perante si mesma e apurou os ou­vidos para escutar a conversa, mas o vento carregava as frases para longe. Assim, não ouviu nada além de palavras soltas.

-# Não estou bem certa de... — a voz da dama chegou até Serena.

E quando Darien se inclinou para beijá-la, Serena sentiu o coração se partir em pedaços.

Logo em seguida, viu que a viúva murmurou algo inaudível e voltou para o salão. Turner continuou no jardim, com as mãos nos quadris, olhando para os arredores com uma expres­são enigmática.

_V__á__ embora!, Serena_ teve vontade de gritar! Teria de ficar ali até ele decidir entrar no salão. E tudo o que mais almejava era voltar para casa, deitar-se sob os cobertores e nunca mais sair. Como nada daquilo seria possível, tratou de encolher-se ainda mais nas sombras.

Infelizmente o esconderijo não era tão bom, pois ao virar-se ele a viu.

_Droga!_

Até aquele momento, a noite havia transcorrido sem in­cidentes. Darien conseguira evitar Serena, ser apresenta­do à adorável viúva Bidwell, de apenas vinte e cinco anos, e tomar champanhe de boa qualidade.

No entanto os deuses não estavam dispostos a conceder muitos favores.

Ela estava sentada naquele banco e, provavelmente, o vira beijando a viúva.

_Maldi__çã__o!_

-# Por favor, Serena. Diga que não é você que está aqui...

-# Não, sou outra pessoa — devolveu de queixo erguido, embora sua voz traísse a emoção.

Darien sentiu uma pontada no peito. Por que as coisas precisavam se complicar tanto?

-# Por que está aqui fora?

-# Eu queria tomar um pouco de ar fresco — ela respon­deu, dando de ombros.

Aproximou-se mais um pouco e também ficou na sombra.

-# Por acaso estava me espionando?

-# Você deve ter-se em alta conta.

-# Estava ou não? — insistiu.

-# Claro que não! — Serena ergueu ainda mais o queixo, com raiva. — Não pratico esse tipo de atividade. Aconselho-o a inspecionar os jardins com mais cuidado da próxima vez em que planejar algum encontro furtivo.

-# Pois acho difícil acreditar que a sua presença aqui fora nada tenha a ver comigo — provocou Darien, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

-# Não diga! Se eu o tivesse seguido, como poderia chegar a este banco sem ser vista?

Darien ignorou a pergunta por saber que ela estava certa. Respirou fundo para recobrar a calma e seguir interrogando-a:

-# O que significa isso?

-# Como ousa perguntar-me tal coisa? É você quem está me evitando há uma semana e vem me tratando como se eu fosse um lixo! E ainda menospreza o meu orgulho ao subor­nar seus amigos para dançarem comigo! Você é grosseiro, egoísta e não tem capacidade para...

Darien colocou o dedo indicador sobre a boca de Serena.

-# Por favor, fale mais baixo. O que aconteceu na semana passada foi um erro. E foi uma tolice de sua parte lembrar-me da promessa e forçar-me a comparecer a este baile.

-# Mas você veio — ela sussurrou.

-# Vim porque estou em busca de uma amante, e não de uma esposa.

Serena recuou e encarou-o por um longo tempo.

-# Esse homem que vejo à minha frente não é o mesmo que conheci — Serena falou com voz quase inaudível.

Até aí, nada de extraordinário. Ele também não gostava da maneira como vinha se portando.

Serena aprumou-se para falar, mas sua voz saiu trêmula:

-# Com sua licença, tenho de voltar ao baile. Graças ao senhor, tenho um bom número de parceiros e não pretendo ofender nenhum deles.

Darien observou-a afastar-se e atravessar as portas francesas.

**OoOoOoOOoOOoOOooOooOOOooOOooOoOOOOOOOoOoOOoOOo**

**Calma gente que eu prometo que o Darien vai ter seu castigo, já ouviram aquela frase " a gente só dá valor quando perde?" pois é ele vai ter que perde a Serena pra dar valor no amor dela..**


	8. Chapter 8

Serena passou a semana seguinte fingindo estudar tra gédias gregas, embora fosse impossível manter a aten ção por tempo suficiente para ler de verdade. Mesmo cap tando apenas frases ou palavras soltas a esmo, escolhera algo que se assemelhasse ao seu humor.

Uma comédia teria lhe provocado lágrimas, e uma histó ria de amor, morte imediata.

Hotaru, conhecida por sua falta de interesse nos outros, tentava por todas as maneiras descobrir as razões do humor sombrio da amiga. Fazia perguntas de toda espécie e tentava fazê-la rir.

Estavam em meio a uma das sessões que visavam le vantar o moral de Serena, quando lady Rudland bateu na porta.

Que bom. — Ela espiou para dentro do quarto. — As duas estão aqui. Hotaru, sente-se direito. Que postura dese legante!

O que houve, mamãe?

Vim avisá-las que fomos convidadas para visitar a casa de campo de lady Chester na próxima semana.

-# Quem é essa senhora? — Serena indagou, deixando no colo o livro de Ésquilo.

-# Uma prima distante — informou Hotaru. — Deve ser em terceiro ou quarto grau, nem me lembro..

-# Segundo — lady Rudland corrigiu. — E eu aceitei o convite pela família. Seria uma grosseria recusá-lo.

-# Darien também vai? — Hotaru perguntou. Serena teve de vontade de beijar a amiga pela pergunta que ela própria não ousaria fazer.

-# Seria bom se fosse. Darien vem abandonando as obri gações familiares há algum tempo — lady Rudland consta tou com uma rispidez não usual. — Se não for, terá de se haver comigo.

-# Céus, mamãe, que pensamento terrível — Hotaru falou sem demonstrar nenhuma emoção.

-# Não sei o que está acontecendo com aquele menino. — Lady Rudland meneou a cabeça. — Comporta-se como se nos evitasse.

_Ele est__á__ evitando apenas a mim, _pensou Serena com um sorriso triste.

Impaciente, Darien batia o pé enquanto esperava a famí lia descer. Refletiu que desejava ser como os outros lordes que ignoravam as mães, ou as tratavam como se fossem pe ças de decoração. Não entendia como concordara com aquela festa desventurada de final de semana a que Serena cer tamente compareceria.

Sentia-se um imbecil. Essa convicção aumentava com o passar dos dias. Era um tolo que não sabia lidar com a pró pria sorte, concluiu, quando a mãe apareceu no saguão.

-# Meu filho, terá de ir com Serena.

Ah, os deuses deviam ter um senso de humor mórbido!

-# Mamãe, acha mesmo que seria conveniente? — per guntou em meio a um fingido acesso de tosse.

-# Meu filho — lady Rudland impacientou-se. — Não está pretendendo seduzir Serena, está?

-# Claro que não. Estou preocupado com a reputação dela, ora. O que dirão as pessoas quando nos virem chegar na mesma carruagem? Todos saberão que passamos várias ho ras sozinhos.

-# Ninguém ignora que a tenho como minha filha, por tanto, sua irmã. Nós poderemos mudar de posição a uns dois quilômetros de Chester Park, onde seu pai e ela trocarão de lugar. Não haverá problemas. Seu pai e eu precisamos con versar com Hotaru em particular.

-# O que foi que ela fez desta vez?

-# Parece que ofendeu Amy Elster, chamando-a de pata choca e idiota.

-# E ela acertou. Amy Elster é mesmo uma...

-# Hotaru disse isso cara a cara! — lady Rudland exclamou.

-# Uma falta de juízo, mas nada que mereça uma repri menda de duas horas.

-# Isso não é tudo.

Darien suspirou; seria difícil dissuadir uma senhora tão determinada em seus propósitos. Cento e vinte minutos a sós com Serena. O que a irmã fizera para merecer essa tortura?

-# Ela chamou sir Robert Kent de mustelídeo crescido demais — lady Rudland continuou.

-# Frente a frente, suponho. A mãe anuiu.

-# E o que é mustelídeo?

-# Não faço idéia, mas imagino que não seja uma lisonja.

-# Acho que o termo refere-se às doninhas — Serena disse ao entrar no hall vestindo um traje de viagem azul-claro. Sorriu para os dois com polidez.

-# Bom dia, querida — lady Rudland cumprimentou-a, animada. — Minha filha, terá de ir com Darien.

Serena engasgou e tossiu várias vezes. Irritada, notou-o satisfeito com o seu embaraço.

-# Lorde Rudland e eu precisamos conversar com Hotaru, que anda dizendo inconveniências em público.

Ouviu-se um gemido na escadaria e os três se viraram para ver Hotaru descer.

-# Ah, mamãe, isso é mesmo necessário? Não pretendi ofender ninguém. Eu nunca teria chamado lady Finchcoombe de megera miserável se soubesse que ela ficaria sabendo.

Lady Rudland empalideceu.

-# Chamou lady Finchcoombe de quê?

-# A senhora _n__ã__o _sabia? — indagou num fio de voz.

-# Darien, Serena, sugiro que partam agora. Nós nos encontraremos em poucas horas.

Os dois caminharam em silêncio até a carruagem que os aguardava, e Darien estendeu a mão para ajudá-la a subir. Ao sentir aquela mão pequena, mesmo enluvada, reconheceu o calor que o perturbava, porém ela estava impassível.

-# Faço votos para que a minha presença não seja uma experiência penosa para milorde — declarou Serena com formalidade enquanto se acomodava no assento.

-# Não foi a responsável por isso. — A resposta de Darien tanto poderia ser interpretada como resmungo ou suspiro.

-# Eu sei.

-# Eu também soube há pouco. Mamãe faz questão de ter uma conversa particular com Hoataru.

-# Obrigada por acreditar que não planejei tudo isso. Ele suspirou e olhou pela janela, quando a carruagem se pôs em movimento.

-# Nunca a considerei mentirosa.

-# Era o que eu imaginava. Todavia não pude deixar de notar sua raiva quando me ajudou a subir no veículo.

-# Eu estava irritado com o destino, nada mais.

-# Ah, melhorou muito — ela ironizou com frieza. — Com sua licença, eu trouxe um livro.—Virou-se de lado e começou a ler.

Darien esperou exatos trinta segundos para interrompê-la.

-# O que está lendo?

Serena voltou-se para a frente devagar e ergueu o livro para não precisar responder.

-# Ésquilo. Muito depressivo.

-# Combina com o meu humor.

-# O que houve?

-# Não se faça de desentendido, Darien. Nada mais im próprio, dadas as circunstâncias.

-# O que isso quer dizer, exatamente? — indagou ele, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

-# Depois de tudo o que... aconteceu entre nós, sua atitude de superioridade não se justifica.

-# Meu Deus, que afirmativa extensa!

A resposta de Serena limitou-se ao olhar dardejante e o livro que usou como biombo para esconder o rosto.

Darien achou graça e recostou-se, admirado de como se divertia. As mulheres quietas eram sempre as mais inte ressantes. Serena nunca se impunha para chamar a aten ção, mas era capaz de manter uma conversa com inteligên cia e categoria. Provocá-la era engraçado, e ele não se sentia culpado por isso. Apesar do desagrado que demonstrava, po deria apostar que ela compartilhava de seu gosto por dispu tas verbais.

Aquela viagem poderia ser muito melhor do que previra. Sua única tarefa seria manter um debate animado e não olhar muito para a boca de Serena. Aqueles lábios sensuais o fascinavam.

No entanto, seria melhor desviar os pensamentos e voltar ao clima de conversas similares às mantidas nos dias ante riores àquele desacerto. Sentia falta da sincera amizade com que Serena sempre o brindara. Talvez fosse possível apa ziguar os ânimos.

-# O que está lendo? — tornou a perguntar. Irritada, ela ergueu a cabeça.

-# Ésquilo. Milorde já não me perguntou isso?

-# Eu queria saber qual das obras.

Ele achou engraçado Serena olhar para o livro antes de responder:

-# _As Eum__ê__nides._

-# Não gosta do autor? — ironizou ao notar a reação des favorável.

-# Aquelas mulheres furiosas? Não. Prefiro histórias de aventuras. Poderia ler uma a cada dia.

-# Pois eu gosto de mulheres assim.

-# Sente empatia por elas? Aliás, por que está cerrando os dentes? Acabará tendo de fazer uma visita ao dentista.

A expressão dela, deixando de responder, o fez rir.

-# Não seja tão sensível.

-# Sinto-me desolada, milorde, por aborrecê-lo. — Fitou-o com o olhar chamejante, e mesmo em espaço exíguo, conse guiu fazer uma mesura.

-# Ah, acho-a uma preciosidade — elogiou, rindo.

Quando ele, finalmente, parou de rir, Serena fitou-o co mo se estivesse diante de um maluco. Darien pensou em imitar garras com as mãos e rosnar como uma fera para confirmar as suspeitas. Mas apenas recostou-se e sorriu.

-# Eu não o entendo, visconde.

Não houve resposta, pois não desejava que a conversa voltasse a ser séria. Ela tornou a erguer o livro, e Darien ocupou-se em marcar quanto tempo demorava para que a página fosse virada.

-# Leitura difícil?

Mais uma vez ela baixou o livro e o encarou com olhar mortífero.

-# Muitas palavras difíceis?

Serena não desviou o olhar nem respondeu.

-# Ainda não a vi virar uma folha desde que começou a ler. Ela resmungou sem abrir a boca e passou para a outra página.

-# E em inglês ou em grego?

-# Como é?

_-#_ Se fosse em grego, a demora na leitura estaria expli cada. Ou melhor, a falta dela.

-# Eu sei ler grego — Serena afirmou, orgulhosa.

-# Ótimo. E um conhecimento digno dos maiores elogios.

-# Obrigada — agradeceu e notou que estava agarrada ao volume com tanta força, que os nós dos dedos estavam embranquecidos.

-# Muito raro para uma mulher, não acha? — Darien continuou a provocação, não se dando por satisfeito. _—__ Hotaru_ não sabe ler grego.

-# Isso é porque ela não tem um pai que não faz outra coisa a não ser mergulhar nos compêndios clássicos — res pondeu Serena sem olhar para cima.

Ela tentou concentrar-se nas palavras no alto da página, mas não teve sucesso. Nada fazia sentido, pois não terminara de ler a página anterior. Aliás, nem mesmo havia começado.

Tamborilou com o dedo enluvado no livro que fingia ler. Não lhe ocorreu nenhuma maneira de voltar atrás sem Darien perceber. O que também não importava. De qualquer ma neira, não conseguiria enxergar nenhuma palavra, enquanto ele continuasse a observá-la com os olhos semicerrados. Es tremeceu, apesar do calor que a invadia.

-# Esse é um talento fora do comum.

-# O que foi agora? — mordeu o lábio, encarando-o.

-# Ler sem movimentar os olhos.

Serena contou até três antes de responder:

-# Muitas pessoas não têm de soletrar as palavras para ler.

-# _Touch__é__. _Eu sabia que ainda lhe restavam algumas se tas para disparar.

Ela enterrou as unhas no assento estofado e recomeçou a contar. Se continuasse naquele ritmo teria de contar até cem para não explodir.

Darien ficou curioso com o leve movimento ritmado com que Serena mexia a cabeça.

-# O que está fazendo?

_Dezoito, dezenove..._

_-#_O quê?

-# O que está fazendo? — repetiu.

_Vinte._

-# O senhor está se tornando muito aborrecido.

-# Sou persistente. — Darien sorriu. — Achei que gostas se da brincadeira. Agora me diga por que está balançando a cabeça.

-# Se quer mesmo saber, estava contando para ver se con sigo me acalmar.

-# Pois eu gostaria muito de saber o que teria dito se não tivesse começado a contar.

-# Estou perdendo a paciência.

-# Não acredito!

Serena tornou a pegar o livro e procurou ignorar Darien.

-# Pare de torturar o pobre livro. Nós dois sabemos que não o está lendo.

-# Deixe-me em paz! — ela explodiu.

-# Em que número parou?

-# O quê?

-# Qual o número? Não estava contando para não precisar ofender a minha sensibilidade?

-# Não sei. Vinte, trinta. Nem sei. Parei de contar há quatro insultos.

-# E chegou até trinta? Está mentindo. Não creio que te nha perdido a paciência comigo.

-# Pois pode ter certeza.

-# Não sei, não.

-# Ah! — Ela atirou o livro, acertando-o na cabeça.

-# Ai!

-# Por favor, chega!

-# Está bem — ele concordou com petulância, esfregando o lado atingido da cabeça. — Mas eu não teria feito isso se não estivesse sendo solenemente ignorado.

-# Perdoe-me, mas pensei que estivesse satisfazendo a sua vontade.

-# De onde tirou essa idéia?

-# Ora, pois não tem feito outra coisa a não ser me evitar como se eu fosse uma praga, nesses últimos quinze dias! Nem mesmo tem se encontrado com sua mãe só para não me ver.

-# Isso não é verdade.

-# Diga isso à sua mãe.

-# Gostaria muito que voltássemos a ser amigos.

-# Não é possível — retorquiu, meneando a cabeça nega tivamente. Existiriam palavras mais cruéis do que aquelas?

-# Por que não?

-# As duas coisas são irreconciliáveis, — Serena congre gou cada grama de sua energia para evitar que a voz soasse trêmula.—Você não pode me beijar e pretender que sejamos amigos como se nada tivesse acontecido. Não pode me hu milhar como fez em Worthington e depois dizer que tem afei ção por mim.

-# Precisamos esquecer o que aconteceu. Se não for pela nossa amizade, então pelo menos pela minha família.

-# Será que poderá esquecer? De verdade? Pois eu não tenho essa capacidade.

-# Mas é evidente que pode — ele afirmou, casualmente demais.

-# Não tenho a sua sofisticação. Ou talvez me falte a sua superficialidade — concluiu com amargura.

-# Eu não sou superficial, apenas sensato. Deus é teste munha de que um de nós precisa ter juízo.

Ah, como gostaria de ter algo para dizer que o deixasse de joelhos, sem fala e tremendo como uma massa amorfa de matéria putrefeita, gelatinosa e patética!

Em vez disso, continuava parada, com lágrimas que lhe queimavam os olhos. Desviou o olhar, contando as residên cias que passavam diante da janela.

Desejou estar em outro lugar e ser outra pessoa. E isso era o pior. Em toda sua vida, mesmo tendo como melhor amiga uma moça muito mais bonita, rica e bem-relacionada, Serena nunca desejou ser diferente do que era.

Darien havia feito coisas em sua vida das quais não se orgulhava. Bebera demais e vomitara num tapete antigo, que era uma relíquia. Apostara no jogo um dinheiro que não tinha. Uma vez cavalgara em velocidade excessiva e sem cuidado, deixando o cavalo extenuado por uma semana.

Mas nunca havia se sentido tão inferior como ao observar o perfil de Serena, que não tirava os olhos da janela, de terminada e distante.

Nada disse por um bom tempo. Saíram de Londres, pas saram pelas cercanias da cidade, onde as construções rarea vam cada vez mais, até chegar ao campo aberto.

Serena não o olhou nem uma única vez, e ele chegara à conclusão de que não poderia tolerar mais uma hora daquele silêncio sem significado evidente.

-# Não pretendi insultá-la — finalmente falou —, mas tenho capacidade para admitir uma má idéia. Nada poderia ter sido pior do que me divertir à sua custa.

-# Por quê? — ela perguntou sem se voltar.

-# Por acaso não se preocupa com a sua reputação? Ficará arruinada se alguém ficar sabendo do que houve entre nós.

-# Ou então teria de se casar comigo, milorde — ela disse em tom baixo e zombeteiro.

-# O que não tenho a menor intenção de fazer, sabe muito bem disso. — pensou numa imprecação. — Não pretendo me casar com ninguém — corrigiu-se —, o que também não ignora.

-# O que eu sei... — Serena virou-se, furiosa. Mas, in terrompeu-se e cruzou os braços.

-# O quê?

-# Você não entenderia, nem ao menos escutaria. — E voltou-se de novo para a janela.

O tom desdenhoso o atingiu como uma ponta de lança afiada.

-# Por favor. Petulância não combina com o seu estilo.

-# E como eu deveria agir? Diga-me, o que deveria sentir? — perguntou, arqueando uma das sobrancelhas.

-# Gratidão.

-# O quê?

Darien recostou-se com fisionomia insolente.

-# Sabe muito bem que eu poderia tê-la seduzido facil mente, mas não o fiz.

Serena sentiu um nó na garganta e recuou. Quando con seguiu falar, a voz baixa não poderia ser mais letal:

-# Você é um homem odioso, apesar de todos os seus títulos.

-# Estou apenas lhe dizendo a verdade. E sabe por que eu me contive? Por que não arranquei sua camisola e não a possuí ali mesmo, no sofá?

Ela arregalou os olhos e sua respiração tornou-se mais forte. Mas a grosseria não terminou ali. Darien queria fazê-la entender quem ele era na realidade e do que era capaz ou não de fazer.

Era preciso deixar claro que ele até se prejudicara para não desonrá-la, e seu esforço nem ao menos fora reconhecido.

-# Eu lhe direi, srta. Tsukino. Eu me contive por respeito à senhorita. E tem mais uma coisa... — Parou e praguejou.

Serena fitou-o, desafiadora, como se insinuasse que ele nem ao menos tinha noção do que pretendia dizer.

O maior problema era que Darien sabia exatamente o que teria de confessar. Quanto a desejara e que, se não estives sem na casa de seus pais, certamente não teria parado.

No entanto, ela não precisava saber daquilo tudo, muito menos do poder que exercia sobre ele.

-# Pode acreditar — murmurou mais para si mesmo do que para ela. — Eu não quis arruinar o seu futuro.

-# Deixe o meu futuro aos meus cuidados — Serena falou com raiva. — Sei muito bem o que estou fazendo.

-# Com vinte anos acha que sabe tudo. Eu também era assim nessa idade.

Darien procurou ignorar o remorso que lhe remoía as entranhas. Se bem que, na verdade, nem deveria sentir-se cul pado, pois não conspurcara a inocência de Serena.

-# Algum dia ainda haverá de me agradecer por isso.

-# Você está parecendo lady Rudland.

-# E você está se tornando cada vez mais mal-humorada.

-# Pretende atribuir-me também esse adjetivo? Está me tratando como se eu fosse uma criança, quando sabe perfeitamente que sou uma mulher adulta. Pois tenha ciência do que sei tomar minhas decisões — ela continuou a desafiá-lo.

-# De maneira nenhuma. — Darien inclinou-se para a frente com um brilho perigoso no olhar. — Ou não teria permitido que eu abaixasse a sua camisola e beijasse seus seios,

-# Não tente dizer que o delito foi meu. — Ela sentiu-se escarlate de tanta vergonha.

Darien fechou os olhos e passou as mãos nos cabelos, con victo de que acabara de dizer uma grande estupidez.

-# Claro que não foi. Por favor, esqueça o que eu disse.

-# Assim como sugeriu que eu esquecesse que me beijou?

-# Sim. — Jamais a tinha visto com uma fisionomia tão in diferente. — Por Deus, não me olhe desse jeito.

-# Não faça isso, faça aquilo. Esqueça isso, não esqueça aquilo. Decida-se. Não sei o que pretende. E creio que essa dúvida também é sua, milorde.

-# Não fale assim comigo. Sou nove anos mais velho.

Depois de tão contida e amarga, Serena de repente ex plodiu em emoções.

-# Pare de me dizer o que devo fazer! Não lhe ocorreu que talvez eu queria que me beijasse? Ou que me desejasse? Sei muito bem que isso aconteceu. Não sou tão ingênua a ponto de convencer-me de que o orgulhoso lorde Darien nada sentiu.

-# Você não sabe o que está dizendo.

-# Realmente não sei... Tenho certeza! — Seus olhos chamejavam e fechou as mãos em punhos.

Darien teve uma premonição de que tudo dependia da quele momento e que, independentemente do que diriam, nada acabaria bem.

-# Sei exatamente o que digo. Eu te desejo.

Darien sentiu o corpo enrijecer-se e o coração estourar no peito. Teria de impedir a continuação daquele trajeto perigoso.

-# E imaginação sua achar que me deseja. Por nunca ter beijado ninguém...

-# Não me trate com tamanha condescendência. — Fitou-o com um olhar abrasador. — Estou consciente do que eu quero e desejo.

A respiração de Darien ficou ainda mais ofegante. Ele mereceria ser santificado pelo que pretendia dizer.

-# Não é nada disso. Trata-se apenas de uma imprudência ou talvez presunção.

-# Droga! — Serena gritou. — Será que é _cego, _surdo e mudo? Não se trata de nenhuma enfatuação, seu tolo! Eu te amo! — E abaixando um pouco o tom de voz continuou: — Eu sempre te amei! Desde que o conheci, há nove anos.

-# Oh, Deus!

-# E não tente me dizer que é uma paixonite infantil, porque não é. Podia ser no começo, mas agora não é mais.

Ele nada disse. Ficou sentado, sem ação, olhando-a.

-# Eu amo você do fundo do meu coração. E se você tivesse a menor sombra de decência, diria alguma coisa. Eu falei o que estava engasgado há tempos e não posso suportar esse silêncio. Céus, poderia ao menos piscar?

Mas, nem mesmo isso ele conseguiu fazer.

Dois dias depois, Darien ainda se encontrava mergulhado em grande perplexidade.

Serena não se aproximara nem tentara falar com ele, mas vez por outra pegava-se fitando-a com expressão inde cifrável. Ela tinha plena ciência que o havia perturbado. Ele nem ao menos tinha a presença de espírito de desviar o olhar quando se via observado, demorando alguns instantes para piscar e fingir prestar atenção em outra coisa.

Durante o final de semana, eles se evitaram mutuamente. Se Darien cavalgava, Serena entretinha-se na estufa para o cultivo de laranjas; se ela ia passear nos jardins, ele resol via jogar cartas.

Tudo muito civilizado, muito adulto. E muito sofrido, con cluiu Serena.

Procuravam não se encontrar nem mesmo às refeições. Lady Chester orgulhava-se de suas habilidades casamen teiras, mas como era altamente improvável que Darien e Serena estivessem romanticamente envolvidos, ela nem mesmo designou-lhes lugares próximos na mesa.

Enquanto Darien ficava sempre rodeado por uma tropa de donzelas. Serena via-se acompanhada de viúvos grisa lhos, o que a fez supor que lady Chester não estivesse muito empenhada em apresentar-lhe um marido adequado. Hotaru, ao contrário, sentava-se sempre com três cavalheiros ricos e charmosos; um à esquerda, outro à direita è um terceiro em frente. Nesse meio tempo, Serena aprendia um pouco mais sobre remédios para gota com os mais idosos.

Para um dos eventos, a anual caça ao tesouro, lady Chester decidiu que os convidados teriam de fazer a busca em duplas. Como o objetivo, nem sempre oculto, da maioria era casar-se ou pelo menos embarcar em um romance, dependendo do estado civil de cada um, os pares seriam compostos por um homem e uma mulher. Lady Chester escrevera os nomes dos presentes em tiras de papel. Os nomes das damas tinham sido postos num dos saquinhos, os dos homens, em outro.

No momento ela enfiava a mão em uma das pequenas sacolas e Serena sentiu um frio no estômago.

-# Sir Anthony Waldove e... — A anfitriã afundou a mão no outro invólucro. — Lady Rudland.

Serena soltou a respiração. Faria qualquer coisa para ficar com Darien e tudo para evitá-lo.

-# Coitada da minha mãe — Hotaru cochichou no ouvido da amiga. — Sir Anthony Waldove não é dos mais inteligen tes. Mamãe terá de fazer todo o trabalho.

-# Não me diga.

-# Sr. William Fitzhug e... srta. Charlotte Gladish. — Lady Chester prosseguiu com o sorteio.

-# Qual o cavalheiro que mais lhe agradaria para acom panhá-la na brincadeira? — Hotaru perguntou.

Serena deu de ombros. Não se importaria se Darien fos se designado para ela.

-# Lorde Darien e...

O coração de Serena parou de bater.

-# ...lady Hotaru Bevelstoke. Não é mesmo um encanto? Pela primeira vez, desde que fazemos este jogo há cinco anos, contaremos com uma dupla de irmãos como um dos casais.

Serena não tinha certeza se estava desapontada ou aliviada.

Hotaru, por sua vez, não tinha dúvida a respeito de seus próprios sentimentos.

-# _Quel desastre _— murmurou em francês de iniciante. — Tantos cavalheiros e tive de cair justo com meu irmão. Quando será a próxima vez em que me será permitido pas sear a sós com um rapaz simpático? É um verdadeiro des perdício.

-# Poderia ser pior — Serena afirmou, pragmática. — Nem todos os homens aqui presentes são cavalheiros no sentido estrito da palavra. Pelo menos ele não tentará vio lentá-la.

-# É um pequeno consolo, eu lhe asseguro.

-# Hotaru...

-# Fique quieta, escute. Lady Chester acabou de chamar lorde Westholme.

-# ...e para sua parceira... a srta. Serena Tsukino!

-# Que sorte a sua! — Hotaru cutucou-a.

E ela caprichou na expressão de pouco caso.

-# Não sei para que essa superioridade. Ele é um espetá culo, não acha? Eu faria qualquer coisa para trocarmos de lugar. Boa idéia! Não existem regras que impeçam a troca e nunca ouvi você dizer que Darien lhe desagradasse.

_Nem poderia, _refletiu Serena com amargura.

-# Então, o que me diz? Faria isso por mim? A menos que também esteja interessada em lorde Westholme.

-# Oh, não. — Ela procurou não parecer desapontada nem eufórica. — De maneira nenhuma.

-# Então vamos trocar de parceiros — Hotaru sugeriu, ex citada.

Serena não sabia se pulava de alegria com a oportuni dade ou se corria para o quarto e se escondia no guarda-rou pa. De qualquer forma, não haveria desculpa para recusar o oferecimento da amiga, nem maneira de explicar o receio de ficar a sós com Darien. Teve vontade de rir e de chorar ao mesmo tempo.

Hotaru a encarava na expectativa de ser atendida, situação a que estava acostumada desde criança. E Serena sabia que, independente do que dissesse ou fizesse, acabaria fa zendo a caça ao tesouro acompanhada de Darien.

O problema não era a amiga ser mimada. O ponto nevrál gico seria o interrogatório preciso e persistente que se segui ria a uma recusa de qualquer natureza. E seu maior receio era acabar revelando o segredo de sua paixão.

Teria de suportar a situação com galhardia até voltar para casa e enfiar-se na cama sob os cobertores. Não res tando outra alternativa, Serena suspirou e anuiu. Não havia mal que bem não fizesse, mesmo que as bondades não se evidenciassem.

-# Oh, querida, nem sei como lhe agradecer! — Hotaru apertou-lhe a mão.

-# Espero que _ele _não se incomode — comentou, não evi tando o sarcasmo.

-# Nem pense nisso. O mais provável será ele agradecer à boa sorte de não ter de passar a tarde inteira comigo. Meu irmão continua pensando que sou uma menina.

-# Não é verdade.

-# E, sim. Ele sempre me diz que eu deveria imitar você.

-# Está falando a sério?

-# Estou. — Olivia voltou a atenção para lady Chester, que continuava com o sorteio dos pares.

Assim que a tarefa foi completada, os homens se levan taram para conversar com as parceiras.

-# Serena e eu trocamos de lugar! — Hotaru justificou-se assim que Darien se aproximou. — Isso não o incomoda, não é?

-# Claro que não.

Serena não duvidou nem por um instante que Darien estivesse mentindo, embora não pudesse recusar a oferta frontalmente.

Lorde Westholme chegou logo em seguida e, mesmo pro curando disfarçar os sentimentos, não conseguiu ocultar a satisfação pela permuta. Ele ficou em silêncio e Hotaru fitou Serena com semblante perplexo.

-# Eis a primeira pista! — lady Chester anunciou. — Ca valheiros, por favor, aproximem-se para pegar os envelopes.

Darien e lorde Westholme foram até o meio da sala e voltaram com o invólucro branco.

-# Vamos abrir o nosso lá fora — Hotaru disse a lorde Westholme, fitando a amiga com malícia. — Não quero que ninguém nos ouça enquanto discutimos a nossa estratégia.

Os demais competidores tiveram a mesma idéia e, depois de alguns minutos, Serena e Darien ficaram sozinhos. Ele deu um suspiro e levou as mãos à cintura.

-#Não fui eu quem sugeriu a mudança — ela defendeu-se. — Hotaru fez questão de mudar os pares.

Darien apenas ergueu uma sobrancelha, descrente.

-# Não fiz nada do que está pensando! Hotaru está interes sada em lorde Westholme e diz que você a considera uma criança.

-# Mas ela é uma menina mesmo.

Serena não estava inclinada a discutir no momento, po rém teve de defender a amiga.

-# Hotaru não podia imaginar a situação constrangedora que provocaria.

-# E por que não se negou a fazer-lhe a vontade?

-# Ah, sim! E com que desculpa? — desafiou-o, aborrecida.

-# O que eu poderia sugerir? Como explicar à sua irmã que nós não deveríamos passar a tarde juntos?

Como não soube o que responder, Darien virou-se e caminhou rumo à porta.

Serena esperou um pouco e ao ver que não era aguar dada, deu um suspiro e apressou-se a alcançá-lo.

-# Será que não poderia andar mais devagar?

Darien se deteve, demonstrando impaciência por ter de esperar.

-# O que deseja? — resmungou.

-# Poderíamos ao menos tentar agir com civilidade? — inquiriu ela com uma calma forçada.

-# Não estou com raiva por sua causa.

-# Pelo menos até agora a demonstração foi inversa.

-# Estou frustrado e por motivos que ninguém poderia imaginar.

Serena corou por saber a segunda intenção, naquelas palavras.

-# Por que não abre o envelope? — Darien sugeriu, en tregando a mensagem, a ela

-# _Encontrem sua pr__ó__xima pista debaixo de uma minia tura do sol _— Serena leu. Relanceou um olhar na direção dele, que, ensimesmado, nem mesmo a fitava. — A estufa das laranjas. — Na verdade, nem se importaria se ele deci disse desistir. — Sempre pensei naquelas laranjas como sóis em pequena escala.

Darien concordou com um gesto de cabeça e fez sinal para que ela o precedesse. Sem comentários, os dois saíram da casa rumo à estufa, e Serena teve a nítida impressão de que ele não via a hora aquela caça ao tesouro chegasse ao fim. No entanto, não o obrigaria a fazer nada. Considerava-se inteligente e não seria difícil decifrar as pistas. Dentro de no máximo uma hora, eles estariam de volta aos respectivos quartos.

Como era de se esperar, encontraram vários envelopes sob uma laranjeira. Darien pegou um deles e entregou-o pa ra que fosse aberto.

-# _Os romanos podem ajud__á__-los a encontrar a pr__ó__xima pista._

Serena devolveu a mensagem para ele, que não mani festou irritação pelo silêncio. Dobrou o pedaço de papel e fitou-a com tediosa expectativa.

-# Está sob um arco — ela declarou de maneira trivial. — Os romanos foram os primeiros a usá-los na arquitetura. Há vários deles no jardim.

Após mais um acerto, apanharam outro envelope dez mi nutos depois.

-# Quantas pistas ainda teremos de procurar? — Darien quis saber.

Era a primeira frase que ele pronunciava desde o início da brincadeira, e isso porque, decerto, não via a hora de acabar logo com aquilo. Serena cerrou os dentes por causa do insulto, sacudiu a cabeça e abriu o envelope. Teria de manter-se impassível a qualquer custo. Se o deixasse perce ber o que se passava em sua mente, estaria perdida. Então, com o semblante mais sereno que pôde ostentar, desdobrou atira de papel.

-# Você terá de caçar para a próxima pista.

-# Está falando em caçada de verdade?

-# Se decidiu mesmo participar... — ela insinuou, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

-# Não se faça de engraçadinha.

Apesar de agastada, ela resolveu ignorar a afronta.

-# Existe um pequeno pavilhão de caça ao leste. Andando, chegaremos lá em quinze minutos.

-# Como foi que descobriu a cabana?

-# Tenho caminhado bastante.

-# Para fugir de mim...

Serena não viu motivo para negar a afirmativa, enquan to ele esquadrinhava o horizonte.

-# Acha que lady Chester nos mandaria para tão longe da residência?

-# E o que acabei de descobrir — ela respondeu, com pouco caso.

-# Já que está certa, é melhor começarmos a caminhada. Eles andaram pela floresta durante algum tempo, quando o céu começou a escurecer.

-# Parece que vai chover — comentou Darien, lacônico. Serena ergueu os olhos e percebeu que ele tinha razão.

-# O que pretende fazer?

-# Agora?

-# Não, na próxima semana. Claro que é agora, toleirão. Darien riu e Serena tentou ignorar o efeito que aquele sorriso lhe causava.

-# Ah, a senhorita me ofendeu.

-# Por que, de repente, passou a ser tão cordial? — ela retorquiu, estreitando os olhos.

-# Nem percebi a mudança. Talvez me agrade conceder-lhe algum carinho.

Serena sentiu-se mortificada.

-# Não creio nisso.

-# Mas deveria, para não tornar as coisas tão difíceis.

-# Ah, chega de bobagens! Parece que vai chover mesmo — Serena declarou com arrogância. — Será melhor pros seguirmos e...

Um trovão ribombou.

-# Tem razão. — Ele olhou o céu. — Estamos mais pró ximos da cabana ou da casa?

-# Creio que da cabana.

-# Então vamos depressa. Não tenho o menor desejo de ser apanhado por um raio no meio da mata.

Não chegaram a dar dez passos quando as primeiras gotas de chuva começaram a cair. Mais dez e a tempestade des pencou.

Darien segurou-a pela mão e puxou-a pela trilha. Serena tropeçou e refletiu que de nada adiantaria correr, pois já estavam ensopados até os ossos.

Poucos minutos depois chegaram ao pavilhão de caça. Darien empurrou a porta, que não cedeu.

-# Droga!

-# O que vamos fazer?

Ele bateu com o ombro na porta, enquanto Serena sem sucesso, também tentava abrir uma janela. Não desistindo, agora o corpo forte era jogado com força contra a madeira maciça.

Prevendo que aquele era um esforço inútil, Serena deu a volta na casa, tentou outra janela e logrou êxito. Com um pouco de esforço, a folha deslizou para cima. No mesmo ins tante, ouviu a porta ceder. Pensou em entrar pela janela, mas considerou o esforço de Darien e resolveu ser magnâ nima. Ela o deixaria acreditar que era um cavaleiro salvador Com a armadura brilhante.

-# Serena!

Ela deu a volta no pequeno pavilhão.

-# Estou aqui — respondeu, entrando e fechando a porta.

-# O que estava fazendo do lado de fora?

-# Procurando outra entrada. — Ela desejou ter pulado pela janela.

-# Como assim?

-# Eu estava examinando o outro lado — mentiu e olhou para trás. — A porta ficou estragada?

-# Não muito, só a cavilha se quebrou.

-# Não machucou o ombro?

-# Nada grave. — Darien tirou o casaco ensopado e pen durou-o em um gancho na parede. — Tire a sua peliça.

Em resposta, Serena cruzou os braços e sacudiu a cabeça.

-# É um pouco tarde para pudores — ralhou impaciente.

-# A qualquer momento, alguém poderá chegar.

-# Duvido. Todos devem estar quentes e secos no gabinete de lorde Chester, examinando as cabeças de animais que enfeitam a parede.

Miranda engoliu em seco; tinha de dar razão a ele. Es quecera que lorde Chester era um ávido caçador. Olhou ao redor do recinto e não viu nenhum envelope à vista. Ninguém viria à cabana tão cedo, e a chuva não dava mostras de querer parar.

-# Por favor, não me diga que prefere o pudor à saúde.

-# Claro que não. — Serena tirou o agasalho fino de pele e pendurou-a no gancho ao lado. — Sabe acender um fogo?

-# Se tivéssemos madeira seca...

-# Creio que isso nunca falta numa cabana de caça. — Fitou-o com olhar esperançoso. — Os homens não precisam se aquecer durante as caçadas?

-# Depois de caçar — ele corrigiu-a, olhando em volta. — E imagino que a maioria deles, inclusive lorde Chester, pre fira fazer o trajeto até a residência para se aquecer a ter o trabalho de acender o fogo aqui.

-# Vou procurar roupas secas no outro quarto — declarou Serena, após observá-lo movimentar-se pelo recinto.

-# Boa idéia.

Darien avaliou-a de costas ao se afastar. O tecido enso pado colara-se no corpo e, através dele, era possível discernir o tom. róseo de sua pele. O frio cedeu imediatamente, e sen tiu-se invadido por um calor familiar. Praguejou em voz baixa e machucou o dedo do pé ao levantar a tampa de um baú à procura de lenha.

O que fizera para merecer tudo aquilo? Seria difícil ima ginar tortura semelhante, mesmo para alguém com a ima ginação tão fértil como a sua.

-# Achei madeira seca!

Ouvindo a voz dela, Darien foi até o aposento contíguo.

-# Ali. — Serena apontou uma pilha de achas perto da lareira. — Creio que lorde Chester prefere acender o fogo aqui.

Darien olhou para a cama de casal arrumada com acolchoados e travesseiros fofos. Atirou um pedaço de lenha na grelha e teve uma vaga idéia dos motivos que levavam lorde Chester a ter predileção por aquele aposento. Sem a menor Sombra de dúvida, não diziam respeito à corpulenta lady Chester...

-# Não acha que deveríamos acender a lareira do outro quarto? — Claro que os dois pensaram a mesma coisa ao depararem com aquela cama larga e convidativa. — Esta parece ter sido mais usada e, portanto, é mais segura. E perigoso utilizar uma chaminé suja, que pode até estar obstruída.

Darien desconfiou de que, apesar da anuência, o cons trangimento de Serena era evidente. Disfarçando para não embaraçá-la ainda mais, ocupou-se com a lenha, quando a Viu procurando por roupas secas.

-# São de _cashmere? _— perguntou, ao vê-la estendendo umas mantas velhas que acabara de encontrar.

Ela surpreendeu-se ao deduzir que fora observada e ganhou um sorriso condescendente.

Na certa, Serena estava sem jeito, mas seria tão difícil para uma mulher entender que sua simples presença já era constrangedora? Principalmente se pouco tempo antes essa mesma mulher havia declarado todo seu amor. Mas Darien não queria tamanha responsabilidade. Já fora casado e so frerá muito. A última coisa no mundo que desejava era a custódia de mais alguém, muito menos de Serena.

-# Use o acolchoado da cama — ele sugeriu.

Recebeu como resposta uma negativa com um gesto enér gico de cabeça, apesar de saber como aquilo seria confortável.

-# Não quero amassá-lo. Será melhor que ninguém fique sabendo que estivemos aqui.

-# Entendi — concordou, ríspido. — Nesse caso, eu teria de pedi-la em casamento, não é?

Ela pareceu tão chocada que Darien murmurou um pedi do de desculpas. Admitiu que estava se transformando em algo que não lhe agradava. Não queria magoá-la. Gostaria apenas...

Droga, nem mesmo sabia o que desejava. Não enxergava um futuro mais longínquo que os próximos dez minutos e da necessidade de manter as mãos ocupadas.

Foi então que ocupou-se em acender a lareira e deu um suspiro de satisfação quando as chamas alaranjadas começaram a crepitar.

-# Agora é fácil — murmurou e jogou um graveto menor na lareira. — Ah, isso mesmo! Agora...

-# Darien?

-# Só é preciso manter o fogo aceso.

Levantou-se e virou-se para encontrá-la ainda com a man ta puída sobre os ombros.

-# Seria melhor secar-se, não acha?

-# Não tenho escolha, não é mesmo?

-# Isso é por sua conta. Quanto a mim, não pretendo con tinuar molhado — afirmou, levando as mãos aos botões da camisa.

-# Acho melhor eu ir para o outro quarto — ela sussurrou sem se mexer.

Darien deu de ombros e tirou a camisa.

-# Já estou indo...

-# Então vá.

-# Eu...

-# O que foi?

-# Nada sério... — Dessa vez saiu apressada do quarto. Darien sacudiu a cabeça. Por acaso alguém entendia as mulheres? Serena havia dito que o amava, depois que gos taria de seduzi-lo. Em seguida, o evitara durante dois dias. E então pareceu aterrorizada.

Cobriu-se com uma das mantas e postou-se diante do fogo para secar o corpo. Não se sentiu à vontade e fitou a porta. Pela maneira como ela se mostrava envergonhada, dificil mente entraria sem bater.

Tirou a calça, e o calor das chamas aqueceu-o de imediato. Olhou a porta de viés e, por garantia, amarrou a manta na cintura, como se fosse um _kilt._

Pensou na expressão do rosto dela antes de sair do quarto. A timidez vinha mesclada com fascinação? Ou desejo?

O que ela pretendia dizer antes de interromper-se?

Se ele se aproximasse, tomasse seu rosto entre as mãos e sussurrasse _Diga-me, _o que teria ouvido em resposta?

_3 de julho de 1819_

_Quase repeti o __ó__bvio, e acho que Darien entendeu o que eu pretendia dizer._

**OoOoOoOoOoooooOoOoOoOOoOoOOoOooOoOooooOoOoOooOOoOoo  
**

**Taí Beka como prometi postei hoje de manhã, e se alguém tiver lendo posto outro hoje a atarde...**


	9. Chapter 9

Darien perdeu-se nos próprios pensamentos. Ah, como desejava tocar aquele corpo escultural! Em qualquer lu gar e em todos ao mesmo tempo. Somente depois de seco e aquecido lembrou-se de que Serena devia estar congelando no outro cômodo.

Amaldiçoou-se várias vezes e foi até a porta. Ao abri-la, desfiou mais um rosário de imprecações. Serena estava encolhida no chão, tremendo sem parar.

-# Sua tolinha, está tentando se matar?

Ela fitou-o com olhos arregalado e Darien lembrou-se da precariedade do próprio traje.

-# Não se importe comigo — murmurou e levantou-a. Serena saiu de seu deslumbramento e tentou soltar-se.

-# O que está fazendo?

-# Tentando pôr um pouco de juízo na sua cabeça.

-# Estou muito bem — ela mentiu, sem parar de tremer.

-# Percebe-se — provocou-a. — Venha se aquecer.

Ela fitou as chamas convidativas que estalavam no outro quarto.

-# Mas então fique aqui.

-# Está certo.

Darien faria tudo para mantê-la aquecida. E com um em purrão não muito gentil, mandou-a na direção certa.

Aproximando-se do fogo, Serena estendeu as mãos para a frente e soltou um suspiro de satisfação, que o atingiu do outro lado como um soco no estômago.

Ele adiantou-se, hipnotizado pela pele clara da nuca des nuda. Ao virar-se para aquecer as costas, Serena assus tou-se ao vê-lo tão próximo.

-# O senhor disse que ficaria no outro quarto.

-# Eu menti — respondeu, dando de ombros. — Não acre ditei que fosse capaz de se secar corretamente.

-# Não sou criança.

O vestido branco colado no corpo ressaltava o rosa-escuro dos mamilos, mantendo Darien praticamente hipnotizado pelas curvas insinuantes.

-# Bem sei que não é, certamente.

Sentindo o olhar queimar sua pele, Serena cobriu os seios com as mãos.

-# Vire-se, se não quer que eu a veja.

Ela obedeceu, espantada pela audácia com que estava sen do tratada.

As costas dela eram tão encantadoras como a frente. Al guns fios úmidos de cabelos encaracolavam-se na pele alva da nuca. O perfume feminino que tomava conta do quarto era de rosas molhadas, e Darien precisou de toda a força de vontade para não lhe acariciar os braços, os quadris, ou a perna...

Ele gemeu.

-# O que houve? — Serena perguntou, nervosa, sem se voltar.

-# Nada? Está com menos frio?

-# Ah, sim. — Ela estremeceu.

Dando um passo à frente, ele começou a desatar o vestido, o que a fez soltar um grito estrangulado.

-# Impossível aquecer-se com esta coisa gelada envolvendo-a. — Ele começou a puxar o tecido para baixo.

-# Não sei... acho que...

-# Sim?

-# Essa é uma péssima idéia.

-# Provavelmente. — A roupa molhada amontoou-se no chão e o corpo delicado ficou coberto apenas com o camisão, que dava a aparência de uma segunda pele.

-# Oh, Deus!

Mesmo que tentasse se cobrir, não saberia por onde co meçar. Foi então que cruzou os braços na altura dos seios e depois cobriu o monte de Vênus. E ao entender que não es tava de frente para Darien, levou rapidamente as mãos às nádegas.

-# Por favor, retire-se — ordenou num fio de voz.

Ele estava ciente de que devia obedecer, mas foi incapaz de recuar um passo. Não podia tirar os olhos do traseiro arredondado, mal coberto pelas mãos delgadas e ainda trê mulas de frio.

Darien pensou numa imprecação por tê-la despido e agora mal conseguir se controlar.

-# Chegue mais perto do fogo!

-# Mais perto só se for para cair dentro dele! Vá embora! Ele recuou. Gostava ainda mais de Serena quando ela se enfezava.

-# Fora!

Foi até a porta e fechou-a, deixando-a ali imóvel por al guns instantes, até que deixou a manta deslizar até o chão, ajoelhando-se diante do fogo.

Darien sentiu o coração bater muito forte e receou que ela pudesse ouvir.

Ela suspirou e estirou-se, deixando-o ainda mais rígido, um feito que não imaginava possível.

Serena levantou as trancas da nuca e fez movimentos circulares com a cabeça. Dessa fez os gemidos angustiados se fizeram ouvir.

-# Patife! — gritou e esqueceu de cobrir-se.

-# Acha mesmo?

-# Desonesto, sem-vergonha, tratante!

-# Estou me sentindo culpado.

-# Um cavalheiro teria se retirado imediatamente.

-# Mas eu a escutei dizer que me amava. — Darien não entendeu por que usava aquilo em seu favor.

-# E uma barbaridade levantar a questão.

-# Por quê?

Serena fitou-o com espanto.

-# Por que eu te amo? Não sei. O senhor certamente não merece isso.

-# Não mesmo — ele concordou.

-# Isso também não importa, pois já não amo mais. — Ela diria qualquer coisa para preservar um pouco do orgulho ferido. — Admito que teve razão ao afirmar que tudo não passou de uma paixonite de criança.

-

# Não foi, não. E pelo que a conheço, sei que não deixaria de amar alguém tão depressa.

Serena arregalou os olhos. Seria possível que ele nutris se algum sentimento parecido?

-# Darien, o que está querendo dizer com isso?

-# Que eu a desejo. — As palavras mal foram audíveis, como se ele receasse pronunciá-las.

-# Não é verdade. — Ela ia ficando cada vez mais nervosa. — Eu o ouvi negar isso também.

Darien deu um passo adiante, certo de que desceria para o inferno pelo que estava pretendendo, mas antes passaria pelo paraíso.

-# Eu desejo você — repetiu.

Darien entendeu que o calor, a intensidade e o poder de suas emoções eram maiores do que poderia suportar. E iam além da pura ânsia física. Não havia explicação razoável, era tudo emocional. Mas os sentimentos estavam presentes e não podiam ser negados.

Devagar, ele foi estreitando a distância que os separava. Serena continuava ao lado do fogo, paralisada, com os lá bios entreabertos, a respiração entrecortada.

-# O que pretende fazer? — perguntou, sentindo uma mis tura de receio com expectativa.

-# A esta altura, deveria estar óbvio. — E, inesperada mente, chegou mais perto e levantou-a no colo.

Serena não lutou contra aquela presença máscula, nem contra a embriagadora quentura do corpo forte. Teve a im pressão de que seus ossos amoleciam e que se transformava numa devassa.

-# Ah, Darien! — suspirou.

Ele beijou-lhe o queixo e deitou-a na cama com uma gen tileza que beirava a reverência.

No último momento, antes de ser coberta pelo corpo musculoso, Serena fitou-o e teve certeza de que o amaria para sempre. Seus sonhos constantes e todos os pensamentos que permearam sua mente durante tantos anos estavam fadados a se realizar. Ele ainda não pronunciara as palavras que a fariam exultar, mas isso já não era mais tão importante. Pelo brilho intenso dos olhos azuis, ela supôs a hipótese de uma nesga de afeição ou de amor. O que foi suficiente para tornar aquele momento possível, correto e perfeito.

Ela afundou no colchão sob o peso dele e acariciou os ca belos fartos.

-# São tão macios. É um desperdício.

Darien ergueu a cabeça e fitou-a sem entender.

-# Por que diz isso?

-# Mulheres seriam capazes de matar para ter uma ca beleira tão sedosa e cílios longos como os seus.

-# Quem seria capaz de tal barbárie? — perguntou, rindo.

-# Eu, por exemplo, pelas suas pestanas.

-# Mas elas não combinariam com os seus cabelos escuros. Serena deu-lhe uma pancadinha no ombro.

-# Eu gostaria de senti-las acariciando meu rosto, não coladas nas minhas pálpebras, seu tolo.

-# Está fazendo pouco de mim?

-# Nem pensar.

Então, ele deslizou a mão pela pele sedosa das coxas bem torneadas, deixando uma trilha de doces arrepios.

-# Gostou, não é? — perguntou, segurando um seio com a mão em concha.

Ela deu um suspiro irregular e procurou não se concentrar na ponta do indicador que circulava os contornos do busto coberto com a camisa fina.

-# Cintilante.

-# E mesmo? — surpreendeu-se.

A resposta veio com um gesto de cabeça; estava sem pa lavras, envolvida pelo calor sólido e másculo daquele homem. Pensou que estivesse flutuando no espaço e desejava levá-lo consigo.

Darien mordiscou o lóbulo da orelha e beijou-lhe o ombro, para depois puxar a alça da camisola com a ponta dos dentes.

-# O que está sentindo agora?

-# Calor. — Era a única palavra que poderia descrever aquela louca sensação.

-# Ótimo. Gosto de saber disso. — Darien segurou um seio por dentro do tecido de seda.

Serena arqueou as costas, levantando ainda mais o bus to de maneira inconsciente.

Darien levantou a barra da camisola e acariciou os qua dris arredondados.

-# Serena, quero pedir uma coisa.

-# O que é?

-# Tire essa camisola de uma vez.

-# Não posso...

-# Ela é linda e macia, mas se não a tirar agora, serei obrigado a fazê-la em tiras. — Darien pressionou-se de en contro àquele corpo escultural, lembrando-a da intensidade de seu desejo.

-# Não posso fazê-lo, mas não impedirei que a tire.

-# Não era a resposta que eu esperava, mas assim mesmo a endosso.

Darien ajoelhou-se e puxou a camisola pela cabeça. Ela sentiu o ar frio na pele nua, mas não pensou em cobrir-se. Parecia perfeitamente natural exibir-se e ser tocada. Era excitante notar o olhar escurecido que a avaliava com an siedade.

Serena queria entregar-se por completo, sem medir con seqüências, e perder-se naquele estado de torpor. Seria o êxtase total se ele se rendesse em igual medida. Para in centivá-lo, delineou os músculos do peito com movimentos suaves das mãos, detendo-se nos mamilos. Ficou satisfeita, ao notar que cada movimento provocava pequenas contra ções de prazer.

Em seguida, procurou imitá-lo e tomou a ponta da aréola entre o polegar e o indicador. Sorriu, deliciada, ao perceber o endurecimento. Feliz com a descoberta, passou a dedilhar o outro lado. Darien entendeu que perderia o controle sob os dedos curiosos e imobilizou-lhe a mão. Fitou-a por alguns instantes com um semblante que não escondia as intenções. Foi preciso lutar para não desviar os olhos, pois a intensidade chegava a incomodar. Não queria demonstrar receio ou ver gonha, mas queria provar que fora sincera quando abrira o coração, afirmando o quanto o amava.

-# Toque em mim, Darien.

Ele continuou imóvel, segurando a mão delicada de en contro ao peito, confundindo-a com uma expressão estranha, indecisa e quase receosa.

-# Não quero machucá-la.

-# Não se preocupe, sei que não fará isso — respondeu ela, sem pensar.

-# Eu...

-# Por favor.

O pedido urgente e arrebatado rompeu todas as possíveis reservas. Ele gemeu e beijou-a, movido pelo desejo, antes de comprimir-se contra os seios macios.

As vozes se mesclavam ao clamar um pelo outro. Aquelas m**ã****os **fortes percorrendo-a por inteiro avivavam ainda mais a chama interior de Serena, que ansiava por senti-lo integralmente.Foi então que ela agarrou o _kilt _improvisado para livrar-se da última barreira entre ambos. Sentiu a fricção da manta que arrancava e então experimentou uma emoção maravilhosa de sentir o tamanho do desejo intumescido de encontro aoseu ventre. Darien silenciou-a com um beijo longo e apaixonado, para em seguida deslizar com a boca pelo pescoço, seguindo em círculos com a ponta da língua pelos seios e rapidamente chegando ávido no ventre para lamber a doce intimidade. Ao segurá-la pelas nádegas, surpreendeu-se com a desenvol tura com a qual ela se abriu para recebê-lo.

Ansiava por beijá-la e possuí-la, mas entendeu que ela ainda não estava pronta. Por isso ergueu um pouco a mão e com toda a delicadeza e carinho, começou a massageá-la.

-# Darien... — murmurou ela, em uni doce protesto, em bora, pela expressão de desejo, deixasse claro que ansiava para que aquela carícia fosse mais intensa.

Ele sorriu com satisfação ao ouvi-la gritar a plenos pul mões e passou o polegar sobre a pele rosada e tenra. Serena se contorcia, e foi preciso segurá-la pelos quadris com a mão livre para evitar que ela caísse da cama.

-# Agora sim, vamos fazer amor — ele sussurrou junto ao ouvido de Serena.

Foi então que ouviu o leve grito de prazer e sentiu as pernas de Serena se afastarem até que sua masculinidade pressionou a suavidade da abertura tenra.

-# Vou torná-la minha.

-# Ah, sim, por favor...

Darien insinuou-se devagar e com paciência diante da virgindade tensa. Teria de fazer um esforço supremo para se controlar, embora sua maior vontade fosse invadi-la com impulsos desvairados. Mas isso teria de esperar para outra ocasião que não fosse a primeira.

-# Darien?

Ele ficara imóvel por alguns segundos. Apertou os dentes e recuou, deixando apenas a ponta de seu membro dentro daquela cavidade umedecida e receptiva.

-# Não! — gritou agarrando-se nos ombros largos. — Não me deixe.

-# Estou aqui, não se preocupe. Não adiarei mais o mo mento tão esperado.

Ele aumentou a pressão, tentando ser o mais gentil pos sível.

Serena se contorcia, gemia e chamava por Darien. Abra çada a ele, apertava-o espasmodicamente.

-# Por favor, Darien... Por favor...

Incapaz de controlar a excitação por mais tempo, ele arremeteu completamente e arrepiou-se com o prazer de ser envolvido por aquela pele quente e tão acolhedora. Ela se enrijeceu e estremeceu.

-# Sinto muito, doçura. — Darien procurou manter-se imóvel e ignorar as exigências do próprio corpo. — Prometo que me esforçarei para não agir com impetuosidade.

Ele se apoiou nos antebraços para diminuir o peso de seu corpo e reiniciou os movimentos. Firmes e vagarosos, eles provocavam choques de puro deleite com a suave fricção.

Para exercer o domínio sobre si mesmo, cerrou os maxi lares e sentiu o retesar dos músculos.

A própria satisfação não o preocupava, certo de que alcançaria os céus antes de a noite terminar.

No entanto, esta determinado proporcionar a Serena um intenso prazer. Queria que a primeira noite dela fosse ma ravilhosa, por isso tentaria ser o mais carinhoso possível.

-# Como se sente?

Ela abriu os olhos e piscou.

-# Faminta... — declarou, espantando-se com a própria audácia.

-# De verdade?

Darien estremeceu ao leve toque e sentiu que o controle se esvaía.

-#Também está ansioso como eu?

Ele resmungou algo ininteligível e começou a mover-se com maior rapidez. Serena sentiu um grande estímulo no abdômen e depois uma tensão insuportável. No momento em que imaginou que seu corpo se despedaçaria em milhões de partículas, algo indescritível aconteceu. E foi como se ti vesse sido lançada a outra esfera, onde só era permitido sen tir prazeres extremos.

-# Darien! — gritou ela, tomada de um indizível êxtase. Ele também deu um grito com a face contraída. Depois de alguns instantes, a respiração voltou a se normalizar e Darien largou-se sobre Serena.

Os dois permaneceram abraçados por algum tempo, sua dos. Serena adorou sentir o peso daquele corpo tão amado e a lânguida sensação de aprazimento. Acariciou os cabelos de Darien e desejou estar sozinha com ele no mundo. Por quanto tempo poderiam ficar na pequena cabana, antes que sua falta fosse percebida?

-# Como está se sentindo? — ela perguntou com suavi dade.

-# O que lhe parece? — Ele sorriu.

-# Bem, espero.

Darien rolou para o lado, apoiou-se num cotovelo e segu rou o queixo delicado.

-# Muito bem — enfatizou.

-# Agora sou eu que quero saber como está se sentindo — inquiriu ele sorrindo, feliz, sem querer nada melhor.

-# Melhor do que nunca...

De repente, ocorreu-lhe uma preocupação. Seria ele um experiente deflorador de jovens? Lembrava-se de ter ouvido que Rey estava grávida quando se casou. Ah, o melhor seria esquecer aquela mulher. A falecida esposa de Darien não tinha lugar na cama com eles.

Serena imaginou bebês lindos e sorridentes, com olhos azuis e cabelos claros. Não gostaria que se parecessem com ela. Teriam de ser como Darien, até nas covinhas.

Abriu os olhos, ao senti-lo passar os dedos no contorno dos lábios.

-# Com o que estava sonhando? — A voz veio eivada de satisfação.

Serena desviou o olhar, envergonhada com o rumo dos próprios pensamentos.

-# Nada importante — murmurou. — Ainda está cho vendo?

-# Não sei. — Darien levantou-se e foi até a janela.

No mesmo instante em que perguntou, arrependeu-se, pois se a chuva tivesse cessado, teriam de voltar à residência dos Chester.

A desculpa de terem se escondido da chuva soaria falsa se não retornassem assim que o tempo melhorasse.

Darien fechou de novo as cortinas e virou-se. Serena prendeu a respiração diante de tanta beleza e masculinidade. Ela vira desenhos de estátuas nos livros do pai, que até possuía uma miniatura da escultura de Davi, em Florença. Mas nada se comparava ao deus em carne e osso parado à sua frente. Fixou o olhar no chão, com receio de que a simples visão a seduzisse novamente.

-# Ainda está chovendo, porém com menor intensidade. Acredito que deveríamos nos aprontar e sair assim que for possível.

-# Tem razão. Por favor, pegue minha roupa.

-# Por que isso agora? Está com vergonha? — Darien er gueu uma sobrancelha.

Talvez fosse uma tolice, depois de um comportamento tão arrojado. Mas ela não estava acostumada a circular nua com muita desenvoltura na presença de outra pessoa. Com a ca beça, apontou o vestido, que estava no chão.

-# Por favor, poderia apanhá-lo?

Darien entregou-o a ela. Apesar de úmido em alguns pon tos, pois não ficara estendido, o vestido não estava horrível ao extremo. Serena vestiu-se depressa e arrumou a cama, esticando os lençóis e estendendo o acolchoado.

Depois de alguns minutos, os dois, bem como a cabana, mostravam-se apresentáveis. A chuva reduzira-se a uma garoa.

-# Nossas roupas não ficarão mais molhadas do que já estão — afirmou, esticando a mão para fora da janela.

Uma vez de acordo, ambos fizeram o trajeto de volta à residência no mais absoluto silêncio.

O que aconteceria? Darien se casaria com ela? Se fosse o cavalheiro que Serena imaginava, deveria fazê-lo, embora ninguém soubesse o que ocorrera.

Quinze minutos depois, estavam diante dos degraus da entrada principal de Chester House. Darien se deteve e fi tou-a, preocupado e sério.

-# Tem certeza de que ficará bem?

Ela piscou várias vezes, estranhando a pergunta.

-

# Acho melhor evitarmos as conversas — ele explicou. Serena anuiu e procurou ignorar o frio no estômago.

Alguma coisa estava errada.

Darien tossiu e esticou o pescoço, como se a gravata esti vesse incomodando. Tornou a tossir mais duas vezes.

-# Por favor, avise-me caso surja uma situação inesperada que demande ação imediata.

Ela concordou com um gesto pausado de cabeça, sem con cluir se era uma ordem ou um pedido. Talvez nem um nem outro, o que também pouco significava.

-# Precisarei de um pouco de tempo para pensar. — Darien inspirou fundo.

-# Sobre o quê? — ela perguntou sem refletir. Por que tudo não podia ser simples? Nada mais havia para discutir.

-# Sobre mim mesmo — ele declarou com voz rouca e impessoal. — Mas não se preocupe, nós nos encontraremos em breve e farei o que for mais acertado.

-# Darien, pretende se casar comigo? — indagou, cansada de esperar e de ser sempre conveniente.

Ele mostrou-se confuso com a pergunta.

-# Sim, é claro.

A voz grave pareceu atravessar um nevoeiro, e Serena não experimentou a alegria que seria esperada no caso.

-# Mas não vejo motivo para nos apressarmos, a não ser que sejamos premidos por uma circunstância imprevista.

Serena anuiu e engoliu em seco. Se ficasse grávida, o casamento seria imediato. Caso contrário, não haveria pres sa depois de haver-se regalado com ela.

-# E melhor entrarmos — Darien sugeriu.

Serena concordou, aliás estava ficando perita em con cordâncias.

Cavalheiro para todas as ocasiões, ele inclinou a cabeça e segurou-a pelo braço, conduzindo-o para dentro da sala como se nada no mundo o preocupasse.

Darien voltou para casa no dia seguinte e fechou-se em seu quarto com um cálice de conhaque e a mente em turbilhão. Inventara a necessidade de tratar de negócios urgentes com seus advogados como desculpa para abandonar a festa de lady Chester que, por decisão unânime, ainda se arras taria por mais alguns dias.

Estava certo de que poderia comportar-se como se nada tivesse acontecido, mas não apostaria o mesmo a respeito de Serena, que era uma moça inexperiente e não acostumada a encenar o que não sentia. E para salvar sua reputação, tudo deveria parecer escrupulosamente normal.

Lamentou não ter podido explicar a ela os motivos de sua partida antecipada. Não acreditava que a ofenderia. Afinal, avisara de que precisava de tempo para pensar e também havia garantido que se casariam.

Não lhe escapava a enormidade dos atos por ele cometi dos. Seduzira uma moça solteira, de quem gostava e respei tava, além de ser adorada por sua família. Para um homem que não pensava em casar-se, ele certamente não vinha pen sando com a cabeça.

Darien sentou-se em uma poltrona e lembrou-se das duas regras que ele e os amigos estabeleceram anos antes ao sair de Oxford, rumo aos prazeres de Londres e da nobreza. Nada de mulheres casadas, a menos que fosse óbvio que o marido não se incomodava. E, sobretudo, nada de virgens.

Jamais seduzir uma donzela!

Tomou mais um gole da bebida. Deus Misericordioso! Se precisava de uma mulher, havia dezenas delas disponíveis e muito mais adequadas. Litha, a adorável condessa, jovem e viúva, seria uma amante perfeita e não teria de casar-se depois de uma noite de amor.

Casamento. Já cometera a loucura uma vez, com um co ração romântico e estrelas nos olhos, e tinha sido massacra do. Era uma ironia. Pelas leis inglesas, o marido possuía autoridade absoluta em um matrimônio, e em sua vida de casado, ele nunca sentira tão pouco controle sobre a própria existência.

Rey reduzira seu coração a pó e o transformara num homem amargo e sem alma. E como se fora um monstro de fato, havia se alegrado com a morte da esposa. Nem mesmo sentira alívio quando, na biblioteca, tinha sido informado pelo mordomo que houvera um acidente e que Rey estava, morta. Alívio era uma palavra menor, uma emoção inocente. Seu primeiro pensamento fora: _Gra__ç__as a Deus._

Certamente deveria ter sentido um pouco de piedade por Rey, apesar de ela haver sido desprezível.

A verdade era que não desejava mais se unir a outra mu lher, era uma decisão tomada. Tivera uma esposa e não de sejava outra. Pelo menos não tão cedo.

Mas apesar das melhores tentativas de Rey em des truí-lo, ainda lhe restara alguma decência, pois ali estava ele, planejando casar-se com Serena.

Ali estava uma mulher de caráter que jamais o trairia, mas que era extremamente teimosa. Darien lembrou-se da cena na livraria, onde ela agredira o proprietário com a bolsa. E quando Serena se tornasse sua esposa, seria responsa bilidade dele mantê-la afastada de confusões.

Soltou algumas de suas costumeiras imprecações e ser viu-se de mais um drinque.

Não desejava nem em sonho aquele tipo de encargo. Seria demasiado para ele. Seria muito desejar um pouco de sossego depois de tantas atribulações na vida? Queria passar algum tempo pensando apenas em si mesmo, sem ter de proteger seu coração contra eventuais sofrimentos.

Era provável que se tratasse de puro egoísmo. Mas depois de Rey, nada mais justo do que esquecer o mundo dos romances.

Por outro lado, um enlace traria alguns benefícios. Arre piou-se só ao pensar em Serena na cama, acariciando-o, gemendo de prazer. E o futuro... Bem, o futuro...

Na verdade, se pudesse passar o resto da vida na cama com ela, já se daria por satisfeito.

Tomou o último gole e refletiu que havia encontrado uma mulher mais interessante e engraçada do que as nobres en fadonhas que conhecia. Se era preciso ter uma esposa, po deria muito bem ser Serena. Ela de longe era superior às moças fúteis a que estava acostumado.

Ocorreu-lhe estar refletindo sob uma perspectiva nem um pouco romântica. Precisava de mais tempo para pensar. O mais sensato seria dormir e acordar com a mente mais des cansada. Suspirou e deixou o cálice vazio sobre a mesa. Pen sou melhor e pegou-o de novo. Precisava de mais uma dose.

Na manhã seguinte, Darien teve de enfrentar uma forte dor de cabeça, o que o deixou sem a menor disposição de raciocinar sobre o problema que o afligia.

Era evidente que continuava pretendendo casar-se com Serena. Um cavalheiro não comprometia uma dama bem-nascida sem sofrer as conseqüências. Porém, odiava a sen sação de ser pressionado. Não importava se ele fora o cau sador da situação constrangedora. Era imprescindível dispor os fatos de maneira a satisfazê-lo.

Por isso, quando desceu para o café-da-manhã, a carta de seu amigo lorde Harry Winthrop transformou-se numa pers pectiva bem-vinda. Harry pensava comprar uma proprieda de em Kent e pedia sua presença para aconselhá-lo.

Darien se arrumou e saiu em uma hora. Seria uma ausência de poucos dias, cuidaria do assunto de Serena quan do regressasse.

Serena não lamentou muito o fato de Darien ter deixado Chester House antecipadamente. Se pudesse, teria feito o mesmo. Além disso, poderia refletir melhor na ausência dele. Embora não houvesse muito para discutir: ela se comportara de maneira contrária a todos os princípios condizentes com sua criação e cairia em desgraça se não se casasse. Era, po rém, um alívio experimentar um certo controle das emoções.

Alguns dias mais tarde, os Bevelstoke voltaram para Londres e Serena supôs que encontraria Darien em se guida. Não estava interessada em preparar uma armadilha para levá-lo ao altar, porém conhecia as conseqüências es peradas de um encontro amoroso entre um cavalheiro e uma donzela.

No entanto, Darien garantira que se casaria com ela.

Pareceu-lhe também que a satisfação tinha sido mútua, **o **que a levava a crer que a promessa seria cumprida.

Com estudada indiferença, perguntou a lady Rudland so bre o paradeiro do filho. A bondosa dama respondeu não ter a menor idéia, exceto que ele se ausentara da cidade.

Depois de dar uma desculpa qualquer, subiu correndo a escada e escondeu-se no quarto para chorar mansamente.

Mas logo seu otimismo veio à tona, quando convenceu-se de que ele talvez tivesse sido chamado com urgência para resolver um assunto importante na Nortúmbria. Como a re gião era distante de Londres, ele provavelmente demoraria umasemana para voltar.

A semana passou e a frustração de Serena chegou às **raias **do desespero. Não podia insistir em perguntas para nãodespertar suspeita. Os Bevelstoke não podiam imaginar o que acontecera, mesmo porque era tida como amiga de Hotaru e não de Darien. E muito menos poderia fazer inda gações no hotel em que ele se hospedava. Seria um escândalo e sua reputação ficaria definitivamente arruinada. Até aque le momento, sua desgraça não era de conhecimento público.

Mais uma semana se passou sem notícias e ela decidiu que não poderia permanecer em Londres por mais tempo. Inventou que o pai estava doente e disse aos Bevelstoke que teria de retornar a Cumberland sem demora. Ficaram todos muito preocupados, e Serena sentiu remorso quando lady Rudland insistiu para que viajasse no coche da família com dois criados a cavalo e uma criada.

Não havia alternativa. Seria muito doloroso permanecer em Londres por mais tempo.

Alguns dias mais tarde, chegou em casa. O pai ficou per plexo. Mesmo sem entender muita coisa a respeito de con vívio pessoal, ainda mais de moças, tinha a convicção de que elas amavam as temporadas londrinas.

Mas, no fundo, para ele, tanto fazia, pois Serena não o perturbava. Na maioria das vezes nem mesmo sabia onde a encontrar. Por isso, abraçou-a carinhosamente ao chegar e voltou a seus preciosos manuscritos.

Ela chegou a convencer-se de que estava feliz em voltar para casa. Sentira falta dos campos verdes e do ar fresco dos lagos, da paz da aldeia e da rotina de levantar e deitar cedo. Sem compromissos e nada para fazer, dormia até o meio-dia e escrevia no diário até a madrugada.

Dois dias após sua chegada, recebeu uma carta de Hotaru. Sorriu ao abri-la, refletindo sobre a conhecida impaciência da amiga. Passou os olhos pela missiva e não encontrou men ção a Darien. Sem saber se a sensação era de alívio ou de sapontamento, pôs-se a ler o conteúdo com mais vagar.

Hotaru escrevia que Londres sem a sua companhia era um tédio. Indagava várias vezes quando pretendia voltar para a capital, se sir Kenji melhorara, ou se ao menos havia começado a se recuperar.

A leitura deixou-a com um peso na consciência. O pai, em perfeitas condições de saúde, trabalhava nas traduções em seu gabinete no térreo.

Ela suspirou, esqueceu os pruridos de retidão moral, do brou a carta e guardou-a na gaveta. Concluiu que nem sem pre uma mentira era pecado. Não havia como continuar em Londres, sentada e esperando pela volta de Darien.

Admitiu que em casa ela fazia o mesmo. Pensava em Darien o tempo inteiro. Uma noite, teve a paciência de con tar quantas vezes citara, aquele dia, o nome dele no diário. Trinta e sete, para seu supremo desgosto.

Conclusão: a viagem de volta para casa não tinha melho rado seu estado de espírito.

Depois de dez dias, Hotaru chegou para uma visita surpresa.

-# Hotaru, o que está fazendo aqui? — Serena perguntou ao irromper na sala onde a amiga estava esperando. — Acon teceu alguma coisa? Quem está doente?

-# Nada disso — Hotaru respondeu, animada. — Eu vim buscá-la. Nós sentimos desesperadamente a sua falta em Londres.

O coração de Serena disparou.

-# Nós, quem?

-# Eu, é claro! — Hotaru abraçou-a e as duas se sentaram no sofá. — Sem a sua presença, não sou ninguém.

-# Não posso acreditar que sua mãe tenha permitido você deixar a cidade em meio à temporada.

-# Ela praticamente me jogou porta afora. Reconheço que tenho me comportado de maneira insuportável, desde a sua partida.

Serena teve de rir.

-# Na certa não foi esse desastre todo.

-# Não estou brincando. Mamãe sempre elogiou a sua boa influência, mas eu só me dei conta disso quando fiquei sozi nha. — Hotaru deu um sorriso envergonhado. — Não consigo pôr um freio na língua.

-# Isso acontece independentemente da minha presença. Quer tomar chá?

Hotaru aceitou.

-# Não entendo por que sempre estou metida em encren cas, pois o que eu digo nem de longe se compara aos seus comentários. A sua língua é a mais ferina de Londres.

-# Não é verdade — respondeu Serena, puxando a corda da sineta para chamar uma criada.

-# E, sim, e sabe disso muito bem. Considero uma injustiça que você nunca crie problemas com os seus comentários.

-# Talvez seja por não os divulgar em alto e bom som — Serena respondeu, evitando sorrir.

-# Tem razão. Assim mesmo, não deixa de ser aborrecido comprovar que o seu senso de humor não perdoa nada e que o fato permanece impune.

-# Ora, vamos lá, não sou tão perigosa assim.

-# Claro que é. Darien sempre diz isso também. Não sou a única a fazer comentários maliciosos.

Serena engoliu em seco à menção do nome de Darien.

-# Ele já voltou a Londres? — perguntou casualmente.

-# Não. Faz séculos que não o vejo. Darien está em Kent com amigos.

_Por que t__ã__o longe?, _pensou, desanimada.

-# Ele está viajando há tempos, não é mesmo?

-# E verdade, e dessa vez foi na companhia de lorde Harry Wínthrop, um cavalheiro um tanto libertino, se é que me entende.

Serena entendeu, e como...

-# Tenho certeza de que eles estão se divertindo bastante com vinho e mulheres de vida fácil — comentou Hotaru.

O nó na garganta voltou em tamanho maior. Imaginá-lo com outra mulher era doloroso, ainda mais agora que sabia exatamente o que significava isso. Imaginara todos os tipos de motivos para a sua ausência, e seus dias eram preenchi dos com racionalizações e desculpas. Infelizmente, aquele vinha sendo seu único passatempo.

Porém não tinha pensado que Darien poderia estar com outra mulher. Ele conhecia muito bem a dor da traição. Seria possível que fizesse a mesma coisa com ela?

A verdade, porém, era uma só e arruinou seu coração. Darien não a amava. Estranho pensar que a dor de um sen timento era física, intensa, chegando a cortar a respiração. Felizmente Hotaru se entretinha em examinar um vaso gre go, ou perceberia a agonia em sua expressão.

Serena fez um comentário absurdo qualquer, levantou-se e foi até a janela, de onde fingiu apreciar o horizonte.

-# Ah, ele deve estar aproveitando bastante — comentou vagamente.

-# Darien? — Hotaru falou às suas costas. — Na certa, ou não estaria se demorando tanto. Mamãe está desesperada, ou melhor, estaria se eu não causasse tantos problemas. Posso ficar aqui por uns tempos? Haverbreaks _é_muito grande e solitário sem ninguém para me fazer companhia.

-# Nem precisava perguntar, querida. — Serena perma neceu na janela por mais algum tempo até notar que a vontade de chorar havia sido dominada. Nos últimos dias, an dava muito emotiva. — Para mim será ótimo. Eu também me sinto sozinha. Sabe como é, papai passa o tempo todo no escritório.

-# E ele melhorou?

-# Papai?

A criada fez uma interrupção providencial e Serena pe diu chá antes de continuar.

-# Está bem melhor, obrigada.

-# Vou falar com ele para desejar melhoras. Mamãe tam bém pediu para mandar lembranças.

-# Não faça isso. Meu pai não gosta de ser lembrado da sua doença. É muito orgulhoso.

-# Que estranho. — Hotaru nunca fora de medir palavras.

-# Bem, foi uma enfermidade masculina — improvisou. Sempre ouvira falar em achaques femininos. Por que os ho mens não podiam ter problemas exclusivos também?

Todavia a curiosidade da amiga era incansável.

-# E mesmo? — Ela inclinou-se para a frente. — O que é uma enfermidade masculina?

-# Não posso falar sobre isso. — Serena mentalizou um pedido de desculpas para seu pai. — Isso o deixaria muito envergonhado.

-# Mas...

-# Sua mãe ficaria aborrecida comigo. Essa não é uma conversa para ouvidos inocentes.

-# Então nem serviria para os seus.

Serena refletiu amargamente que nada mais nela tinha pureza.

-# Não se fala mais no assunto — disse, determinada. — Deixarei isso para a sua imaginação fértil.

Hotaru resmungou, mas aceitou a argumentação.

-# Quando pretende voltar para casa?

-# Eu estou em casa.

-# Sim, esta é a sua residência oficial, mas eu juro que a família Bevelstoke sente muito a sua falta. Portanto, quando vai voltar para Londres?

Serena mordeu o lábio inferior. Um membro dos Bevelstoke não sentia sua ausência ou não ficaria tanto tempo em Kent. E mesmo considerando esse desalento, admitiu que a única maneira de lutar por sua felicidade seria o retorno a Londres. Continuar em Cumberland, chorando sobre as páginas de um diário e olhando pela janela, a fazia sentir-se como uma inver tebrada.

-# Pelo menos quero manter minha estrutura — murmu rou para si mesma.

-# O que foi que disse?

-# Eu disse que voltarei para Londres. Papai já pode ficar um pouco sem mim.

-# Excelente! Quando partiremos?

-# Dentro de uns dois ou três dias. — O bom senso lhe pedia para adiar um pouco o inevitável. — Tenho de arrumar minhas coisas. Assim, você também terá oportunidade de descansar um pouco.

-# Estou mesmo cansada. Talvez pudéssemos esperar uma semana, se isso lhe for conveniente. Não me importo de fazer uma pausa na confusão londrina.

-# Para mim está ótimo — assegurou Serena. Darien poderia esperar. Em uma semana ele não se ca saria com ninguém e ela poderia usar aquele período para azeitar sua coragem.

-# Para mim também. Vamos andar a cavalo esta tarde? Estou morrendo de vontade de galopar.

-# Perfeito. — Serena serviu o chá que acabava de che gar. — Poderemos nos divertir bastante.

Uma semana mais tarde, Serena estava convencida de que não poderia voltar para Londres. Jamais. Sua menstruação, sempre tão regular, ainda não se apresentara. Ha via afastado a preocupação nos primeiros dias de atraso, culpando os transtornos emocionais. Com a animação pela chegada de Hotaru, acabara esquecendo o assunto. Naquela altura, o atraso tinha suplantado a margem de erro e ela começara a vomitar pela manhã. Apesar da vida simples e resguardada, fora criada no campo e conhecia o significado do atraso menstrual.

O que restava a fazer, então? Sem dúvida, falar com Darien. Por mais que não desejasse usar uma vida inocente para forçar um casamento fadado a não acontecer, como poderia negar o direito hereditário a seu filho? No entanto, a idéia de viajar para Londres só lhe causava agonia. Estava cansada de ir atrás de Darien, de esperá-lo e de rezar para que ele chegasse a amá-la algum dia.

Por que ele não podia procurá-la pelo menos uma vez? Era um cavalheiro, que, apesar de não amá-la, certamente não se furtaria às suas obrigações.

Serena deu um sorriso triste; acabara de perceber que se transformara num dever. Depois de sonhar durante tan tos anos, finalmente se tornaria esposa de Darien, mas continua ria sendo uma obrigação moral. Alisou o ventre, imaginando que aquele deveria ser um momento de alegria. Todavia, sua única vontade era chorar. Uma batida soou na porta, e as sustada, não respondeu.

-# Serena! — Hotaru chamou. — Abra a porta! Sei que está chorando.

Serena inspirou fundo, certa de que teria de manter o segredo. A amiga era muito leal e não trairia sua confiança, mas ainda assim, era irmã do causador de todo seu sofri mento. Não imaginava qual seria a reação dela. Não duvi dava que Hotaru o faria voltar com uma pistola nas costas.

Olhou no espelho e enxugou as lágrimas. Culparia o sol de verão pelos olhos vermelhos. Respirou fundo, tentou man ter no rosto seu sorriso mais radiante e abriu a porta.

Não enganou a amiga nem por um segundo.

-# Valha-me Deus! — Hotaru entrou e abraçou-a. — O que está acontecendo?

-# Nada, por quê? Apenas os meus olhos, que sempre se irritam nesta época do ano.

-# Essa sua palidez não é normal. — A amiga recuou e avaliou-a por alguns instantes.

-# Devo ter comido alguma coisa que não me fez bem... — divagou, sentindo o estômago embrulhado, e agitou a mão no ar num gesto sugestivo. — Preciso me sentar um pouco.

-# Não creio que possa ter sido o jantar. — Hotaru ajudou-a a ir para a cama. — Não a vi tocar na refeição ontem. Além disso, eu comi muito mais e não estou indisposta.

-# Pode ser uma gripe — concluiu. — E melhor você voltar para Londres sem mim. Seria péssimo se eu a contaminasse.

-# Bobagem. Não a deixarei sozinha nesse estado.

-# Meu pai está aqui e ficará comigo.

-# Gosto muito de sir Kenji, mas não acredito que ele saiba cuidar de um doente. Na maior parte do tempo, nem se lembra que a filha está presente.

Serena fechou os olhos e largou-se nos travesseiros. Hotaru tinha razão. Ela adorava o pai, mas ele não tinha idéia de como interagir com outro ser humano, mesmo que fosse sua filha.

Hotaru sentou-se na beira da cama e Serena fingiu não saber que a amiga a encarava, aguardando.

-# Por favor, diga o que está errado — pediu com ternura. — Alguma coisa com seu pai?

Serena sacudiu a cabeça e a amiga mudou de posição. O movimento do colchão lembrou o balançar de um barco e dessa vez, não foi possível controlar a ânsia. Pulou da cama, e alcançou o bacio no momento exato.

-#Misericórdia! — Hotaru afastou-se por respeito e ins tinto de autocomise-ração. — Há quanto tempo está assim?

Serena não respondeu, mas o estômago pesou de novo.

-# Posso fazer alguma coisa?

Ela sacudiu a cabeça e agradeceu por estar com os cabelos presos. A amiga esperou mais alguns minutos antes de mo lhar um pano na bacia.

-# Pegue...

-# Obrigada — Serena sussurrou e limpou o rosto.

-# Não creio que seja gripe. Tenho certeza de que o peixe de ontem à noite estava ótimo e não imagino o que...

Não foi preciso ver o rosto de Hotaru para interpretar o grito sufocado. Estava evidente, talvez a amiga não acredi tasse, mas desconfiava.

-# Será que isso não é...

Serena anuiu com apenas um sinal de cabeça.

-# Oh, Deus! — Olivia exclamou e ficou sem palavras pela primeira vez na vida. Serena enxugou a boca e, com o estô mago um pouco mais estável, afastou-se do recipiente sujo e sentou-se.

-# Como foi? — Hotaru a fitava como se estivesse diante de uma aparição.

-# Da maneira usual, ora..

-# Sinto muito, muito mesmo.

-# Eu não quis aborrecê-la. É que... pode imaginar, isso me pegou... de surpresa.

-# A mim também — Serena admitiu.

-# Mas não deveria, pois se... aquilo aconteceu... se... — Ouvia continuava com dificuldade para se expressar.

-# Ainda assim, fiquei perplexa.

As duas permaneceram em silêncio por alguns minutos.

-# Eu preciso saber... tenho de perguntar...

-# Não o faça. Por favor, não me pergunte quem foi.

-# Por acaso foi Seiya?

-# Não. — Serena foi forçada a negar e depois murmu rou: — Graças a Deus.

-# Então quem?

-# Não posso revelar nada. Trata-se de uma pessoa... to talmente inadequada. Não sei o que houve comigo nem o que eu imaginava no momento. Por favor, não pergunte mais nada. Não quero mais falar sobre isso.

-# Está bem. — Hotaru compreendeu que seria uma insen satez continuar a pressioná-la. — Prometo que não farei mais indagações sobre a identidade da pessoa. Mas, e agora? O que nós vamos fazer?

Serena sentiu-se melhor por ouvir aquela a frase com o pronome no plural.

-# Tem mesmo certeza de que está grávida? — O olhar de Hotaru brilhou, esperançoso. — Talvez seja apenas uma demora. Na maioria dos meses, eu estou atrasada.

-# Sou extremamente regulada. Pareço... sempre parecia um relógio.

-# Terá de procurar um lugar para onde ir. — Hotaru aper tou as mãos. — O escândalo será enorme se...

Serena anuiu. Planejara escrever para Darien, mas não podia contar isso a ninguém.

-# A melhor decisão seria sair do país, talvez até ir para o continente. Como está o seu francês?

-# Melancólico.

-# Eu sei. Idiomas nunca foram o seu forte.

-# Nem o seu — retrucou a outra sem demora.

-# Por que não vai para a Escócia?

-# Para a casa dos meus avós?

-# Sim. Não acredito que eles não a receberão só porque está... grávida. Sempre a ouvi dizer que são muito bondosos.

_Esc__ó__cia._

Aquela seria a solução perfeita. Poderia mandar uma car ta para Darien e ele a encontraria lá. Poderiam casar-se sem os proclamas e tudo se resolveria, embora não da maneira como gostaria.

-# Eu a acompanharei. Ficarei lá o quanto puder.

-# E o que dirá para lady Rudland?

-# Ah, inventarei que alguém ficou doente. Isso já deu certo antes, não foi? — Ouvia ergueu as sobrancelhas e fitou a amiga com olhar cúmplice. Com certeza ela descobrira a farsa a respeito da doença de sir Kenji. — Mas o que dirá para seu pai?

-# Oh, nada. Ele não presta muita atenção ao que eu faço.

-# Bem, às vezes isso é vantajoso. Bem, partiremos hoje mesmo.

-# Por que tão depressa?

-# De qualquer forma, tudo está empacotado e não vejo motivos para perdermos tempo.

Serena passou a mão no ventre ainda plano.

-# Tem razão. Não podemos esperar muito.

_13 de agosto de 1819,_

_Hotaru e eu chegamos hoje a Edimhurgo. Vov__ó__ e vov__ô __ficaram surpresos com a visita inesperada; e mais ainda depois de eu ter-lhes contado o verdadeiro motivo da minha sa__í__da de casa. Permaneceram muito s__é__rios e em sil__ê__ncio durante algum tempo, mas nem por um instan te fizeram-me pensar que estivessem desapontados ou envergonhados comigo. Eu sempre os amarei por isso._

_Hotaru mandou uma carta aos pais dizendo que iria comigo para a Esc__ó__cia. Todas as manh__ã__s ela me per gunta se a menstrua__çã__o apareceu. Como eu previa, na da aconteceu que pudesse mudar a situa__çã__o. N__ã__o paro de examinar meu corpo e o abd__ô__men. Nem mesmo sei o que espero encontrar de diferente. Certamente o ventre n__ã__o aumenta da noite para o dia, muito menos t__ã__o no in__í__cio._

_Preciso contar a Darien. __É__ imprescind__í__vel que eu o fa__ç__a, mas n__ã__o consigo esquivar-me da presen__ç__a de Hotaru e n__ã__o posso escrever na frente dela. Por mais que eu goste de Hotaru, terei de mand__á__-la embora. Certamente ela n__ã__o poder__á__ estar aqui quando Darien chegar. E ele vir__á__ a Edimburgo assim que receber a carta. Presumindo-se, __é__ claro, que poderei envi__á__-la._

_Oh, c__é__us, a__í__ vem ela de novo._

**OoOoOoOoOOoOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOooOooOooOooOOoOOoooo  
**

**Bom queridas continuo digitando a todo vapor....  
e como prometido aqui esta mais um capitulo.....**


	10. Chapter 10

Darien não saberia explicar por que permanecera tanto tempo em Kent. A programação de dois dias tinha se estendido quando lorde Harry decidira comprar a proprie dade e oferecer aos amigos uma festa de inauguração da casa. Não houve meios de cometer a indelicadeza de recusar. Admitiu, no entanto, que não gostaria de ter ido embora. O retorno a Londres significaria ter de assumir as responsa bilidades.

Não arquitetava nenhum plano para não se casar com Serena, muito pelo contrário. Uma vez resignado ao des tino de enfrentar um novo matrimônio, o caso não lhe parecia tão aterrador.

Ainda assim, hesitava em voltar. Se não houvesse saído da capital com a mais frívola das desculpas, já poderia ter resolvido o problema. E quanto mais esperava, mais aumen tava a vontade de adiar a decisão. Como haveria de explicar sua ausência?

Assim os dois dias se transformaram em festividades de uma semana e acabaram em comemorações que duraram três semanas, com direito a caçadas, corridas e muitas mu lheres de vida fácil que circulavam livremente pela casa.

Darien evitou a última parte. Embora estivesse se esqui vando de assumir seus deveres, pretendia permanecer fiel a Serena.

Foi então que Seiya resolvera aparecer em Kent. A ale gria de participar da festa informal foi tão expressiva que Darien sentiu-se compelido a ficar e oferecer a mão fraterna de guia para o rapaz. Isso levou mais duas semanas de seu tempo, o que de fato o alegrou, pois eliminava um pouco da culpa que o atormentava. Não poderia abandonar o irmão, com certeza, e se não cuidasse de Seiya, o pobre rapaz provavelmente acabaria com um surto violento de sífilis.

E, finalmente, Darien entendeu que não poderia mais pro telar o inevitável. Assim, voltou para Londres, sentindo-se um idiota. Serena devia estar furiosa e talvez nem o rece besse. E com certo tremor, subiu a escada da casa dos pais e entrou no saguão.

O mordomo materializou-se de imediato.

-# Huntley — Darien saudou-o. — A srta. Tsukino está em casa? E minha irmã?

-# Nenhuma das duas, milorde.

-# Ah. E quando vão voltar?

-# Não sei, milorde.

-# Voltarão esta tarde? Virão para o jantar?

-# Creio que demorarão algumas semanas, milorde.

-# O que está me dizendo? — Impossível imaginar uma coisa daquelas. — Droga! E para onde foram?

Huntley arrepiou-se com o tom grosseiro.

-# Para a Escócia, milorde.

O que estariam fazendo na Escócia? Serena tinha parentes em Edimburgo, mas ele não as ouvira comentar nada a respeito de planos para visitá-los.

Será que ela teria sido prometida para algum cavalheiro escocês, parente de seus avós? Se fosse esse o caso, ela teria lhe contado, com certeza, ou Hotaru, que era incapaz de guar dar um segredo.

-# Mamãe! — gritou no pé da escadaria e virou-se para Huntley. — Presumo que minha mãe também não tenha fugido para a Escócia!

-# Não, milorde, ela está em casa.

-# Mamãe!

Lady Rudland desceu a escada correndo.

-# O que houve, meu filho? Por onde tem andado? Não acredito que foi para Kent sem ao menos nos avisar!

-# Por que Hotaru e Serena foram para a Escócia?

Lady Rudland arqueou as sobrancelhas por causa do incomum interesse do filho pelas meninas.

-# Doença na família. Um parente de Serena ficou doente.

Era evidente que teria de ser relativo aos familiares de Serena, pois os Bevelstoke não tinham parentes escoceses.

-# Por que Hotaru a acompanhou?

-# Bem, como deve saber, elas são inseparáveis.

-# Quando voltarão?

-# Não posso lhe garantir a respeito de Serena, mas já escrevi para sua irmã, exigindo um retorno rápido.

-# Entendi — Darien resmungou.

-# Tenho certeza de que ela ficará encantada com a sua devoção fraterna.

Ele estreitou os olhos. Pensou ter notado uma ponta de sarcasmo nas palavras da mãe.

-# Agora preciso ir, mamãe. Nós nos veremos logo mais.

Dois dias mais tarde, Darien foi informado de que sua irmã havia voltado para Londres. Sem perda de tempo, saiu para encontrá-la. Detestava esperar e, mais do que isso, odiava sentir-se culpado.

O remorso o atormentava. Deixara Serena sem notícias por mais de seis semanas!

Hotaru estava no quarto quando ele chegou. Em vez de mandar chamá-la e aguardar na sala, subiu os degraus de dois em dois e bateu na porta dos aposentos da irmã.

-# Darien! — exclamou e levantou-se da cama. — Meu bom Deus, o que está fazendo aqui?

-# Francamente, eu morava aqui, lembra-se?

-# Sim, claro. — Ela sorriu e tornou a sentar-se. — A que devo o prazer da visita?

Darien abriu e fechou a boca, sem encontrar as palavras certas. Não poderia simplesmente afirmar que seduzira sua melhor amiga, dizer que desejava reparar o erro e ainda perguntar se era conveniente procurar Serena na casa dos avós, que estavam com problemas de saúde.

Ele tossiu e hesitou, sentindo-se um tolo.

-# E então, o que deseja? Quer perguntar alguma coisa, não é?

-# O que achou da Escócia? — foi só o que lhe ocorreu indagar.

-# Uma região encantadora. Já esteve lá?

-# Não. Como está Serena? Foi a vez de Hotaru engasgar.

-# Ela está bem e mandou lembranças.

Duvidando da afirmativa, procurou agir com a máxima cautela.

-# Ela está feliz?

-# Hum... sim, está.

-# Não se aborreceu por haver perdido o final da tempo rada?

-# De maneira nenhuma. Sabe muito bem que esse tipo de entretenimento não a agrada muito.

-# E verdade. — Darien virou-se para a janela e, impa ciente, tamborilou com os dedos em uma das pernas. — Ela pretende voltar logo?

-# Imagino que só dentro de alguns meses.

-# A avó está tão doente assim?

-# Está.

-# Devo mandar condolências.

-# Ninguém morreu ainda — ela comentou em voz baixa.

-# O médico disse que a doença pode durar algum tempo, talvez uns seis meses ou um pouco mais, mas ele acredita que a pobrezinha vai se recuperar.

-# Ah, sim. E qual é a doença?

-# Problemas de mulher — Hotaru explicou, petulante. Darien ergueu uma sobrancelha. Problemas femininos em uma mulher idosa eram algo no mínimo intrigante e muito suspeito. — Espero que não seja contagioso. Não gos taria de vê-la doente.

-# Oh, não se preocupe. A doença presente naquela casa não é transmissível. — Hotaru notou que a fisionomia som bria do irmão não se modificava. — Olhe para mim. Fiquei lá por mais de quinze dias e estou muito saudável.

-# Vejo que sim, mas devo confessar que estou preocupado com Serena.

-# Nem pense nisso. — Procurou manter naturalidade. — Ela está ótima.

Darien estreitou os olhos, estranhando o ligeiro rubor da irmã.

-# O que está escondendo de mim?

-# Eu... eu... não sei do que está falando — ela gaguejou. — E por que está me fazendo tantas perguntas a respeito de Serena?

-# Porque somos bons amigos — respondeu em voz baixa —, e aconselho-a a dizer a verdade.

Ela foi para o outro lado da cama quando o irmão se apro ximou.

-# Não sei do que está falando — Hotaru repetiu, assustada.

-# Serena se envolveu com algum homem? É isso? E é essa a razão pela qual resolveram inventar uma história fantástica sobre um parente enfermo?

-# Não inventei nada — protestou.

-# Diga-me a verdade!

Ela cerrou os lábios, teimosa.

-# Vamos! — Ele mostrava-se ameaçador.

-#O quê! — A voz dela estava num tom agudo. — Não gosto da maneira como está me olhando. Vou chamar a mamãe.

-# Mamãe tem metade do meu tamanho. Não será capaz de impedir que eu a esgane, pirralha!

-# Pare com isso! Deve estar ficando maluco! — exclamou Hotaru, arregalando os olhos.

-# Quem é ele?

-# Não sei! Vá embora daqui!

-# Então existe alguém.

-# Sim! Não! Agora não mais!

-# Mas que droga! O que está acontecendo? — Não havia como negar que o ciúme o corroía.

-# Nada!

-# Diga-me o que houve com Serena! — Ele deu a volta na cama e encurralou a irmã.

Um medo intenso e primitivo tomou conta da mente de Darien. Receava perder Serena e não podia nem sequer pensar que ela estivesse sofrendo. Jamais poderia imaginar que o bem-estar daquela menina pudesse preocupá-lo a pon to de apertar seu coração. Era pavoroso...

Inquieta, olhando para os lados, Hotaru pensava numa ma neira de escapar.

-# Serena está bem, eu juro.

Ele segurou-a pelos ombros e seus olhos cintilavam com fúria e pavor.

-#Vou dizer uma coisa — falou com uma calma exagerada que não deixava dúvidas sobre suas intenções. — Quando éramos crianças, nunca encostei um dedo em você, apesar de não terem faltado motivos — ameaçou, inclinando-se. — Mas não hesitarei em começar agora.

O lábio inferior de Hotaru começou a tremer.

-# Se não me disser agora em que tipo de encrenca Serena se meteu, vai se arrepender amargamente.

Uma gama de emoções diferentes cruzou o rosto de Hotaru, a maioria delas relacionadas com o pânico.

-# Darien — ela implorou. — Serena é minha melhor amiga. Não posso trair sua confiança.

-# O que aconteceu com ela? Diga de uma vez! — ele es bravejou e rilhou os dentes.

-# Acontece que...

-# Fale logo!

-# Não posso, eu... — Hotaru franziu a testa e empalideceu. — Oh, Deus Pai!

-# O que houve?

-# Não posso acreditar... — ela sussurrou. — A culpa é sua!

De repente os papéis se inverteram e Darien estranhou a mudança de expressão da irmã, que agora parecia mais furiosa do que nunca.

-# Como teve coragem de... — Hotaru gritou e esmurrou o peito largo com os punhos delicados. — Animal! Bruto! Des classificado! E ainda por cima teve coragem de abandoná-la!

Ele ficou imóvel diante da demonstração de fúria da irmã e procurou encadear as palavras para descobrir o motivo de tanto ódio.

-# Agora é a minha vez de indagar. Do que está falando?

-# Serena está grávida, entendeu? Grávida!

-# Oh, meu Deus! — Ele soltou-a e largou-se na cama em estado de choque.

-# Posso imaginar quem é o pai — Hotaru falou com asco e uma careta de horror. — Pelo amor de Deus, Darien. Ela sempre o considerou como um irmão!

-# Dificilmente eu afirmaria isso.

-# Um homem não deve jamais se aproveitar da juventude e da inexperiência de uma mulher. E inaceitável!

-# Não pretendo explicar os meus atos — ele respondeu com frieza. — Por que ela mesma não me contou?

-# Esqueceu-se de que você estava em Kent, divertindo-se com os seus amigos? Bebendo com rameiras e...

-# Eu não estava com mulheres. Não estive com nenhuma outra depois de Serena.

-# Perdoe-me, mas acho difícil de acreditar. Não imaginei que meu próprio irmão fosse um ser tão desprezível. Saia do meu quarto.

-# Grávida — ele repetiu, como se fosse para facilitar a aceitação. — Serena vai ter um bebê. Deus meu...

-# Agora é um pouco tarde para rezar — Hotaru afirmou, categórica. — Seu comportamento foi além do repreensível.

-# Eu não sabia que ela...

-# E isso faz alguma diferença? Darien não respondeu, nem poderia fazê-lo. Estava arrasado, consciente dos próprios erros. Apoiou a cabeça entre as mãos, na tentativa de frear os pensamentos que giravam e se chocavam com violência.

Deus do céu, como pudera ser tão egoísta? Adiara o con fronto com Serena por pura indolência. Imaginou que ela o estaria esperando quando ele resolvesse voltar. Afinal, não o havia esperado durante tantos anos? Ela não dissera que...

Darien recriminou-se com violência e blasfemou baixinho. Era um asno! Não havia outra explicação ou desculpa. Pre sumira um fato e por isso tinha se aproveitado e...

Nem em seus sonhos mais extravagantes pudera imagi nar que Serena se encontrava a quinhentos quilômetros ao norte, enfrentando uma gravidez inesperada que não tar daria a culminar num filho ilegítimo. E nem sequer mandara um bilhete...

-# Darien?

Escutou a irmã chamar seu nome, mas não conseguiu res ponder. Imóvel como um tolo, só pensava em Serena: sozi nha e provavelmente apavorada, quando deveria estar ca sada, morando na Nortúmbria com todo o conforto ao lado do marido.

_Um filho..._

Curioso pensar que atribuíra inconscientemente a Seiya o dever de levar adiante o nome da família. No entanto, viu-se ansioso por tocar o ventre abaulado de Serena e segurar a criança nos braços. Gostaria que fosse uma menina de olhos Azuis. O herdeiro poderia viria mais tarde. Com Serena em seu leito, a concepção não seria uma de suas preocupações.

-# O que pensa fazer a respeito? — Hotaru afastou-o dos devaneios.

Darien ergueu a cabeça, para deparar com a irmã encarando-o com as mãos nos quadris.

-# Qual é a sua opinião? O que acha que farei?

-# Não sei...

Pela primeira vez a voz de Hotaru mostrou indecisão, pois não o desafiava nem procurava vingança. Não estava con vencida de que ele pretendia agir corretamente e casar-se com Serena.

Darien nunca se sentira tão pouco valorizado como ho mem. Deu um suspiro estremecido, levantou-se e tossiu.

-# Poderia me fazer o favor de providenciar o endereço de Serena na Escócia?

-# Com o maior prazer. — Mais animada, ela foi até a mesa e escreveu algumas linhas num pedaço de papel. — Aqui está.

Darien apanhou o bilhete, dobrou-o e o guardou no bolso.

-# Obrigado. Acredito que não a verei por algum tempo.

-# Pelo menos durante sete meses — ela respondeu.

Darien percorreu a Inglaterra rumo a Edimburgo com surpreendente rapidez: quatro dias e meio. Chegou à capital da Escócia cansado e sujo, o que não pareceu incomodá-lo. Cada dia que Serena ficava sozinha era mais um em que poderia... Não imaginava o que ela faria e também não que ria descobrir.

Conferiu o endereço pela última vez antes de subir a es cada. Os avós de Serena moravam em uma casa nova de um bairro elegante de Edimburgo. Darien ouvira dizer que faziam parte da pequena nobreza e que possuíam proprie dades ao norte. Suspirou aliviado por eles terem resolvido passar o verão próximo à fronteira. Não teria sido nada agra dável continuar a viagem rumo às Terras Altas, pois estava exausto.

Bateu na porta com firmeza. Um mordomo atendeu e saudou-o com a arrogância habitual de quem trabalhava na re sidência de um duque.

-# Quero falar com a srta. Tsukino — Darien explicou em tom cortante.

O mordomo olhou com desdém para as roupas desalinha das daquele cavalheiro à sua frente.

-# Ela não está.

-# Verdade? — Darien deixou evidente não acreditar no sujeito.

Não ficaria admirado se Serena tivesse descrito sua aparência para todos e dado ordens para não permitir sua entrada.

-# O senhor terá de voltar mais tarde. No entanto, se desejar, poderei entregar uma mensagem...

-# Prefiro esperar. Com licença. — Passou por ele e entrou numa pequena sala que antecedia o salão.

-# Mas o que é isso, senhor?

Darien tirou um cartão de visitas do bolso e entregou-o ao empertigado criado. O mordomo leu o que estava escrito, olhou para Darien e de novo para o cartão. Certamente não esperava encontrar um visconde tão descomposto. Darien deu um sorriso torto. Às vezes um título era bem conveniente.

-# Se quiser esperar, milorde — o tratamento modificou-se de imediato —, pedirei a uma criada para servir um chá.

-# Faça isso, por favor.

O mordomo saiu e Darien examinou o ambiente. Os avós de Serena tinham bom gosto. Enquanto avaliava uma bela paisagem pintada numa tela, imaginou, pela quinquagésima vez desde que saíra de Londres, o que diria para Serena. Já era um bom sinal o mordomo não ter chamado um guarda para expulsá-lo assim que ficara sabendo seu nome.

O chá foi trazido dez minutos mais tarde e Serena não apareceu em seguida. Darien supôs que, afinal, o mordo mo não teria mentido sobre sua ausência. Não importava. Esperaria o tempo que fosse necessário e acabaria por ser atendido.

Serena era uma garota sensível e não ignorava o que o mundo reservava aos filhos ilegítimos frieza e sofrimento. Independente do volume de sua raiva, e não sem motivo, ela não haveria de condenar o filho a uma vida tão difícil.

A criança era sua também e merecia a proteção de seu nome, assim como a mãe. Na verdade, não lhe agradava a idéia de ela ficar sozinha na Escócia, mesmo se os avós hou vessem concordado em cuidar da neta durante a gestação.

Darien ficou sentado por meia hora tomando chá e comen do bolinhos. Fora uma longa viagem desde Londres e ele não se detivera muito para fazer refeições.

-# MacDownes!

Era a voz de Serena. Darien levantou-se com um bolinho mordido nas mãos. Escutou passos no saguão, provavelmen te do mordomo.

-# Poderia ajudar-me com os embrulhos? Sei que deveria tê-los mandado entregar em casa, mas eu estava muito im paciente.

Darien percebeu o ruído dos pacotes que trocavam de mãos, seguido pela voz do mordomo.

-# Srta. Tsukino, tenho o dever de informá-la que há um visitante à sua espera na sala menor.

-# Que estranho. Ah, deve ser um dos MacLean. Sempre nos encontrávamos quando eu vinha para a Escócia e eles devem ter ouvido falar que eu estava na cidade.

-# Não creio que a origem dele seja escocesa.

-# Mas então quem...

Darien quase sorriu ao ouvir a voz chocada e imaginou Serena de queixo caído.

-# Srta. Tsukino, perdoe-me, mas ele foi muito insistente — MacDownes explicou. — Eis o cartão.

Depois de um longo silêncio, veio a resposta:

-# Por favor, diga-lhe que não poderei recebê-lo. Serena terminou a frase com voz trêmula e Darien es cutou-a subir a escada.

Ele foi até o saguão e colidiu com MacDownes que, na certa, saboreava a idéia de expulsá-lo.

-# A srta. Tsukino não deseja vê-lo, milorde — explicou o mordomo com um leve sorriso de sarcasmo.

Darien empurrou-o.

-# Pois ela me receberá.

-# Não creio, milorde. — MacDownes segurou-o pelo ca saco.

-# Olhe aqui, meu camarada — Darien empregou o tom mais gélido possível. — Não hesitarei em atingi-lo.

-# Muito menos eu, milorde.

-# Saia do meu caminho! — Darien fitou o homem mais velho com desdém.

MacDownes cruzou os braços e manteve-se diante dele, sem largar seu casaco. Darien fechou a carranca, tirou o casaco e foi até a escada.

-# Serena! — gritou. — Desça agora! Imediatamente! Temos várias coisas para dis...

MacDownes atingiu-o com um soco no queixo. Espantado, Darien esfregou o ponto ferido.

-# Ficou maluco?

-# De maneira nenhuma, milorde. Tenho muito orgulho de cumprir com as minhas obrigações.

MacDownes assumira uma posição de luta com a facilidade de um profissional. Era bem o estilo de Serena con tratar um pugilista como criado.

-# Escute aqui. — Agora tentava em tom conciliador. — Preciso falar com a srta. Tsukino imediatamente. O assunto é da maior importância. A honra de uma dama está em jogo.

E foi atingido por mais uma pancada.

-# Isto, milorde, foi por insinuar que a srta. Tsukino não é honrada.

Darien estreitou os olhos, ameaçador, mas decidiu que não teria como vencer o mordomo maluco, ainda mais depois de ter recebido dois socos.

-# Diga à srta. Tsukino que vou voltar — ele avisou, mordaz. — E que será melhor ela me receber.

Darien saiu pisando duro e, furioso, desceu a escada da frente.

Inconformado por Serena se recusar a recebê-lo, virou-se e olhou a casa. Ela se encontrava a uma das janelas supe riores, cobrindo a boca com os dedos. Darien franziu o cenho e percebeu que ainda estava segurando o pedaço de bolo.

Não teve dúvida. Atirou a iguaria na direção da janela, acertou o peito de Serena e não pôde evitar a satisfação do fato.

_24 de agosto de 1819,_

_Oh, Deus!_

_Claro que eu n__ã__o mandei a carta. Levei um dia in teiro para redigi-la e, quando decidi post__á__-la, tornou-se desnecess__á__rio. Eu n__ã__o sabia se chorava ou se ria._

_Darien est__á__ aqui. Ele deve ter arrancado a verdade de Hotaru. De outra forma, ela jamais teria me tra__í__do. Pobre Hotaru. Darien, quando est__á__ furioso, __é__ capaz de aterrorizar qualquer um._

_E, pelo jeito, ele continua enfurecido. Atirou em mim um bolinho mordido! Inacredit__á__vel!_

Duas horas depois, Darien voltou à casa dos avós de Serena. Dessa vez ela o aguardava, surpreendendo-o ao abrir a porta antes mesmo de ele bater. Estarrecido, ele ficou ali parado, com o braço erguido e o punho fechado, pronto para bater.

-# O que está esperando? — Serena estava irritada. — Entre!

Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas.

-# Esperava por mim?

-# E evidente, não é?

Sabendo que não poderia adiar mais o assunto, precedeu Darien com altivez até a sala de estar.

-# O que deseja? — perguntou, assim que entraram na sala.

-# Uma saudação um pouco mais amena. Com quem aprendeu boas maneiras? Com Átila e os hunos?

Serena cerrou os dentes antes de repetir a pergunta:

-# O que deseja?

-# Pedi-la em casamento, é óbvio.

Esperava por aquela frase desde a primeira vez em que o vira. E nunca se orgulhou tanto de si mesma pela resposta que daria a seguir:

-# Agradeço, mas não posso aceitar.

-# O quê?

-# Não aceito, mas sou grata de qualquer forma — retru cou, atrevida. — Se veio até aqui por isso, peço que se retire.

Darien segurou-a pelo pulso no momento em que a viu se encaminhar para a porta.

-# Não tão depressa.

Ela estava convencida de agir corretamente. Tinha brios, e mais nenhum motivo para precisar se casar. Não deveria aceitar, independentemente de quanto seu coração padeces se. Não poderia desistir de seus objetivos, mesmo porque não era amada pelo pai de seu filho. Se tivesse ao menos um mínimo de consideração, não teria se ausentado por um mês e meio sem dar notícias.

Outrora talvez fosse um cavalheiro. Atualmente não se Comportava como tal.

-# Serena — ele disse com voz macia. Ela inspirou fundo, percebendo a tentativa de sedução para obter seu consentimento.

-# Admiro-o por ter vindo cumprir com a sua obrigação. Porém, recusei e não há por que se sentir culpado. Pode voltar para a Inglaterra com a consciência limpa. Até mais ver.

-# Não estou de acordo. — Ele apertou-lhe o pulso com mais vigor. — Nós dois temos muito para conversar.

-# Engano seu. De qualquer modo, agradeço a sua preocupação. — Com o braço formigando pelo aperto, ela estava ciente de que teria de livrar-se daquela presença tão perturbadora o quanto antes, ou acabaria por ceder ao apelo sensual.

-# Discordo completamente das suas palavras. — Darien fechou a porta com a ponta do pé.

Serena puxou o braço e tentou abri-la, mas ele bloqueou o caminho.

-# Esta é a casa dos meus avós e não pretendo envergonhá-los com um comportamento inadequado.

-# Creio que está mais preocupada que eles acabarem escutando o que tenho para dizer — Darien acusou-a, com expressão implacável.

-# Está bem. Fale o que quiser.

Como se baixasse a guarda por um momento, ele traçou pequenos círculos na palma da mão dela.

-# Estive pensando muito a seu respeito.

-# E mesmo? É muito lisonjeiro da sua parte.

-# Por acaso tem pensado em mim? — ele perguntou, ignorando a mordacidade, aproximou-se.

_Oh, Deus, se ele soubesse..._

-# Ocasionalmente.

-# Só isso? — Darien acariciou o braço de Serena. — Tem certeza?

-# Quase nunca, na verdade — ela mentiu sem segurança.

-# Será? — ele indagou, fitando-a com incredulidade. — Acho que a comida escocesa não fez bem para seu cérebro. Tem comido _haggis, _aquela coisa horrível?

Ele se referia a um prato feito com miúdos de carneiro ou bezerro.

Serena teve a impressão de estar inebriada, como se tivesse bebido. Era a presença daquele homem!

-# Não é tão ruim.

A última coisa que queria era ser observada tão intensa mente com aquele olhar, que lembrava safiras cintilantes, ou o céu sob a luz do luar. Receava que a sua determinação caísse por terra. Conhecendo-a bem, Darien percebeu e sor riu, tolerante.

-# Minha querida, talvez sua memória esteja enfraque cendo e precisando de um incentivo.

Ele baixou a cabeça devagar e beijou-a nos lábios com suavidade. Serena sentiu imediatamente centelhas espa lharem-se pelo corpo e fraquejou. Ele a abraçou com força, fazendo-a sentir sua masculinidade enrijecida.

-# Pode sentir o que faz comigo? — sussurrou.

Trêmula, ela anuiu, esquecida de que estavam na casa de seus avós.

-# Ninguém mais consegue isso com tanta rapidez, minha querida. Somente você.

O comentário atingiu-a como uma flecha afiada. Ele não passara mais de um mês em Kent na companhia de lorde Harry Não-sei-do-quê? E Hotaru não garantira que as festas incluíam vinho, uísque e um grande número de mulheres levianas?

-# O que aconteceu?

Com as pernas bambas, Serena sentia na pele aquela respiração quente atingindo-a como uma carícia. A diferença é que estava preparada e não se deixaria seduzir de novo, por isso empurrou-o, antes que mudasse de idéia.

-# Não tente fazer isso comigo.

-# Fazer o quê? — indagou com uma máscara de inocência. Ela teve vontade de atirar uma jarra na cabeça dele em resposta, ou melhor, uma travessa cheia de biscoitos embolorados.

-# Fazer com que eu me curve à sua vontade.

-# E por que não?

-# Ora essa, deveria saber muito bem! — Furiosa e hu milhada, ela não se conformava com aquela falsa ingenui dade.

-# Serena, por favor!

-# Não lhe devo nada. Portanto não me peça favores!

-# Suponho que esteja com raiva de mim.

-# Mas como é inteligente, Darien! — Serena estreitou os olhos.

-# Bem, quero que saiba que estou arrependido. — A sinceridade foi usada em vez do sarcasmo. — Eu não pretendia ficar tanto tempo em Kent. Nem sei por que fiz isso e lamento profundamente. A idéia inicial foi permanecer lá apenas dois dias.

-# Que se transformaram em quase dois meses! Descul pe-me, mas acho difícil acreditar.

-# Não me ausentei por todo esse tempo. Quando voltei a Londres, minha mãe explicou a sua ausência, alegando doen ça na família. E somente com a volta de Hotaru eu soube da verdade.

-# Não me importo por quanto tempo se demorou nem onde esteve! — Serena gritou e cruzou os braços. — O fato é que não deveria ter-me abandonado. Entendo que precisa va de um tempo para pensar, pois sei que não desejava se casar comigo. Mas sete semanas, Darien? Não se pode tratar uma mulher com tanta falta de consideração. É inconcebível e revelou uma grande grosseria, além de ausência total de cavalheirismo.

Darien esforçou-se para não sorrir diante da amenidade das acusações. Seria mais fácil do que imaginara.

-# Tem razão — falou em voz baixa.

-# Além disso... O quê? — Ela piscou com espanto pela admissão de Darien.

-# Sei que está certa.

-# Estou?

-# Isso não lhe agrada?

-# Pare de tentar me confundir.

-# Não foi essa a minha intenção. Caso não tenha notado, estou concordando com as suas acusações. — Darien empe nhou-se num sorriso cativante. — Meu pedido de desculpas foi aceito?

Serena suspirou. Deveria ser proibido um homem pos suir encanto tão poderoso.

-# Está bem, eu o perdôo. Mas o que esteve fazendo em Kent?

-# Bebendo, na maior parte do tempo.

-# Só isso?

-# Também caçamos um pouco.

-# E o que mais?

-# Tive de me empenhar para manter Seiya, que che gou de Oxford, afastado de confusões. Isso me reteve por mais uma quinzena.

-# E?

-# Já sei! Quer saber se havia muitas mulheres lá.

-# Talvez...

-# Havia. Esforçando-se ao máximo, ela procurou engolir o ciúme, saindo da frente de Darien.

-# Acho que está na sua hora de retirar-se. Ele segurou-a pelo braço e forçou-a a encará-lo de novo.

-# Saiba que não encostei um dedo em nenhuma delas. A intensidade daquela voz sensual foi suficiente para dei xá-la com vontade de chorar.

-# Por quê?

-# Eu sabia que iríamos nos casar, e estar com outra me soaria como traição. Eu não a submeteria a tal agravo.

-# Não? — ela murmurou.

-# Eu me incomodo com os seus sentimentos e os prezo sinceramente, além de devotar grande consideração por Você.

Serena foi até a janela. Era um começo de noite claro. O sol ainda estava alto no céu e as pessoas se entregavam alegremente a seus afazeres, como se não tivessem proble mas. Ah, como gostaria de ser uma delas. Tinha vontade de sair à rua, afastar-se dos problemas e nunca mais voltar.

Darien queria desposá-la, evitara as tentações e perma necera fiel. Deveria estar radiante de alegria, mas era im possível afastar a idéia de que tal comportamento era apenas o cumprimento de um dever. Não havia afeição nem amor envolvidos, exceto um desejo evidente.

Uma lágrima deslizou pela face delicada. Aquilo bastaria se não o amasse tanto. Mas a disparidade de sentimentos acabaria por matá-la aos poucos até transformá-la em uma concha triste e vazia.

-# Não posso deixar de lhe agradecer por haver feito uma viagem tão longa para me ver. Também foi muito... — ela procurou a palavra adequada — ...honrado de sua parte afas tar-se das mulheres de Kent. Tenho certeza de que eram muito bonitas.

-# Elas não tinham nem a metade da sua beleza — afir mou, convicto.

Serena engoliu em seco. A cada segundo, tudo ficava mais difícil. Agarrou-se no peitoril da janela, como se pro curasse força para não esvair-se em lágrimas.

-# Não posso aceitar o seu pedido de casamento. Fez-se um silêncio mortal. Ela não se virou e, mesmo sem ver aquele rosto de traços fortes, sentiu a raiva com que era encarada.

_Por favor, saia desta casa e nunca mais volte, _pediu men talmente. _Por tudo o que for mais sagrado, nem pense em me tocar!_

No entanto suas preces não foram atendidas e Darien segurou-a pelos ombros com violência, virando-a de frente para ele em um supetão.

-# O que foi que disse?

-# Que não posso aceitar o seu pedido de casamento — ela repetiu, trêmula, sentindo a pele queimar com o toque daquelas mãos grandes e quentes.

-# Olhe para mim! Não diga absurdos. Terá de se casar comigo, sim!

Ela negou com um gesto de cabeça.

-# Sua tolinha. Será que esqueceu disto? — Ele puxou-a e a beijou sem muita delicadeza.

-# Não.

-# E quando disse que me amava? Serena teve vontade de sumir.

-# Também não.

-# Então, certamente, os dois fatos contam para alguma coisa, não acha?

-# E por acaso eu o ouvi dizer alguma vez que me amava? Ou será que ainda não se deteve para uma reflexão sincera? — ela contra-atacou. — Responda!

Ele sentiu-se engasgado. Era impossível verbalizar o que Serena desejava ouvir.

-# Entendi — ela disse num fio de voz.

Na verdade, Turner não tinha certeza se a amava ou não, Contudo admitia que não queria fazê-la sofrer. Então, por que não pronunciar as três palavras que a fariam feliz?

-# Serena... eu...

-# Não abra a boca para dizer o que não sente!

Ele virou-se e foi até um aparador onde vira uma garrafa de conhaque e outra de uísque. Sem pedir permissão, serviu-se do uísque e tomou um grande gole, que desceu quei mando, e não se sentiu melhor por isso.

-# Serena — recomeçou, procurando parecer coerente.

-# Não sou um homem perfeito.

-# Mas tinha a obrigação de ser! — ela vociferou. — Quan do eu era menina, achava-o maravilhoso e sem defeitos. Simplesmente por Darien Endimion ser quem era. E as suas atenções e atitudes faziam com que eu me sentisse menos desajeitada. Então houve uma mudança radical em sua mente e pensei que pudesse fazê-lo voltar a ser o mesmo de antes. Tentei, mas não consegui.

-# Não é por sua causa...

-# Não procure desculpas! Não sou a mulher escolhida por livre e espontânea vontade, e por isso eu o odeio! Escutou bem? Eu o odeio!

Abalada, deu-lhe as costas e abraçou-se, tentando contro lar o tremor do corpo.

-# Sei que não está dizendo a verdade — ele procurou acalmá-la.

-# Não. Mas odeio Rey. Se ela não tivesse morrido, eu mesma a mataria...

Darien entortou o canto da boca num arremedo de sorriso.

-# ...torturando-a lentamente.

-# Mas que temperamento maligno — afirmou, como se a elogiasse.

Serena procurou sorrir, porém os lábios não obedeceram. O silêncio se prolongou até ele falar de novo.

-# Tentarei fazê-la feliz, embora não possa corresponder ao seu ideal.

-# Eu sei. Achei que poderia ser diferente, mas eu estava errada.

-# Assim mesmo entendo que faremos um bom casamento. Bem melhor que a maioria.

Na certa isso significava que eles trocariam algumas pa lavras pelo menos uma vez ao dia. Seria uma vida boa, porém totalmente vazia. Um casamento não se mantinha com uma paixão platônica e unilateral. Por isso continuou meneando a cabeça negativamente.

-# Mas que droga! Nós nos casaremos de qualquer ma neira! — vociferou, irritado diante de tamanha impassibilidade. — Por Deus do céu, um filho meu está crescendo no seu ventre!

Então era esse o motivo por que Darien viajara para tão longe e com aquele propósito em mente! Agora sim, as coisas estavam bem claras.

Por mais que Serena apreciasse o senso de honra, em bora atrasado, não havia como contornar o fato de que tinha perdido o bebê. Tivera uma hemorragia, e logo depois o ape tite havia voltado, e os enjôos, cessado.

Sua mãe, certa vez, contara que tinha sido exatamente assim com ela, duas vezes antes e duas depois do nascimento de Serena. Talvez lady Tsukino não devesse ter relatado essas coisas a uma filha tão nova, mas ela o fizera por estar morrendo e desejar passar para Serena o maior número de informações possível. Dissera para não lamentar se o mesmo acontecesse com ela e que bebês que não vingavam poderiam ter má-formação. Serena passou a língua nos lábios e engoliu em seco:

-# Não estou grávida.

-#Não acredito no que está me dizendo — Darien retrucou depois de hesitar. — Como assim? — Hotaru me contou tudo.

-# Eu estava grávida quando sua irmã veio comigo paracá.

-# Como saber que não está apenas querendo se ver livre demim?

-# Porque não sou tonta. Acha que eu me recusaria a casar se estivesse esperando um bebê?

Darien pensou um pouco e cruzou os braços.

-# De qualquer forma, eu a comprometi e terá de casar-se comigo.

-# Não!

-# Ah, vai, sim! — Ele a fitou com certa rudeza, fazendo-a recuar. — Mesmo sendo contra a sua vontade.

-# Não vejo como poderá me forçar a isso.

-# E eu não sei como poderá me impedir.

-# Chamarei MacDownes.

-# Não acho que terá coragem de fazê-lo.

-# Pois eu juro que o farei. — Serena abriu a boca e fitou-o de esguelha.

-# Pode chamar. — Ele deu de ombros. — Desta vez ele não me pegará desprevenido.

-# Mac...

Inesperadamente, ele tapou-lhe a boca.

-# Tolinha. Além do fato desagradável de um mordomo velho e lutador interromper a minha privacidade, ainda será preciso considerar uma evidência. Chamá-lo aqui apenas apressará o nosso casamento. Não gostaria de ser surpreen dida numa posição constrangedora, não é?

Serena resmungou qualquer coisa inaudível e o socou no abdômen até ele a soltar. Porém não apelou para MacDownes. Detestava admitir, mas Turner estava certo.

-# Por que não me deixou gritar? — ela o provocou. — Não deseja me desposar?

-# Sim, mas achei que preferisse resolver o caso com um pouco de dignidade.

Serena cruzou os braços, sem resposta imediata.

-# Agora quero que escute com atenção — Darien falou em voz baixa e ergueu-lhe o queixo para que se fitassem nos olhos. — Vou falar apenas uma vez. Por causa da sua fuga precipitada e conveniente para a Escócia, não precisaremos de licença especial. Considere-se com sorte por eu não a ar rastar para uma igreja neste instante. Vista-se e arrume-se com flores, minha querida, pois logo mais terá um novo nome. Serena fuzilou-o com o olhar, incapaz de encontrar pa lavras para expressar tanto ódio.

-# E nem pense em fugir novamente. Fique sabendo que aluguei uma casa vizinha e contratei um serviço de vigilância em tempo integral para a residência de seus avós. Não con seguirá chegar até o final da rua sem o meu conhecimento.

-# Acho que ficou maluco! Darien deu uma risada.

-# Pense como quiser. Posso trazer dez pessoas aqui, explicar que a deflorei, que pedi para se casar comigo e que fui recusado. Eles pensarão que estou louco? Certamente não, querida. Agora pare de ser teimosa e veja a situação sob outro ângulo. Nós daremos muito prazer um ao outro e teremos outros filhos. Prometo jamais levantar a mão para você, nem proibi-la de fazer nada, exceto os absurdos. E finalmente acabará sendo irmã de Hotaru. O que mais poderia desejar, minha querida?

_Amor, seria pedir muito? _Mas ela foi incapaz de pronunciar a palavra.

-#Pense bem, Serena, sua situação poderia ser bem pior.

Ela continuou em silêncio.

-# Muitas mulheres adorariam estar em seu lugar.

Ela refletiu na possibilidade de apagar a presunção daquele rosto de linhas mais marcantes pela determinação.

-# Prometo também que serei muito atencioso no que se refere às suas necessidades. — Ele se insinuou para a frente, assumindo um ar malicioso.

Serena apertou as mãos nas costas para evitar que tremessem de frustração e raiva.

-# Ainda vai me agradecer algum dia.

Ela deu um grito e começou a esmurrá-lo com as duas mãos em punhos.

-# O que houve agora? — perguntou, tentando se esquivar dos socos.

-# Nunca mais diga que ainda vou lhe agradecer! Enten deu? Jamais!

-# Pare com isso! Ficou louca?

Darien ergueu as mãos para proteger o rosto. A própria postura covarde não lhe agradou, mas achou melhor deixá-la extravasar a raiva. Nada poderia fazer a não ser defender-se.

-# E nunca mais use tons benevolentes comigo! — esmur rou-lhe o peito.

-# Acalme-se, querida. Prometo que não farei isso.

-# Está fazendo agora!

-# De maneira nenhuma.

-# Está, sim.

-# Não, não estou.

Aquilo estava ficando tedioso.

-# Serena, estamos agindo como crianças.

Ela empertigou-se e fitou-o com certa selvageria, desti nada a amedrontá-lo.

-# Não me importo.

-# Bem, talvez se resolvesse agir como uma pessoa adulta, eu mudaria de tom.

-# Quer saber de uma coisa? — Estreitando os olhos, res mungou com voz rouca: — Algumas vezes tenho a impressão de estar falando com um idiota.

E, inesperadamente, atingiu-o com o punho fechado. Darien gritou uma imprecação e, sem acreditar no que acontecia, levou a mão ao olho machucado.

-# Quem lhe ensinou a dar socos?

-# MacDownes — respondeu sorrindo.

_24 de agosto de 1819, quase dia 25,_

_MacDownes informou aos meus av__ó__s sobre a visita que recebi hoje, e eles logo desconfiaram de quem se tratava. N__ã__o pude mentir para eles. Jamais o faria. Disse a verdade, que Darien viera para se casar comigo. Eles reagiram com grande alegria e muito al__í__vio at__é__ eu contar sobre a minha recusa. Vov__ô__ desandou em mais uma ladainha, dessa vez contra mim e minha falta de ju__í__zo. Ou, pelo menos, foi o que me pareceu._

_Assim eu me vi com os tr__ê__s alinhados contra mim. Receio estar enfrentando uma batalha perdida._


	11. Chapter 11

Serena suportou durante três dias, e com dignidade, a oposição. A avó mudou de tática, usando uma adulação terna.

-# Eu entendo, minha filha, que lorde Darien talvez tenha sido um pouco indolente nas suas atenções, mas ele não se esquivou diante dos deveres. Afinal, não a forçou...

-# Não precisa repetir — ela enrubesceu.

-# Bem, seu consentimento foi...

-# Eu sei, vovó.

-# Minha filha, enfim, o que há de errado com o visconde? Ele me parece uma ótima pessoa e assegurou que será capaz de prover às suas necessidades e também que cuidará com carinho da minha neta, isto é, da esposa dele.

Serena cerrou os dentes.

Na noite anterior as apresentações formais foram feitas. Em menos de uma hora sua avó já estava encantada. Aliás, Darien deveria afastar-se das mulheres de qualquer idade.

-# Não acha que ele é muito atraente? — a avó perguntou. — Claro que sim. Quem não o acharia encantador? Só um cego mesmo. Concorda comigo, minha filha?

Serena não estava com vontade de concordar.

-# É evidente que um belo rosto pode esconder uma mente mal-formada — prosseguiu a senhora —, mas o visconde mo parece muito inteligente e sensato. E bastante amável. Con venhamos, querida, sua situação poderia ser bem pior. — A avó olhou-a com severidade. — Sabe de uma coisa? Não acho que será capaz de encontrar coisa melhor.

Aquela era uma verdade dolorosa que até estava demo rando para surgir.

-# Posso ficar solteira.

A avó não considerou a opção viável e não perdeu tempo 6m discuti-la:

-# Não estou me referindo ao título ou à fortuna. Ele seria um bom partido mesmo se não tivesse um xelim.

A resposta restringiu-se a um dar de ombros, uma tossidela e uma inclinação de cabeça. E pensou ter resolvido o problema.

O engano não demorou a mostrar sua face. Darien usou _o round _seguinte para um apelo à natureza romântica de Serena. Grandes buquês de flores chegavam a cada duas Ou três horas, cada uma com bilhetes idênticos:

_Case-se comigo, Serena._

Ela tentou ignorar as flores de todas as maneiras, mas não foi fácil. Em pouco tempo lotavam todos os cantos da casa. Darien fazia grandes progressos com a avó de Serena, que redobrava os esforços para convencê-la a casar-se com o encantador e generoso visconde.

-# Pelo amor de Deus, menina, será que perdeu comple tamente o juízo?

Serena nada respondia, mesmo porque não saberia o que dizer.

Nova tentativa e, dessa vez, com uma mensagem que apresentava um erro tático:

_Eu a perd__ô__o por haver me agredido._

Em princípio, aquilo a irritou muito, pois havia sido jus tamente aquele tom condescendente que a levara a dar-lhe um soco. Depois reconheceu o significado oculto, que soava como uma advertência sutil. Ele não toleraria por muito tem po sua teimosia.

No segundo dia do cerco, Serena deu-se conta de que ar puro era uma necessidade primordial. A fragrância de todas aquelas flores tornara-se bastante enjoativa durante a gra videz, mas agora...

Decidida, pegou o chapéu e foi até o parque das proximi dades, o Queen Street Garden, para espairecer.

Darien pôs-se a segui-la imediatamente. Não estava brin cando ao afirmar que a casa se encontrava sob vigilância cerrada. No entanto ocultara não ter contratado serviços profissionais de espreita, mas que designara seu criado de quarto para tal tarefa. Depois de oito horas de observação ininterrupta pela janela, o pobre rapaz finalmente suspirou aliviado. A dama em questão saía de casa, e ele poderia aban donar o posto.

Sorriu ao vê-la caminhar com passos rápidos e estranhou que não estivesse acompanhada de uma criada. Edimburgo não era tão perigosa como Londres, mas uma dama de boa estirpe não podia sair sozinha. Ele não toleraria esse tipo de comportamento quando estivessem casados.

E eles haveriam de se casar, o contrário estava fora de questão.

Contudo seria preciso abordar o assunto com um pouco mais de delicadeza. Fazendo uma retrospectiva, Darien re conheceu que a nota expressando seu perdão fora provavel mente um deslize. No íntimo, sabia que a irritaria, mas não conseguira controlar o ímpeto de escrever. E não era para menos. Toda vez em que olhava no espelho, via o olho roxo.

Serena chegou ao parque e andou por alguns minutos até encontrar um banco desocupado. Sentou-se e tirou um livro da sacola.

Encostado numa árvore a cerca de cinqüenta metros de distância, Darien sorriu, e a própria satisfação o surpreen deu. Comprazia-se em contemplá-la entretida na leitura. Imaginou-a sentada atrás da secretária na sala de estar Conjugada a seu quarto na Nortúmbria. Estaria escrevendo uma carta, na certa para Hotaru, relatando os últimos acon tecimentos.

Compreendeu de repente que mesmo não sendo o ideal, aquele casamento poderia ser muito bom e que tinham chan ce de ser felizes.

Assobiando, aproximou-se dela e largou-se no banco.

-# Olá, meu anjo.

Serena suspirou e revirou os olhos.

-# Ah, que surpresa — murmurou, sem convicção.

-# Acredito que não estivesse esperando outra pessoa. Serena fez uma careta ao observar-lhe o rosto.

-# Perdoe-me tê-lo atingido no olho.

-# Se está lembrada, eu já a perdoei.

-# Eu sei. — Aguardou alguns momentos e tornou a abrir livro. — Estou tentando ler.

-# Percebi. Isso é muito bom. Gosto de mulheres que ampliam seus horizontes. — Darien pegou o livro para ler o foilo. _Orgulho e Preconceito. _Está gostando?

-# Estava.

Ele ignorou o sarcasmo. Folheou as primeiras páginas, sem desmarcar onde ela parara.

-# _É__ uma verdade universalmente aceita que um homem solteiro e rico deve casar-se _— leu em voz alta.

Serena tentou retomar o livro, mas ele afastou-o.

-# Uma idéia interessante. Eu certamente quero uma esposa.

-# Vá para Londres. Lá, encontrará uma quantidade enorme de mulheres.

-# Caso ainda não saiba, sou dono de uma boa fortuna. — Darien inclinou-se para a frente, devolveu-lhe a obra e sorriu.

-# Nem imagina o meu alívio ao saber que a fome nunca baterá à sua porta.

-# Ah, minha querida, por que não desiste? Desta vez não poderá vencer — provocou-a com a usual maestria.

-# Não acredito que haja sacerdotes que realizem um ca samento sem o consentimento da mulher.

-# Sua anuência é ponto pacífico.

-# Como?

-# Esqueceu que afirmou me amar?

-# Isso foi há muito tempo. — Serena apertou os lábios.

-# Digamos há dois ou três meses? Não é tanto assim. O amor voltará.

-# Não diante da maneira como vem agindo.

-# Ah, que língua mordaz! E se quer saber, essa é uma das suas qualidades que mais aprecio.

Serena teve de se conter para não o enlaçar pelo pescoço.

-#Bem, já estou embriagada de tanto ar puro — anunciou, escondendo o sorriso, e levantou-se com o livro apertado de encontro ao peito. — Vou para casa.

-# Então eu a acompanharei, lady Chiba — anunciou ele, colocando-se em pé também.

-# Como é que me chamou? — indagou, prendendo a res piração por um momento.

-# Estava testando o nome. Combina bem com você. Creio que se acostumará bem com ele e, quanto antes, melhor.

Ela sacudiu a cabeça e fez o caminho de volta para casa. Embora andasse depressa, Darien não teve a menor dificul dade em alcançá-la.

-# Vou lhe dizer uma coisa. Se me der apenas um bom motivo por que não devemos nos casar, eu a deixarei em paz.

-# Não gosto do senhor.

-# Isso é mentira, portanto não vale.

Ela pensou um pouco e andou mais rápido ainda.

-# Não preciso do seu dinheiro.

-# Claro que não. No ano passado Hotaru me contou que sua mãe lhe deixou uma pequena herança, o suficiente para mantê-la com conforto. Mas é uma visão acanhada recusar um pedido de casamento por não querer ter mais dinheiro, não é verdade?

Serena cerrou os dentes e continuou andando. Logo che gou aos degraus da casa dos avós, seguida de perto por aque la presença perturbadora. Antes porém de conseguir entrar, ele a segurou pelo pulso, detendo-a.

-# Viu só? — Sorriu com presunção. — Não encontrou nenhuma razão, por menor que fosse.

-# Talvez não — constatou ela com frieza —, mas também não encontro nenhum motivo para aceitá-lo.

-# Sua reputação não seria uma boa causa?

-# Meu bom nome não está em perigo.

-# Não?

-# Não ousaria fazer o que estou pensando, Darien Endimion Chiba Rudland!

!

-# Em geral não sou um brutamontes. Mas não me su bestime. Vamos nos casar e ponto final.

Darien não teria de subir ao altar se não quisesse, nin guém o forçava a nada. Ali estava, numa bandeja de prata, a oportunidade de fugir.

-# Quer mesmo que eu seja sua esposa?

-# Sou um cavalheiro e faço questão de reparar os meus erros.

-# Então sou um erro?

-# Eu deveria ter agido com maior sensatez, e não tê-la seduzido. Muito menos poderia abandoná-la durante as se manas que se seguiram. E para isso não existe desculpa, exceto os meus defeitos. Não permitirei que o meu bom nome seja enxovalhado, por isso terá de se casar comigo. — Darien mostrava-se igualmente constrangido.

-# O senhor deseja a mim ou à sua honra?

-# As duas são a mesma coisa.

_28 de agosto de 1819, Eu me casei com Darien._

A cerimônia foi simples. Os convidados resumiram-se aos avós de Serena, à esposa do vigário e, por insistência da noiva, à presença de MacDownes.

Seguindo a vontade de Darien, eles partiram para a Nortúmbria imediatamente após a cerimônia, que foi rea lizada às primeiras horas da manhã. O trajeto seria longo até Rosedale, o presbitério da época da Restauração que os recém-casados chamariam de lar.

Srena despediu-se de todos e Daren ajudou-a a subir na carruagem, segurando-a pela cintura por mais tempo do que o necessário. Ele se admirou pela satisfação que experimentava.

No tempo em que havia vivido com Rey, não tivera um minuto de paz. Fora arrastado àquela união num ímpeto vertiginoso de desejo e excitação que se transformara de pressa em desilusão e num terrível sentimento de perda. E depois de tudo acabado, restara apenas o ódio.

Admitiu agradar-lhe a idéia de ter Serena como esposa. Ela nunca o trairia, fosse com o corpo ou com o pensamento. Mesmo sem a obsessão que experimentava por Rey, de sejava Serena com uma intensidade que o surpreendia. Vê-la, sentir seu perfume, ouvir sua voz... despertava seu desejo. Tocar-lhe no braço e sentir o calor de seu corpo era imensamente aprazível. Gostava de recordar o que aconte cera entre eles.

Fechava os olhos e voltava ao pequeno pavilhão de caça. Cobria o corpo dela com o seu e voltava a ser dominado por um sentido primitivo e selvagem.

Darien entrou no veículo e sentou-se do mesmo lado, em bora mantendo uma certa distância para conter a vontade de tomá-la nos braços.

Viajariam por muitas horas naquele dia. Seria prudente esperar um pouco.

Enquanto o coche deixava Edimburgo, Darien notou que ela tinha as mãos crispadas sobre a saia verde do vestido de noiva. Os nós dos dedos brancos eram um testemunho de seu nervosismo. Por duas vezes desejou acariciá-la, mas desistiu por não saber como seria recebido.

-# Se quiser chorar — falou com suavidade —, eu não a julgarei mal.

-# Estou bem. — Ela continuou a olhar em frente.

-# Tem certeza?

-# Claro. Acabei de me casar, e isso não é o que toda mu lher deseja?

-# Era o que almejava?

-# Agora é um pouco tarde para se preocupar a respeito, não acha?

-# Não sou tão terrível assim, querida. — A afirmativa veio acompanhada por um sorriso torto.

Serena riu, nervosa.

-# Claro que não. O senhor... você é tudo o que sempre desejei. Não é isso que tem me repetido há dias? Que sempre o amei?

-# Venha cá. — Darien desejou que aquelas palavras não fossem tão irônicas. Então, apara amenizar o mal-estar, pu xou-a pelo braço.

-# Quero ficar aqui... espere... Ah! — Serena teve a im pressão de ter sido segura por uma cinta de ferro.

-# Assim é bem melhor, não é?

-# Agora não posso olhar pela janela — resmungou com azedume.

-# Ali fora não há nada que não tenha visto antes. — Darien afastou a cortina e espiou. — Gramados, árvores, umas poucas choupanas. Tudo sempre igual. — Acariciou-lhe a mão. — Gostou do anel? Sei que é simples, mas alianças apenas de ouro fazem parte dos hábitos da minha família.

A respiração dela tornou-se mais rápida ao sentir o calor dos dedos de Darien.

-# É linda. Também não gosto de muita ostentação.

-# Foi o que imaginei. Você é uma mulher elegante. Ela corou e girou o anel no dedo sem parar.

-# Hotaru é quem escolhe as minhas roupas.

-# Mas tenho certeza de que não se deixaria persuadir a usar nada espalhafatoso.

Serena fitou-o de viés. Com um sorriso bondoso e singelo, Darien ergueu-lhe a mão e beijou levemente a parte interna do pulso e anunciou:

-# Tenho um presente para você.

Ela não ousou fitá-lo para não perder a compostura.

-# Olhe para mim — Darien pediu e, com dois dedos sob o queixo de Serena, virou-lhe o rosto para ele. Tirou do bolso uma caixinha de veludo. — Por causa da correria desta semana, esqueci-me do anel de noivado.

-# Oh, mas isso não era necessário — ela alegou sem muita convicção.

-# Shh... — sorriu maliciosamente —, e aceite o ofereci mento.

-# Está bem — Serena murmurou e levantou a tampa da caixinha. Dentro brilhava um diamante oval circundado por duas safiras. — É lindo, e combina com os seus olhos.

-# Eu lhe asseguro que essa não foi a minha intenção — garantiu ele com voz rouca, tirou o anel da caixinha e o des lizou pelo dedo de Serena. — Serviu?

-# Perfeitamente.

-# Tem certeza?

-# Eu diria, se não servisse. Muito obrigada pela atenção. — Ela inclinou-se para o lado e beijou-lhe a face.

Darien segurou-lhe o rosto entre as mãos.

-# Verá que não serei um marido tão terrível. — Beijou-a levemente nos lábios, e Serena amoldou-se àquele corpo irresistível, seduzida pelo calor e pelas palavras murmura das. — Tanta doçura e suavidade... — Com agilidade tirou os grampos dos cabelos dela, correndo os dedos por entre eles. — Eu jamais poderia imaginar...

Serena expôs o pescoço para facilitar o acesso.

-# O quê?

-# Que eu te desejasse tanto, que receberia uma retribui ção à altura e que tudo seria assim — respondeu, beijando-lhe a pele alva do pescoço.

-# Eu sempre soube — ela afirmou sem refletir, mas não se importou.

Os beijos recomeçaram, dessa vez com mais intensidade.

-# Você é uma moça deveras inteligente. Eu deveria tê-la escutado há tempos.

Ele baixou-lhe o vestido nos ombros e pressionou os lábios no alto do busto. Aquilo foi demais para ela, que arqueou as costas e não ofereceu resistência ao sentir que seu corpete começava a ser desabotoado. Em segundos o vestido veio parar na cintura e Darien tomou o bico de um seio entre os lábios.

Ela gemeu tanto pelo susto como pelo prazer.

-# Ah... mais... não pare...

-# Essa é uma ordem que obedecerei com o maior prazer. — Ele repetiu a tortura no outro seio.

Enquanto beijava e sugava, Darien continuava a acari ciá-la com as mãos, ao redor da cintura, nas costas e nas pernas, como se pretendesse marcá-la para sempre como sua propriedade.

Serena sentia-se feminina e devassa. A excitação quei mava em seu interior e nos lugares mais estranhos.

-# Ah, como eu te desejo... — Ela passou os dedos nos cabelos de Darien. — Eu quero... aquilo.

Ele acariciou-lhe a parte interna das coxas e continuou subindo. Porém, antes de tocá-la, sussurrou-lhe ao ouvido:

-# Às suas ordens, lady Chiba.

Serena não teve tempo de surpreender-se com o novo sobrenome. Esforçava-se para não gritar pelos carinhos eró ticos nos quais Darien se esmerava.

Nisso, ele afastou a cabeça, mas não os dedos. Serena o mataria se tentasse abandoná-la.

-# Sei de algo que vai agradá-la ainda mais. — Darien sorriu.

Ela ficou assustada ao vê-lo de joelhos no piso da car ruagem.

-# O que vai...

Não conseguiu terminar a pergunta ao vê-lo enfiar a ca beça sob suas saias, e precisou sufocar um grito ao senti-lo fazer um trilha quente e úmida de beijos ascendentes na coxa.

Não teve mais dúvida qual seria o ponto de chegada da quela viagem alucinante, quando Darien separou-lhe as per nas e preparou-a para...

Seus lábios.

Depois disso, a razão perdeu o sentido. O que ela sentira na primeira vez, que havia sido muito bom, não era nada em comparação com o que acontecia naquele momento. A boca depravada de Darien enfeitiçou-a. E quando ela se sa cudiu e o mundo se partiu em milhões de partículas, a emo ção envolveu seu corpo e sua alma.

Serena encontrava dificuldade para respirar. Como al guém conseguiria sobreviver àquela turbilhão de loucas sensações?

De repente, ela viu o rosto sorridente de Darien.

-# Meu primeiro presente de casamento para você — ele anunciou.

-# Eu... eu...

-# Apenas um agradecimento será o suficiente.

-# Obrigada. — Serena suspirou e Darien beijou-lhe a boca.

Ele vestiu-a cuidadosamente e terminou com uma carícia no braço, parecia estar com a paixão arrefecida, enquanto a de Serena continuava em chamas.

-# Você não... quer...

Ele a fitou com intensidade.

-# Não há nada no mundo que eu mais deseje. Porém terei de abster-me, a menos que prefira passar a noite de núpcias dentro de um veículo em movimento.

-# E por que fez... isso?

-# Foi um pequeno regalo para minha esposa.

-# Ah... — Ela procurou lembrar-se por que pretendera evitar o casamento com tanta veemência.

Seria maravilhoso ter a vida inteira recheada de pequenas lembranças.

Exausta, lânguida e sonolenta, encostou-se em Darien.

-# Podemos fazer isso de novo? — perguntou, saboreando o calor do marido.

-# Com certeza. — Ele sorriu e observou-a adormecer. — Eu prometo.

De acordo com os padrões aristocráticos, Rosedale era de proporções modestas. A residência aconchegante e requin tada pertencia aos Bevelstoke havia gerações. O filho mais velho, por direito consuetudinário, utilizava a mansão rural antes de ascender ao condado e a Haverbreaks, que era mui to maior. Darien amava Rosedale, as paredes de pedra e os telhados com bordas de ameias. Amava, sobretudo, a paisa gem agreste, domesticada apenas por centenas de rosas, plantadas ao redor da casa.

O casal almoçou na fronteira e chegaram tarde da noite. Serena explicara que o movimento dos veículos a deixava sonolenta e dormira durante algum tempo. Darien não se incomodou. Gostava do silêncio da noite, quebrado apenas pelo trotar dos cavalos, das rodas e do vento. Gostava deacompanhar o luar que se infiltrava pela janela. Tinha prazer em contemplar a esposa.

Ao apear da carruagem, ele pediu silêncio aos criados que se aproximavam para ajudar, recuou e tomou a esposa nos braços. Ela nunca estivera em Rosedale, embora não fosse tão longe da região dos lagos.

E desejou começar a compartilhar a vida a partir do gosto do lugar que tanto amava. E achou que seria possível, que seriam felizes assim.

Darien se detivera em Rosedale a caminho da Escócia e tinha instruído os criados para aprontarem a casa. Por ele não haver declarado uma data precisa da volta, a criadagem não estava reunida para saudar a nova viscondessa. Darien alegrou-se, pois assim não a acordaram.

Entrou em seus aposentos e notou que a lareira já estava acesa. Embora estivessem no verão, as noites na Nortúmbria eram frias.

Deitou Serena na cama, e dois criados trouxeram a pe quena bagagem. Darien sussurrou ao mordomo que sua es posa talvez quisesse conhecer os criados pela manhã ou até mesmo mais tarde.

Serena, murmurando de maneira inconsciente, abraçou um travesseiro. Assim que o mordomo saiu, Darien aproxi mou-se dela e cochichou:

-# Não durma ainda. Vamos tirar as roupas. — Como ela estava deitada de lado e não respondeu, ele pôs-se a lidar com os botões das costas. — Pode sentar-se para eu tirar o seu vestido?

Como uma criança sonolenta, permitiu que ele a sentasse.

-# Onde estamos? — bocejou, não totalmente desperta.

-# Em Rosedale, sua nova casa. — Darien levantou-lhe o vestido até os quadris.

-# Ah, que bom. — Serena se largou de novo na cama. Ele sorriu, indulgente, e tornou a levantá-la.

-# Só mais um minuto. — Com habilidade, puxou o vestido e passou-o pela cabeça.

-# Hum... — ela murmurou e procurou entrar embaixo do acolchoado.

-# Ainda não. — Darien segurou-a pelo tornozelo. — Não costumamos dormir vestidos.

A camisa foi jogada no chão por cima do vestido. Serena, sem perceber que estava despida, finalmente cobriu-se, sus pirou e adormeceu.

Darien achou graça e observou-a. Nem notara que os cílios dela eram tão longos. Cansado, também tirou as roupas e deitou-se. Puxou-a para o centro da cama e achegou-se no calor daquele corpo frágil. A pele suave era convidativa e ele acariciou-lhe o ventre. Talvez sentindo cócegas, Serena deu um gritinho e virou-se.

-# Vai dar tudo certo — sussurrou.

Sentiam afeto e atração, o que nem todos os casais tinham. Darien beijou-lhe os lábios e traçou seu contorno com a ponta da língua.

Serena descerrou as pálpebras.

-# Está me parecendo a Bela Adormecida, que é acordada com um beijo.

-# Onde estamos?

-# Em Rosedale. Você já me perguntou isso.

-# É mesmo? Não me lembro.

-# Ah, minha querida, você é uma pessoa muito doce — constatou, tornando a beijá-la.

Serena suspirou de contentamento, mas tornou a fechar os olhos.

-# Turner?

-# Sim?

-# Desculpe-me.

-# Por quê?

-# Eu não posso... isto é, estou muito cansada. — Bocejou. — Não posso cumprir com o meu dever.

Ele sorriu, tomou-a nos braços e a beijou na testa.

-# Não pense em algo tão esplêndido como se fosse um dever. E eu não sou um patife para forçar uma mulher exaus ta. Temos muito tempo, não se preocupe.

Serena já havia adormecido e Darien beijou-lhe os ca belos.

-# Temos a vida inteira.

Serena acordou primeiro naquela manhã. Bocejou e abriu os olhos. A luz do sol se insinuava por entre as cortinas, mas não era por isso que a cama estava quente. Encontra va-se aconchegada em Darien, que a abraçava pela cintura. Era ele que irradiava calor.

Virou-se para observá-lo melhor. O rosto aparentava jovialidade, característica acentuada pelo sono. Parecia um anjo, sem nenhum traço do cinismo que às vezes lhe toldava a expressão.

-# Temos de agradecer a Rey por isso — ela murmurou e tocou-lhe a face.

Darien se mexeu e balbuciou qualquer coisa, dormindo.

-# Ainda não, meu amor. — Corajosa por ele não a escu tar, usou palavras de carinho: — Gosto de apreciar você dormindo.

Darien dormia, enquanto ela escutava sua respiração. De cididamente, estava no paraíso.

Finalmente ele se espreguiçou e abriu os olhos. Fitou-a, sonolento e sorridente.

-#Bom dia — murmurou, ainda tonto de sono.

-# Bom dia. Darien bocejou.

-# Faz tempo que está acordada?

-# Não muito.

-# Está com fome? Posso pedir o desjejum. Serena negou com um gesto de cabeça.

-# Seu rosto fica rosado pela manhã — disse sorrindo, depois de bocejar também.

-# É mesmo?

-# Sua pele está brilhando.

-# Não pode ser.

-# É verdade, acredite em mim.

-# Minha mãe sempre me dizia para desconfiar de homens que dizem isso.

-# Bem, ela não me conhecia — improvisou e tocou os lábios dela com a ponta do indicador. — Eles também estão rosados.

-# Verdade?

-# Sim, mas não tanto como outras partes do seu corpo. Serena ficou vermelha.

-# Estas, por exemplo. — Darien roçou as palmas nas pontas dos seios e depois acariciou-lhe a face. — Ontem à noite você estava muito cansada.

-# É verdade.

-# Nem mesmo teve condições de atender a certos com promissos.

Ela engoliu em seco e evitou gemer enquanto Darien lhe acariciava as costas.

-# Creio que está na hora de consumar o nosso matrimônio — ele cochichou, mordiscando-lhe a orelha.

Quando Darien a puxou de encontro a si, Serena enten deu que o assunto era urgente. Ela sorriu com fingida reprovação.

-# Se está lembrado, o caso foi resolvido prematuramente.

-# Isso não valeu — Darien contestou, alegre. — Nós não éramos casados.

-# Então não deveríamos ter subido ao altar.

-# Suponhamos que esteja certa, mas afinal tudo foi so lucionado. Não creio que vá se aborrecer comigo por eu ser tão viril.

Apesar da sua ingenuidade, Serena revirou os olhos, po rém não chegou a responder. Darien manipulava os mamilos, e a sensação se refletia entre as pernas de Serena.

Ela teve a impressão de que derreteria sob as carícias sensuais. Darien beijou-lhe os seios, o ventre e as pernas. Não havia parte do corpo da esposa que não o interessasse.

Deitada de costas, Serena não sabia o que fazer. Contorcia-se e gemia, dominada pelas prazerosas sensações.

-# Gosta disso? — Darien beijou-lhe a parte interna dos joelhos.

-# Adoro tudo o que você faz. Ele beijou-a na boca.

-# Nem pode imaginar como me agrada ouvi-la dizer isso.

-# O que talvez possa não ser respeitável.

-# Não menos do que eu lhe fiz na carruagem. Serena enrubesceu com a lembrança e teve de se conter para não pedir uma repetição.

Darien tinha a capacidade de ler sua mente ou, pelo menos, sua expressão. Com um resmungo de prazer, ele fez um caminho descendente de beijos até atingir-lhe a feminilida de. Beijou a parte interna de uma coxa e depois da outra.

-# Ah, sim... — Serena esqueceu a vergonha. Não se importava se Darien a transformava numa libertina. Só que ria sentir prazer.

-# Minha doçura...

Darien pôs a mão no monte de Vênus, sua respiração quente tocando a pele delicada. Ela ficou tensa, apesar da intensidade com que desejava o contato.

Ele inclinou-se e beijou o ponto mais sensível. Incapaz de dizer alguma coisa coerente, Serena dava gritos agudos de prazer. Agarrou-se nos cabelos do marido e movimentou sen sualmente os quadris. Darien fez um movimento para se levantar, mas ela segurou-o com firmeza, impedindo-o de sair do lugar. Depois de alguns momentos, ele soltou-se e alçou o corpo até nivelar seus lábios com os dela.

-#Pensei que não me deixaria mais respirar—murmurou.

Serena corou, e ele mordiscou-lhe a orelha.

-# Gostou disso?

Ela anuiu, incapaz de falar.

-# Há muitas coisas para você aprender.

-# Eu poderia... — Como perguntar tal coisa?

-# O que pretende fazer?

Serena procurou afastar a vergonha.

-# Eu poderia... tocar em você?

Em resposta, Darien segurou-lhe a mão, passou-a pelo pró prio corpo e, quando chegou à sua masculinidade, Serena, num ato reflexo, recuou os dedos. Era muito mais quente do que imaginara e muito mais rijo. Paciente, ele guiou a mão delicada de volta. Dessa vez Serena iniciou por conta própria os afagos e maravilhou-se com a suavidade da pele distendida.

-# É diferente e estranho.

Darien deu risada, mais para conter o desejo que o tor turava.

-# Para mim sempre pareceu normal.

-# Eu quero ver.

-# Ah, querida. — Ele teve de cerrar os dentes.

-# Espere um pouco. — Ela puxou as cobertas sem avisar e descobriu-o. — Oh, Senhor! — Serena inspirou fundo. Não podia acreditar que tudo aquilo coubesse dentro dela. Ainda curiosa, envolveu o membro com a mão e apertou-o ligeiramente.

Darien quase caiu da cama.

-# Eu o machuquei? — perguntou, largando-o imediata mente.

-# Não. Por favor, faça de novo.

Ela sorriu, satisfeita, e repetiu a carícia.

-# Posso beijá-lo?

-# Acho melhor não — Darien respondeu, embriagado de prazer.

-# Mas se você... fez isso comigo...

Ele deu um gemido, deitou-a de costas e acomodou-se en tre suas pernas.

-# Poderá fazer isso mais tarde.

Incapaz de controlar por mais tempo sua paixão, Darien beijou-a com volúpia e, apressado, afastou aquelas pernas bem torneadas com o joelho.

Serena ergueu os quadris para permitir-lhe mais facil mente o acesso. Darien penetrou-a e começou a movimen tar-se para a frente e para trás, devagar, porém com firmeza.

-# Ah, Serena... — ele gemeu. — Oh!

Ela virava a cabeça de um lado para outro. Não conseguia manter-se imóvel, mesmo presa no lugar com o peso de Darien.

-# Você é minha, Serena? — indagou ele com voz rouca, aumentando o ritmo das investidas.

Ela gemeu em resposta.

Darien parou, fitando-a com olhar arrebatado e pene trante.

-# Responda.

-# Eu sou sua — Serena sussurrou.

-# Toda minha, desde aqui... — Ele segurou-lhe um seio com a mão em concha — ...até aqui. — Passou o dedo pelo contorno do rosto. — E aqui. — Saiu de dentro dela e, logo em seguida, investiu novamente até o fim.

-# Oh, Darien! Tudo o que você quiser! — Serena ex clamou.

-# Eu quero você.

-# Eu sou sua. Juro.

-# Prometa que não conhecerá ninguém mais. — Nova mente Darien deslizou para fora.

Serena ficou desolada ao não senti-lo mais e por pouco não chorou.

-# Prometo, juro. Por favor, volte para mim.

Ele tornou a penetrá-la, e Serena inspirou com alívio e desejo renovado.

-# Jamais haverá outro homem. Entendeu?

Ela sabia que aquela agressividade toda se devia à traição de Rey, mas envolvida na paixão do momento, nem pen sou em recriminá-lo por estar sendo comparada à falecida.

-# Eu nunca desejei outro homem.

-# Nem pensará em mais ninguém — Darien afirmou, como se a verdade dependesse do que dizia.

-# Em tempo nenhum! Por favor, eu preciso... de você...

-# Sei o que está querendo.

Ele tomou um dos mamilos entre os lábios e aumentou o ritmo das arremetidas. Serena sentiu aumentar a pressão, e espasmos de prazer dardejavam em seu ventre, braços e pernas. Pensou que fosse morrer no momento em que as convulsões tomaram conta de seu corpo, que apertava aquela masculinidade como luva de seda. Gritou o nome do marido e agarrou-se nos braços fortes, enquanto seus ombros se er guiam da cama com a força do clímax.

A intensidade da realização de Serena alçou Darien a um indescritível prazer. Com um grito abafado, ele investiu pela última vez com ímpeto e até o fim. O êxtase foi tamanho que ele mesmo ficou admirado. Depois, exausto, largou-se por cima dela.

Não se recordava de ter experimentado satisfação tão grande. Era como se os toques e os movimentos tivessem um significado especial e fossem exacerbados pela certeza de que Serena era somente sua. Espantou-se pelo próprio senso de posse e por havê-la feito jurar fidelidade. Desgos tou-se pelo fato de ter manipulado a paixão de Serena para servi-lo.

Ela estaria com raiva e o odiaria por aquilo? Darien er gueu a cabeça e fitou-a. De olhos fechados, ela sorria como uma mulher satisfeita.

-# Está corada, querida.

-# Ainda? — Ela não abriu os olhos.

-# Bem mais.

Ele apoiou-se nos cotovelos para aliviar o peso e não su focá-la. Com a ponta do indicador acariciou-lhe a face, o con torno dos lábios e dos olhos. Cutucou os cílios.

-# Abra-os.

-# Bom dia. — Ela descerrou as pálpebras.

-# Um dia, aliás, que começou de modo excelente — Darien deu um sorriso maroto.

-# Não está desconfortável? — Sentiu-se envergonhada sob o olhar intenso.

-# Gosto de observá-la por cima.

-# Mas os seus braços...

-# São fortes e poderão sustentar-me por mais tempo. Embaraçada, ela virou o rosto.

-# Não, senhora. Olhe para mim. — Com a ponta do dedo no queixo, Darien a fez encará-lo. — Você é muito bonita.

-# Não sou. — Serena não ignorou a mentira.

-#Vai parar de discutir comigo sobre isso? Sou mais velho e conheço muitas mulheres.

-# Conhece? — Ela não duvidou da afirmativa.

-# Isso, minha querida esposa, é outro assunto que não requer discussão. O importante é que sou um pouco mais experimente do que você e terá de aceitar a minha opinião a respeito. Se eu digo que é bonita, significa que é verdade.

-# Sei que é boa vontade sua...

-# Está começando a me irritar, doçura.

-# Deus do céu, não tive intenção de fazê-lo.

-# Ainda bem.

-# Você é muito atraente, Darien. — Ela o fitou com um sorriso matreiro.

-# Obrigado — ele respondeu, magnânimo. — Viu como eu aceito um elogio sem hesitar?

-# Já estragou o efeito por salientar seus bons modos.

-# Ah, essa língua afiada... Terei de fazer algo a respeito.

-# Beijar-me, talvez?

-# Sem problemas. — Ele traçou-lhe com a língua o contorno dos lábios. — Muito gostoso.

-# Não sou geléia de frutas.

-# Ah, de novo a mordacidade. — Darien suspirou.

-# Acho que terá de continuar me beijando.

-# Está bem... — Ele suspirou como se o pedido fosse uma ordem, abaixou-se e beijou-a.

Depois, ergueu a cabeça e fitou aquele rosto e o corpo resplandecente. Essa talvez fosse a única palavra certa para descrever o brilho que emanava da pele tão clara.

-# Por Deus, Serena... Você é muito bonita! Darien abaixou-se, rolou de lado e tomou-a nos braços.

-# Nunca vi ninguém com este aspecto radioso. Vamos ficar deitados sob o efeito deste encantamento.

Ele adormeceu, pensando no excelente começo de seu ma trimônio.

_6 de novembro de 1819,_

_Faz dez semanas que Darien e eu nos casamos, e esta __é__ a terceira desde a __ú__ltima menstrua__çã__o. N__ã__o me sur preenderia se estivesse gr__á__vida novamente e com tanta rapidez. Darien __é__ um marido muito atencioso._

_N__ã__o tenho do que me queixar._

_12 de janeiro de 1820,_

_Quando fui tomar banho esta noite, tive a n__í__tida im press__ã__o de que o meu ventre estava um pouco dilatado. Creio que desta vez a gesta__çã__o vingar__á__._

_30 de abril de 1820,_

_Ah, estou enorme e ainda faltam tr__ê__s meses. Darien n__ã__o se cansa de adorar o meu tamanho e est__á__ convencido de que ser__á__ uma menina. "Eu ", ele sussurra a toda hora para a minha barriga._

_Mas somente para ela, n__ã__o para mim. Para ser sin cera, eu tamb__é__m n__ã__o pronunciei mais as tr__ê__s palavras, mas tenho certeza de que Darien n__ã__o as esqueceu. Afi nal, eu disse que o amava antes do casamento e ele afir mou que ningu__é__m deixa de amar com tanta facilidade._

_Sei que Darien tem afei__çã__o por mim. Por que ele n__ã__o pode me amar? E se me ama, por que n__ã__o expressa seus sentimentos?_


	12. Chapter 12

Os meses foram passando e os recém-casados se acomo daram numa rotina afetuosa e agradável. Darien, que vivera uma existência infernal com Rey, surpreendia-se a todo momento como a vida a dois podia ser gratificante quando se escolhia a pessoa certa. Serena revelara-se uma deliciosa surpresa. Gostava de observá-la ler, escovar os ca belos, dar instruções à governanta.

Na verdade, sentia satisfação em contemplá-la, indepen dentemente do que estivesse fazendo, e procurava os meno res motivos para tocá-la. Mesmo que fosse para tirar uma partícula invisível de poeira do vestido dela ou para afastar-lhe alguns fios de cabelo do rosto.

Serena não demonstrava grande efusão por isso. Raras vezes, se estava muito atarefada, afastava a mão dele. Com maior freqüência, ela sorria ou movia a cabeça, o suficiente para encostar a face na mão do marido.

Em certas ocasiões, quando não se percebia observada, Darien notava-lhe um olhar ansioso que rapidamente se per dia como se não houvesse existido. E à noite, antes de dormir, ele reparava que o olhar trazia um laivo de tristeza, o que o deixava com o coração apertado.

Conhecia bem a esposa e estava convencido do que a ator mentava. Teria sido muito fácil acabar com aquele sofrimen to. Por que não dissera as três palavras tão simples? Mesmo que não fossem verdadeiras, não valeria a pena o sacrifício só para vê-la feliz?

Algumas vezes ele se esforçava para verbalizar o que Serena ansiava por ouvir, mas sentia-se sufocar e nada falava.

A maior ironia era a certeza de que não séria difícil amar aquela mulher. Afinal, já não estivera convencido de que amava outra pessoa que acabara destruindo seus mais no bres sentimentos? Nem imaginava como poderia continuar vivendo se alguma coisa acontecesse com a esposa.

Darien gostava de tudo o que se relacionasse com Serena. Desde o nariz ligeiramente arrebitado até a sagacidade da qual ela não o poupava. Mas isso seria o mesmo que amar uma pessoa?

E como saber se a amava? Dessa vez ele queria ter certeza. Se possível, uma prova concreta. Da outra vez acreditara que a mescla de desejo e obsessão fosse amor. No entanto, o que mais poderia ter sido?

Naquela altura, homem amadurecido, considerava-se mais sensato, o que era uma boa coisa, e mais cético, o que era ruim.

Na maior parte do tempo Darien conseguia tirar essas preocupações da mente. Afinal, era o que os homens faziam. Mulheres discutiam, refletiam e tornavam a argumentar a respeito do que desejavam. Ele preferia ponderar sobre um assunto uma ou duas vezes antes de resolvê-lo.

Por isso lhe parecia exasperador o fato de não conseguir afastar esse problema da mente. Serena era adorável, en cantadora e feliz. Por que desperdiçar energia ou raciocínio, avaliando as condições de seu coração? Deveria aproveitar as bênçãos que lhe eram destinadas, e não perder tempo em analisá-las.

Estava concentrado nos motivos por que não queria pen sar sobre isso, quando escutou a batida na porta de seu escritório.

-# Entre!

Serena pôs a cabeça para dentro.

-# Estou incomodando?

-# Claro que não. Venha cá.

Ela empurrou a porta, entrou e ele disfarçou um sorriso. Nos últimos tempos, a barriga de Serena parecia preceder a dona por, no mínimo, cinco segundos. Ela percebeu o esforço com que Darien se empenhava para ficar sério e entristeceu-se.

-# Estou descomunal, não é mesmo?

-# Não posso negar.

-# Você poderia ter mentido para poupar os meus senti mentos e dizer que não estou tão grande assim. Mulheres no meu estado ficam muito emotivas. — Lentamente, ela foi até uma poltrona próxima à escrivaninha e, apoiando-se nos braços do móvel, sentou-se.

Darien levantou-se de imediato para ajudá-la.

-# Pois eu gosto de vê-la assim gorda.

-# Eu sei. O que lhe agrada é a prova tangível da sua virilidade.

-# Ela deu muitos pontapés hoje? — perguntou, sorrindo.

-# Não. E também não tenho certeza de que seja uma menina.

-# Claro que é. Está perfeitamente óbvio, milady.

-# Suponho que esteja planejando abrir um curso sobre parto psicológico.

-# Veja como fala, minha senhora — ele caçoou, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

Ela revirou os olhos e estendeu-lhe uma folha de papel.

-# Recebi uma carta de sua mãe hoje e achei que lhe agra daria ler.

Darien pegou a carta e leu-a andando pelo recinto. No começo, evitara revelar seu casamento para a família. Após dois meses, acabou convencido por Serena de que não po deria esconder por mais tempo a verdade. Como não podia deixar de ser, todos ficaram espantados, com exceção de Hotaru, que previra o que estava se passando. Não demorou muito e estavam todos em Rosedale para inteirar-se da si tuação.

Ouviram lady Rudland repetir centenas de vezes que ja mais poderia sonhar com o ocorrido e perceberam o compor tamento desenxabido de Seiya. Mas Serena acabou fa zendo uma passagem tranqüila de Cheever a Bevelstoke. Afinal, ela praticamente fizera parte da família antes.

-# Seiya se meteu em encrencas em Oxford — Darien murmurou, lendo as palavras escritas pela mãe.

-# Bem, creio que era de se esperar.

-# O que está pretendendo dizer com isso? — perguntou, divertindo-se.

-# Ele deve ter seguido o exemplo do irmão. Não pense que não ouvi contar sobre as suas extravagâncias na univer sidade.

-# Agora estou muito mais amadurecido. — Sorriu, sem jeito.

-# Assim espero.

Em seguida aproximou-se, beijou o nariz e depois o ventre abaulado da esposa.

-# Eu gostaria de ter ido para Oxford — ela lamentou, — Teria adorado ouvir todas aquelas palestras.

-# Não todas. Acredite, algumas eram desanimadoras.

-# Ainda assim, creio que eu me deliciaria. Darien deu de ombros.

-# Pode ser. Você é certamente bem mais inteligente do que a maioria dos rapazes que encontrei por lá.

-# Depois de passar uma temporada em Londres, é pos sível inferir que não é muito difícil ser mais inteligente do que os homens da sociedade.

-# Presumo que esteja excluindo a presente companhia.

-# E claro — ela anuiu com graça.

Darien voltou para a mesa. O que mais gostava naquele casamento eram as conversas argutas e leves que permea vam os dias. Sentou-se e pegou um documento que estivera examinando antes de Serena entrar.

-# Creio que terei de ir para Londres.

-# Mas agora? A cidade deve estar vazia.

-# Acredito que poucas pessoas permaneceram — ele ad mitiu. O Parlamento estava em recesso e a maioria dos no bres havia deixado a capital e ido para suas casas de campo. — Porém um grande amigo meu está em Londres e precisa dos meus conselhos para efetuar um negócio.

-# E se eu fosse junto?

-# Nada me agradaria mais do que isso, mas não quero vê-la submeter-se aos percalços de uma viagem nas atuais condições.

-# Estou perfeitamente saudável.

-# Eu acredito, porém não me parece prudente assumir riscos desnecessários. Verdade seja dita, você tem se mostra do um tanto... — Darien deu uma tossidela — desajeitada.

-# Não sei o que você poderia ter dito que me fizesse sentir menos atraente. — Fez uma careta.

Os lábios dele estremeceram, antes de se inclinar para beijá-la no rosto.

-# Foi uma brincadeira. Não me demorarei. Talvez uma quinzena, no máximo.

-# Tudo isso? — perguntou, um tanto desanimada..

-# São quatro dias de viagem para a ida e outros tantos para a volta, isso se não houver percalços pelo caminho. Com as chuvas recentes, as estradas devem estar péssimas.

-# Sentirei a sua falta.

Darien hesitou por um momento, antes de responder:

-# E eu também me ressentirei com a sua.

Serena não falou de imediato e deu um suspiro sentido que apertou o coração de Darien. Mas de repente demons trou-se mais animada e seu comportamento modificou-se.

-# Ah, terei muitas tarefas que me ocuparão o tempo. Por exemplo, eu gostaria de mudar a decoração do salão oeste. O estofamento das poltronas e sofás está esmaecido. Talvez convide Hotaru para me fazer uma visita. Ela é ótima para essas coisas.

Com um sorriso aberto, Darien comprovou com satisfação que a esposa compartilhava seu gosto por Rosedale tanto quanto ele.

-# Confio no seu discernimento e tenho certeza de que não necessitará dos palpites de Hotaru.

-# No entanto me agradará ter a companhia dela enquan to você estiver em Londres.

-# Então nada melhor do que convidá-la. — Darien olhou para o relógio. — Não está com fome? Já passa do meio-dia.

-# Fome, propriamente, não. Mas poderei comer uma ou duas colheradas — concluiu, distraída, passando a mão no abdômen.

-# Bem mais do que duas ou três — ele afirmou com se riedade. — Sabe muito bem que não está comendo apenas para uma pessoa.

-# Pode acreditar que sei — concluiu, fitando o ventre disforme e suspirando com desalento.

-# Vou ver o que encontro na cozinha — anunciou, seguin do até a porta.

-# Por que não toca a campainha e pede para a criada trazer alguma coisa?

-# Não. Assim será mais rápido.

-# Mas eu não estou...

Tarde demais. Ele já estava no corredor e não a ouviria. Serena sorriu, sentou-se e curvou as pernas sob si mesma. Ninguém poderia duvidar de que Darien se preocupava com ela e com o bebê. Via-se isso pela maneira como ele afofava os travesseiros para ela antes de dormir, pelo modo como se interessava pela sua alimentação e insistia em produtos nu tritivos. E, principalmente, pela forma como colava o ouvido em seu ventre todas as noites para sentir o bebê se mover.

-# Ela deu um pontapé! — Darien havia exclamado certa vez com excitação.

-# E provável que tenha sido um arroto — Serena o provocou em resposta.

Darien não percebeu a zombaria e ergueu a cabeça, preo cupado.

-# Os bebês podem arrotar na barriga da mãe? Isso é normal?

-# Não sei. — Ela deu um sorriso indulgente.

-# Talvez fosse melhor perguntar ao médico. Serena puxou-o para a cama e o fez deitar-se a seu lado.

-# Tenho certeza de que tudo está transcorrendo bem e dentro da normalidade.

-# Mas...

-# Se está pretendendo mandar-me para o médico, ele pensará que meu marido ficou louco.

-# Mas...

-# Vamos, abrace-me e vamos dormir. — Ela suspirou, aconchegando-se. — Assim. Agora posso descansar sosse gada.

Serena lembrou-se da conversa e sorriu. Darien fazia coisas semelhantes várias vezes ao dia, demonstrando seu amor. Não podia estar imaginando tudo aquilo. Como era possível que Darien a olhasse com tanto carinho se não a amasse? Por que ficar tão insegura quanto aos sentimentos do marido?

Certamente porque ele nunca os declarara em voz alta, embora comentasse com freqüência o quanto estava feliz em ter-se casado. Isso sem citar quanto ele a elogiava.

Não poderia existir forma mais cruel de tortura, refletiu, e ele sequer imaginava que a cometia. Achava que ser aten cioso e agir com bondade resolveria tudo.

Mas toda vez em que Darien a olhava e sorria, caloroso, Serena imaginava que ele se inclinaria para o seu lado e sussurraria que a amava.

Porém nada disso acontecia. Ele a beijava no rosto, aca riciava-lhe os cabelos ou perguntava se gostava de estar grá vida ou outra baboseira qualquer. Serena imaginava que seu pobre coração amargurado ficava cada vez mais enru gado e seco, o que tornava sempre mais difícil fingir que sua vida era precisamente como havia desejado que fosse.

Tentara ser paciente. Não gostava de falsidade. Afirmar amor por alguém seria terrível se não houvesse nenhum sentimento por trás das palavras.

Recriminou-se, pois não deveria pensar no assunto àquela altura. Darien mostrava-se muito atencioso e terno. Portan to deveria sentir-se imensamente feliz.

E estava feliz... Ou melhor, quase. Havia apenas uma pe quena falha que insistia em aparecer e que a aborrecia de verdade. Serena não queria desperdiçar a mente e a ener gia em fatos sobre os quais não tinha controle.

Darien entrou no escritório e beijou-a no alto da cabeça.

-# A sra. Hingham garantiu que mandará trazer uma bandeja com comida em alguns minutos.

-# Eu disse que não deveria preocupar-se em descer — ela repreendeu-o. — Imaginei que nada estaria pronto.

-# Se não tivesse ido por minha conta — comentou ele, casualmente —, teria de esperar uma criada vir para ver o que eu desejava. Depois seria preciso aguardá-la descer até a cozinha e ficar na expectativa de a sra. Hingham preparar nossa comida, e então...

-# Chega! Entendi o seu ponto de vista — clamou ela, levantando a mão.

-# Dessa maneira o almoço chegará mais rapidamente. Não sou uma pessoa dotada de muita paciência.

Serena também não era.

Mas Darien, ignorando os pensamentos tumultuados da esposa, simplesmente sorriu e olhou pela janela. Uma leve camada de neve cobria as árvores.

Um casal de criados entrou no escritório e a bandeja com comida foi arrumada sobre a escrivaninha.

-# E seus documentos? — inquiriu Serena.

-# Não se preocupe. — Ele empilhou tudo a um canto.

-# Não faz mal se ficarem misturados?

Ele deu de ombros.

-# A refeição é mais importante. Você é mais importante.

A criada suspirou diante das palavras românticas e Serena apertou os lábios. A criadagem na certa imaginava que lorde Darien se derretia de amor quando ficava sozinho com a esposa.

-# Ora, vejam — Darien animou-se. — Temos carne e ensopado de legumes, meu anjo. Quero vê-la comer tudo.

Serena olhou com desconfiança para a tigela deixada à sua frente. Seria preciso um exército de mulheres grávidas para consumir tudo aquilo.

-# Você deve estar brincando.

-# De maneira nenhuma. — Darien enfiou a colher no ensopado e levou-a até os lábios dela.

-# Francamente, não posso...

Ela engasgou pela surpresa, depois mastigou e engoliu o bocado.

-# Ah, isso é muito engraçado.

-# Talvez para você. — Ele repetiu o gesto e Serena engoliu. — Nada pode ser mais ridículo.

-# Que bobagem.

-# Isso não será uma maneira de evitar que eu fale tanto?

-# Não, embora eu tenha perdido uma grande oportuni dade com a última sentença.

-# Você é incor... Mais uma colherada.

-# Querida, está com um pouco de guisado no queixo.

-# É você quem está segurando a colher.

-# Fique quieta. — Inclinou-se para a frente e lambeu as gotas de molho da pele dela. — Hum, delicioso.

-# Eu lhe digo que me vingarei, seu... — Serena inter rompeu-se quando a colher colidiu com seu nariz.

-# Olhe o que você fez. — Darien sacudiu a cabeça com exagero. — Está se mexendo tanto que eu perdi a direção da sua boca. Agora fique quieta.

Ela contraiu os lábios, mas não pôde evitar um leve sorriso.

-# Isso, mostre que é uma boa menina. — E aproximando o rosto, sugou-lhe a ponta do nariz até limpar tudo.

-# Darien!

-# Lady Serena Tsukino Chiba é a única mulher no mundo que tem cócegas no nariz. — Ele deu risada. — E eu tive o bom senso de me casar com ela.

-# Pare com isso!

-# De derramar molho no seu rosto ou de beijá-la? Serena prendeu a respiração.

-# De derramar guisado, ora. Você não precisa de um pre texto para me beijar.

-# Ah, nem pode imaginar o meu alívio. — Ele tocou o nariz dela com o seu.

-# Se não me beijar logo, sou eu quem ficará maluca. Ele provocou-a com um beijo leve como as asas de uma borboleta.

-# Assim está bem? É o suficiente?

Recebeu como resposta uma negativa com um gesto de cabeça e o beijo foi intensificado.

-# E agora?

-# Acho que ainda não.

-# O que você quer? — ele sussurrou, com a respiração quente de encontro aos lábios macios.

-# Primeiro diga você o que deseja — ela contrapôs e aca riciou os braços fortes e, de maneira não usual, massageou os músculos dos ombros.

Aquilo despertou instantaneamente o ardor de Darien.

-# Ah, Serena... — Gemeu, sentindo o corpo amolecer.

-# Isso é maravilhoso. Por favor, não pare.

-# É extraordinário. — Ela admirou-se, sorrindo. — Você vira uma massa amorfa nas minhas mãos.

-# Qualquer coisa, mas não pare — ele disse entre ge midos.

-# Por que está tão tenso?

Darien abriu os olhos e olhou-a com severidade.

-# Sabe muito bem o motivo.

Serena corou. Na última visita ao médico, fora informa da de que estava na hora de fazer uma pausa nas relações sexuais. As reclamações duraram uma semana.

-# Eu me recuso a acreditar — ralhou e tirou os dedos dos ombros do marido, e sorrindo ao escutá-lo gemer em protesto.

-# Não sou a única causa das suas dores nas costas.

-# Tensão por não poder fazer amor com você, exaustão física por ter de levar esse corpanzil escada acima...

-# Você nunca teve de me carregar!

-# Está bem, apenas pensei nisso, o que já foi suficiente para fazer surgir minha lumbago. — Darien levou a mão para trás e apontou um local na coluna vertebral. — Bem aqui.

Serena franziu os lábios, mas cedeu à tentação. Pôs-se a massagear o lugar indicado.

-# Permita-me dizer uma verdade. Milorde é uma criança grande.

-# Hum-hum... — ele concordou com a cabeça de lado. — Importa-se se eu me deitar? Será mais fácil para você.

Serena espantou-se. Como ele conseguira induzi-la a massagear-lhe as costas ali mesmo sobre o tapete? O que também dava a ela um certo prazer. Gostava de tocá-lo e de memorizar os contornos de seu corpo. Feliz, livrou-o da ca misa e acariciou a pele dourada, quente e sedosa.

-# Gostaria que você cocasse minhas costas — pediu ela, lembrando-se de que fazia muito tempo que não conseguiu deitar-se de bruços.

-# Agora fique quieta — comandou ele com suavidade, virou-a e iniciou a compressão metódica na coluna de Serena.

-# Ah... — Ela suspirou, com a impressão de estar no paraíso. — Que delícia!

Ouvindo um gemido, virou o pescoço para ver o que havia acontecido. E comprovou o esforço que ele fazia para contro lar o desejo.

-# Sinto muito, querido — desculpou-se com uma careta. — Se servir de consolo, eu também sinto imensamente a sua falta.

Darien abraçou-a com força, mas cuidando para não pres sionar o ventre.

-# Claro que não é sua culpa, meu anjo.

-# Eu sei, mas assim mesmo tem sido difícil aceitar esse afastamento forçado.. — Ela baixou o tom de voz. — Sinto-o dentro de mim, meu amor, e algumas vezes é como se esti vesse tocando o meu coração. E isso é o que me faz mais falta.

-# Não fale assim...

-# Perdoe-me.

-# Pelo amor de Deus, pare de se desculpar.

-# Está bem, esqueça o que eu disse. — Ela teve vontade de rir. — Mas lamento que você esteja nesse estado. Isso não é justo.

-# Claro que é. Tenho uma esposa saudável e um lindo bebê. Restringir-me durante alguns meses não é tão grave.

-# Mas não será preciso continuar em abstinência — murmurou Serena de maneira sugestiva, abrindo-lhe os botões da calça.

-# Pare com isso. Eu não suportarei.

-# Não terá de fazê-lo. — Ela levantou a camisa de Darien e beijou-lhe o abdômen.

-# O que... Ah, Serena... — Ele deixou escapar um ge mido áspero.

Ela continuou a beijá-lo em sentido descendente.

-# Oh... oh!

_7 de maio de 1820,_

_Sou uma desavergonhada, mas meu marido n__ã__o tem do que se queixar._

Na manhã seguinte, Darien despediu-se, beijando delica damente a testa da esposa.

-# Tem certeza de que ficará bem durante a minha au sência?

Serena engoliu em seco e anuiu, piscando para afastar as lágrimas que jurara não derramar. O céu ainda estava escuro, mas Darien queria sair cedo para a viagem a Londres. Sentada na cama, com as mãos sobre o ventre volumoso, observava-o vestir-se.

-# Seu criado terá um ataque apoplético — ela provocou-o. — Sabe muito bem que ele não confia na sua maneira de aprontar-se.

Vestido apenas com a calça, Darien sentou-se na cama ao lado de Serena.

-# Não se importará mesmo com a minha partida?

-# É lógico que ficarei triste. Eu preferiria mil vezes tê-lo aqui comigo. — Ela sorriu, vacilante. — No entanto estarei bem e cumprirei minhas tarefas a contento sem você para me distrair.

-# Então é assim? Eu a atrapalho?

-# Muito. Se bem que — sorriu, corada — nos últimos tempos não pude ser muito distraída...

-# Essa é uma triste verdade. Eu, infelizmente, tenho o tempo todo a minha atenção desviada dos meus afazeres. — Darien segurou-lhe o rosto e beijou-a com paixão. — Todas as vezes que a vejo.

-# Todas? — Serena duvidou, mas ele anuiu com sole nidade.

-# Mas eu estou parecendo uma baleia.

-#Uma baleia muito atraente. — Darien tornou a beijá-la.

-# Ah, é assim? — Empurrando-o, bateu de leve nos om bros largos. — Pois nunca mais fale comigo!

Ele sorriu com malícia.

-# A viagem a Londres será benéfica para a minha saúde, ou pelo menos para o meu corpo. E uma sorte eu não ser propenso a ficar com hematomas.

Ela franziu os lábios e depois mostrou a língua. Fingindo não ter percebido a má-criação, ele jogou um beijo no ar antes de se levantar e cruzar o quarto.

-# Pelo visto a maternidade não a amadureceu, lady Chiba.

Serena atirou um travesseiro sobre ele. Em resposta, Darien voltou e estendeu-se na cama, levando-a junto.

-# Talvez eu devesse ficar para manter as rédeas firmes.

-# Não seria uma má idéia.

Ele tornou a beijá-la, dessa vez com paixão mal reprimida.

-# Eu já lhe disse quanto adoro estar casado com você?

-# Hoje ainda não.

-# É muito cedo ainda. Certamente poderei ser perdoado por esse lapso. — Ele mordiscou-lhe a ponta da orelha. — Mas eu me lembro de ter dito isso ontem.

_E anteontem, _Miranda pensou com certa amargura, e _tam b__é__m trasanteontem. _Todavia nunca dissera que a amava. Era sempre _Amo estar com voc__ê_ou _Amo compartilhar tare fas, _e nunca um sonoro _Eu te amo. _Era mais seguro afirmar _Adoro estar casado com voc__ê_em vez de _Eu te adoro._

O olhar melancólico de Serena não passou despercebido.

-# Algo errado, querida?

-# Nada — ela mentiu. — Estava apenas pensando na saudade que vou sentir.

-# Eu também sentirei a sua falta. — Ele beijou-a pela última vez e levantou-se para vestir a camisa, enquanto era observado por olhos castanhos atentos.

Darien nada diria, a menos que ela o fizesse primeiro. E por que falaria? Estava muito satisfeito com a situação e teria de forçar o assunto, o que a deixava apavorada. E se Darien não a tomasse nos braços e não dissesse que apenas aguardava ouvi-la repetir que o amava? O pior de tudo seria ele sorrir e declarar algo parecido com _Gosto muito de voc__ê__, querida. _Ela estremeceu.

-#Tem certeza de que está se sentindo bem? — perguntou preocupado.

Seria fácil mentir e negar seu bem-estar. Bastariam al gumas palavras, e ele permaneceria a seu lado, abraçando-a carinhosamente à noite e beijando-a com tanta ternura que a faria acreditar que era amada. Porém a verdade era o mais importante.

-# Estou bem. Creio que ainda não acordei direito.

-# Minha querida, outra coisa: não quero que você traba lhe em excesso durante a minha ausência. Em menos de dois meses o bebê nascerá.

-# Como se eu pudesse esquecer disso

-# Ainda bem. Você carrega meu filho na barriga — Ele vestiu o paletó e inclinou-se para um beijo de despedida

-# O bebê é meu também.

-# Não tenho dúvida. — Darien se endireitou, preparando-se para partir. — _Por isso eu a amo tanto._

-# Darien!

Ele se virou, estranhando o temor na voz da esposa.

-# O que foi?

-# Eu apenas queria dizer... Isto é, eu queria que soubesse que te amo — ela declarou depressa, com receio de perder a coragem de falar.

Darien estacou e teve a impressão de pairar acima do próprio corpo. Mas afinal, não era por isso que esperava? Não era ótimo contar com o amor incondicional da esposa?

Ele a fitou e pôde escutar o que ela estava pensando.

_Por favor, meu amor, n__ã__o despedace o meu cora__çã__o._

Ele entreabriu os lábios. Fazia meses que vinha dizendo a si mesmo que desejava escutar novamente aquela afirma ção. E naquele momento, depois de ouvi-la, um nó apertava sua garganta. Não podia pensar, nem respirar. Via apenas o desespero naqueles grandes olhos castanhos.

-# Serena, eu... — Não conseguiu terminar a frase, pois engasgou-se com as palavras. Por que era tão difícil falar?

-# Não diga nada, meu amor—ela pediu com voz trêmula. — Esqueça o que eu falei.

-# Você sabe quanto gosto de você.

-# Aproveite bem a sua estada em Londres...

-# Serena, por favor... — A angústia dele era visível, mas nem de longe era comparável à amargura que a con sumia.

-# Não fale comigo! — ela gritou. — Não quero escutar as suas desculpas nem as palavras estudadas! Não quero ouvir mais nada!

_Exceto que voc__ê__ me ama._

O que não pôde ser dito deixou a atmosfera pesada. Darien sabia que Serena se afastava cada vez mais e assim mesmo sentia-se incapaz de fechar o abismo que se formava entre ambos. O que deveria fazer era muito simples e reduzia-se a três palavras que ele queria dizer, porém não conseguia verbalizar.

Não era racional e não fazia sentido. Darien não sabia se era por receio de amá-la ou de ser amado. Ou talvez fosse o medo de admitir que seu coração tinha sido destroçado no primeiro casamento e que estivesse morto internamente.

-# Minha querida...

Darien pensou no que poderia dizer para deixá-la feliz. Se isso não fosse possível, pelo menos teria de encontrar alguma coisa que amenizasse a tristeza daquele olhar tão doce.

-# Por favor, me chame pelo nome — Serena pediu em voz mal perceptível.

Darien teve vontade de gritar, de sacudi-la pelos ombros e fazê-la entender o que ele próprio não compreendia. Não fez nada disso, apenas anuiu.

-# Eu a verei dentro de duas semanas.

-# Espero que sim — disse, desviando o olhar.

-# Até breve...

-# Com a cor verde é possível fazer muitas coisas — Hotaru afirmou ao dedilhar as cortinas franjadas no salão oeste. — E verde fica muito bem em você.

-# Não vou vestir cortinas — Serena retrucou.

-# Eu sei, mas todas as mulheres querem ficar com boa aparência na própria sala de estar.

-# Ora, isso é irrelevante.

-# Chega. Se não quer o meu conselho, não deveria ter me convidado. —A amiga sorriu com naturalidade. — Mas fiquei muito feliz com o convite. Tenho sentido a sua falta. Haverbreaks está. cada vez mais enfadonho. Imagine que Moly Bennet continua me visitando.

-# Ah, que horror!

-# Fiquei até tentada a aceitar um dos convites dela por puro tédio.

-

# Não faça isso, Hotaru.

-# Não acredito que ainda guarde mágoa por causa do incidente ocorrido no meu décimo primeiro aniversário.

-# Só um pouquinho — respondeu, aproximando o polegar do indicador.

-# Esqueça isso. Afinal, você conseguiu fisgar Darien e bem debaixo do nariz de todas nós. — Hotaru ainda não acei tara o fato de que seu irmão e sua melhor amiga tivessem namorado sem ela saber. — Por falar nisso, achei uma es tupidez ele ter ido para Londres e abandoná-la aqui.

Serena sorriu sem vontade e arrumou as pregas da saia.

-# Não foi tão ruim.

-# Ele não deveria tê-la deixado sozinha às vésperas de dar à luz.

-# Darien não me deixou. Você está aqui, não está?

-# Sim, e eu poderia ficar até o bebê nascer, mas mamãe acha que seria uma atitude imprópria para uma moça sol teira.

-# Pois eu creio que seria ótimo. Daqui a alguns anos você terá de enfrentar a mesma situação.

-# Bem, primeiro terei de arranjar marido — lembrou pesarosa.

-# Não vejo nenhum problema nisso. Quantos pedidos já recebeu este ano? Seis?

-# Oito.

-# Então você não tem do que se queixar.

-# Não estou... Oh, não importa. Mamãe deu permissão para eu ficar em Rosedale, mas não sozinha.

-# As cortinas — Serena mudou de assunto.

-# Ah, sim. — A amiga animou-se de novo. — Se os esto fados forem verdes, as cortinas podem ser em cor contras tante ou também em tonalidade mais clara.

Serena sorriu, aprovando, mas sua mente estava longe. Em Londres, mais precisamente. Pensava em Darien todos os minutos do dia. Se conversava com a governanta, via o sorriso do marido diante dos olhos. Não conseguia terminar de ler o livro por escutar o som de suas risadas. E à noite, quase adormecida, experimentava a sensação de um beijo leve nos lábios e perdia o sono, ansiosa pelo calor daquele corpo másculo e tão viril.

-# Serena? Serena! — Impaciente, Hotaru repetiu.

-# O quê? Ah, perdão, Serena. Eu estava divagando.

-# Eu percebi.

-# Na verdade, ando muito sentimental. Deve ser por cau sa do bebê. — Dentro de dois meses a criança não serviria mais de desculpa para esses lapsos momentâneos de concen tração, tampouco para o suspiro profundo que acabara de dar. — O que queria me dizer?

-# Apenas que se o verde não lhe agrada, poderíamos mu dar a decoração da sala e usar tons de rosa-escuro. Seria o salão rosa, muito adequado para Rosedale.

-# Não acha que seria feminino demais? Darien também usa muito esta sala.

-# Bem, então temos um problema.

Serena só percebeu que fechara as mãos em punho quan do sentiu a dor das unhas nas palmas. Era estranho que a simples menção do nome do marido a deixasse com vontade de chorar.

-# No entanto eu sempre gostei de rosa-escuro...

-# Tem certeza? — Foi a vez de Hotaru duvidar. — Darien...

-# Se ele não gostar, o problema será dele. — A veemência da cunhada fez Hotaru arquear as sobrancelhas. — Se ele pretendia dar um palpite na decoração, não deveria ter ido para Londres.

-# Não precisa ser tão contundente — disse, procurando acalmá-la. — Darien também deve estar com saudade.

-# Que nada. Provavelmente, seu irmão nem pensou em mim.

Darien sentia-se acossado por Serena.

Pensara que passar depois de quatro dias intermináveis dentro de uma carruagem fechada seria capaz de afastá-la de sua mente. Ainda mais em Londres, com todas as diver sões que a cidade proporcionava.

Ledo engano.

A última conversa não lhe saía da mente e sempre lhe ocorria o que deveria ter acrescentado ao diálogo deles. Nisso a memória se desfazia e restava apenas a imagem daqueles imensos e tristes olhos castanhos.

Sentia culpa, e essa era uma emoção que ferroava, quei mava e estrangulava. A raiva seria muito mais precisa e simples de diagnosticar.

Era o que experimentara por Rey e pelos homens com quem ela havia se relacionado.

O remorso era outra coisa bem diferente e seria impossível viver com aquele sentimento. Teriam de voltar a ser felizes como antes. Serena também se mostrara satisfeita, embora se queixasse de suas falhas.

Darien jurou que faria a felicidade da esposa. Se ela acei tasse a afeição que ele era capaz de lhe dar, poderiam voltar à existência satisfatória que tinham antes. Serena teria o bebê e eles formariam uma família. Faria amor com ela de todas as maneiras, inclusive com as mãos e os lábios. Exceto com as palavras. Ele já a conquistara uma vez. Poderia re petir a dose.

Duas semanas mais tarde, sentada no novo salão rosa, Serena tentava ler um livro, mas olhava pela janela a maior parte do tempo. Darien tinha mandado avisar que chegaria naquele dia, e a cada ruído que lembrava a apro ximação de uma carruagem, seu coração disparava.

O sol já se escondera no horizonte e ela não havia conse guido ler uma página do livro. Preocupada, uma criada trou xe o jantar, mas a sopa ficou intacta. Serena acabou por adormecer no sofá.

Algumas horas depois, ela não escutou o barulho dos cas cos nem das rodas. Cansado da viagem, Darien apeou do coche, ansioso para ver Serena. Pegou uma sacola de mão, um pacote feito com capricho e deixou o restante da bagagem no veículo para os criados transportarem. Olhou para cima e não viu luzes em seus aposentos. Esperava que ela não estivesse dormindo. Não teria coragem de acordá-la, mas queria conversar e reparar seus erros.

Subiu os degraus e tentou tirar a lama das botas. O mordomo, que o aguardava com ansiedade semelhante á de Serena, abriu a porta antes de ele bater.

-# Boa noite, Brearley — Darien cumprimentou-o, afável.

-# Fico feliz em ser o primeiro a desejar-lhe as boas-vin das, milorde.

-# Obrigado. Minha esposa ainda está acordada?

-# Encontra-se no salão rosa, milorde. Lendo, eu suponho. Darien tirou o casaco e piscou atônito.

-# Brearley, não temos nenhum salão rosa.

-# Não tínhamos. Trata-se do antigo salão oeste, milorde.

-# Ah, então foi redecorado. Isso é ótimo. Quero que ela pense em Rosedale como seu lar.

-# Assim como todos nós, milorde.

Serena conseguira angariar a lealdade da equipe de auxiliares, e as criadas a idolatravam.

-# Farei uma surpresa a ela.

Atravessou o saguão e virou à direita na direção do antigo salão oeste. Pela porta entreaberta via-se o tremeluzir de uma vela. Teria de lembrar Serena que ler com pouca lu minosidade era prejudicial.

Empurrou a porta e espiou. Deitada no sofá, ela dormia com um livro sobre a barriga. Na mesa lateral, a refeição não terminada. A inocência adorável da esposa fez seu co ração ficar angustiado. Sentira falta de Serena e pensara nela, e na despedida infeliz, em todos os minutos do dia. Mas até ali não havia entendido a profundeza e o poder daquele sentimento.

Embora não lhe agradasse acordá-la, teria de fazê-lo, a não ser que a deixasse dormir ali. O que seria uma incoe rência.

Aproximou-se do sofá, empurrou a bandeja para o lado e sentou-se na beira da mesa, deixando o pacote no colo.

-# Acorde, minha queri... — Lembrou-se de que Serena pedira para ele não usar mais termos afetuosos. — Acorde, Serena.

Ela piscou.

-# Darien? — falou com voz sonolenta.

-# Olá, querida. — Problema dela se não gostasse. Ele não deixaria de usar apelidos carinhosos.

-# Eu quase havia desistido de esperá-lo — ela contou, depois de um longo bocejo.

-# Eu disse que chegaria hoje.

-# Mas as estradas...

Ainda não totalmente acordada, Serena não lembrava da raiva que sentia do marido.

-# Não estavam tão ruins. — Darien sorriu e acariciou-a na face. — Senti sua falta.

Novo bocejo a acometeu.

-# E mesmo?

-# Muita. E você?

De nada adiantaria mentir. Darien sabia que ela o amava.

-# Eu... também. Tudo transcorreu de acordo com o espe rado em Londres? — ela perguntou com cortesia.

-# Eu preferia que você tivesse me acompanhado. — A declaração foi feita com excesso de formalidade. — Passou bem durante a minha ausência?

-# Hotaru ficou alguns dias aqui.

-# Que ótimo.

-# Além disso, tive tempo para pensar.

-# Entendo... — Darien disse depois de um longo silêncio. Deixou o pacote de lado, levantou-se e foi até perto do castiçal onde cintilava a vela solitária. — Está muito escuro aqui. — Tomando uma vela, acendeu as outras.

-# Eu adormeci ao entardecer.

Parecia haver um acordo tácito entre ambos para manter o ambiente civilizado e cordial, mas sempre evitando a rea lidade.

-# É mesmo? Agora escurece cedo. Você devia estar muito cansada.

-# É exaustivo carregar outra pessoa na barriga.

Darien sorriu, finalmente.

-# Não será por muito tempo.

-#Não. E eu desejo que o último mês seja o mais prazeroso possível.

Aquelas palavras não eram inocentes.

-# O que está pretendendo dizer? — indagou ele com se riedade.

Ela desejou estar em pé, com as mãos na cintura ou com os braços cruzados, qualquer coisa diferente da posição vul nerável em que se encontrava, deitada no sofá.

-# Bem... não posso continuar a viver como antes.

-# Achei que éramos felizes.

-# Éramos... Eu era... Isto é, eu não era.

-# Ou uma coisa, ou outra, querida.

-# As duas. Será que não entende?

-# Percebo que não.

-# Não sei o que deseja que eu faça — Darien desconver sou, e ambos sabiam que se tratava de uma mentira.

-# Darien, preciso saber o que represento na sua vida.

-# Deus do céu, Serena! — Ele parecia descrente. — Você é minha mulher! O que mais lhe interessa saber?

-# O óbvio, Darien. Se você me ama ou não! — Serena levantou-se, desajeitada.

-# O que está querendo dizer com essa conversa sem sen tido? — exigiu ele, com os músculos do rosto contraídos.

-# Preciso saber a verdade a respeito dos seus sentimen tos. Se você não... — Serena fechou os olhos e apertou as mãos, procurando palavras corretas para se expressar. — Não importa se você não me ama, mas é essencial que eu saiba a verdade.

-# Não posso acreditar no que estou ouvindo. — Exaspe rado, ele passou os dedos nos cabelos. — Eu vivo repetindo que te adoro.

-# Não é o que o ouvi dizer. Você afirma que adora estar casado comigo.

-# E qual é a diferença? — ele indagou, animado.

-# Pode ser que lhe agrade uma situação matrimonial bem consolidada.

-# Depois do que houve com Rey? — Darien se irritou.

-# Perdão. — Serena reconheceu que errara em referir-se ao casamento anterior. — Mas há uma grande diferença — acrescentou em voz baixa. — Quero saber se você gosta de mim, e não dos bons sentimentos que eu possa lhe des pertar.

Darien apoiou as mãos no peitoril da janela e se deteve a observar a paisagem.

-# Não sei do que está falando — murmurou, dando-lhe as costas.

-# Você não quer saber e tem medo de pensar nisso. Você...

Virou-se e silenciou-a com um olhar tão duro como ela ainda não testemunhara. Nem mesmo na primeira noite em que a tinha beijado, quando estava sozinho e procurava em briagar-se após a morte de Rey.

Darien se adiantou com movimentos vagarosos de quem procurava controlar a ira.

-# Não sou um marido prepotente, mas a minha tolerância não chega a ponto de aceitar ser chamado de covarde. Por tanto, minha querida esposa, aconselho-a a escolher suas palavras com cuidado.

-# E o senhor, meu marido, deveria dosar melhor as suas atitudes. Não sou uma tolinha qualquer. — Estremeceu de indignação. — E não admito que me trate como se eu não tivesse cérebro.

-# Ora, pelo amor de Deus! Quando eu a tratei dessa ma neira? Por favor, esclareça o fato, pois estou muito curioso.

Ela começou a gaguejar, incapaz de responder pronta mente ao desafio.

-# Para começar, não gosto que se dirijam a mim com superioridade.

-# Então será melhor não me provocar — advertiu-a com escárnio.

-# Não acredito no que estou ouvindo! — Serena avançou com olhar ameaçador. — É você quem me insulta o tempo todo.

-# Eu não fiz nada disso. Em um minuto penso que esta mos maravilhosamente felizes juntos, e no seguinte você me acusa de sei lá quantos crimes hediondos e...

Interrompeu-se ao sentir um beliscão no braço.

-# Você pensou que éramos muito felizes? — ela sussurrou.

Darien fitou-a, verdadeiramente surpreso.

-# Claro que sim. Digo isso o tempo inteiro — ele insistiu, revirando os olhos. — Ah, é verdade. Tudo o que eu disse, tudo o que tenho feito... nada tem significado. Você não quer saber se estou feliz a seu lado, mas está obstinada em des vendar os meus sentimentos.

-# E seria muito difícil nomeá-los?

A pergunta teve o efeito de um choque. Toda a energia se esvaiu e as palavras irônicas desapareceram, deixando-o imóvel, sem dizer nada, como se estivesse diante de uma aparição.

-# Serena, eu... eu...

-# Você o quê? O que está pretendendo me dizer?

-# Por Deus, isso não é justo!

-# Você é incapaz de dizer o que desejo ouvir — alegou ela, apavorada.

Até o momento, imaginara que o marido, embora com o coração empedernido pelo sofrimento anterior, acabaria por entender que a amava. E essa esperança ínfima se desfez numa fração de segundo, dilacerando sua alma.

-# Meu Deus, uma mentira não deve ser mesmo dita.

Darien comprovou o vazio no olhar da esposa e entendeu que a havia perdido.

-# Eu não queria fazê-la sofrer — declarou de maneira pouco convincente.

-# Tarde demais para lamentar... — disse ela caminhando devagar até a porta.

-# Espere!

Ela se deteve e se virou.

-# Eu lhe trouxe isto — ele comentou, estendendo o pacote que havia trazido.

Serena segurou o embrulho e, enquanto Darien saía da sala, desatou o papel do presente com mãos trêmulas. _Le Morte d'Arthur, _o livro que ela tanto cobiçara na livraria dos homens.

-# Ah, meu amor — falou para si mesma —, por que agiu com tanta gentileza? Por que não permitiu que eu continuas se a odiá-lo?

Horas depois, limpando o livro com um lenço, desejou que as lágrimas não tivessem arruinado para sempre a linda capa do volume.

7 _de junho de 1820,_

_Lady Rudland e Hotaru chegaram hoje para esperar o nascimento do herdeiro, como o cl__ã__ dos Bevelstoke diz. O m__é__dico __é__ de opini__ã__o que o parto n__ã__o acontecer__á__ antes de um m__ê__s, mas lady Rudland afirmou que n__ã__o preten dia arriscar-se._

_Certamente n__ã__o lhes passou despercebido que Darien e eu n__ã__o estamos mais no mesmo quarto, embora n__ã__o seja incomum casais ocuparem aposentos diferentes. Por__é__m elas devem ter suposto uma separa__çã__o, pois da __ú__ltima vez em que as duas estiveram aqui, Darien e eu dorm__í__amos juntos. H__á__ duas semanas levei meus per tences para outro c__ô__modo._

_Minha cama __é__ fria e odeio deitar-me nela._

_Nem mesmo estou animada pelo nascimento de meu filho._


	13. Chapter 13

As semanas seguintes foram horríveis. Darien habituou-se a pedir as refeições em seu escritório. Não podia suportar a idéia de ficar sentado diante de Serena como um estranho. Estava convencido de que a perdera e imagi nava a agonia que seria fitar os olhos da esposa, desprovidos de emoção.

Se Serena nada mais sentia, para ele sobravam emoções.

Estava furioso por ela havê-lo deixado em situação difícil e por obrigá-lo a admitir sentimentos que não tinha certeza de possuir.

Enraivecia-o o fato de Serena ter abandonado o casa mento depois de decidir que ele não passara no teste por ela elaborado.

Sentia-se culpado pela infelicidade da esposa. Estava con fuso e não sabia como tratá-la. Apavorava-o a impossibi lidade de fazê-la retornar ao leito conjugai.

Tinha raiva de si mesmo por ser incapaz de dizer que a amava e sentia-se constrangido por não saber se estava ou não apaixonado.

Mais do que tudo, experimentava solidão. Serena lhe fazia falta, assim como seus comentários engraçados e sua inteligência viva. Toda vez que passava pelo salão e a olhava de relance, tinha a impressão de que a mulher com quem se casara não existia mais. Ou pelo menos que tinha se trans formado. Ela se tornara uma pessoa diferente que não se importava com mais nada.

Lady Rudland, que havia se disponibilizado para ficar até o nascimento do bebê, avisara-o que Serena mal tocava na comida. Darien proferira uma imprecação. Ela deveria en tender que tais atitudes comprometiam sua saúde, mas não chegava a expressar seu desagrado.

Chegou a pedir a alguns criados para que a vigiassem. Eles faziam relatórios diários, geralmente trazidos no come ço da noite, quando Darien se encontrava em seu gabinete, onde bebia e refletia sobre os efeitos do álcool. Naquela noite, não foi diferente. Já estava no terceiro conhaque, quando ouviu uma batida na porta.

-# Entre.

Para sua surpresa, foi sua mãe que entrou.

-# A senhora veio para me repreender? Lady Rudland cruzou os braços.

-# O que o faz pensar que precisa de repreensão? Darien deu um sorriso fraco.

-# Por que não fala logo, mamãe? Tenho certeza de que a senhora trouxe uma extensa lista de motivos.

-# Por acaso esteve com sua esposa na semana passada?

-# Creio que não... Ah, espere um pouco. — Darien tomou um gole de conhaque. — Eu a vi no salão há poucos dias. Deve ter sido na terça-feira.

-# Serena está no nono mês de gravidez, Endimion.

Sei perfeitamente disso, mamãe.

-# Somente um homem desprezível abandona a esposa em tal estado, quando ela precisa muito do apoio do marido.

Em silêncio, ele tomou mais um gole e fez uma pausa breve.

-# Apenas para deixar claro, foi ela quem me abandonou. E, por favor, não me chame de Endimion.

-# Eu o chamo como bem entender, sou sua mãe!

Darien estranhou o tom de lady Rudland, que sempre usava tons corteses.

-# Meus parabéns. Finalmente a senhora chegou ao meu nível.

-# Dê-me isso! — Lady Rudland adiantou-se e tirou o cá lice das mãos dele. O conhaque espalhou-se sobre a mesa. — Estou decepcionada, Endimion. Seu comportamento tem sido tão horrível como nos tempos de Rey. Grosseiro, rude e...

Darien segurou-a pelo pulso.

-# Nunca mais cometa o engano de comparar Serena com Rey — advertiu-a em tom ameaçador

-# Eu jamais sonharia com uma coisa dessas — respondeu ela, com os olhos arregalados de espanto.

-# Ainda bem. — Darien soltou-a e foi até a janela. A paisagem árida combinava com seu humor.

Lady Rudland permaneceu em silêncio por algum tempo, antes de decidir falar:

-# Como pretende salvar o seu casamento, filho? Ele inspirou fundo.

-# Por que a senhora tem tanta certeza de que sou eu quem precisa providenciar o salvamento?

-# Pelo amor de Deus, será que não consegue enxergar Serena? E evidente que ela está apaixonada.

Darien agarrou o peitoril da janela como se quisesse ex trair maior apoio emocional dali.

-# Ultimamente não tenho visto nenhuma indicação de tal fato.

-# Como pode dizer isso se nem mesmo a olha há semanas? Para o seu próprio bem, desejo que não tenha matado ne nhum sentimento de Serena a seu respeito.

Darien não respondeu. Não via a hora de aquela conversa terminar.

-# Serena não parece mais a mesma pessoa de meses atrás — lady Rudland continuou. — Ela estava muito feliz e teria feito qualquer coisa por sua causa.

-# As coisas mudam, mamãe — respondeu, não esconden do a irritação.

-# E mudanças podem ser revertidas — lady Rudland afirmou. — Venha jantar conosco esta noite. É muito desa gradável ficar sem a sua companhia.

-# Eu lhe asseguro que será muito pior com a minha pre sença.

-# Permita-me julgar os fatos por mim mesma. Darien endireitou-se e deu um longo suspiro. Sua mãe estaria correta?

-# Rey ainda não abandonou esta casa — lady Rudland falou com suavidade. — Deixe que ela permaneça em paz na eternidade e permita que Serena cure a sua alma, filho. Sabe muito bem que ela poderá fazê-lo se você lhe der uma chance.

Darien sentiu a mão da mãe em seu ombro, mas não se virou. Orgulhoso demais, não permitiria que lady Rudland visse o sofrimento em seu olhar.

A primeira contração sobreveio bem antes de Serena descer para jantar. Espantada, segurou o ventre. O mé dico dissera que o parto se daria provavelmente em duas semanas.

-# Pelo jeito, você está impaciente, meu pequeno — falou com ternura. — Não poderia esperar até o final do jantar? Estou com fome, pois há semanas não como direito.

O bebê deu um pontapé como resposta.

-# Ah, então é assim? — sorriu como não fazia havia tem pos. — Faremos uma barganha. Se me deixar jantar em paz, prometo não chamá-la de Iphigênia.

Ela sentiu outro pontapé.

-# Se for menina, é claro. Se for menino, prometo não lhe dar o nome de... Endimion!

O bebê não se mexeu.

-# Muito bem. Agora vamos nos vestir, certo?

Chamou a criada e, uma hora depois, desceu a escada até a sala de jantar, segurando-se no corrimão com firmeza. Não sabia por que não desejava contar a ninguém que seu filho estava a caminho. Talvez fosse a aversão natural por estar dalhaços. Além do mais, exceto pelas dores que a incomoda vam a cada dez minutos, estava ótima. Não tinha vontade de ver-se confinada na cama antes da hora. Esperava que seu filho cumprisse o combinado. O parto lhe soava como algo embaraçoso, que não deveria ser enfrentado à mesa do jantar.

-# Olá, Serena — Hotaru chamou-a. — Vamos tomar um drinque no salão rosa?

Ela anuiu e seguiu a amiga.

-# Está com aspecto estranho — a amiga continuou. — Sente-se bem?

-# Bem, dentro das minhas dimensões descomunais.

-# Logo voltará à antiga forma.

_Muito antes do que todos pensam, _refletiu e aceitou um copo de limonada oferecido por lady Rudland.

-# Obrigada, eu estava mesmo com sede, — Sem se preocupar com etiqueta, tomou tudo de uma só vez ,— O jantar está pronto? Estou com muita fome. — Essa era apenas uma parte da história. Se demorasse muito, o bebê nasceria na hora do jantar.

-# Claro. — Lady Rudland admirou a ansiedade da nora. — Então vamos. Afinal, a casa é sua, Serena.

-# Ótimo. — Serena fez um trejeito com a cabeça, segu rou o ventre e foi para o hall.

E tropeçou em Darien.

-# Boa noite, querida — cumprimentou-a com voz quente e grave. — Está tudo bem?

Ela anuiu, desviou o olhar e sentiu o coração disparando em descompasso. Passara o último mês treinando para não ser invadida pelo desejo toda vez em que o visse. Nessas ocasiões aprendera a disciplinar as feições numa máscara de impassividade. Todos sabiam que ele a fizera sofrer. Não seria necessário testemunharem isso sempre que o encon trasse.

-# Desculpe-me — murmurou e afastou-se para o lado, rumo à sala de jantar, mas ele a tomou pelo braço.

-# Permita-me acompanhá-la, meu anjo.

O lábio inferior de Serena começou a tremer. O que ele tentava fazer? Se ela estivesse menos confusa ou menos grá vida, teria feito uma tentativa para desvencilhar-se. Por isso deixou-se levar até a sala de refeições.

Darien nada disse durante algum tempo, o que a favore ceu, pois estava disposta a comer. Lady Rudland e Hotaru tentaram fazê-la conversar, mas ela sempre dava um jeito de se encontrar com a boca cheia. Mastigando, engolindo e murmurando estar com fome, esquivou-se de falar.

Depois de algum tempo, o bebê resolveu não cooperar mais. Serena calculou que disfarçava a contento as contrações até estremecer involuntariamente.

-# O que houve, querida? — Darien virou-se para ela, preocupado.

Ela deu um leve sorriso, mastigou e engoliu.

-# Nada, mas estou realmente com fome.

-# Nem precisava dizer. — Hotaru fez uma careta e recebeu um olhar de reprovação de lady Rudland.

Serena deu mais uma mordida na almôndega de frango e estremeceu de novo. Atento, Darien teve certeza de que não se enganara.

-# Eu ouvi um gemido. O que houve?

-# Nada. — Ela engasgou e tossiu. — Exceto a fome.

-# Pode ser que esteja comendo muito depressa — Hotaru sugeriu.

-# Ah, sim, deve ser por isso — concordou, agarrando-se à desculpa. — Comerei mais devagar.

Felizmente a conversa mudou de rumo quando lady Rudland atraiu Darien para uma discussão sobre o apoio dele a um projeto de lei, que estivera em pauta no Parlamento havia pouco tempo.

Serena ficou satisfeita de comprovar a atenção do ma rido voltada para outro assunto. Ele a fitava continua mente, e ficava difícil manter a serenidade quando ela sentia as contrações. A uma mais forte, Serena perdeu a paciência,

-# Pode ter certeza que se chamará Iphigênia! — ela sus surrou, olhando o próprio ventre.

-# Disse alguma coisa? — Hotaru quis saber.

-# Oh, não.

Alguns minutos se passaram e outra contração se sucedeu.

-# Pare com isso, Endimion — ela murmurou. — Fizemos um acordo.

-# Tenho certeza de que a ouvi falar — Hotaru impa cientou-se.

-# Por acaso me chamou de Endimion? — Darien indagou, irritado.

Serena achou curioso. Chamá-lo de Endimion o deixava mais aborrecido do que ela ter abandonado o leito conjugal.

-# E evidente que não. Pare de imaginar coisas. Ah, creio que estou cansada. Se não se importam, prefiro me retirar. — Serena tentou ficar em pé e sentiu um jato descendo entre as pernas. Sentou-se. — Acho que vou esperar a so bremesa.

Lady Rudland desculpou-se, alegando estar de regime e ser incapaz de suportar a visão de um pudim sem poder comer um pedaço.

A ausência de lady Rudland complicou a situação para Serena, que teria de participar mais das conversas. Voltou novamente o olhar para a refeição e esperou que ninguém lhe fizesse perguntas. Pouco depois, o jantar chegou ao fim. Darien levantou-se, chegou perto de Serena e ofereceu-lhe o braço.

-# Não, obrigada. Prefiro ficar sentada mais um pouco. Estou cansada, já disse. — Serena sentiu-se corar até a raiz dos cabelos.

Ela imaginou por que ninguém escrevera um livro de eti queta sobre as atitudes cabíveis, no caso de um bebê decidir nascer dentro da formalidade de uma sala de jantar. Sen tia-se mortificada e com muito medo. Seria incapaz de se levantar sozinha da cadeira.

-# Quer repetir a sobremesa? — Darien perguntou com secura.

-# Sim, por favor — Serena respondeu com falhas na voz.

-# Serena, tem certeza de que não há nada de errado? — Hotaru perguntou enquanto Darien chamava um criado.

-# Parece tão estranha...

-# Chame sua mãe — Serena gemeu. — Agora.

-# Será que...

Serena anuiu.

-# Oh, Deus! — Hotaru engoliu em seco. — Está na hora!

-# Hora do quê? — Darien não conteve a irritação, mas imediatamente notou o semblante apavorado de Serena.

Aproximou-se de novo da esposa e tomou-a nos braços, sem se importar que a saia molhada estivesse manchando seu paletó de seda.

Serena agarrou-se em Darien, esquecendo as promessas de manter-se indiferente ao marido. Escondeu o rosto no pescoço dele e rezou para que a energia que emanava daquele corpo másculo a envolvesse. Nas próximas horas precisaria muito da força dele.

-# Mas que tolice não dizer nada, Serena. Há quanto tempo está sentindo as dores?

Ela preferiu não responder. Não desejava a repreensão caso contasse a verdade.

Darien acompanhou-a até um dos aposentos de hóspe des que fora preparado para o nascimento do bebê. Deitou Serena na cama e, em seguida, lady Rudland entrou cor rendo.

-# Obrigada, Darien — lady Rudland falou com o filho. — Vá chamar o médico.

-# Brearley já foi cuidar disso. — Darien fitou Serena com ansiedade.

-# Ótimo. Agora pode ir, meu filho, e procure algo para fazer. Vá tomar um drinque.

-# Não estou com sede. Lady Rudland suspirou.

-# Será que preciso ser mais clara? Deixe-nos a sós.

-# Mas por quê? — Ele não se conformou.

-# A hora do parto não serve para os homens.

-# Mas antes fui bastante requisitado — Darien mur murou.

-# Darien, por favor — Serena pediu, enrubescida ao máximo.

-# Quer mesmo que eu saia daqui, Serena?

-# Sim, quero dizer, não... Não sei.

Ele pôs as mãos na cintura e encarou a mãe.

-# Pois eu acho que devo ficar. Afinal, estamos falando de meu filho.

-# Está bem. — Lady Rudland suspirou, exasperada. — Então vá para aquele canto e fique fora do caminho. — Ela fez gestos largos com os braços, mandando-o embora.

Serena gemeu com outra contração.

-# O que foi isso? — Ele aproximou-se numa fração de segundo. — Isso é normal? Ela não deveria...

-# Cale-se, Darien — lady Rudland admoestou-o. — Vai acabar deixando-a preocupada. — Ela pressionou um pano úmido na testa de Serena. — Não ligue para o que ele fala, querida. Tudo está transcorrendo dentro dos parâmetros da normalidade.

-# Eu sei... — Serena segurou o fôlego. — Posso tirar este vestido?

-# Oh, céus, claro que sim! — Lady Rudland alvoroçou-se. — Sinto muito ter esquecido esse detalhe. Deve estar se sen tindo muito desconfortável. Filho, por favor, venha me ajudar.

-# Não! — Serena gritou.

Darien estacou com o semblante sombrio.

-# Quero dizer, ou a senhora faz isso ou ele — Serena falou com a sogra. — Não os dois ao mesmo tempo.

-# Minha filha, estamos cuidando do nascimento de seu filho — lady Rudland procurou acalmá-la. _— _Tente racioci nar com clareza.

-# Não! Darien pode fazer isso porque... já me viu sem roupa antes. Ou a senhora poderá tirar a minha roupa por que é mulher. Mas não quero que a senhora me veja enquan to Darien me vê. A senhora entende, não é? — Ela segurou com força no braço de lady Rudland.

De volta ao seu canto, Darien disfarçou uma risada.

-# Mamãe, eu lhe concedo a honra.

Ele encontrou dificuldade para controlar o riso. Anuiu e deixou o quarto. Percorreu um trecho do corredor antes de começar a rir. Os escrúpulos de Serena eram impa gáveis.

No quarto, Serena cerrava os dentes para suportar nova contração sem gemer, enquanto lady Rudland lhe tirava o vestido manchado.

-# Darien saiu? — Ela não confiava que o marido não espionasse.

A sogra anuiu.

-# Ele não vai nos aborrecer.

-# Darien não é um incômodo — Serena declarou de imediato.

-# Claro que é. O lugar dos homens não é ao lado das mulheres na hora do nascimento dos filhos. A situação é confusa, um tanto assustadora e dolorosa para eles. Nenhum homem pode ser útil nessas horas. O melhor é deixá-los do lado de fora, imaginando as maneiras de recompensar as esposas pelo difícil trabalho que enfrentam.

-# Ele me trouxe um livro — Serena comentou em voz baixa.

-# Foi mesmo? Eu estava pensando em diamantes.

-# O que também seria agradável — ela concordou.

-# Deixarei escapar uma sugestão. — Lady Rudland ter minou de vestir a camisola em Serena e afofou os traves seiros atrás da cabeça. — Pronto, agora você está mais con fortável.

Uma nova contração fez Serena prender a respiração e contrair os maxilares.

-# Foi mais uma? — lady Rudland perguntou. — Miseri córdia, elas estão vindo muito próximas uma da outra! Acho que será um parto bastante rápido, o que não é comum para o primeiro filho. Espero que o dr. Winters chegue logo.

Serena anuiu, ainda prendendo a respiração devido à onda de dor.

Lady Rudland apertou-lhe a mão, procurando dar apoio.

-# Se servir de conforto, com gêmeos é muito pior.

-# Não pode ser.

-# Não se sentiu melhor?

-# Não.

Lady Rudland suspirou.

-# Na verdade, não acreditei que adiantasse. Não se preo cupe, querida.—Lady Rudland esforçou-se para demonstrar animação. — Logo tudo estará terminado.

Vinte e quatro horas depois, Serena estava com o corpo arrasado pela dor, arfava, achando que não havia ar suficiente nos pulmões. As contrações continuavam, uma mais violenta que a outra.

-# Sinto que ele está vindo — choramingou.

Lady Rudland limpou a fronte da nora com um pano umedecido em água fria.

-# Agüente mais um pouco, minha filha.

-# Não posso... estou muito... — gritou uma das imprecações favoritas do marido.

No corredor, Darien enrijeceu-se ao ouvi-la gritar. Depois de trocar a roupa de Serena, lady Rudland o afastara da proximidade da porta e o convencera a ficar no hall. Hotaru havia trazido duas cadeiras de uma das salas e fazia com panhia ao irmão. Procurou não estremecer ao ouvir outro grito.

-# Essa deve ter sido uma contração bem forte. — Hotaru não disfarçou o nervosismo para entabular uma conversa.

E pelo olhar intimidativo de Darien, ela se convenceu de que a frase não fora das mais felizes.

-# Tenho certeza de que essa aflição terminará logo — Hotaru afirmou, embora não estivesse convencida disso. — Não creio que poderá piorar.

Miranda tornou a gritar em agonia.

-# Pelo menos é o que me parece — a irmã acrescentou com voz trêmula.

-# Nunca mais encostarei nela — Darien lamentou-se, com o rosto apoiado entre as mãos.

-# Ele nunca mais encostará um dedo em mim! — O grito de Serena foi escutado por Hotaru e Darien.

-# Pelo menos nesse ponto, marido e mulher estão de acor do — Hotaru comentou em voz alta e cutucou o queixo do irmão. — Anime-se! Você está prestes a tornar-se pai.

-# Espero que seja em breve — ele murmurou. — Não sei se suportarei isso por muito mais tempo.

-# Se está com dificuldade para enfrentar os gritos, ima gine o que Serena deve estar passando.

Ao ver a expressão do irmão, Hotaru lamentou novamente o que dissera.

No quarto, Serena se agarrava com desespero na mão de lady Rudland.

-# Faça isso parar, pelo amor de Deus! — implorou.

-# Eu asseguro, logo tudo estará terminado — a sogra murmurou.

Serena puxou-a para baixo até poder ver a sogra de perto.

-# A senhora disse isso ontem!

-# Lady Rudland? — Era o dr. Winters, que havia chegado uma hora após as dores terem começado. — Posso falar com a senhora por um instante?

-# Pois não. — Lady Rudland desvencilhou cuidadosa mente a mão. — Voltarei em seguida, minha filha. Eu pro meto.

Serena anuiu, angustiada, e agarrou-se nos lençóis. Pre cisava apertar alguma coisa quando a contração a invadia. Balançou a cabeça de um lado para outro enquanto procu rava respirar. Onde estaria Darien? Seria difícil ele enten der que ela precisava de seu calor e de seu sorriso? E, sobre tudo, precisava da energia do marido, pois não acreditava que a sua fosse suficiente para atravessar tal prova.

No entanto o orgulho e a teimosia a impediam de pergun tar a lady Rudland onde ele se encontrava. Por isso apertou os dentes e procurou não gritar de dor.

-# Serena? — Lady Rudland a olhou com preocupação. — Minha filha, o dr. Winters disse que você tem de empurrar com mais força. O bebê precisa de um pouco de ajuda para sair.

-# Estou muito cansada — Serena falou em tom de la múria. — Não posso fazer mais nada. — E como dizer que precisava de Darien?

-# Pode, sim, minha filha. Se empurrar com mais empe nho, tudo terminará mais depressa.

-# Não posso... Não posso... — Mais um grito selvagem sobreveio.

-# Isso mesmo, lady Chiba! — o dr. Winters vibrou com vivacidade. — Faça força!

-# Está doendo muito.

-# Empurre. Estou vendo a cabeça.

-# Verdade? — Serena procurou erguer as costas.

-# Não estique o pescoço — lady Rudland advertiu-a. — De qualquer forma, não conseguirá ver nada. Confie em mim.

-# Continue fazendo força — o médico comandou.

-# Estou tentando... tentando. — Ela contraiu a muscu latura do rosto com força. — E um... O senhor pode... — Inspirou fundo. — O que é?

-# Ainda não sei — o dr. Winters respondeu. — Força... espere um minuto... Ora, eis aqui a criaturinha. — A cabeça saiu e o corpo pequenino deslizou para fora com facilidade. — É uma menina.

-# É mesmo? — Serena suspirou, exausta. — Tinha de ser. Darien sempre consegue o que deseja.

Lady Rudland abriu a porta e pôs a cabeça para fora en quanto o dr. Winters examinava o bebê.

-# Darien?

Ele deixou o hall às pressas, transfigurado.

-# Tivemos um final feliz, meu filho. Acaba de nascer sua filha.

-# Uma menina?

A longa espera no saguão o deixara esgotado. Depois do passar o dia todo escutando Serena gritar de dor, parecia inacreditável que o parto houvesse terminado e que ele fosse pai.

-# É uma criança linda e perfeita.

-# Uma menina — Darien repetiu, sacudindo a cabeça, maravilhado. — Tenho uma filha, Hotaru! — ele falou para a irmã, que havia permanecido a noite toda a seu lado. E para surpresa de ambos, abraçou-a.

-# Eu sei, Darien, eu sei. — Hotaru esforçava-se para con ter as lágrimas.

Ele deu mais um abraço em Hotaru e voltou-se para lady Rudland.

-# Ela tem olhos azuis?

Um sorriso iluminou o rosto de sua mãe.

-# Não sei, querido. Eu nem mesmo olhei. Os olhos dos recém-nascidos mudam muito de cor. Durante algum tempo não saberemos ao certo.

-# Terão de ser Azuis — Darien afirmou.

-# Darien, você ama Serena! — Hotaru franziu o cenho.

-# O que foi que disse?

-# Que você ama Serena — a irmã repetiu pausada-mente.

O mais engraçado foi ele não sentir um aperto na garganta pela declaração. Abriu a boca, abismado, sem conseguir falar durante alguns minutos.

-# Creio que você tem razão, Hotaru. Eu... amo minha esposa.

-# Já não era sem tempo de entender isso — lady Rudland declarou, petulante.

Darien sentou-se, boquiaberto, espantado com a naturalidade das emoções. Por que levara tanto tempo para enten der isso? Nada mais evidente. Amava Serena e tudo o que dizia respeito a ela. Desde as sobrancelhas ligeiramente arqueadas até as palavras envoltas em sarcasmo quando se tornavam necessárias, passando pela maneira como ela vi rava a cabeça de lado quando estava curiosa. Amava sua inteligência, lealdade e simpatia. Até mesmo os olhos ligei ramente estrábicos. Ficara deitada numa cama um dia in teiro em trabalho de parto, sofrendo dores terríveis. E tudo isso para dar uma filha a ele. Lágrimas vieram-lhe aos olhos.

-# Quero vê-la. — Darien engasgou de emoção.

-# O dr. Winters aprontará o bebê em alguns minutos.

-# Quero ver Serena.

-# Bem, creio que não haverá problema. Espere um pouco. Dr. Winters?

Eles ouviram uma imprecação velada, e logo o bebê foi colocado nos braços de lady Rudland.

-# O que houve? — Darien empurrou a porta.

-# Ela está perdendo muito sangue — disse o médico, sombrio.

Darien fitou-a e quase desfaleceu de terror. Extremamen te pálida, minava sangue, que se espalhava por toda parte.

-# Oh, Deus! — Gemeu com voz estrangulada.

O dr. Winters conseguira estancar a hemorragia. No en tanto sacudiu a cabeça enquanto lavava as mãos.

-# Lady Chiba perdeu muito sangue e certamente ficará bastante fraca.

-# Ela conseguirá sair da crise? — Darien perguntou, an sioso.

Com expressão melancólica, o médico ergueu os ombros.

-# Nós só podemos rezar e não perder as esperanças.

Darien não gostou da resposta. Afastou o dr. Winters do caminho, sentou-se numa cadeira ao lado da cama e segurou a mão flácida de Serena.

-# Ela vai sobreviver — afirmou com voz rouca. — Tenho certeza disso.

Lady Rudland deu uma tossidela.

-# Dr. Winters, o senhor tem idéia do que pode ter causado uma hemorragia tão forte?

-# Pode ter sido um pequeno dilaceramento do útero, oca sionado pela expulsão das secundinas.

-# Isso é uma ocorrência comum?

-# Sem dúvida. Bem, agora tenho de ir. Há outra gestante na região que logo entrará em trabalho de parto. Preciso dormir um pouco ou não poderei atendê-la adequadamente.

-# E Serena? — Lady Rudland fitou a nora com receio e preocupação.

-# Usei todos os recursos e nada mais posso fazer por lady Chiba. Precisamos ter fé e pedir a Deus que o ferimento cicatrize. Assim ela não terá novos sangramentos.

-# E se eles tornarem a acontecer?

-# Pressione bandagens limpas como eu fiz e mande me chamar.

-# E não haverá risco de o senhor não chegar a tempo? — Darien indagou, mordaz. O pavor e o sofrimento afastavam qualquer cortesia.

O dr. Winters preferiu não responder e despediu-se:

-# Lady Rudland. Lorde Chiba.

Lady Rudland fechou a porta e aproximou-se do filho.

-# Darien, procure descansar. Deve estar exausto depois de passar a noite acordado.

-# A senhora também ficou sem dormir.

-# Sim, mas eu... — Admitiu que se o marido estivesse morrendo, ela não o abandonaria; deu um beijo no alto da cabeça do filho. — Eu o deixarei a sós com Serena. Darien se virou, furioso.

-# Que coisa, mamãe! Não estou aqui para as despedidas finais. Não precisa falar comigo como se ela estivesse mor rendo.

-# Não é nada disso. — Mas os olhos dela, cheios de pie dade e sofrimento, contavam uma história diferente.

Em silêncio, lady Rudland deixou o quarto: Darien fitou a face pálida da mulher amada e um músculo da garganta contraiu-se espasmodicamente.

-# Eu deveria ter dito que a amo — lamentou com voz rouca. — Era tudo o que você desejava ouvir, não é mesmo? Porém a minha estupidez não me permitiu entender isso. Minha querida, creio que te amei desde o dia em que você confessou o seu amor. Eu estava...

Darien interrompeu-se, acreditando ter percebido um mo vimento no rosto de Serena. Mas tratava-se apenas da pró pria sombra que acompanhava seus movimentos.

-# Fiquei muito surpreso pelo fato de alguém me conceder um amor incondicional — afirmou depois de alguns minu tos. — Surpreso por saber que você podia me amar sem pretender modificar-me. Eu pensei que o meu coração ti vesse ficado empedernido para sempre, mas estava redon damente enganado. — Darien apertou as mãos trêmulas. — E não foi por sua culpa, meu anjo. A falha foi minha ou talvez até de Rey, mas jamais sua.

Ele segurou aquela mão ainda mais frágil e levou-a aos lábios.

-# Por favor, minha querida, volte para mim. Eu juro que está me assustando, e não é o que deseja, não é mesmo? Nada poderia ser pior do que vê-la dessa maneira.

Não houve nenhuma resposta. Darien esperava ouvi-la tossir, que mudasse de posição ou desse sinal de vida. Po rém, ela continuava imóvel. Aterrorizado, segurou a mão de Serena e tomou-lhe o pulso. Suspirou, aliviado. As ba tidas eram leves, mas continuavam presentes.

Bocejou, exausto. As pálpebras se fechavam, porém ele não se permitiria dormir. Tinha de ficar ao lado de Serena para vê-la, ouvir a sua respiração ou simplesmente observar o jogo de luz e sombra em sua pele.

-# Está muito escuro — Darien resmungou e levantou-se. — Isto aqui está parecendo um necrotério.

Puxou gavetas e portas de armários até encontrar mais velas. Acendeu-as e prendeu-as nos castiçais. Continuava escuro. Foi até a porta, abriu-a e pôs a cabeça para fora.

-# Brearley! — gritou. — Mamãe! Hotaru!

Oito pessoas atenderam ao chamado, temendo o pior.

-# Quero mais velas — Darien avisou, a voz traindo a exaustão e o terror.

As criadas saíram correndo.

-# O quarto está iluminado — Hotaru protestou, espiando para dentro. E prendeu a respiração ao ver a imobilidade e a palidez de sua melhor amiga. — Ela vai se recuperar? — perguntou num sussurro.

-# Vai, desde que tenhamos iluminação suficiente — res pondeu Darien em tom seco.

-# Eu gostaria de entrar e dizer algumas palavras para ela.

-# Serena não vai morrer! — ele explodiu. — Entendeu bem o que eu disse? Não precisa falar nesse tom, como se fosse uma despedida.

-# Mas se... — Hotaru insistiu, com lágrimas deslizando pelo rosto. — Eu me sentiria...

Incapaz de controlar-se, Darien empurrou a irmã de en contro à parede.

-# Serena não vai morrer! — ele repetiu com voz amea çadora. — Por favor, pare de ser agourenta.

Hotaru anuiu prontamente quando ele a soltou, depois de olhar para as próprias mãos como se fossem objetos estranhos.

-# Meu Deus, o que estará acontecendo comigo?

-# Não se preocupe — Hotaru falou com calma e tocou-o no ombro. — Você tem todo o direito de estar nervoso.

-# Não tenho. Não quando ela precisa da minha energia. — Ele voltou para o quarto e sentou-se perto da esposa. — E agora nada mais importa, exceto Serena.

Uma criada com olhos lacrimejantes apareceu trazendo velas.

-# Acenda todas — Darien ordenou. — Quero isto ilu minado como se fosse dia, escutou bem? — Virou-se para Serena e acariciou-a na testa. — Ela sempre gostou de dias ensolarados. — Horrorizado, percebeu o que dissera.

-# Isto é, ela gosta de dias ensolarados.

Hotaru fez uma mesura e saiu, incapaz de suportar o so frimento do irmão.

Algumas horas mais tarde, lady Rudland entrou com um pequeno pacote embrulhado numa manta cor-de-rosa.

-# Eu trouxe sua filha.

Darien ergueu a cabeça, espantado. Esquecera completa mente a existência daquela criança.

-# Ela é muito pequena.

-# Os bebês sempre nascem pequeninos — a mãe respon deu, sorrindo.

-# Eu sei, mas olhe para ela. — Apontou a mãozinha com o indicador, que foi agarrado com firmeza pelos minúsculos dedinhos. Olhou para a mãe, maravilhado com a nova vida que surgira havia poucas horas.

-# Posso segurá-la?

-# Sem dúvida, meu filho. — Lady Rudland deixou o pe queno embrulho nos braços dele. — Ela é sua.

-# Pois não é mesmo? — Ele fitou as faces rosadas e tocou a pontinha do nariz. — Como vai, princesinha? Bem-vinda ao mundo.

-# Que apelido engraçado — lady Rudland divertiu-se.

-# Não vejo graça nenhuma. E perfeito. Mamãe, por quan to tempo ela continuará tão pequena?

-# Não sei calcular, mas certamente continuará bebê por um bom tempo. — Lady Rudland foi até a janela e afastou as cortinas. — O sol está surgindo. Hotaru disse que você deseja o quarto iluminado.

Darien anuiu, sem tirar os olhos da filha.

Lady Rudland prendeu as cortinas com as alças laterais.

-# Filho, você já viu que ela tem olhos azuis?

-# Não. — Darien olhou o bebê, que estava de olhos fe chados, dormindo. — Mas eu sabia que seria assim.

-# Bem, ela não haveria de desapontar o pai logo no pri meiro dia, não é?

-# Ou a mãe. — Ele contemplou a palidez mortal de Serena e aconchegou a criança de encontro ao peito.

Lady Rudland fitou os olhos do filho que eram semelhan tes aos seus.

-# Imagino que Serena teria preferido que fossem Castanhos. Engoliu em seco, lembrando-se de que Serena o amava havia tanto tempo, e ele a tratara com pouco caso. E na iminência de perdê-la, nem poderia confessar sua estupidez.

-# Imagino que sim, mamãe. Mas ela terá de esperar pelo próximo.

-# Claro, meu querido — procurou consolar o filho. — Já pensou em algum nome?

Darien fitou-a, espantado. Na verdade, nem pensara no assunto.

-# Não, eu esqueci desse pormenor.

-# Hotaru e eu escolhemos alguns. O que acha de Julianna? Ou Claire? Sugeri Moly, mas Hotaru rejeitou-o.

-# Serena jamais permitiria que a filha se chamasse Moly. Ela sempre odiou Moly Bennet.

-# Aquela menina que morava perto de Haverbreaks? Eu nunca soube do caso.

-# Isso faz parte do passado, mamãe. Não darei nenhum nome para minha filha sem consultar Serena.

-# Claro, meu querido. Bem, agora eu o deixarei... um pouco a sós com sua família.

Darien fitou a esposa e o bebê.

-# Esta é sua mãe, minha pequena — ele sussurrou. — Ela está muito cansada pelo grande esforço para dar você à luz. E não deveria ser assim, já que você é tão pequenina. — Segurou um dos dedinhos. — Creio que sua mãe ainda não a viu. E sabe o que ela faria se a visse? Ela a abraçaria e beijaria porque a ama muito. — Darien afastou uma lá grima comprometedora. — Aposto que esse amor é maior do que o dedicado a mim. Apesar de este não ser pequeno, pois foi capaz de resistir ao meu péssimo comportamento.

Ele interrompeu-se para verificar se Serena não acor dara.

-# Os homens podem ser verdadeiros asnos. Raramente abrem os olhos para testemunhar as bênçãos que lhes caem diante dos olhos. — Sorriu para a filha, — Mas agora eu a vejo e à sua mãe, e espero que ela possa me perdoar pela última vez. E sua mãe com certeza o fará, pois tom um co ração enorme.

O bebê gorgolejou e Darien sorriu, deliciado.

-# Parece que a senhorita concorda comigo. E para quem tem apenas um dia de vida, deve ser muito inteligente, o que não é de surpreender para a filha de lady Serena Chiba.

O bebê resmungou em concordância.

-# Não precisa me ofender, princesinha. Também tenho grande destreza mental. — Ele olhou para a esposa de sos laio. — E somente nós dois saberemos como tenho sido idiota.

O bebê fez mais um ruído característico, o que o levou a imaginar que sua filha devia ser a criança mais esperta das Ilhas Britânicas.

-# Quer conhecer sua mãe, garota? Então eu farei as apre sentações. — Com movimentos desajeitados de quem. não estava acostumado a segurar bebês, deixou a filha no braço de Serena. — Pronto. Está quente aí, não é? Eu gostaria de trocar de lugar com você. Sua mãe tem a pele muito macia. — Tocou no rosto da filha. — Mas não tanto como a sua. Minha pequena, fico admirado com a sua perfeição.

A menina começou a se mexer e, em instantes, a chorar. Completamente perdido, Darien levantou-a nos braços e apoiou-a nos ombros, como vira lady Rudland fazer.

-# Shh... fique quietinha. Está tudo bem.

Os rogos de Darien não surtiram efeito, pois os berros aumentavam de intensidade.

Uma batida soou na porta e lady Rudland espiou para dentro.

-# Darien, quer que eu a leve?

Ele negou com um gesto de cabeça, não desejando sepa rar-se da filha.

-# Acho que ela está com fome, filho. A ama-de-leite está no quarto contíguo.

-# Ah, sim, entendo. — Só então entregou a menina para lady Rudland, sem conter o embaraço.

A mãe saiu e ele ficou novamente a sós com Serena. Ela respirava, mas não se movera durante a vigília do marido.

-# Já amanheceu, Serena. — Darien segurou a mão pálida. — Está na hora de acordar, não acha? Se não quer fazer isso por você, faça-o por mim. Estou tremendamente cansado, mas também não posso dormir enquanto você não acordar.

E ela continuava imóvel. Não se virou e nem mesmo ressonou, o que o deixava apavorado.

-# Serena, já chega. — Darien notou o pânico na própria voz. — Escutou o que eu disse? Basta. Você precisa...

Interrompeu-se, incapaz de continuar. Virou o rosto. Lá grimas toldavam sua visão. O que faria sem Serena? Como criaria sozinho a filha deles? Nem mesmo sabia qual nome dar a ela. O pior de tudo seria viver com o remorso de nunca ter dito o que ela mais desejava ouvir.

Determinado, limpou as lágrimas e virou-se para a es posa.

-# Eu te amo, Serena — disse em voz alta, com intenção de fazê-la ouvir, mesmo se ela não acordasse. — Eu te amo, independentemente do que fez por mim ou pelo que me faz sentir.

De repente imaginou ter escutado um som muito leve.

-# Você disse alguma coisa? — Ele perscrutou a face da esposa, procurando sinais de recuperação. E teve vontade de pular de alegria ao ver os lábios de serena estremece rem. — O que foi? Por favor, repita o que disse. Eu não escutei da primeira vez. — Encostou a orelha nos lábios dela.

-# Muito bom. — A voz fraca não impediu a clareza da pronúncia.

Darien começou a rir. Somente ela poderia ser espirituosa naquelas circunstâncias.

-# Você vai superar tudo, não é mesmo?

Serena anuiu com um movimento quase imperceptível do queixo.

Aliviado e com um intenso júbilo que o desnorteava, Darien correu até a porta e gritou as boas novas para que todos pudessem escutar. Como era de se esperar, lady Rudland, Hotaru e boa parte da criadagem acorreram, vindas do salão.

-# Serena está bem — ele afirmou, sem se importar com o rosto úmido pelas lágrimas. — Ela vai se recuperar.

-# Darien... — A palavra veio como um gemido.

-# O que é, meu amor?

-# Vamos chamá-la de Rine — ela murmurou com voz enfraquecida.

Darien beijou-lhe a mão.

-# Sua vontade será cumprida. Você me presenteou com uma menina linda e perfeita.

-# Você sempre consegue o que deseja.

Ele fitou-a com amor e entendeu o milagre que a arran cara da morte.

-# Tem razão.

Alguns dias mais tarde, Serena sentia-se bem melhor. A seu pedido, foi levada para os aposentos que ela e Darien haviam ocupado nos primeiros meses de casamento. Além do conforto no ambiente que conhecia, pretendia mostrar ao marido que desejava um casamento de verdade. O local era privativo deles e o resumo da toda a intimidade que haviam partilhado.

Embora ainda estivesse confinada à cama, recuperara boa parte da energia e seu rosto mostrava cores bem mais sau dáveis. E tudo em nome do amor. Nunca se sentira tão feliz. Darien não se cansava de repetir que a amava, e Rine trouxe aos pais uma inacreditável carga de amor.

Darien procurava evitar a interferência, na verdade amá vel e sincera, de Hotaru e de lady Rudland. Queria a esposa só para ele. Ficava sentado ao lado dela durante horas, como agora, em que ela havia acordado após um cochilo.

-# Boa tarde, meu anjo.

-# Tarde? — Serena bocejou. — Que horas são?

-# Já passa do meio-dia.

-# Deus do céu. Nunca me senti tão indolente.

-# Você merece cada minuto de descanso — Darien afir mou com os olhos fulgurantes de amor.

-# Como está Rine?

Ele sorriu. Serena não se cansava de fazer perguntas.

-# Muito bem. E, pelo visto, ela tem pulmões excelentes.

-# É um bebê muito doce, não é verdade?

-# Sim, como a mãe.

-# Eu?

-# Sob um verniz de temperamento explosivo, existe mui ta doçura. Acredite em mim, eu já experimentei — declarou, beijando-a na ponta do nariz.

-# Você é incorrigível — afirmou, enrubescida.

-# Que nada, sou apenas um homem muito feliz.

-# Darien?

-# O que é, meu amor?

-# Como foi que você de repente entendeu...

-# Que eu te amo?

-# Não sei. Creio que amei você desde o começo, mas es tava cego para enxergar a verdade.

-# Não foi quando eu quase morri? — A Serena não agradava a idéia de ele não perceber o amor até o momento crucial em que sua vida estivera em risco.

-# Não. Eu entendi que te amava quando você me presen teou com Rine. Ouvi nossa filha chorar e o som foi... uma sensação indescritível. Ah, meu amor, a paternidade é uma coisa extraordinária. E quando segurei Rine nos meus braços... Eu gostaria de poder explicar o que senti.

-# Deve ser como a sensação de ser mãe.

Darien tocou-lhe os lábios com a ponta do indicador.

-# Espere um pouco, deixe-me terminar. Tenho amigos que tiveram filhos e me contaram que se trata de um senti mento excepcional. Uma nova vida que é parte da sua carne e do seu sangue. — Interrompeu-se para dar uma tossidela. — Foi quando compreendi que não amava Rine por ela ser uma parte de mim, mas sim de você.

-# Ah, Darien... — Os olhos dela se encheram de lágrimas.

-# Meu amor, não sei o que fiz para merecê-la, mas agora que você é minha, nunca mais a deixarei escapar de mim. Eu te amo muito. — Ele engasgou pela emoção. — Demais até.

-# Ah, Darien, eu também te amo. Sabe disso, não é?

-# Eu sei e agradeço a Deus pelo presente mais precioso que já recebi.

-# Nós seremos muito felizes, não é?

-# De modo indiscutível, meu amor.

-# Teremos mais filhos?

-# Somente se o médico me garantir que você não me dará mais um susto igual ao que enfrentei. Mas como o melhor método para evitar filhos é a abstinência, não creio que serei capaz de cumprir as regras.

-# Ainda bem — respondeu ela, corando.

Assim, selaram as declaração com um longo e apaixonado beijo.

-# Creio que eu deveria deixá-la descansar — considerou ele, relutante.

-# Por favor, não faça isso. Não estou cansada.

-# Tem certeza?

Era maravilhoso saber que o marido não apenas se preo cupava com ela, mas sobretudo que a amava.

-# Absoluta. Darien, poderia me fazer um favor?

-# Claro que sim. Serena apontou com o dedo.

-# Na minha secretária da sala há um pequeno estojo revestido com cetim que tem uma chave dentro.

Darien ergueu as sobrancelhas e seguiu as instruções.

-# É verde? — indagou de longe.

-# Isso, e use a chave para abrir a gaveta inferior, onde encontrará uma caixa de madeira.

-# Céus, como é pesada — Darien resmungou, ainda na sala. — O que tem aqui dentro? Pedras?

-# Cadernos.

-# E são tão preciosos que precisam ser trancados?

-# São os meus diários.

Darien voltou carregando a caixa.

-# Eu não imaginei que você escrevesse um diário.

-# A sugestão foi sua.

-# Minha?

-# Sim, e no dia em que nós nos conhecemos. Eu lhe contei sobre a atitude horrível de Moly Bennet e você me disse para escrever um diário.

-# Verdade?

-# Eu ainda me lembro das suas palavras quando quis saber o motivo da sugestão: _No futuro, quando for adulta, ser__á__ t__ã__o bonita como j__á__é__ inteligente. E lendo o di__á__rio, enten der__á__ que meninas parecidas com Moly Bennet podem ser muito tolas. Dar__á__ risada ao lembrar-se das palavras de sua m__ã__e ao afirmar que as suas pernas come__ç__avam nos ombros. E talvez d__ê__ um pequeno sorriso ao recordar-se da nossa con versa agrad__á__vel de hoje._

Darien fitou-a com espanto, lembrando-se aos poucos do que acontecera.

-# E você disse que guardaria um grande sorriso para mim.

-# Isso mesmo. Memorizei as suas palavras, que foram as mais bonitas que alguém poderia ter-me dito.

-# Deus do céu, Serena, você me ama de verdade, não é?

-# Desde aquele dia. Deixe-me ver isso.

Darien apoiou a caixa sobre a cama e entregou-lhe a chave. Serena abriu a embalagem e tirou de dentro vários cader nos. Alguns tinham capa de couro e outros eram cobertos com tecido floral, como era do gosto das meninas. Decidiu-se por um, o mais simples de todos, um caderno de anotações seme lhante aos que usava quando ainda era estudante.

-# Este foi o primeiro — ela explicou, abrindo a capa com certa reverência.—Poderá comprovar que eu sempre o amei.

Darien examinou o primeiro registro.

_2 de mar__ç__o de 1810, Hoje eu me apaixonei._

-# Eu também, meu amor, estou apaixonado — ele afir mou com lágrimas nos olhos.

**  
**

**Acabo!!!! acho que foi o final mais lindo que já li na vida!!!  
Bom agradeço a todas que estejam lendo, e a todas as reviews que recebi. Logo logo eu posto outra história, um beijão pra todas vocêis.**


End file.
